The Merger
by blugrashopr2004
Summary: Modern Clexa. Lexa is the daughter to the most wealthiest hotel and real estate mogul in the world, but her recent break-up and her wild and extravagant behavior has cause bad publicity and some damage to her families business and their name making her mother decide to merge with Sky Airline and introduces her to Clarke hoping she could help stop Lexa's reckless behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**The Merger**

_**Summary**_: _Modern Clexa. Lexa is the daughter to the most wealthiest hotel and real estate mogul in the world, but her recent break-up and her wild and extravagant behavior has cause bad publicity and some damage to her families business and their name making her mother decide to merge with Sky Airline and introduces her to Clarke hoping she could help stop Lexa's reckless behavior._

_**A/N:**_ _I've got this idea from a story I read a few years ago. I can't remember the name or author. I can't remember where it was from at all otherwise I would recommend it, It was a really good story. As for the one I'm writing, even though the idea came from another story, the direction I'm going with this is completely different._

_I originally wanted to write this as a faberry fic but after watching and getting addicted to The 100, I decided that Lexa and Clarke were a better fit for these characters._

_I started with one chapter to get all these thoughts quickly written down before I forgot them. If this is something that you would like to be continue please review and let me know. The encouragement helps immensely._

**Chapter 1**

"Your mother is furious, Lexa." Gustus said dropping a gossip magazine next to the tan brunette who was sunbathing on her family's yacht.

Lexa glared at Gustus for the interrupting her peaceful slumber. She took a quick glanced at what was so important for disturbing her peaceful slumber. She read the headline and an immediate scowl appeared on her face.

"They're lies." Lexa simply replied.

"Lies are more believable then the truth. Lies can hurt you're family business faster than the truth can save it." Gustus informed her.

Lexa ignored his words and return to her sunbathing. Today was her day of relaxation and she was determine to not let anything get in the way of that.

"Leave me." She told her bodyguard and most trusted advisor slash friend.

"Your mother won't stop calling..." Gustus tried.

"I said leave me." Lexa's firm tone left no room for argument and Gustus was smart enough to know when to chose his battle with the girl.

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed when she felt Gustus had left her alone.

Tomorrow was her big race against her nemesis, Finn, and she couldn't let distraction get in the way of that. She wanted to wipe the smug off of his face.

Dealing with her ex, Costia, would have to wait.

Dealing with her mother would have to wait.

* * *

"What are we offering exactly?" Clarke asked her mother as they rode on their private plane to France.

Her mother tends to leave her out on serious business matters much to her annoyance. She hated being treated like a child. If not for her boyfriend's race tomorrow, she was sure her mother would have left her back home and leave her out of this important trip.

"Merging our companies together." Abby answered not looking up from her laptop.

"We are in the airline business. Why would we merge with an hotel business?" Clarke asked looking out the window.

"Merging with TonDC Internationals will benefit and grow our company. Our numbers are declining, showing no signs of growth. This is the best option right now." Abby explained to her daughter.

Abby glanced up from her work to look at her daughter, who look deep in thought. A familiar look that has taken place on her daughter's face since she lost her father in a plane crash three years ago. One of the reason for this merger. Business has gone down tremendously when people heard one of the founder's lost his life on his own plane.

"We are hoping that high profile clients looking to book a room at TonDC Internationals, would fly with Sky Airlines. We would be a package deal. They have a good reputation and they can help us."

"And what if they turn us down." Clarke looked away from the clouds and into her mother's eyes.

"Sky Airlines, the company your father built, will be gone." Abby sadly said.

Clarke's eyes harden. She would not let that happen. "I'm going to the meeting with you."

"No." Abby replied.

"I can make this happen, mom." Clarke said sternly.

"I'll handle it. Besides don't you have a race to go to?" Abby smiled.

* * *

"You should get ready for your race, Lexa." Gustus said leading her to her room to change into her racing gear.

As soon as they arrived at the Grand Monaco Racing Track, they were bombarded by photographers, reporters and paparazzi. Lexa had ignore all their questions as Gustus blocked them so they couldn't get close to her and avoid any pictures to be taken of her.

"She's here." Lexa whispered following Gustus lead.

"Don't let her distract you." Gustus was trying his best to avoid running into Lexa's ex-girlfriend but he obviously failed.

"She sitting with those Mount Weathers' bastard who are trying to take down everything my family has built." Lexa sneered.

The only thing that rile her and got her more angry then Finn, was her mother's rival, Dante Wallace.

"Today's about winning. You will defeat the race and Finn. And then you will defeat Mount Weathers and get your revenge on Costia. Right now, you need to focus." Gustus reminded her.

She had been was plenty of women but she only cared for Costia. She knew falling in love with Costia would make her weak but she couldn't resist her. She had taken the break up hard and she hated herself for allowing someone to effect so much. Costia's betrayal was twice as painful as she was not only attacking her but she was attacking her family's business.

"Let's go." Lexa told him, masking her feelings. She will not allow people to see any weakness.

* * *

Clarke felt uncomfortable sitting at the bar of the hotel with car enthusiasts surrounding all around her.

She shook her head as she thinks that the future of her father's company was discussed without her, solely in the hands of her mother and Kane. She was frustrated being left out. The meeting was more important then attending a car race she had no interest in. Sighing heavily as she ran a hand through her hair as there was no use of stressing over something that is out of her control.

There wasn't any knowledge about cars in her brain to converse with anyone in the bar. So she settled with pulling her notebook out and started drawing.

She was in the luxury hotel which was also a casino, owned by Lexa and her family. She was at least grateful that it had an amazing view of the racing tracks with the beautiful Port Hercule behind it of the Mediterranean sea. Finn had asked her if she would be outside with him but she declined not waiting to surround herself with the loud noise of the cars and the crowd.

She took a swig of her alcoholic drink and she glanced up at the television screen above her that was broadcasting the race just outside and saw the most beautiful girl that she has ever laid eyes on wearing her racing suit and smiling at the camera while waving to the crowd.

She of course knew who Lexa is. Everyone around the world knew who Lexa is. She was a celebrity and all anyone could talk about lately. Her mother was actually in a meeting with Lexa's mother in this very moment but she has never met Lexa.

The girl had made herself a very big reputation.

Especially with women.

Clarke can admit the woman was gorgeous but couldn't get on board of Lexa's frivolous lifestyle. She was a spoil brat in the blonde's opinion. Lexa didn't broadcast her outlandish behavior but being with so many women, there was bound to be gossip surrounding the brunette by past scorn lovers.

* * *

"So we meet again." Finn walked cockily to the brunette who was inspecting her vehicle with Gustus by her side.

Gustus immediately stood in front of the brunette. Lexa made eye contact with her bodyguard and signal that she was fine in confronting Finn. Gustus nodded his head and stepped aside as Lexa approached her enemy.

"So we do." Lexa gave him a harden stare.

Finn has had it out for Lexa ever since she stole his girlfriend from him a few years back. Lexa didn't know the girl she had brought to bed that night was Finn's girlfriend but Finn didn't give her a chance to defend herself and they had been butting heads ever since. Though Lexa expect that this hostility towards her was more then about just a girl.

She knows Finn is jealous of her.

"Shouldn't you be braiding your hair and playing with dolls then racing with the big boys." Finn mocked.

"That's funny. Raven didn't mention anything about you being _big_." She retorted with a grin on her face.

Finn growled at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and the insult to his manly hood.

"In fact, all I remember was my name being screamed..."

Finn strode up angrily to Lexa only to get push backed by her bodyguard.

"I would advise you to turn around boy." Gustus told him crossing his arms in an intimating stance.

Finn looked up at Gustus balling his fist.

"Think about it. I don't want to ruin that pretty boy face before the race." Gustus threaten.

Finn looked away from Gustus and turn his attention back to Lexa.

"This isn't over." Finn said before walking away.

"I would stay clear from him on the tracks, Lexa." Gustus advised her watching Finn stomping away.

Lexa scoffed as she straps her helmet on. "As if he could catch up with me."

* * *

Anya sighed feeling a headache coming on as she read another headline of Costia's newest lie about Lexa having serious drug problems. She should have trusted her instincts about Costia and now her business will suffer and more importantly her daughter. She was also annoyed that Lexa had ignore all her calls for the last couple of days. She's was aware that Lexa has her big race today and didn't want to be distracted. Another thing she disapproved of was her daughter's dangerous activities. She also feared that Lexa would get hurt during one of her races.

"Ma'am, Sky Airline's Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane are her for their meeting." Indra announced as she walked into her office.

"Of course. Send them in." Anya throw the magazine in the trash bin before focusing on her guests.

"Hello, Anya. How have you been?" Abby greeted shaking the other woman's hand.

"Well. And yourself?" Anya smiled.

"As well as I can be."

"Nice to see you again, Anya." Marcus said taking his turn to greet the Hotel Mogul.

"You as well, Marcus." Anya return his greeting. "How was your stay last night. Was everything to your liking?"

"It was wonderful. It's really beautiful here. Thank you again for your hospitality." Abby expressed her gratitude towards the other woman.

Anya nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Abby. I know it was a few years ago, but we haven't seen each other in a while. I just want to give you my condolences and the little time that I knew your husband, I can tell he was a great man." Anya said sincerely.

"Thank you, Anya." Abby said. "That's why were here. Since Jake's death, our business has been suffering, but Marcus has found a way to save it with your help that would benefit both of our companies."

"With no disrespect my company is doing fine."

"Not with Mount Weather's dirty agenda against you. Not to mention what happen with Lexa and Costia." Marcus pointed out.

"It will be dealt with." Anya said with a straight face.

Her daughter was a force a nature but she could be dealt with. Anya was going to approach it in a different manner though.

"Still, I think we may have an offer you don't want to refused." Marcus replied. "You know Mount Weather's won't stop attacking you. They are using your daughter. What else will they use to attack you?"

"Marcus is right. We can help each other. And destroy Mount Weather at the same time." Abby chimed in.

"Go on." Anya said giving them her full attention.

* * *

Lexa loved racing. It was freeing and liberating to her. She was able to block everything out of her mind and enjoy the sound of the loud engine and the smell of the burning tires and the speed. The speed was exhilarating. She never felt so full of life anywhere else then on the tracks. The thrill of it all made her feel so alive.

She had long passed Finn in the race, leaving him in the dust, not once looking back to see if he had regain his speed to catch up with her, which she doubt was possible. She gave him a harmless tap on his vehicle the first lap just to annoy him.

By the fourth lap, she had taking the lead and her main focus on the track and maintain her lead. All she hears is encouragement in her ear from Gustus.

A couple of laps to go and she could win this race again and hopefully shut Finn up. Probably would have the opposite effect but she can hope. For now it was smooth sailing. She could just enjoy herself.

"Lexa, watch your right." Gustus yelled through the mic all of the sudden.

That was the last thing she heard before she crashes into the wall on her left. Finn had somehow caught up with her. She could feel her car flipping out of control landing upside down. She feels the most tremendous pain on her right leg before she loses all consciousness.

* * *

Clarke looked up from her drawing when she heard the collective gasp that filled the room and turn her head to the television screen. Her face was masked with horror as she catches the replay of Finn's car crashing brutally into Lexa's.

Both cars flip multiple times on the track. Lexa's car looked worst then Finn's.

Clarke furrowed her brow as she watches the replay again and sees Finn closing the gap on Lexa and purposely crashing into her.

Why would he do something like that?

Clarke didn't understand how Finn was capable of something like this. Lexa could be seriously injured. Her heart sank as she watched Lexa's car that was laying on its top to see any movement. Any sign that Lexa was still alive.

There was nothing.

After a couple of seconds she sees the crew racing down on the track with fire extinguishers and the others were cutting the frame of the car to drag the brunette out quickly.

She held her breath to see any sign of life but there were too many men around covering the body from the cameras. The camera was now focus on Finn's car, who seemed fine as his own crew helped him out.

Clarke sat there in shock of what she just witness. She looked out the window to see the race was still continuing despite the accident and then glanced down to her drawing. She had planned to draw the beautiful port surrounding Monte Carlo but noticed that she drew something more beautiful without even realizing it.

Staring back at her was her drawing of Lexa.

* * *

"I will bring the idea to the next board meeting. I'm confident that they will see things similar as the three of us and agree to your proposal."

Marcus and Abby shared a relief smile.

"Thank you, Anya. We look forward to hear any positive feedback you can give us." Marcus said.

Anya nodded at Marcus before turning to Abby.

"How is your daughter, Abby? Clarke was it?" Anya changed the subject now that business talk was finished.

"Yes. She doing well. She can be a handful sometimes but she has a good head on her shoulder." Abby replied politely.

"I bet she's grown up to be very beautiful." Anya smiled.

"As much as she is beautiful, she's just as intelligent." Marcus chimed in speaking fondly on Clarke.

Anya smiled as an idea had begun to form in her head.

"She's came with us to France but she's currently at the Monte Carlo Grand Prix, her boyfriend is racing there." Abby said.

She had seen the look on Anya face and she doesn't know if she like whatever Anya would be proposing.

"Lexa is racing as well."

"I'm aware of that. I hope she does well." Abby replied.

"We should have dinner together. Tonight. All of us." Anya suggested. "The kids should be back in time."

Abby stared at her not knowing where Anya was going with this.

"A pre-celebratory dinner at the finest restaurant in France. Let's celebrate our union. I'll have everything arrange." She suggests.

"I don't want to disrespect you, Anya. But may I asked the true meaning of your gracious invitation." Abby asked.

Anya smiled at the skeptical look on Abby's face. She was just as protective of Clarke as she was with Lexa. Something she could only admire.

"I think our daughter's should meet. I can only assume that they will get along with each other famously." Anya told her honestly.

"Clarke has a boyfriend." Abby pointed out detecting what Anya was suggesting.

Anya laughed.

"I'm not proposing marriage between our daughters, Abby. Though if that were to happen, I wouldn't oppose to that idea either." She told her honestly. "Clarke would be good for Lexa."

"I'm sorry, I can't say the same in return. Lexa has a bad reputation with women. You can't blame be for having negative thoughts about your daughter. As a mother, I'm sure you would say the say if the situation was reverse. "

"You can't believe everything you hear from the tabloids, Abby." Anya glared at her.

"Lexa would..."

"Abby, if we are to work together, I think Anya has the right idea of making sure Lexa and Clarke get along. They are heiress to their own company." Marcus interrupted Abby laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm just asking if you would join us for dinner, Abby." Anya said.

She understands Abby's worries and her protectiveness of Clarke and she admires it but she strongly believed that Clarke was someone that Lexa needed in her life. Hopefully all the bad gossip and horrible women and car racing days would only be a distant memory to her daughter. And Lexa would focus more on TonDC International then her irresponsible lifestyle she was currently living.

She was tired of her daughter's recklessness and cleaning up the damages Costia has caused her business. Clarke would be perfect for Lexa.

"We will see you..."

At that moment the door loudly slammed open grabbing the attention of all three adults in the room.

"Indra! What is the meaning of this?" Anya glared at her assistant's rude interruption.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But something terrible has happened to Lexa."

Anya's face turned white.

Abby and Marcus looked at each other confused.

* * *

Clarke had made her way through the hospital to find Finn. Even though she was angry at his stupidity, she wanted to make sure he was all right. She also wanted to know if Lexa was alive.

She walked pass a scene with a big muscular man who was fighting off a women demanding to see Lexa. She can only guess that he was Lexa bodyguard and the women was probably one of Lexa's old lovers. She stopped to overhear their argument hoping one of them would mention is Lexa was alive or not.

"You have to let me see her, Gustus."

"You are lucky that I can't put my hands on you Costia. After everything you've done to her, you don't deserve to see her. Your face wouldn't be welcoming either."

"Despite what you believe, I still care about her."

"So my eyes are deceiving me now? Were you not sitting with the Mount Weather's men at Lexa's own race. Tell me again how much you care about Lexa." He mocked.

He was angry that Lexa was hurt and he was not able to stop it from happening. All he wanted to do was to find Finn and cause him unbearable pain. He took all his strength not to do that but right now he could protect Lexa by keeping Costia away.

"You don't understand." Costia gritted through her teeth.

Clarke was shocked that someone her size would stand up to someone like Gustus.

"Leave now, Costia. You are not getting through." Gustus warned.

Costia stared at him for a few more seconds more losing the battle and turn around to leave only to bump into Clarke who was obviously watching them.

"Mind your business, blondie." Costia glared at her.

"Sorry." Clarke apologized embarrassed that she had been caught.

She ran a hand through her hair and continued her search for her boyfriend.

"Clarke?"

She turned at her name being called shocked to find her mother making her way to her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Clarke ask confused.

"We were in the meeting with Lexa's mother when we heard about the accident." Abby said. "We rode with her to the hospital."

"It wasn't an accident." Clarke tells her mother.

"What?" Abby frowned.

"Finn did that to her on purpose. I saw the whole thing. Everyone saw it."

"That doesn't sound right."

"I don't want to believe it either." Clarke said.

"Okay. Are you okay? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see what he has to say."

Abby nodded her head in agreement.

"How's Lexa? She looked really bad." Clarke asked her mother.

"She's...She's alive but she's asleep right now. There's a lot of damage to her head, few cuts on her arm, but the most damaging part is her right leg. I believe it might be broken." Abby said repeating what the doctors told Anya while the were waiting with her.

Clarke closed her eyes in relief. Breathing steadily again. Lexa was alive. She wasn't sure why she was worry so much about Lexa and not more worried about Finn.

Abby absorbed her daughter's reaction to Lexa's state and could help to see the distress that Clarke only express to the ones close to her.

"I didn't know that you knew Lexa." Abby asked seeing how clearly Clarke cared about her well-being.

"I don't. We haven't met but I don't know. I feel like I know her if that makes sense. Maybe with all the talks about the merger, I just feel the sense of..." Clarke didn't know how to describe it.

Abby watched the confusion on her daughter's face. Maybe she'll accept Anya invitation after all.

* * *

"You are so foolish, little girl." Anya whispered as she gently caressed Lexa's hair while watching her daughter sleep.

Seeing her daughter laying invalid on a hospital bed was she feared most other then death. No mother wants to see her daughter in pain. The dinner planned with Sky Airlines seems more important now then ever. She will have to postpone it though until Lexa was better.

"This has gone on for far too long and it stops today. I will no longer stand by and allow you to destroy what our family has built while destroying yourself in the process."

Anya heart broke when she heard the news and more so when she saw the devastating state her daughter was currently in. But she was thankful that she was at least still alive and breathing.

Lexa would be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks, which Anya knows that her stubborn daughter won't like. Her leg would also be in a cast and would have to walk with crunches a few weeks after that. Lexa loved life and was very active. To be held back from her way of life by her disability will crush the girl. She will react horribly when she tells her the news.

"Things are going to change Lexa, if you like them or not." Her mother told her before walking out of her room to find Gustus.

* * *

Finn had only suffered a broken arm and the moment Clarke walked into his room, he immediately attacked her with sloppy kisses. The thrill of ending Lexa's leg and her racing days had got him very excited and he couldn't contain himself when he saw his girlfriend.

"Finn, stop." Clarke said as she was blindsided by his behavior.

"I can't help myself around you." Finn said continuing his assault on her neck.

"We need to talk about what happen today not to mention that any strenuous activities will not help healing your arm." Clarke said pushing him back away for her neck.

Finn smiled dopily at her and slowly trying to unbutton her shirt exposing her bra with his good hand. "We can talk later. I'm extremely happy to see you, Clarke."

"Lexa almost died." Clarke glared at him, seeing as Finn wasn't taking this seriously. "What you did was horrible."

Finn face harden. "Lexa got what she deserved. She is a cold-hearted bitch and the sooner you realize that the sooner you will see thing my way."

"I will never see how it's okay to purposely crash and endangering someone's life." Clarke argued.

Finn stared at her angrily.

Another person was taking Lexa side. His own girlfriend. The only reason Finn noticed Clarke was because of her mother's connection to TonDC International. He had thought that Clarke had know Lexa in someway and he could start his revenge. He wanted to hurt her they way she hurt him.

"Lexa is..."

"What am I, Finn?" Lexa rolled up on her wheelchair interrupting their lover spat.

She was taking a stroll around the depressing hospital in attempt to get away from her mother and from Gustus when she ran into her nemesis. She didn't know he was at the same hospital and just seeing his face made her blood boil.

He did this to her.

Made her a cripple.

"Oh hi Lexa." Finn plastered a shit eating grin on his face and he threw his arm around his girlfriend who had the decency to look embarrass and quickly turned around to button up her shirt. She didn't realize Finn's door was wide open. "You know Clarke, don't you."

Clarke looked at him confused of his impression that the two girls knew each other. Even though their company had a good relationship, the two have never met. The blonde was now suspicion with her boyfriends motives with their romantic relationship.

Lexa mirrored her look as she glanced at the blonde trying to place her face but nothing with coming to her head. She has never met this women before.

Clarke on the other hand was mesmerized by Lexa's beauty. She is just as beautiful in person then she was on those trashy magazine. She took at good look at the brunette and felt heartache for the brunette, who had to travel around with a wheelchair knowing how much Lexa hated it.

She frowned as a thought comes to mind. Shouldn't the brunette be resting? She just had surgery on her leg. She couldn't help be concern over the other woman's well-being.

"Keep your pity to yourself." Lexa spat as her as she mistakes the concern look on the blonde's face was for sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not my place but you should be resting." Clarke told her.

Lexa was confused over the blonde's genuine concern for her. But she was Finn's girlfriend and that fact alone makes her weary on her.

"Clarke's right. Why don't you wheel yourself away and try not to bumped into anything." Finn smirked at her.

"You will heed my warning and watch your back, as I won't hesitate to retaliate for what you've done to me." Lexa threaten him ignoring the blonde presence all together for now.

"You deserve worst Lexa for what you've done to _me_." Finn fought back.

"Finn." Clarke hissed at her boyfriend's inappropriate behavior. This is a side of Finn she has never seen.

Lexa eyes the blonde who came to her defense. She was still felt like she should know this woman.

"Putting me in a wheelchair with a cast on my leg won't stop me for destroying you."

"Your threats are nothing without your bodyguard around, Lexa. Tell me how does it feel to be on the same level of those beneath you. You will never race again. And for that justice has been served." Finn retorted.

Clarke looked on in silence baffled at their interaction. There was clearly history of deception and hatred between the two that seems so deep that nothing can reconcile it. Something that Clarke doesn't think she could ever understand.

"Lexa!"

Clarke could see the big man she saw earlier running towards them. The intense staring match between Lexa and Finn continued as he make his way to stand behind the brunette's wheelchair.

"You are in no condition to be wandering in the halls." Gustus chastised.

"I question your ability to protect me Gustus when someone in a wheelchair and a cast on their leg was able to escape on your watch just an hour after being in surgery." Lexa retorted not taking her eyes off of Finn.

"My apologizes." He said to her while keeping his eye on Finn, stoping himself from breaking the boys neck. He had harm Lexa and Gustus made a promise to himself that Finn will pay.

"Here comes the giant that you hide behind." Finn mocked.

"Finn, shut up." Clarke said annoy with his lame comebacks.

"I would listen to your girlfriend. In my state, I can no longer hold Gustus back for anything he wishes to do to you." Lexa said.

Finn gulped slightly scared as he feels Gustus death stare.

"Whatever." Finn spat out, annoyed that he was once again backing down to Gustus and Lexa. He slammed the door to his room on their faces.

Lexa didn't moved as she continued to stare at the door looking deep in thought.

"Did you recognize the woman he was with, Gustus?" Lexa asked.

"No. I don't believe I've seen her before." He answered her.

"Finn assumed that we knew each other, making it obvious to rub their disgusting display in front of me as in to hurt me."

"Finn's an idiot. He would do anything to hurt you. She may just be an innocent bystander." Gustus replied.

"We can't be sure."

"You shouldn't worry. Let's get you back to your room. You need to rest Lexa." Gustus told her grabbing the handle of the wheelchair to assist her.

Lexa raised her hand motion to stop him from pushing her. She didn't want anyone treating her like she couldn't take care of herself.

"I can do this on my own." Lexa said turning her wheelchair around.

"As you wish, Lexa." Gustus expected Lexa's hostile attitude towards him and he couldn't blame her.

She will never race again.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

_**A/N:** Next chapter will have more one on one interaction with Clarke and Lexa._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Thank you guys for the amazing response. I was afraid someone would point out that they can't see Anya as Lexa's mother. Since we don't know anything about Lexa's parent right now, I figure she was the next best thing. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It has been a little over two months since Lexa's accident and though she was no longer required to use her wheelchair, she still had to walk around with the help of those damn crutches much to her irritation. Lexa has refused to be seen while she still has to wear the cast on her leg and has disappear from the public eye ever since her accident.

Anya hated that her daughter has resulted in cooping herself up in her hotel room only showing her face to either herself or Gustus. As much as she appreciated that Lexa's was no longer on one of her wild adventures, she loathes and cursed that boy Finn for making her daughter weak that she was embarrassed to be seen by anyone.

She hasn't even been to a single board meeting.

Anya was determined to end this today.

She had convince Abby and Marcus to return to Paris once the board reached a decision and thankfully they agreed and have arrived late last night.

The only thing left was to convince Lexa to show up to the dinner party, so she can introduce her to Clarke hoping something will ignite between them so Lexa would end her trend of disastrous relationships and focus on taking over the business.

Which she knew was not going to be an easy task.

"What is my dear daughter up to today, Gustus?" Anya asked when she finally arrived in front of Lexa's room.

"I don't believe she as woken up yet, Ma'am." He addressed her politely standing at his usual spot for the last two months, which was in front of Lexa's door.

Gustus has beaten himself up everyday since the accident where he believed that it was his fault that Lexa got hurt. He should have seen it coming and warn her sooner. But he was too late. He felt even more guilty as he witness first hand how Lexa's full of life attitude has disappeared leaving only anger, bitterness and resentment. He too hated that the brunette rarely leaves her room.

Anya frowned looking down at her watch. "It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Lexa is still taking things pretty hard." Gustus told her softly.

"No matter. I have allow this to go on for too long." Anya replied reaching out to open the door.

She paused before turning back to her daughter's bodyguard as a thought crossed her mind.

"Gustus, you don't believe that Lexa is suffering from depression, do you?" Anya asked concern since Gustus was the only person other than herself who had contact with Lexa.

"No, Ma'am." He answered immediately shaking his head. "Lexa is strong. Time will heal all her wounds. We just need to be patient with her."

"Be as it may, she is required to make an appearance tonight." Anya said before opening the door making her room inside closing the door behind her.

Anya furrowed her brow when she was hit with darkness that fulfilled Lexa's suite. She huffed as she went directly towards the curtains that was blocking the beautiful view that her daughter had of France.

She turned around and made her way out of the living quarters to Lexa's bedroom and repeating the same action with the window that resides in the room ignoring the naked body of her daughter laying in her bed with sheets that was barely covering her body. She was aware that Lexa slept in the nude and would usual knock but she forgone that action today determined to get her daughter out of bed and out of her room.

Anya can hear the groaning coming from behind her making her aware that the sunlight hitting her daughter was slowly waking her up as plan.

"The last time I had to personally wake you up was when you were 8 years old and we had plans to see the sharks in Dubai. Other that, you were always an earlier riser Lexa." Anya told her as she took a seat on the bed slowly caressing her long brown locks like she use to do when Lexa was a child.

Lexa squinted her eyes to find her mother in front of her.

"Please forgive me mother. I have been through rough times as you could see." Lexa pointed bitterly to her leg. "I would hope that you could understand. Or did you forget."

"I understand that you been hiding yourself for two months now and that is no way to live."

Lexa grudgingly sat up on her bed making sure to bring the cover with her while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She knew the reason behind her mother's visit and was surprised that it had taken her that long. Especially since she has been missing for all business matters concerning TonDC Internationals.

"I imagine that you prefer me locked away then causing trouble for your business." Lexa replied with a bit of a snark.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lexa." Anya scolded.

"You know it's true. You see me as a failure." Lexa stared intense at her mother.

"Never." Anya stared back firmly. "I only wish you would stop acting like a child and show me that you are willing to learn and take our business seriously. Everything that I work for is going to one day be in your hands, Lexa."

"I do take our family business seriously. You just don't trust me." Lexa argued.

Anya pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh not wanting to get in an argument with her daughter. This was not the reason for her visit.

"If you say what is true, then tell me what are your plans on dealing with Costia?" Anya asked her.

Lexa tensed up at her ex-girlfriend's name.

"There's nothing to be done. They are all lies. Don't tell me that it is effecting our business that much." Lexa said not wanting to reveal to her mother that she honestly didn't have a plan.

She was still hurt to think about planning any sort of revenge towards Costia.

Anya sighed.

She didn't want to even entertain the idea that her daughter might still have some lingering feelings for that horrible women, Costia. Hoping it not being the reason that Lexa wasn't retaliating.

And if that was the case, she was getting even more confident with her own plans about dealing with Costia. And believed that Sky Airlines will help solve this problem.

"Very well. Nothing will be done." Anya agreed for now hoping that she can show her daughter that she was on her side.

That she was always on her side.

Lexa looked at her mother with questionable eyes as it was rare that her mother trusted Lexa's decision.

"Good. Are we finish?" Lexa asked wanting this conversation to be over with.

"No. Tonight your appearance is needed. We are hosting a dinner party for our guest from Sky Airlines. It will be best if you were there."

"I will have to decline." Lexa replied swiftly.

She couldn't handle any sympathy looks she was bound to receive for everyone.

"We are merging with their company, Lexa. I'm aware that you don't what anyone to see your current state but this is important, I will need you to be there. It's not negotiable. You can't hide forever."

Lexa tilted her head inquisitively. She had heard about the merger but didn't dig deeper into it as her mind as been busy on other things.

"I'm sure you can handle it on your own mother." Lexa declined her again getting up from her bed, slowly grabbing her crutches, to find something decent to wear.

"I will kick you out of this hotel if you do not meet me at the restaurant tonight." Anya didn't want it to come to this but her daughter could be too stubborn for her own good.

Lexa whirled around at the threat and looked to see if her mother was serious.

"You wouldn't dare." Lexa gritted through her teeth.

This was her favorite hotel out of every one that they owned. It was easy to hide from everyone and not be cooped up in her room all day.

"Try me, Lexa." Her mother stood up meeting her daughter's intense stare for a moment before walking out of her bedroom.

Lexa sneered at her mother's retreating form.

* * *

Clarke glanced at herself in the full length mirror assessing the dress that she was wearing. She knew the people that were attending the restaurant tonight were some of the most wealthiest people in the world and she couldn't for the life of her decide on what dress would be the most appropriate for the occasion.

Her family were wealthy in their own right but not as wealthy as Lexa's family and the lifestyle they're accustom to was outrageous to her. But she was not intimidated by them, she just know that she had to act friendly with these people to save her father's company if she liked it or not.

Her last visit to France wasn't something she like to remember. After the crash with Lexa and Finn, Clarke had broken up with Finn after he shut the door on Lexa's and Gustus.

Finn had confessed about the true nature of their relationship and confirmed her suspicion that he only pursued her because he thought they the two girls had know each other and thought he could use her against Lexa. He went on and told her that after getting to know her, that he had fallen for her, but she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't believe the type of things that Finn was capable of and decided that she couldn't be with someone like that.

She sighed as she try shaking that memory from her head and decided that this was the dress she was going to wear to the dinner party. She wasn't a hundred percent satisfied with it but she was tired of changing and stressing over it.

After a few more touch up to her make-up, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to meet her mother who was already waiting for her at the lobby.

"I remember you."

A feminine voice behind her startled her as she barely closed the door to her hotel room. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She was surprised that she would run into Lexa at all. She had heard that Lexa as not seen anyone or been out of the hotel in two months.

She slowly turned around to face the brunette.

"It's nice to see you again, Lexa." She gave her a friendly smile and made sure she show no sign of sympathy for her current situation, learning from her mistake the last time they cross path.

Clarke took in the other woman's appearance. Standing in front of her with her crutches, unlike herself, Lexa looked like she made no effort to dress herself up. She wonder if Lexa was going to be at dinner tonight. She didn't look like it.

Simply dressed in a loose light blue button up shirt and jeans, which Clarke groans at because the brunette was still stunning.

It wasn't fair how effortless the heiress beauty was.

"We can skip the pleasantries. You are Finn's girlfriend." Lexa stated coolly.

"Ex-girlfriend." Clarke corrected rolling her eyes.

Lexa raised her eyebrow as she digest the newly information. Though it shouldn't really matter.

"Wise decision, though I can't imagine what you saw in him in the first place." Lexa commented.

"I can't imagine what all those women that you take to your bed see in you." Clarke retorted hating the way the brunette was judging her based on her previous relationship.

Lexa cocked her head to the side.

"As one of Finn's past lovers, I'm assume you know who you are talking to, right?" Lexa asked wondering what the blonde was thinking talking to her that way.

Clarke huffed in annoyance at Lexa's arrogance.

The brunette was use to everyone kissing her feet. But she will not.

"Of course. You like to make all your personally matters on display for the world to see. Like you better then everyone."

Lexa jaw worked in anger as she starred daggers at the blonde.

Nobody as stood up to her before.

"You know nothing and you obviously been listening to the knuckle head ex-boyfriend of yours. Or do you want me to believe he is your ex-boyfriend? Did he send you over to spy on me?" Lexa asked not trusting the blonde that was once in the arms of her enemy. "Is he that afraid of what i'm going to do to him for breaking my leg because he should be."

"Wow, you are so full of yourself. Not everything is about you Lexa." Clarke told her getting sick of her accusations.

"What is yo..."

Lexa let out a growl when she was interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing through the halls.

"Yes, mom." The blonde answered the phone quickly just to irritate the brunette.

As she listen to her mother, she felt Lexa's stare on her making her feel uncomfortable but she refused to let the brunette know that she had any effect on her.

"I'm on my way." Clarke replied quickly before hanging up. "As much as I enjoy our chat, I got to go."

Lexa was left fuming as she watch the blonde walk away from her. Finn had to be behind this. Though she couldn't think why he thought sending this girl would do to her.

* * *

"I can not believe that you showed up wearing jeans to this dinner party. Everyone here is either wearing a suit and tie or a lovely gown. As much as you talk about not wanting people to noticed you, you sure do stick out like a sore thumb in this place, Lexa." Anya scolded her daughter quietly not wanting to make a scene.

"I'm here mother. That was all you asked of me." Lexa lazily replied as she reached down to scratch her leg.

"Stop scratching." Anya scolded.

Lexa stood diligently next to her mother by the entrance greeting everyone with a plastered smile on her face to each of their guest. She has receive many get well gifts and cards along with their kind words. This was the treatment Lexa wanted to avoid. She hated people feeling sorry for her.

"You know mother, I know I've been in hiding but I feel like you are hiding the real reason of this merger." Lexa said smiling politely at the next guest.

Anya smiled crossed her features.

Her daughter was always so observant and knew that she never did anything without gaining something from it.

"I told you darling, is an opportunity to destroy Mount Weathers. You just have to trust me, Lexa."

Lexa narrow her eyes at her mother.

Maybe she should be more involved in the business as she feel like there's something her mother is not telling her. She was about to interrogate her mother with another question but a familiar blonde with a black dressed had just walked in the room along with an older women and a man which she assumes to be her parents.

They immediate made eye contact as the blonde with presumedly mother and father made there way towards her and her mother. Her face masked confusion, startled on why Finn's ex-girlfriend was attending this dinner party.

She suddenly wondered how much she had miss while she was absent for the last two months.

"Abby. Marcus. We're glad you agreed to travel so far to see us again." Anya greeted warmly.

"So are we. We want to thank you again Anya and TonDC Internationals for accepting our proposal and saving our company. We will be forever grateful." Marcus replied while Abby smile in agreement.

Anya nodded.

"This is my daughter Lexa." Anya introduced.

All three adults were unaware of the staring match between Lexa and Clarke. Lexa had not expected to see the blonde here. She was at a lost of what was happening. Her families company is merging the Finn's ex-girlfriends family company.

This didn't seem right to her.

But she will put on a fake smile until she can research more and figure out if Finn is truly behind this. If she finds anything, she won't hesitate to destroy the girl in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you." Lexa smiled politely breaking her gaze from the blonde nodding her head at both Marcus and Abby.

Abby still seemed weary about this whole dinner party but she had to do what was best for the company.

"And this is my daughter, Clarke." Abby introduced to Anya and Lexa.

"Clarke. It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of goods things." Anya told her. Clarke was beautiful. Not like any of the girls that Lexa has been with.

"Thank you. I'm glad that we are uniting our two business. My father always respected TonDC International."

"You're father was a good man, Clarke. I'm sorry for you lost." Anya said.

"Thank you." Clarke plastered a faux smile on for her.

It was still hard for her to talk about her dad.

"Gustus will help you find your seat. Dinner should be ready soon." Anya said.

Lexa continued to stare at the blonde and waited until Marcus, Abby, and Clarke were out of range before speaking to her mother.

"You need to call the merger off." Lexa told her.

Anya looked at her daughter confused.

"Lexa, you don't know what you are talking about. If you would have been at any of the board meetings then I might have consider your opinion."

"That girl is Finn's girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend. It doesn't matter what she claims to be. I don't trust her and I believe she is working for Finn. Quite possibly for Mount Weathers." Lexa explained hoping her mother would for once trust her.

"I understand your theory. But Clarke is an innocent bystander. I have good relationship with Abby and her late husband and they are good people. There is no way they are working with Mount Weathers. And you shouldn't worry about Finn."

"Do you not even care that he put me in a fucking wheelchair." Lexa stared at her raising her voice.

"You put yourself there when you decided to race that day." Anya hissed at her before leaving her daughter to seethe behind her to join her guest.

* * *

"How much?" Lexa jumped at the opportunity to confront the blonde when she saw her alone standing away from the crowd.

Clarke was just enjoying her glass of wine outside on the terrace wanting to get some fresh air. She had enough talk about the merger that was going on inside.

"How much, what?" Clarke tilted her head in confusion turning around to face the brunette.

She didn't even hear Lexa come from behind. She was impressed that the brunette could be so stealthy while walking around in crutches.

"How much do you want to get you to back off and convince your mother not to go through with this merger." Lexa let out a frustrating noise for having to repeat herself.

Startled of the offer, Clarke gaped at the brunette.

"Are you trying to pay me off?"

"I have my own money my mother knows nothing about. Name your price and you won't have to do any of Finn's dirty bidding."

Clarke huff in annoyance.

"I'm not doing anything for Finn. I wouldn't do something like that." Clarke said shaking her head at Lexa's ridiculous accusation.

"Then take the money." Lexa demanded invading the blonde's space.

"What you are offering is a short term plan. I hate to agree with my mother as much as you hate agree with yours but this is a solid plan that will keep my father's company alive for years, maybe more. And that Lexa, is all I care about despite what you may think of me. I don't care about your's or Finn's ridiculous revenge plots." Clarke said fed up with Lexa insulting and questioning her motives when she had less to do with the merger than she had.

Lexa's green eyes darted across blonde features trying to detect any sign that she was being dishonest.

For the first time, she allowed herself to really take in Clarke's appearance. The blonde was beautiful and the black dress fitted her well. She would almost find her attractive if she didn't feel like the blonde was plotting something against her.

"I'm warning you, Clarke. If you are planning to do anything to me, my family, or my business, I will not be merciful of what I will do to you in return." Lexa threaten stepping closer to the blonde.

"God, what is wrong with you. You are not listening. I'm not planning anything. If it was my choice, this would be the last time I will ever see you." Clarke said agitated.

Lexa didn't know what to think of Clarke. She was a complete mystery to her. She doesn't know why she allow herself to get rile up so easy from the blonde.

"Girls." Anya smiled as she found the two girls together on the terrace unaware of their bickering. She hope they were getting along. By the looks of it she may have interrupted something.

They were standing awfully close to each other.

Clarke was the first to break the stare and turn to acknowledge Anya.

"Gustus will drive you both back to the hotel. I still have important things to discuss about with Marcus and Abby. It will be late. I'm sure you girls are getting tired." Anya told them.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't mind taking a cab." Clarke shaking her head at the offer.

"Don't be ridiculous. Lexa doesn't mind riding with you, right Lexa." Anya turn towards her daughter.

"No, I don't mind." Lexa's word sounded force between clench teeth.

* * *

The car was in complete silence with Lexa and Clarke sitting in the back seat as far away from each other as they could.

Clarke sighed at how uncomfortable it was in the car, hoping that they will soon arrive at the hotel.

She huffed in her seat and took the chance to look over at the brunette, who was staring at the window.

Clarke's feature soften as she see a hint of sadness of the brunette's face. The blonde just realized that Lexa hasn't been out of the hotel and was admiring the city lights.

"France is beautiful, isn't it?" Clarke said breaking the silence.

"It's one of my favorite countries." Lexa admits in a whisper.

Clarke smiled. This was their first time at an attempt at a civil conversation.

"I haven't seen much of it. I would love to take a day just to explore and not have to do any work."

Gustus looked up at the girls in his review mirror to see if Lexa was showing any signs of discomfort.

"It's a shame your leaving tomorrow." Lexa said.

Clarke couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yea."

Clarke looked out of her window and noticed that this wasn't the way back to the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"We have to make a drop off." Lexa simply answered.

"Drop off what?" Clarke asked wondering what they could possible dropping off at this late in the hour. She was hoping that it wasn't anything illegal.

When Lexa didn't answer her, Clarke sighed in frustration. She just wanted to get back to her hotel and sleep.

Before she knows it the car stops in front of a wear down looking building and she notice the area they where in doesn't look safe. How does someone like Lexa even know a place like this.

"Lexa, tell me what we are doing here." Clarke demanded getting scared for her own life.

Lexa ignored her again and rolled down her window when Gustus got out of the car.

"She should be meeting you at the door." Lexa waited for Gustus to nod before rolling her window back up.

Clarke looked on confused until she hears the trunk of the car being opened. She closed her eyes hoping there wasn't a dead body in there.

"Don't be so tensed." Lexa said slightly enjoying the blonde's discomfort.

"What are we doing here?" Clarke asked again getting frustrated with the brunette.

"I told you. We are dropping something off."

"What..." Clarke looked out the window as Gustus walked by her side of the car and saw him carrying multiple bags that Clarke recognized as the get well gifts that Lexa has been receiving tonight. She witness a women thanking Gustus gratefully and finally notice the sign above the door.

It seem like sometime of organization.

"I hate when people give me gifts. I think they'll make better use of it." Lexa said looking on with a soft expression on her face.

For the first time, Clarke thinks that maybe Lexa does have a heart somewhere under her thick skin.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

The next morning, her mother had just told her that it was important for her to stay behind as Sky Airlines representative. She tried to convince her that learning and attending TonDC International meetings will benefit the merger.

Clarke was furious that another decision has been made once again without her. She didn't want to stay in a place where she knew someone hated her. Well she didn't think that Lexa hated her but she seem to annoy the brunette just by being here.

"How long?" Clarke asked.

"Just a month or so." Abby replied.

"And I have no say in this?"

"You do. But the better the relationship we have with TonDC then the stronger we'll be."

"Why can't you do it? Or Marcus?" Clarke tried.

"Anya requested you. And Marcus and I have to speak to the board about all the logistic of the merger."

Clarke sighed heavily.

"We did it, Clarke. We save your dad's company. Be at least grateful for that." Abby said. "And you're in France. You should enjoy it."

"Yea." Clarke said noncommittal.

"I have to go. Keep us updated okay?" Abby hugged her daughter.

"Have a safe trip." She said as she reluctantly return the embrace.

* * *

Lexa stormed into her mother's office for the first time in months.

Gustus had told her that Clarke was still at the hotel and hasn't left like she told her the night before. She felt like the blonde lie to her, making her suspicious if Clarke had been lying to her all night last night.

"What are they still doing here?" She asked fuming.

"They, who?" Anya asked not looking up from her desk.

"The Sky people." Lexa managed to get through her clenched teeth.

"Marcus and Abby left early this morning. Clarke is staying behind to tidy things between the merger and I thought it would be smart for her to attend our meetings and learn how we do things around here. We are now one company. You can understand." Anya explained not being phase by her daughter's dramatic entrance.

"I don't trust her."

"Then start attending the board meetings." Anya simple replied finally looking up at her daughter.

"I will. Someone has to protect our company." She told her heatedly.

Lexa walked out unbeknownst that her mother was smiling behind her. Clarke's presence has already solved one of her problems with her daughter and it has only been a day.

Hopefully this trend will continue.

* * *

Lexa walked out of mother's office furious and walked up to Gustus who was waiting in the hall.

"Take me to her." Lexa demanded not faltering her step.

"This way." Gustus immediately leads her to the elevator.

Lexa couldn't believe she almost bought the blonde's innocent act when she told her that there was no alternative motive for the merger.

"Did you get any information where Finn is?" Lexa asked as the elevator door closed.

"He had some charity event in London." Gustus answered.

"Saving face?" Lexa asked looking straight ahead.

"I believe so."

"Do you believe that he's behind this, Gustus. Or am I just going crazy? And how can my mother not see this?"

"I don't have proof yet, Lexa. But I promise you I will find something. And if Finn is behind this, I will not hesitate this time to tear his head off." Gustus told her.

Lexa was glad that at least someone had her back.

The elevator door opened and Lexa realized they were at the floor where the private swimming pool was. Before they stepped through the door, the brunette signal for Gustus to stay behind.

"Make sure no one comes in." Lexa ordered.

"No problem." Gustus nodded before opening the door for her.

* * *

Lexa walks in the pool area and immediately spots the blonde performing butterfly strokes in the water. She was grateful the pool area was empty leaving the blonde to herself.

She stood at the end of the pool where the blonde was swimming towards and waited for Clarke to notice her.

Observing her silently, Lexa was slightly impressed with Clarke's technique. She looked flawless and Lexa couldn't stop staring. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Clarke had caught her staring.

Lexa gulped and backed up slightly at the sight of the blonde getting out of the pool, wearing a black two piece bathing suit. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer. She unconsciously licked her lip as she could see the drop of water running soothly down a very tone body.

"Are you stalking me, now?" Clarke asked growing agitated just at the sight of the other girl. She wanted to avoid the brunette as much as she could throughout her duration her stay.

"You lied to me." Lexa said after finally finding her voice looking for a towel. It didn't have that her usual bite she originally intended it to have. She was supposed to be angry at the blonde, not ogling her.

"What now? Seriously Lexa the random accusations are getting old." Clarke said exhausted by the brunette accusatory tone. God forbid Lexa would talk to her like an actually human being.

Wordlessly Lexa lifted up a towel sitting on one of the chairs with her crutches and offered it to the blonde. She couldn't have a conversation with her when she was somehow getting distracted by Clarke's flawless body.

"Thanks." Clarke said confused hesitantly accepting the towel.

"You said that you were leaving. This hotel. France." Lexa emphasized.

"I'm shocked just as much as you are Lexa. From what I understand this was your mother's doing." Clarke said throwing the towel down.

She walked away from the brunette to the shower head to wash the chlorine off.

Lexa shut her eyes berating herself for finding the blonde attractive. It must be because she hadn't had sex in over two months. The longest she's ever gone.

The blonde lean her head back with her hands running through her hair.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the action. Was Clarke doing this for show. Was this their plan? To seduce her?

"I want to let you know that I will be at every board meeting, so don't try any tricks. You might have my mother under a spell but you are not fooling me, Clarke." Lexa warned trying to get a hold of herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you so you can get it through your thick skull that I'm not planning anything."

Clarke knew the of the rivalry between Lexa and Finn but Lexa trust issue with beyond that. There's something deeper that had happen in the brunette's life that cause her to be like this.

"I hope you're not. You don't want to know what I do to those who cross me." Lexa said.

"Is that all?" The blonde asked unfazed by the heiress threats. "I have shopping to do since I didn't bring a month worth of clothes since I didn't know I was staying here."

Lexa stared at her for a moment before she turned around to make her exit.

As soon as she walks through the door, she finds Gustus waiting for her.

"Follow her."

* * *

Clarke is fuming mad as she stood in the elevator with Lexa's bodyguard. After she hit a few store, she had a tingling feeling on her the back of her neck that someone was watching her. At first she was frighten thinking it might have been a pervert, rapist, a burglar, or maybe something worst. She is in a strange unfamiliar country alone.

But once she caught sight of a big burly man with a mohawk she immediately knew who was behind this.

Lexa just didn't know when to stop. Sending her bodyguard to follow her was crazy ridiculous. She has never encounter someone that has drove her insane like this.

Clarke quickly walked out of the elevator onto Lexa's floor.

"Which room?" She demanded.

Gustus glared at her.

"I asked you a question. Which room?" She repeated angrily.

Gustus refused to answer her once more.

Clarke huffed in agitation.

"Fine, I'm knocking on every single one." Clarke said marching to the end of the hall.

Luckily that weren't too many as it is a private floor. It took four doors until she was faced with the heiress.

"Clarke, this is a surprise." Lexa said looking over at Gustus, who looked ashamed down that he was caught by the blonde. She put together what happened and she made a note to deal with him later.

"What is wrong with you?" Clarke fumed brushing against Lexa's shoulder as she walk into the room. She wanting to have it out with the brunette but didn't want the chance of someone walking by.

Gustus walked forward to stop Clarke from entering but Lexa signal that it was okay. Gustus looked on confused. Lexa rarely lets anyone in her room.

"It fine Gustus." Lexa told him shutting the door on his face.

"You are insane." Clarke told her as soon as Lexa closed the door.

Lexa mere stood and allow the blonde to let out her anger on her.

"Having Gustus follow me around all day? Do you know how that feels having a strange man watching you all day?" Clarke ranted evading the brunette's space.

Even though she couldn't trust her, Lexa did enjoy getting the blonde riled up. She couldn't help but find Clarke attractive with the way Clarke challenges her and became angry with her. She stared at the blonde's chest moving slightly from the effects of her breathing heavily and pacing around in her suite.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You are a egotistical, arrogant manic. You know this behavior is not normal, right Lexa." Clarke continued her rant trying not to pull her hair out.

"I understand you're angry Clarke." Lexa said her eyes flashed down to Clarke's lips. Pink and moisturized, she couldn't help but to desire them upon her own. Clarke was standing so close that she could feel her soft cool minty breath on her face. Especially after Clarke let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you just started acting normal and trust that I'm not the bad guy here, Lexa. Our company merged. Your enemy is now my enemy." Clarke asked of her with a hint of desperation in her voice.

She didn't want her entire stay to be a constant fight with Lexa.

"I can't do that." Lexa whispered.

Clarke scoffed at the brunette's stubbornness and continued again to speak rapidly, but Lexa wasn't paying any attention. Not to her words that is. But to the small tiny freckle by the blonde's upper lip and her eyes that were bright and expressive. Not only was the blonde attractive, she had never backed down in any of their arguments. She showed little fear in their interaction, intriguing and exciting her though at the same time she was also frustrated with the blonde.

"I don't understand. I have done nothing..."

"Clarke."

"...you are judging my based on a old relationship, who I broke up with because of what he did to you..."

"Clarke!"

Even though any mention of the bastard Finn would made her angry, she was entire focus on something else to let it effect her.

"What?!" Clarke shouted.

Lexa's gazed had fallen once again to the blonde's lips. She couldn't resist her curiosity any longer.

"Shut up."

She dropped her right crutches on the floor that landed in a loud thud, so she could release her hand and reached out around Clarke's next to pull closer and capture her lips in a searing kiss. As their lips slowly slide and glided over each other smoothly, Lexa couldn't help but feel an intensity in her insides that she has never felt before.

Clarke's hands found it's place on the brunette's waist as she became lost in the unexpected kiss. She knows she should pull back but damn was Lexa a good kisser.

When the parted, Clarke still had her eyes shut feeling the blissful effect of the kiss.

"Your lips are so warm." She whispered before diving back in to experience more of those soft pouty lips between her own. She moaned when she felt Lexa pull her in closer tangling her hands in her blonde tresses.

Clarke's lips involuntary part to allow Lexa's tongue to tangle with her own. She groans loudly when she feels a soft bite on her lips causing all the heat on her body shoot down to her core. She doesn't remember a time that she was this aroused.

Their heated make-out sessions continued for several minutes and Lexa couldn't for the life of her remember how she had drop both of her crutches and had pushed Clarke in the living room so she was leaning on the chair behind her without even breaking their kiss.

Lexa shifted slight pressing a firm thigh between the blondes's leg who responded by grabbing her waist tighter. Lexa removed her bruised lips to trail kisses on the blonde's exposed neck. Clarke clenched on to the chair tightly, her knuckles where tuning white as she fights back a moan. She feels Lexa's hand land on the button of her jeans as she flicks her tongue on her neck and slowly backs her way back to reclaiming her lips.

"Mmmm..." Clarke moan into the kiss.

Lexa smirked against her lips before unbutton the blonde's jean slowly slipping her hand inside wanting to find out wet Clarke was. Just as she was about to find out Clarke put her hand over hers.

"Wait." Clarke face was flushed, her breathing was unsteady. "I can't do this. I have to go."

This was happening way too fast. The blonde gently pushed the Lexa back ignoring the hurt look on her face. She doesn't know what they were doing and until they figure it out she didn't want to be just another notch in the brunette's bed.

"Clarke." Lexa tried to calm her down, not wanting the blonde to go.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I have to leave." Clarke said before rushing out the suite leaving behind a flustered Lexa.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**_A/N: I hope you guys like it, I was a bit hesitant to uploading it. Sorry for the errors, if any. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** _Can't believe anyone is enjoying this. Thank you guys for the love and sorry for the wait. Also sorry for any mistakes I may have made._

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Lexa attended her first board meeting since...well come to think of it, Lexa couldn't remember the last time she sat down at one of these meetings. She knew attending these meetings were very important and she cared about the company, but she couldn't help from becoming easily bored in the first five minutes. She hated sitting still stiffly in a uncomfortable chair, hearing people talk all day and being contained by four walls.

She rather spend her time doing something adventurous.

Something exciting.

But today there was a reason for her attendance of this meeting. That reason was in the form of a beautiful blonde woman who she shared a mind-blowing kiss with just days before that was still lingering on her lips.

Enemy or not, she can't get that kiss out of her head.

Throughout the whole meeting, Clarke, who was sitting across from her, has been stealing her focus away from the meeting.

Lexa was noticing the little things about the blonde by just observing her. The way the blonde bites her bottom lip when she's concentrating hard on something. Or the way those gorgeous soft blonde tresses that Clarke had just ran her hand through fell out from where it was neatly tucked behind her ear.

Lexa fought the urge to tuck it back for her.

Not only was she unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde but her mind kept replaying their kiss.

She remembers how soft those lips were. How sweet they tasted. The sound of Clarke's heavy and unsteady breathing and her soft breath in her ear.

Lexa couldn't remember that last time she was so infatuated with someone. She couldn't believe she was infatuated with someone who was able to make her feel so many different emotions inside her. Who can easily make her angry in one second and the next minute waiting nothing more then to rip her clothes off.

She was normally in control with her emotions.

Even with these thoughts invading her mind, she still wasn't sure if Clarke was an enemy or not. She wanted to believe that the blonde was being truthful with her. She didn't want her hatred for Finn to blind her from making bad decisions or judge someone who was completely innocent.

But after Costia, she still had some trust issues.

Still her eyes were drawn to Clarke like a moth to a flame. Knowing that she might leave herself open for vulnerability if she got too close to the blonde.

Green eyes followed steady as she noticed the blonde was now standing up from her chair as she hears her mother in the background introduced Clarke to the other members and asked her to talk about Sky Airline and the merger.

Lexa admired how the blonde held herself with such grace and elegance as she spoke to the group. Her voice laced with confidence and excitement.

She was a natural leader.

The blonde's warm smile was inviting. Her _lips_ were inviting. Lexa desires to have another taste. She desperately wants to feel her soft skin beneath her hands. To hear the soft sighs against her ears. Lexa swallows hard as she could feel herself getting hot and shifts slightly in her chair. Her belly began to tighten as a certain arousal shot through her.

"Lexa!"

She looks up startled snapping out of her thoughts her face slightly flushed, to find her mother and Clarke staring at her with concern eyes.

To find everyone in the room staring at her patiently.

"Yes, mother." Lexa answered after clearing her throat and shaking all the inappropriate thoughts out, not aware that her mother has been calling her name for the last few seconds.

"I asked if you were all right?"

Lexa sat up straight in her chair and tugged her shirt slightly. "It's hot in here. Is it not?"

The heiress cringed when the room filled with collectively annoying laughter.

"Now, I know that you are feeling ill. Everyone is freezing in here." Her mother replied when the laughter died down.

Lexa glanced around the room and sure enough everyone had a sweater or cardigan on, making her feel slightly ridiculous.

"You may leave if your not feeling well, Lexa. We are almost done here anyways." Her mother continued waving a dismissive hand at her and excusing her from the meeting which usually she would be fine with but she needed to be here.

She needed to know if Clarke was being truthful. She wanted to know more about the blonde.

"I rather stay." Lexa replied stubbornly.

Her mother raised her eyebrows at Lexa response, surprised that her daughter didn't take the opportunity to leave knowing how much Lexa hated these meetings.

By this time, Clarke had already reclaimed her seat to joined the others and watched the mother and daughter battle.

"I have to insist darling. With the recent merger, every minute is crucial and I can't afford anyone to catch your illness at this urgent time of our business. Rest well and we'll continue when you are feeling better." Anya raised a challenging eyebrow to her daughter.

Lexa felt the harden stare her mother was throwing at her but she refused to back down.

"Like you said mother. We are in crucial time here and my presence is most certainly needed. There's no need to worry about my health. I'm perfectly fine." Lexa said with finality in her voice.

In all truthfulness, another reason Lexa didn't want to get up from her chair and make a scene of her clumsiness as she tries to grab her crutches and stumble out of the room in front of everyone.

She didn't want to appear weak to anyone.

"Very well." Anya replied hiding her smile. She had pushed Lexa on purpose and was glad to see something some positive changes in her daughter.

* * *

Clarke finds a table at the restaurant in the hotel that was surprisingly quite empty. She needed to go over her notes of today meeting and relay all information back to her mother and Kane.

She was sitting at the table in peace for 20 minutes when a folder was tossed careless next to her laptop and notebook causing her to look up at the rude intruder.

"Can't you just say hi like any normal person would. Do we have to go over this again?" Clarke sighed tiresomely, not having the energy to deal with the brunette today. Although, she shouldn't be surprised that Lexa was standing in front of her.

"Your clean." Lexa ignored her words and took a seat right across from the blonde. "For now."

"Thanks, I guess." Clarke furrowed her brow not knowing what the brunette was referring to and grabbed the folder that was tossed at her.

As she looked through the folder, her face quickly becoming full of rage.

"You had me investigated?" Clarke looked at her disbelief.

"Are you surprised?" Lexa asked tilting her head.

"This is personal information." Clarke replied agitated.

Lexa shrugged. "Now we're even. You knew more about me then I did of you when we met. And I didn't have you "investigated", I just told Gustus to find anything he could on you. And like I said, you're clean."

Clarke shakes her head and glance behind them to find Gustus was standing a few feet away from them. She had a feeling that Lexa's bodyguard wasn't very fond of her.

"Fine. Whatever." Clarke said tossing the folder back to Lexa, knowing that she had nothing to hide. "So now will you stop being a jerk and maybe we can start working together."

Lexa stare at the blonde. She expected Clarke to be furious with her. She kind of hope that Clarke would be angry with her as the last time she found the blonde extremely attractive.

"That's the same look you had at the meeting. What are you thinking about?" Clarke asked curiously when she saw Lexa staring at her.

"Nothing." Lexa shakes her head. She really needed to stop having dirty thoughts of the blonde.

"If you want to have a serious conversation, I'd be happy to oblige you. I'm just going over notes of today's meeting and trying to come up with a possible solution where we can makes budgets cuts without losing any employees." Clarke said.

"Maybe sometimes it's essential to the company if we recognize those we truly don't need. It's awful but it's best for the company." Lexa replied.

"I can't do that without exhausting every option. They have families." Clarke frowned at Lexa's nonchalant attitude of the matter. "If there's anything I can do to make sure we don't lose anybody, I will do it."

Lexa admires the blonde's determination.

"Then, I'm sure you will come up with something." Lexa told her.

"Thanks." Clarke smiled when she hears the sincerity in Lexa's voice.

"I would like to discuss something that I haven't been able to get off my mind lately." Lexa said changing the subject.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Clarke gulped when she saw the intensity in the brunette's green eyes.

"The kiss we shared two days ago and the reason way you have been avoiding me. Was it not enjoyable?" Lexa asked bluntly.

Clarke blushed bright red and ducked her head down to hide, she was hoping that the subject wouldn't come up.

"Ummm...I...don't..." Clarke stammered not knowing how to reply.

"You don't what? And please keep eye contact with me." Lexa frowned slightly offended. She hated that the confidence that she so much admire about the blonde had disappeared.

Clarke looked up at Lexa's request and realized she must have insulted the heiress.

"I'm sorry. I just confused. I don't know what it meant. Or what may have come of it." Clarke replied.

"All I asked with a simple question, Clarke. Did you enjoy it or did you not?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"Lexa..." Clarke sighed.

"If you didn't pull away so quickly, I would have found out myself how wet..."

"Lexa!" Clarke scolded before looking over the brunette's shoulder to see if Gustus, who was only a few feet away from them, had heard her.

Lexa smirked at this. "I warn Gustus not to listen to our conversation. If he knew what was good for him, he will heed my warning. So if that's what you were afraid of, I assure you, you may talk freely."

"Yes. I enjoyed it, okay? It was probably the best kiss I ever had. But you are not what I expected you to be. And I don't want to be just another notch on your bed..." Clarke explained.

Lexa smiled at the blonde's revelation in her rant that she was the best kiss she ever had.

"...while you are also frustrating and the most infuriating person I've ever met who needs to learn to work through their emotions instead of just lashing out..."

While Clarke was going on with her rant, the television hanging on the wall behind the blonde caught Lexa's attention.

Lexa frowns deeply when she sees a video footage of herself, with horrible quality, walking into the restaurant a few days ago. The headline read the first sighting of the heiress since the accident. Then another footage appear that happen to be her so called "accident."

This was the first time she has ever seen the video where Finn purposely crashed into her at the race. Her blood began to boil as if she was reliving one of the worst day of her life.

"...And then I ask myself how can I be so attracted to someone who thinks I'm a spy..."

Still ignoring the blonde and keeping her attention on the television Lexa sees her ex, Costia, walking away from the paparazzis hiding her face. Another headline was on the screen saying that Finn was not at fault for the crash and they have inside sources revealing that Lexa was under the substance of drugs while racing.

Lexa eyebrow grew heavy and strong. Her jaw flexed.

"Lexa? Are you okay?" Clarke asked stoping her rant when she noticed how red Lexa's face had become.

When Lexa didn't answer her, she realized that the brunette was staring intently hard at something behind her.

Clarke turn around and saw what was on the screen that stole Lexa's attention and quickly put together what had upset the brunette.

"You can't let them get to you. Everyone saw what happened." Clarke shakes her head and immediately feels bad for everything the brunette goes through anytime there was a horrible lie told about her.

Clarke turns back around only for Lexa to stand up abruptly and leave the room without another word.

"Lexa." Clarke stood up and called for the brunette.

Lexa ignored her and left the room with Gustus following behind her leaving her alone in the restaurant.

* * *

"You can leave for the day, Gustus." Lexa said in a control voice but her body was still seething.

"Did she say something to upset you?" Gustus was confused where the anger from Lexa was coming from.

"It's not your concern." Lexa walked out of the elevator.

She raised her hand to halt Gustus who was still following her.

"I said leave." She gritted through her teeth.

"Lexa, I don't think that is wise...you can't..." Gustus tried again.

"Gustus, I said leave!" Lexa snapped, silencing him. She had turned around and got right in his face.

Gustus stared at her in shock. She has never raised her voice at him ever.

"My apologies. I will see you tomorrow." Gustus reluctantly relented. Gustus hope she will stay in room for the rest of the evening and she won't be in any danger.

Lexa stared him down for another moment before turning around and continuing her path to her suite.

She sighed heavily once she enter her room after slamming her door shut. She had never let any of the tabloid fabrication get to her before but just seeing Costia's face and the idea that she would ever do something as stupid as drugs just trigger something inside her today.

Lexa looked around her suite after she calmed herself down a bit and strode as quickly as her crutches allow her to her kitchen. She frantically opened one drawer after another searching for a particular item.

Something sharp.

The heiress grabbed her sharpest knife pressed it on her cast. She closed her eyes tightly for a second before shaking her head knowing that the knife won't be able to cut through.

She put the knife back and continued her search until she came across some scissors. Lexa slid on the floor and went straight to work on her cast. It was tough but Lexa was not quitting. This stupid cast has been holding her back for the last two months. She hated who she had become during the small amount of time. The doctor told her she had at least 3 more weeks but she couldn't take it anymore.

Lexa could feel sweat on her face as she tries to make a cut but nothing was happening.

"Ah...come on!" Lexa yelled determined to get it off. "Come on."

She mustered all the strength she could find but nothing prevail and the scissors broke in two.

"Fuck!" She yelled agitated and throw them at the ground.

She barely made a cut.

Grabbing her crutches, Lexa stood up to find another solution. Something that wouldn't require another person's help. She sighed and contemplated where she can find tools in the hotel.

There had to be something she could use.

* * *

Lexa found herself in the elevator again, going over possible locations in the hotel where she can find a saw to cut off her cast. Her first thought is the maintenance room, figuring that they should have some type of tool that would do the job.

The only thing she was worried about was getting noticed.

The elevator door dinged opened and she was about to exit when she came face to face with someone familiar.

"Lexa, I was looking for you." Clarke said when she recognized the brunette.

"I'm busy." Lexa simply replied and walked away from the blonde.

"Wait. I was worry. You left very distraught and angry." Clarke followed and matched Lexa's quick pace.

"They believe that it was my fault that I crashed and it was not the fault of that bastard of an ex-boyfriend of yours. Tell me, do you think he had something to do with what is being said about me?" Lexa asked without looking at the blonde focusing on her mission.

Clarke look down.

Before she would have said no but what she knows now, she wouldn't put anything pass Finn.

"It's possible." Clarke replied.

"Again it was a simple question, that deserves a simple answer. Yes or no Clarke." Lexa spat impatiently.

Clarke sighed.

"Yes. It was most likely Finn who reached out to the media. I supposed he is trying to clean up his act in front of the camera after the stunt he pulled."

"I've never done anything that would cause any harm to my health. Yes, I enjoy activities that makes my heart race and my blood pumping and I may be irresponsible with some of my actions but I have never done anything ridiculous as drugs." Lexa told her outraged at the very thought.

"I believe you. And I know for the a fact that you weren't doing any thing illegal. Finn admitted to me of his actions." Clarke said looking at the brunette sincerely.

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not. Whatever is being said, people are believing. Apparently, you don't need actual concrete evidence these days." Lexa scoffed.

"I would have never thought something like that would bother you."

"Usually it doesn't. But with what happen to me..." Lexa sighed running a hand through her hair. "And then seeing her face..."

"Her? Who?" Clarke furrowed her brow.

"No one." Lexa replied quickly, berating herself for her slip up. She doesn't like to talk to anyone about her ex-girlfriend. She tried to wipe every memory she ever had of her.

Clarke gently grabbed the taller girl's arm, stopping her in her place.

"Hey. You can talk to me. I swear, I'm not going to blast anything to the media. You can trust me." Clarke told her softly.

Lexa paused for a moment and stared into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Costia. My ex. She broke up with me without any explantation and now is actively trying to ruin my family's company." Lexa replied before continuing on her search for a saw.

Clarke blinked once before following Lexa.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked noticing that she's never been to this part of the hotel.

"I'm looking for a saw." Lexa replied honestly though she doesn't know why. After their kiss, Lexa found it easy to talk to the blonde.

"A saw? Why?"

Lexa didn't answer her when she noticed they were finally standing in front of the maintenance door. She double checked the hallways making sure no one was around before using her all access key card to open the door and walk inside with Clarke in tow.

"Lexa, why are we here?" Clarke asked again.

"Will you just help me find a saw or something sharp?" Lexa replied while going through drawers and tool boxes.

"Sharp enough for what?" Clarke asked still confused.

Once again, Lexa ignored her while searching the room.

"I found it." Lexa smiled in triumph and took a seat in the chair that was in the room.

Clarke's eyes widen when she realized what Lexa was about to do.

"Are you crazy?" Clarke reached over and took the saw out of the brunette's hands.

Lexa shut her eyes tightly in irritation immediately regretting allowing the blonde to follow her.

"Clarke. Give me the saw." Lexa glared at her.

"No." Clarke shook her head and put the saw behind her and out of Lexa's reached.

Lexa jolt up from where she was sitting and threateningly takes a step towards the blonde. Clarke's body tensed preparing herself against Lexa's attempts to reclaim the saw.

"Don't test me, Clarke. Give. Me. The. Saw." Lexa gritted her teeth and her eyes darken.

But Clarke didn't flinch and she wasn't intimidated and she wasn't backing down.

"No, Lexa. This is not happening." Clarke replied keeping her head high returning the brunette's intense stare.

Lexa's veins were protruding from her neck and her breathing become heavily during the intense staring battle. Lexa admire the strength the blonde was showing against her, which is something that people rarely do, but at the same time it annoyed her how stubborn the blonde was being.

The first move happened very quickly.

Though simultaneously, Clarke wildly and successful dodge the brunette when she forcibly tried to reached behind her for the saw.

Lexa growled angrily at her disadvantage because of her leg giving her even more determination to retrieve the saw. The cast was coming off today. She will no longer become invalid and stuck in this hotel any longer and she was willing to do whatever it takes to remove this damn cast.

Lexa is clearly pissed and doesn't wait another second to leap towards the blonde in a second attempt and the two begin to wrestle dangerous over the sharp object. Lexa was stronger then the blonde but because of her injured leg, Clarke was able to have the upper hand and maneuver the saw away from her.

Before she knew it, Clarke had become stuck in a corner, she turn her body and unintentionally sticks her foot out and trips the brunette causing her to fall on her ass ungracefully and painfully.

"Ow...Fuck." Lexa grunted her hand immediately shot towards her injured leg.

"Oh my god, Lexa. Are you okay?" Clarke gasped looking down at the brunette and became worried that she had cause more damaged to the leg. "I'm so sorry."

"Fuck my leg." Lexa grimaced at the pain.

Clarke dropped the saw and kneel down beside the brunette to assess any damaged. But before she could inspect anything, she feels a strong pull on her arm causing her to topple on top of the heiress, straddling her waist.

"Lexa." Clarke looked at her shocked when she was met with a smug look.

"I didn't expect you to be so concern about me." Lexa smiled mischievously leaving no trace on her face that she was hurt at all.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and shaking her head at the brunette's antics. The brunette was starting to get really under her skin.

"You're not really hurt? What is a matter with you? I was worried that something might have happened..."

In the middle of her scolding, she was silenced for the second time by Lexa with a forceful kiss that left her breathless and speechless at the same time.

After the initial shock, Clarke hands found themselves tangled in the brunette's darker locks pulling her closer into the passionate kiss while Lexa's hand went to her waist taking a firm grip to steady the blonde on top of her.

"Lexa." Clarke murmured against her mouth when they pulled apart, smiling.

Lexa responded with tilting her head and pulling Clarke in for another kiss not being able to resist. Not wanting to be apart from them for very long.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Lexa whispered before recapturing those soft subtle lips once more as her hands became more adventurous running them on the outside of the blonde's thigh, silently thanking the blonde for wear a skirt today.

Clarke found herself lost in the heated kiss and gently pushed her weight to lay the brunette fully on her back without breaking their heated kiss. Her tongue sought out the brunette's wanting a taste. Clarke moaned as she become addicted to the taste of Lexa's lips.

Even though she wasn't completely comfortable being on the bottom, Lexa allowed it not wanting to deny herself the immense pleasure she was currently feeling. That the blonde was making her feel.

Lexa smiled softly when Clarke releases a soft sigh against her mouth when she stroke the blonde's inner thigh gently. She let her thumb brush lightly over the thin fabric that was covering her most sensitive area.

"Lexa...wait..." Clarke protested even though it came out more like a moan.

"Please, if you stop me again I don't think I will be able to handle it." Lexa whispered against the blonde's mouth before kissing her now swollen lips.

"But..." Clarke tried to be reasonable again.

"Don't make me beg." Lexa interrupted her.

"Would you?" Clarke asked licking her lip and staring into hungry greens eyes that she almost became undone. Lexa could have anyone she wanted and to hear how badly the brunette wanted her was thrilling and arousing.

"Perhaps." Lexa answered softly before kissing the blonde's exposed neck.

Clarke bit her lips and shut her eyes tightly while she had a small battle going on in her head. Clarke fights back a moan when Lexa starts trailing kissing down her chest.

Clarke whimpered when the brunette started a rubbing motion between her legs knowing that right then that she had lost the battle and would let Lexa do anything she wanted to her. She lifted the brunette's head from her chest and pulled her into a fiery passionate kiss giving her the green light.

Lexa smile in the kiss as she slipped her hands inside, pushing the blonde's panties aside then running her index finger pass her clit. Lexa groaned at how wet the blonde was. How ready Clarke was for her. As much as Lexa wanted to tease the other girl, she knew that this had to be a quickie since they were in the maintenance room.

Without warning, Lexa easily slides two finger inside the blonde's tight opening swiftly with one fluid move. She was rewarded immediately with a loud moan. Clarke's sat up on Lexa's waist and proceed to ride the brunette's fingers. The blonde's dig her fingers into the brunette's abs as she create steady rhythm. Clarke's eyes were shut tightly as she arches her back wanting Lexa deeper inside her. Her breath came out in short busts.

Lexa watched in awe how beautiful the blonde looked riding her fingers in wild abandon. Lexa place one hand on the blonde's hip and manage to sit herself up without pulling out of the blonde. Claiming her lips again in attempt to muffle her moans when she felt the blonde tightening around her fingers and close to orgasm.

Lexa pressed her thumb against her straining bundle of nerves and Clarke moaned loudly against her mouth as she became shattered and muscle clenched on her fingers releasing herself on her fingers and her stomach.

* * *

"I can't wait until we do that properly on a bed." Lexa smiling at Clarke as she catches her breath.

"What makes you think we be doing that again? Confident, are we? Clarke teased, her voice was slightly hoarse as she fixed clothes and her hair.

"Are you saying we're not?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette's arrogance not willing to answer her question.

"Despite what just happened, I'm not leaving here with this cast still on my leg. So you can either help me or we can try to wrestle each other again though I don't see anything wrong with either of those options considering the outcome of the last one." Lexa smiled.

"Lexa, taking your cast off when we don't know that your leg has fully heal, has the potential of creating more damage to your leg. Maybe permanent damage." Clarke tried to think objectively about the situation.

"I'm a fast healer, Clarke." Lexa argued.

"Lexa..." Clarke sighed.

"I came here on a mission, Clarke. I removing my cast. And nothing is going to stop me." Lexa told her.

"But..."

"Please Clarke." Lexa pleaded with a little bit of desperation in her voice. "I feel like I have been caged in this hotel like an animal. I can't do it anymore."

Clarke stared at Lexa sensing there was no way arguing with her. She sighed and went to retrieve the forgotten saw and sat in front of the brunette.

"If we are going to do this, I'll be the one doing the cutting since out of the two of us, I'm pretty sure that I know a little more what I'm doing and we don't accidentally cut your leg."

Lexa frowned at this. "What makes you more qualify then me?"

Clarke looked up at her. "My mom is doctor. I learned a lot from her. She only became involved with Sky Airlines because my dad past away."

Lexa nodded thinking back to Clarke's folder that Gustus gave her. "I remember now."

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. "Of course, you do."

Clarke tied her hair in a messy bun before she steady the saw on top of the cast and started to make her first movement.

"Wait..."

Clarke looked up at Lexa.

"Have you done this before?" Lexa asked slightly scared and nervous for her leg.

"Trust me." Clarke told her softly.

Lexa stared at her for a moment. Ever since meeting Clarke, trust with her biggest concern of the blonde. Her gut is telling her that Clarke is not like Finn or Costia and she was willing to bet her leg on it.

"Okay." Lexa nodded.

Clarke offered her a smile knowing that it took a lot for Lexa to trust her.

"I'll go slow." Clarke told her as she pushes the saw back and forth on the cast.

Clarke was concentrating on her cuts until she look up to check how the brunette was doing and saw that Lexa was clenching her fist tightly and had shut her eyes.

"Relax, okay." Clarke said. "Will it help if we talk? Get your mind off what is going on with your leg?"

"Yeah, that could help." Lexa said berating herself for being scared.

"Well, one thing I noticed missing in your little folder of me was that I like to paint." Clarke told her.

"Paint? And what do you like to paint?" Lexa asked amused but gracious for the distraction.

"Anything really. More landscape lately." Clarke answered.

"And what made you get into painting?"

Clarke sighed. "My parents, especially my mom, was so serious about me becoming a doctor or maybe follow into my dad's footsteps, and painting was just something fun for me to do. There were no rules. I can draw anything I wanted."

"Can I see them sometime?" Lexa asked.

Clarke looked up at the request and shakes her head. "I've never shown anyone my work."

"Well how is anyone to know if you're any good?" Lexa raised a challenging eyebrow.

"There not suppose to be good. It's just an outlet for me. I don't want to be judge on them." Clarke explained.

Lexa frowned. "I don't understand. Why put effort into something that no one will ever know if you are talented or not."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Is that why you race? So you can show everyone how good you are?"

"Yes." Lexa answered simply.

"So, if racing wasn't a competition where you receive a trophy in the end. You will never race. Not even for fun." Clarke asked.

Lexa ponder this for the moment. She loved the exhilarating feeling she got from going at the speed of over 200 mile per hour. But the moment she wins was a feeling indescribable. Like she was on top of the world.

"I don't know if I enjoy it if I weren't competing." Lexa told her honestly. "Maybe I will try. If my leg allows it. I know because of liability, I'm no longer allow to race and my career is over."

Clarke could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sad topic. And I'm sorry that this happen to you. I know you didn't deserve this, Lexa."

Lexa appreciated the blonde's sentiments. But before she could say anything the blonde spoke.

"All done." Clarke announced proudly.

Lexa furrowed her brow at how effortlessly the blonde made it seem. She didn't feel a thing. She watched the blonde, now pulling the cast in half and revealing her leg. She reached down to touch the flesh that was hiding underneath the cast.

Clarke's heart fluttered when Lexa gave her a childlike smile.

"Thank you." Lexa said softly locking eyes with the blonde.

"Your welcome. Though I suggest taking it easy and not to something crazy like join a marathon or something." Clarke joked.

Lexa let out a small laugh.

"Did you just laugh?" Clarke asked as her eyes widen in shock that the usual stoic brunette was even capable of humor at all let alone let out a laugh.

"No." Lexa quickly put her mask back on.

Clarke smiled. "Come on, I'll help you get back to your room."

Clarke reached out her hand for the other girl to grab on to. Lexa stood up stretching her legs a bit enjoying not be restricted anymore.

"Thank you again, Clarke." Lexa lean forward a press her lips to blonde in a more soft chaste kiss different from any of this kisses they've shared before.

The kiss wasn't about sex.

Clarke's hand reached up and gently cups the brunette's face pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her tongue teasingly strokes against Lexa's feeling the shockwaves it sent through her body.

Clarke pulls apart first and leans her forehead softly against the brunette's.

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Thank you for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Just a filler chapter. Next one will be longer. _**

**Chapter 4**

When Anya heard about Lexa's irresponsibleness of cutting off her own cast despite her doctor Nyko's, orders that she had at least three more weeks left and although she was initially pretty pissed off of how incredible stupid her daughter could be, she was kind of surprise that it didn't happen sooner.

However, as punishment and for her own sanity, she had hired the best physical therapist she could find in France for Lexa, making sure she heals her leg correctly. And on her order, Lexa is forbidden to leave the hotel until her therapist signs off on it.

Of course, Lexa hated that her mother had some type of control over her life and treated her like a child, but she knew this was better than still wearing that awful cast for another three weeks.

At least she had something to work towards and she had something in mind to shorten her time in therapy.

"Just a couple more stretches and we should be done for the day, Lexa." Her therapist, Amy, smile kindly at her.

They had been meeting for the last two days now, and Lexa had made sure the gym in the hotel was closed off at certain times for her therapy sessions.

Lexa returned her smile. "I am in no rush today. You can work me out as long as you want."

Lexa's smile widen when her flirting was rewarded with a blush on the other girl's face with a small laugh.

"As much as I love spending time with you, we need to make sure we are not pushing you to hard." Amy told her trying to be professional and trying not to let the brunette's charm show on her face how it effected her.

"That's a shame. I like it rough sometimes." She said earning herself a brighter shade of red on Amy's face.

Lexa didn't know if it was easy for her to bed women because of her charm or was it because her family name and money. In this particular case it didn't really matter. As long as she got what she wants in the end, she could careless about the reason.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Clarke was silently watching their interaction and compromising position through the glass window with an very unpleasant expression on her face.

She had decided enough time had pass for both of them to process what was going on between them and she finally found time to seek out Lexa and take the opportunity to talk about it. They never discuss what was happening between them, mostly due to them both being busy, but seeing the brunette flirt was not something she enjoys watching.

She glared at the other woman who placed her hand on Lexa's tone bicep while letting out an annoying over- exaggerated laugh over something that the brunette had said.

After a few minutes of observing, she decided that she had enough of their display and entered the room loudly determined to break the two apart.

"Lexa." Clarke called out plastering a faux smile on her face disguising the disgusted look she had on just a few seconds earlier.

"Clarke."

The smile on Lexa's face was instant when she see's the beautiful blonde. She immediately turns her attention away from Amy, not noticing her therapist disappointed look on her face at the blonde's interruption.

"Sorry for interrupting." Clarke apologized when she made her way closer to the two woman.

"You're not at all. We are pretty much done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow Lexa." Amy told the heiress politely before brushing her fingers softly on Lexa's wrist.

Clarke almost rolled her eyes at the other woman's obviousness.

"I'm looking forward to it, Amy." Lexa flirted openly letting her eyes linger to her backside longer then deemed appropriate as she watched Amy leave the room, fully aware that Clarke was watching her.

"How much longer do you two have to meet?" Clarke asked Lexa when Amy finally left the room.

Lexa tried to hide her amusement when she clearly detected the annoyance in the blonde's voice.

"I'm hoping not that much longer." Lexa answered her as she grabbed her water.

"Really, because it looks like you were enjoy her company. And she is pretty." Clarke told her grudgingly.

Lexa smiled at the blonde's obvious jealousness the blonde was flashing on her face.

"I have noticed how pretty she is." Lexa admitted playfully.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you have. And she seems to enjoy your attention. I saw the flirting."

"Harmless flirting." Lexa corrected her. "My mother is being ridiculous and has appointed Amy to judge when I'm allow to leave this hotel. Flirting with Amy is just speeding up that process. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Don't you find it cruel to lead her on?" Clarke asked.

"Have you never flirted with someone to get what you want?" Lexa retorted.

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms. Of course she has but she didn't wanted to admit it to Lexa only to see the smug look on the brunette's face.

"It's cute that your jealous." Lexa smiled when the blonde didn't answer her.

Now that she has decided that she had nothing to worry about concerning any deception with the blonde, Lexa felt young, playful, lighter, and carefree around Clarke.

The blonde had a way of bringing it out of her.

"I'm not jealous." Clarke denied stubbornly not willing to meet Lexa's green eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa said softly.

Clarke shut her eyes and try to calm her body to not react at how soft her name sounds rolling off the brunette's tongue caused chills to run down her spine. The last thing she wanted with Lexa to know how easily she was effected by the brunette.

"Despite my past, I promise you I've have no interest in anyone else. I know we haven't talked about what's been developing between us but I'm very interested on were it will take us." Lexa said as she tucked a piece of blonde harm gently behind Clarke's ear. "Besides, I have yet to find out how you taste down there and..."

"Lexa!" Clarke pushed her shoulder slightly scolding the brunette for her bluntness and ruining the moment.

Lexa smile and caught her hand before she could pull it back to interlaced their fingers. Clarke was surprised on how soft and natural Lexa's hands felt with her own. Lexa placed a small kissed on the back of her hand.

"I have something for you." Lexa reluctantly detangled their fingers to grab a folder lying on the table next to them.

Clarke stood in place as she finally takes in Lexa's tone body as she walked a few steps away. The brunette was in full on gym attire with a pair of black tight pants with a tight tank top and she was hypnotized on how the piece of clothing cling to her skin with perspiration.

"I was going to drop it off after my session." Lexa returned handing her a folder.

Shaking out her previous thoughts, Clarke scrunched her face looking down at the folder in her hands. "What's this?" She asked while opening it to look at it's content.

"Just some small proposals on some budget cuts that might be useful. And before you ask, it doesn't include anyone losing their jobs."

Clarke ran her eyes over the first few pages, getting the gist of the proposals. She is surprised that Lexa was even listening to her that day. That she put a lot of thought and effort to something she maybe not believe in.

"I thought about what you said. We should put in the same effort to make sure our employees' are happy, and we appreciate their work and sacrifices. They are some changes that are going to happen but hopefully it will help the company as a whole and helps us grow bigger than before."

Clarke was still flipping through the pages, one after another. It was the first time she had ever heard Lexa talk positive of the merger.

"This actually might work." Clarke told her with an awe look on her face.

"It's just some idea. We have to go over the numbers first..."

"Lexa." Clarke interrupts and looks up into the eyes of the brunette. "This is amazing."

"Thanks." Lexa swallowed as she felt slightly touched by the sincerity in the blonde's voice. She was use to praise but it felt different coming from the blonde.

It was felt genuine.

"I'll go through these and we can pitch these ideas to the board." Clarke told her.

Lexa shakes her head.

"This was your idea, Clarke. I was just helping you out. It should be your pitch."

"Lexa..." Clarke was confused on way Lexa didn't want any credit for the hard work she put in.

"I'm serious." Lexa interrupted her. "Besides my mother would probably think it was a good idea if it came from your mouth rather then mine."

Clarke knew there was obvious tension between Anya and Lexa. She could somewhat understand what Lexa went through with her mother, and her heart went out to her, as she, herself, and a similar relationship with her own mother.

They never felt like they were good enough.

"I owe you one." Clarke said letting her off the hook and not digging any deeper.

"I could probably come up with something." Lexa told wiggle her eyebrows playfully.

Clarke rolled her eyes as the brunette ruin the moment once more and the Lexa she knew resurfaced.

* * *

"I need a favor, Quint. And no one is too know about this. We need to be discrete." Lexa stood with her back against the desk in her office, staring down the streets of Paris, as she was talking on the phone.

Gustus knocks on her door of her see-through office and waits patiently for Lexa's command to enter. His wait was short as Lexa quickly turns around and signals Gustus with a quick flick of her hand giving him permission to proceed.

"Can I trust you with this highly sensitive matter." Lexa said in the phone as she watched Gustus take his seat in front of her desk.

When he hears this, Gustus ears immediately perks up and found himself curious of what Lexa was up to. He was usually in the loop with these type of situation and wondered if this is what she called him in for.

Maybe she was finally making her move on Finn or Costia.

Or maybe she still didn't trust Clarke.

He watched as Lexa nods her head as she listens to whoever was on the other line as the spoke.

"Good. We will talk again soon." She said before ending the call and taking her seat behind her desk.

"Are we still trying to find dirt on Clarke?" Gustus asked her, assuming Lexa had another plan since they didn't find anything on the blonde the first time he had her check out. "My sources are reliable, I promise..."

"No, Gustus." She interrupted him. "I'm satisfied with the information you gave me and have concluded that Clarke is not a treat. We will cease our plan to destroy this merger."

Lexa wasn't going to fill him in on the new romantic development between her and Clarke. She didn't want him to see her as weak and letting her guard down especially after everything that had happen with Costia.

"So you trust her?" He looked at her with skepticism written on his face.

Lexa didn't answer him but she contemplated his question. She knew that she was developing feelings for Clarke but trust was a big step. There were only few in her life that she trusted.

"What about Costia and Finn?" Gustus asked a moment later when he felt like he wasn't going to receive a response to his previous question.

"The right time will come for our revenge. Just keep your ears and eyes open when it comes to Costia and Finn and wait for my signal on when to attack." Lexa was proud that she could same their names without gritting it through her teeth for once.

"Of course." Gustus nodded readily.

"That is all. You are relieved for the day." Lexa said dismissing him before turning her attention to her laptop screen to the side of her.

Gustus frowned at her words. This was the second time he had sent her home early within a week. This has never happened before.

He had heard her over the phone about something and thought that was what she wanted to talk to him about.

Maybe she forgot.

"Lexa, are you sure you don't need me for anything else?" He decided to choose his words carefully.

"What are you referring to?" She questioned him looking away from her screen, tilting her head to stare at him intimidatingly.

"Well..." At her menacing stare, he hesitated as he quickly knew he was stepping out of place.

"Speak true, Gustus." She ordered impatiently.

"Your phone call earlier..." He started but Lexa held up her hand.

"Is none of your business." She snapped at him.

"But Lexa..."

"Gustus, you know I hate when I have to repeat myself." She warned.

He has been in the receiving end of Lexa anger since her accident which he was proud to accept because he feels guilty for not being able to prevent it.

"Sorry. I will see you tomorrow then." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Lexa stared hard at him while nodding her head in a slight confirmation.

He sighed heavily when he closed the door behind him.

Gustus didn't want to admit it but he was hurt that Lexa didn't trust him enough to come to him about removing her cast. He would have done it in a heartbeat and now she had something else plan that didn't involve him. Was he losing is credibility to Lexa because of her accident or was it because he was caught while following Clarke? He was so confused on where he stands with Lexa right now and he has never felt that way ever since he has started working for her since she was eighteen years old.

He straighten his stance and continued his way out of the offices and mentally promise to himself and Lexa that he would figure out a way to redeem himself and get revenge on Finn and Costia.

* * *

The next day, Lexa found herself in the elevator heading towards another board meeting. She had an sense that Clarke had decided to pitch her idea to the board and her mother today. She hope she could trust the blonde not to mention her involvement.

The elevator dinged followed quickly by the doors opening. Before she even stepped one foot out of the elevator she was meet with an interesting sight.

Clarke was across the room talking politely to a man, who was standing awfully close to her. The blonde looked like she wasn't interested in anything he had to say but was too nice to tell him to back off or let him down easy.

Lexa sped up her stride to save the blonde from him but as she did the blonde caught her eyes. Lexa slowed down her pace and frowned when she noticed Clarke placed her hand on his chest before letting out a showy laugh. Lexa was amused when the man himself was confused on the blonde's sudden dramatic change.

She knew exactly what the blonde was doing. She figured it was retribution on what Clarke had walked in on her therapy sessions. Though the obvious effect the blonde wanted was her to feel jealous but Lexa couldn't help but find the blonde adorable at her lame attempt at flirting. Thank god Clarke was beautiful because she look like a dork when she was flirting.

"Oh, hi Lexa. I didn't see you there." Clarke interrupted the man who she already forgotten his name.

"Clarke." Lexa greeted.

"Lexa...Or I'm sorry. I mean Miss Woods. We missed you in the office...and we were all devastated when..." The man who was just a few seconds early was talking to her with so much confidence was now stumbling his words now that Lexa was here.

Clarke squinted her eyes at him of how nervous and intimated he seemed in Lexa's presence. He act as if he never really spoken to the heiress before.

"Whose your friend Clarke?" Lexa interrupted him not really interested on anything he had to say.

Clarke's eyes widen at Lexa's question and took not of the playful glint in her eyes knowing the brunette had caught her on her game. Damn, why didn't she ask for his name. Thankfully, the unnamed man spoke before she could think of something witty, unwilling to let Lexa win.

"Jonathan...Or just Jon...whatever." He offers to shake her hand, which Lexa slowly accepts. "I'm part of the logistics team."

"Well Jonathan. Would you kindly allow me to pass through as I do have a meeting to attend to." She asked him politely.

Jonathan quickly moves to the side making sure there was more than enough room to walk to the board room.

"Clarke, are you coming?" Lexa asked before she made any movement.

"Actually, we weren't finish with our conversation when you rudely interrupted us." Clarke said.

Jonathan eyebrows raised at the blonde's boldness. He's never heard anyone speak that way to Lexa before.

"Um...It's fine Clarke. I'm really busy actually. So... um...yeah bye." He ran off quickly not wanting to witness the angry wrath that the blonde would probably receive from Lexa. And he didn't want to be in the middle of it causing him to potentially lose his job.

"Great, you scared him off." Clarke said rolled her eyes acting like she was pissed off. Well she was pissed off that Lexa had got the upper hand in their little battle, not because she was interested in him.

"Proof that your choice in men are questionable Clarke if he scares off that easy. Maybe you should write them off all together." Lexa joked.

"I don't think my choice in women are any better." Clarke said starting to make her way towards the board room.

"That hurt, Clarke." Lexa said before following the blonde with a smile on her face.

* * *

Clarke's presentation was incredibly impressive. She made everything sound amazing. Her enthusiasm and energy was contagious. Every idea that Lexa had in that folder was brought to life by the blonde and Lexa could only admire and respect her.

She knew that the pitch coming for Clarke would be more effective than coming from her. Just the look on her mother's face who had a hint of a smile, was enough to confirm it, proving that her words were true that morning of the dinner party, when she had woken her up.

"That was impressive, Clarke. We will have our people look it over and I don't doubt that we can proceed with this as soon as we can. You are proving that this merger will be highly successfully." Anya praised when the blonde was finished. She was glad that Clarke had taken initiative. She only wished she could say the same about Lexa.

"Thank you, Anya." Clarke smiled before looking at Lexa subtly nodding her appreciation for her part.

Lexa returned the nod and gave her a supporting smile.

They made a pretty good team and she was happy that Clarke could take the credit for the proposal. She could see working with Clarke in the future would be just as effective.

"If no one has any questions for Clarke, you are all dismiss." Anya said told the group and waited for a moment for anyone to speak up.

When nothing was said, she dismiss everyone before making her way over to Clarke.

Lexa stay back and watch their interaction. She could tell that her mother had grown very fond of the blonde. Although she had eventually warmed up of idea of the merger, she was still confused at her mother's intentions. There was always something bigger than the obvious. And she is determine to figure that out.

* * *

Later that day, Lexa made sure she had caught the same elevator as the blonde as they were ready to leave for the day. Luckily there wasn't anyone else on the elevator, giving her the perfect moment to get the blonde alone.

"Your presentation was great..."

"I don't want you to flirt with Amy anymore."

Clarke interrupts Lexa before she could finish giving her praise.

Lexa quirked a brow at the blonde, who kept her gazed pointed forward. She didn't think Clarke was really bother by the flirting.

"I know we didn't really have a serious discussion about us but I don't want to be just another notch on your bed." Clarke continued.

Lexa face soften a little at the blonde's confession and wonders if Clarke had been feeling like she was just another conquest since their time in the maintenance room.

"I will no longer continue to flirt with Amy, as long as you agree to do the same. With anybody." Lexa said after a moment.

"You will do that for me?" Clarke asked surprised of how easily Lexa seem to grant her request and didn't push her any further like she usually does.

"It bothers you." Lexa simply stated.

"Did it bother you?" Clarke asked curiously turing her head to look at the brunette.

Lexa laughed and though she should be annoyed at not being taking seriously, Clarke fell in love with the sound even if it was to mock her.

"You should be grateful that you are beautiful Clarke because if that back there that I had witness is what you call flirting then I'm embarrassed for you." Lexa joked.

Clarke mouth gaped slightly offended.

"Just admit that you were a little jealous."

"I assure you there was nothing to be jealous of. It was quite awful to watch actually. And as the daughter to the owner of Sky Airlines, the company that my family has just merged with, it is imperative that you do not make a fool of yourself like this again in the future thus making TonDC Internationals look bad. We have a reputation to uphold."

Clarke glared at her.

"You're a jerk. And I know how to flirt."

"Clarke watching you flirt was like you trying to speak another language. It was terrible but cute."

"It is so on, Lexa." Clarke challenged.

Lexa frowned. "I thought we just agree to not flirt with anyone else."

"Oh we did. Be prepare to be charmed by my sweet moves that I know you will not be able to resist."

Lexa faced the blonde and smiled completely intrigued nodding her head for the blonde to show her what she got.

Clarke switched right into action as she twirled her finger in her hair and biting her lip. She looked the brunette up and down.

"So heiress to an hotel..."

Clarke gasped as Lexa un-expectingly pushed the her roughly against the side of the elevator interrupting her.

"Consider me charmed." Lexa whispered against her lips before her hand came up to cup the nape of her warm neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Clarke moaned into the the kiss as her hands found their way to the brunette's waist pulling her body was firm against hers.

"You know this means, you just admitted that I won." Clarke said pulling out of the kiss.

"You win." Lexa confirmed before reclaiming the blonde's lips. She would agree to almost anything the blonde said right now. She found the blonde simply intoxicating.

Clarke gently massages her tongue against the brunette in an attempt to distract her to switch their positions, which Lexa reluctantly allows. Lexa tips her head back against the wall of the elevator as she feels her lips throbbing when Clarke releases her lip and starts placing soft kisses on her neck.

"How does it feel to lose? Clarke teased playfully nipping at Lexa jaw.

"This is a defeat I am willing to accept if this is the outcome." Lexa retorted, her voice seem deeper than it was earlier.

Clarke smiled at her before leaning forward to capture those soft lips once more.

* * *

"This is it?" Lexa asked looking at an 2004 model black ford truck.

"Well yeah." Quint scratched his head nervously. He hope he didn't anger the brunette. "You said you wanted something that nobody would recognize you in. Nobody would expect you to drive something like this."

"It's big." Lexa stated walking around the vehicle. "It's likely to stick out in the streets of Paris."

"That is probably true but no one would think that it is you behind the wheel and all the window are tinted."

"Hmm..." Lexa murmured.

"It was the best I could do in the short time frame that I was given. I promise you it will give you no trouble."

"It's loud, Quint." Lexa stared at him. "I want to drive tonight. I haven't drove a vehicle in two months. I can't take any of mine because the media is familiar with every car I own."

"I understand, Lexa. I promise you will not gain any attention from the paparazzi tonight. I will even make sure of it." Quint tried to convince her. This was all he had.

"How will you do that?" Lexa asked.

"I will distract them or something." Quint said quickly trying to save his ass.

Lexa stood silent for a moment.

"If I see any photos tomorrow of myself on any magazine, I will hold you solely responsible. Do you understand me, Quint?" Lexa stared him in the eyes.

Quint visibly gulped and nodded his head vigorously."Yes, Lexa."

"Take it to the employees garage and met me there at ten tonight." Lexa told him before leaving him alone.

* * *

"Lexa?" Clarke opened the door surprise to find the brunette at her room this late at night. "What are you doing here."

Lexa took a moment to admire the blonde in her night time attire. Simple shorts and a tight tank top and she still look radiant.

"I'm here to collect my debt."

Clarke narrow her eyes.

"What is exactly does that entail and why does it have to be at this late at night? Is not sex is it?"

"No." Lexa shakes her head as she walked into Clarke's room not wanting any witnesses. "I want to take you somewhere."

"In the hotel?" Clarke asked perplexed as she shut the door behind her.

"No." Lexa answered again.

Clarke eyes widen.

"Are you crazy? You are not allow to leave. Unless...wait what did you do with Amy that got her to sign off on this?" Clarke asked her feeling herself become angry just at the thought of Lexa lying to her and continued to flirt with her physical therapist.

"Amy didn't sign off on anything, I promised you I wouldn't do that."

"Then...how? Clarke asked confused.

"I'm sneaking out, which sound ridiculous coming from a 23 year old." Lexa said somewhat bitterly.

"Lexa," Clarke sighed rubbing her hand on her forehead while slumping down on her couch. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Clarke, I am lucky enough to have the most beautifulest view of Paris from my suite and then when I go to my office, another beautiful view. Do you know what it feels like to be stuck in this hotel for over two months and not wanting nothing more to be down there exploring?" Lexa sat down next to the blonde.

"I will go anywhere with you, Lexa." Clarke told her sincerely interlocking their fingers. "But let's wait until..."

"My leg is fine, Clarke." Lexa interrupted. "Trust me."

Clarke knew she lost the battle when she saw the determined look in the brunette's eyes.

"Let me get change."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

_A/N: I love to chat Clexa. Hit me up on my tumblr, link is on my profile page. Also although I have pretty much layout this story of where I want it to go, I am open to some suggestion to add anything you guys want to see or any ideas you guys might have. Fell free to let me know in the reviews or pm me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Although Lexa was not in her _complete_ element considering she was not driving one of her luxurious high speeding cars and instead was driving a big loud truck, it didn't take away from the simple fact that she was behind a wheel again and the glee on her face was a sight to behold for Clarke. The current child-like joy on Lexa's face and the excitement that was rolling off of her in waves reminds Clarke of that day on the track before the race and how Lexa's eyes light up and how exuberant she was.

It made the brunette even more beautiful if that was even possible.

Clarke could only compare the feeling that the brunette was experiencing right now is her art. She couldn't imagine not able to pick up a pencil at anytime to draw. She probably would go insane.

She looked over to the brunette and wondered if Lexa knew that she was still wearing a incredible smile on her face ever since they left the hotel. She loved seeing this side of Lexa. The more she spent with the other girl, the more layers were starting to peel away and she sees the brunette very few people probably get a chance to see. She feels lucky and ponders if everyone could see how amazing Lexa was, maybe the brunette would have less trouble.

Clarke smiled reaching over the middle console and interlocking Lexa's free hand with her on placing a soft kiss on the back on her hand.

"To be honest with you Lexa, I'm shocked at how careful you are driving." Clarke said in a joking manner breaking the silence.

Lexa glanced at her for moment before turning her attention back to the road.

"I'm not a reckless driver. I'm a race car driver. Or was..." Lexa paused at her slip up. She was still getting used to the idea that stage of her life is over. "The tracks are for racing."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were. I just remember when..." Clarke bit her lip as she caught herself before saying his name. She cringe shutting her eyes as she berated herself for slip up. She didn't want to ruin Lexa's current good mood.

Lexa arched her eyebrow.

"What?" Lexa egged on curious on what the blonde was about to say.

Clarks shakes her head.

"It's nothing." She threw Lexa a smile trying to convince her otherwise.

"Clarke." The tone of her voice was unwavering as she fixed the blonde with a firm stare that made the blonde swallowed hard taking a deep breath, knowing that Lexa wouldn't just let it go.

"Finn was always quite dangerous behind the wheel those few times I was riding with him. I thought at first he was just trying to impress me. But I wasn't impress. I thought it was irresponsible and I found myself always trying to avoid being in a vehicle with him. I didn't know if it was racer thing or a Finn thing. And I'm sorry for bringing him up." Clarke said quickly looking away ashamed and hoping that she just didn't anger the brunette and completely ruin their night.

Lexa was silent for a moment. What Clarke had said didn't upset her. It was just reminder her that Clarke was once Finn's. That she had once again sleep someone who had sleep with him first. The thought of him even touching her made her a little sick to her stomach.

"God, I ruined everything, didn't I?" Clarke said remorsefully as dread flooded her body when Lexa didn't respond. She felt like a complete idiot and went to release the brunette's hand only for Lexa to hold on to the hand tighter, not allowing her to0 pull away.

"No, you didn't. It's fine." Lexa told her softly though her eyes stayed firmly on the road.

Finn has ruin enough in her life, she has refuse to allow it to happen again. Especially in this new relationship forming between herself and Clarke. She was growing very strong feelings for the blonde. Feelings that she can't seem to control as much as she has tried to fight it.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked looking at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

Lexa didn't reply for a few minutes before she pulled over and put the truck in park. She turned to her right to face the blonde and waited until the blonde's hesitant blue eyes met her green eyes before she spoke.

"Just the mere mention of his name use to make my blood boil. But that all change when I got to know you. When we first met I was paranoid that you where here on his behalf to hurt me in some way. I was clouded and blinded by my hate for him that I judge you before even getting to know you."

"I'm glad that you were finally able to see that I wasn't being untruthful towards you." Clarke looked at her with thankful eyes.

This was the first time Lexa has been so honest and open with her and it made her heart hammer against her chest.

Lexa smiled softly and gently cupped her the blonde's head bringing her closer to her own.

"I don't want you to fear about bring up certain topic because you might think that they'll upset me. Though that's not an invitation to talk about him all the time, I want you to be comfortable around me."

"I am." Clarke whispered before softly pressing her lips against Lexa's. Clarke smiled as she claims the most soft and supple lips that's she's ever experience between her own lips. The kiss was slow and languid. She moaned helplessly when she felt the brunette's tongue against her own.

"Mmm...how much longer is this drive?" Clarke asked pulling back first licking her lips. She wanted to dive in for more.

"We're here." Lexa smiled.

"We are?" Clarke looked out the window not realizing where they were.

"Yea. Come on." Lexa said opening her door as the blonde follow suit excited to see where Lexa has taken her.

As her feet hit the ground, Lexa had already made her way to her side and took a hold of her hand dragging her a few feet away from the truck to stand at the end of a hill with the most spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow." Clarke breathe out as she was in awe of the sight in front of her. The lights of the city and of the tower was breath taking. She had never had the chance to experience the beauty of Paris quite like this before.

"This is the only place I can enjoy the city without peering eyes on me. No one knows about this place. I wanted to take you when the sun started to set but I couldn't find a way to do that without being caught by paparazzis."

"It's beautiful."

Lexa was ecstatic to see the sparkle in the blonde's eyes and to know that she enjoyed small things like this as much as she did.

* * *

Lexa backed the truck up earlier and laid out various blankets and pillows on the bed of the truck so they can enjoy Paris more comfortably.

Clarke drew in her sketchbook, that the brunette supplied her with, to her surprise, and had also set up lights on the truck so she could see while Lexa laid relaxed on the other side of the bed, their legs tangled casual making conversation with each other.

They also had moments of silence, enjoying just the company of each other.

Lexa closed her eyes and leaned her head back appreciating the fresh air and not being stuck in the hotel. It felt so good just being outside again and she wanted to savor it.

Clarke had finish her drawing a few minutes ago and took the opportunity to stare at the other girl who still had her eyes closed with a soft smile plastered on her face. The brunette has continued to surprise and amaze her. She is not like any one she had met before.

Just the sight of the brunette made her heart race.

She had to admit that she had done the same as the brunette had done to her. She had also judged her before they actually knew each other, and she couldn't be more happy that she was wrong about Lexa.

Just the sight of the one of the most wealthiest woman lying on the bed of an almost ten year old truck enjoying the small thing in life on her first night out in Paris in almost over two months instead of doing something more crazy and wild like going out partying and drinking with her friends. It's what she had seen in the tabloids before her accident. But she found what Lexa did tonight with admirable. There was so much more to her that Lexa lets on and she felt like she has only tap the surface and couldn't wait to know more about the brunette.

"Staring is still considered to be rude." Lexa said her eyes still closed bringing Clarke out of her musing.

"Have you not gotten use to it, you know with all the other girls, most likely pretty than me always staring at you." Clarke teased.

"You're prettier." Lexa said without a beat.

"Such a charmer." She said putting her sketchbook down next to her.

Lexa hummed at Clarke's statement.

"Are you finished with your drawing?" Lexa asked opening her eyes and turn her head so she could look at the blonde.

"Yes." Clarke answered simply.

"Can I see it?"

"I'm...It's not good..." Clarke told her shyly. She was slightly insecure about her drawings. She has never shown anyone any of her drawings. It was just something she did for herself.

"I doubt that." Lexa sees the level of passion the blonde has for drawing and art so she knows that it can't be bad. Even if it was, the effort was admirable in itself.

She knew that blonde was just apprehensive to show something that she holds dearly to her. She respected that but the shy side of the blonde was not something she was use to. She loves the stubborn and ferocious Clarke that loves to challenge her and call her out on her bullshit.

"I just...I'm not comfortable having anyone see my drawings." Clarke said shaking her head.

"Come on, I wasted good money on that sketchbook and I took you out to a gorgeous view on the Eiffel Tower. Don't you think I'm entitled to a peek at least." Lexa joked taking a seat next to the blonde.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you the twenty dollars back. I know how tight you are on money."

Lexa ignore the jab and scooted closer to the blonde.

"Clarke, I willing bet that whatever you drew is amazing." Lexa leaned forward and took Clarke's lips in her own.

The brunette deepened the kiss hovering over the blonde. Lexa smiled when she feels Clarke tangle her finger through her hair pulling her closer. While Lexa was distracting Clarke with tongue sliding in her mouth, the blonde didn't notice Lexa hand that was on her waist sneakingly sliding to her right, reaching over to the blonde's side where her sketchbook laid.

Just ask Lexa was about to pull away triumphantly with the sketchbook in her hands, she felt a hard bite on her bottom lip.

"Ow." Lexa yelped and immediately pulled away from the blonde. She ran her tongue over her lip tasting her own blood before looking at the blonde in shock. "You broke the skin."

"That's private." Clarke said giving her an unapologetic glare while snatching her sketchbook away from Lexa's hand.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but find Clarke, who was still glaring daggers at her, undeniably attractive right now.

She slowly brings her finger to her sliced lip to see the evidence of blood. Lexa was slightly impress as she didn't think the blonde had it in her.

"You know, I had other plans tonight that involved using these lips. One was to fill my curiosity of how..."

"If you say what I think you are going to say then I will make sure that your tongue will be unavailable to use as well." Clarke interrupted while raising her eyebrows expectantly at the heiress.

There was the girl that she had grown captivated of. Lexa smirked amusingly at how feisty the blonde can be.

"Very well. I suppose I learned my lesson. I will be respectful of your personal belongings but I will not stop to try to get you to willing share your wonderful talent with me someday." Lexa warned while sitting next to the other side of the blonde, their bodies slightly touching.

"Fair enough. So what do you plan now that you are no longer getting me into your bed." Clarke teased.

"That plan is not completely out the window. I do still have my fingers." Lexa joked waving her right hand in front of the blonde.

Clarke hand quickly darted to grab the brunette's hand, who's reaction was to immediately pull back afraid the blonde was going to cause harm to it but to her surprise Clarke pull her hand around her neck so her arms was around her shoulder while interlocking their fingers as she laid her head softly on her shoulder.

Lexa smiled softly at the action feeling the warmth that the blonde's body was providing in this cool night and pulled her in closer. She usually was uncomfortable with this type of affection but she surprisingly didn't mind it with Clarke.

"Thank you for taking me here." Clarke whispered after a few minutes as she stares at the scenery that she has yet grown tired of. "It's gorgeous."

Lexa felt Clarke snuggle in deeper into her. She didn't know something so foreign as snuggling could feel so amazing. She had never felt this calm before. She looked down at the blonde who had a soft smile gracing her face. She was glad that she shared this place with the blonde. She lean forward and placed a small kiss on top of the blonde's head and held her tighter.

"It's beautiful." Lexa replied happily, her gaze never wavering away from the blonde in her arms, never wanting this moment to end.

"I'm sorry I bit your lip." Clarke said after a few moments.

"No your not." Lexa laughed softly in Clarke's blonde hair.

"No, you deserved it." Lexa's laugh became louder and Clarke joined her.

* * *

The elevator dings open and Gustus steps out of the lift and headed towards Lexa suite reporting for work as per usual until he sees a familiar woman with blonde hair slowly sneaking out of Lexa's suite.

Usually if Lexa had a night time companion, the brunette never allowed them to stay the night. She would always ask him to call them a cab when they were done and she went to sleep alone.

Of course the only exception was Costia.

But even with Costia, it took Lexa about a couple weeks for her to even allow Costia to stay over. Lexa always loved her privacy and it was hard for the brunette to allow anyone into her sanctuary.

He hid in the corner quickly when he saw her coming his way to get into the elevator. It was easier said then done with his large body but Clarke paid no attention and step into the elevator.

Gustus was even more confused with what he just witness then he was before.

Was Lexa forming a relationship with Clarke?

If so, what was her intention of doing so?

Did it involve their plan to get revenge on Finn?

There were so many questions going through his head and it was only frustrating him more of not being in the loop. That Lexa doesn't trust him to include him with her plan whatever that might be.

After he was sure the elevator door that Clarke had occupied was close, he made his way over to Lexa's suite. He took a deep breathe and waited for a few minutes before knocking on the door and waited patiently for Lexa to answer.

"Gustus, come in," Lexa opened the door, already expected it was her bodyguard on the other side.

"Good morning, Lexa," Gustus greeted following the brunette inside. He tried not to show confusion on his face when he scan the suite and noticing the amount of room service displayed on her table. Lexa was dressed comfortably in a white robe and took a seat at the head of the table reading the news on her iPad and sipping her coffee.

"Have a seat." Lexa said her eyes not wandering away from the screen of her iPad.

Gustus silently took a seat to the right of the brunette, trying to put together what had happen between the two girls in the suite before he arrive. It was rare that Lexa allow someone to stay overnight let alone having breakfast with them. He turn to look at her and noticed that Lexa looked well rested and he dare say happy.

Happier than he had seen her in awhile.

He hate to ruin it but he had to bring up the topic, that she hated the most, but it was his job to inform her of these type of things.

"I spoke to my sources and confirmed that Finn was a hundred percent behind the reports of your drug..."

"You mean lies. He was behind the lies of me being under the influence of drugs while I was racing," Lexa corrected him without looking at him.

"Correct. Well, because of his allegations, there's going to be an ongoing investigation with the committee. It just mandatory. He also claims that he might sue because of your so called reckless driving and carelessness was the reason for his own crash giving him a broken arm."

Lexa showed no reaction on her face and continued to sip her coffee.

"I wouldn't worry. These claims are ridiculous and I'm sure the investigation is going to end quickly in your favor. It was obvious to everyone what had happen." Gustus tried to reassure her.

"Gustus help yourself to breakfast. Have you eaten yet?" Lexa offered waving her hand towards the table and ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"Lexa..."

"I insist. The crepes are to die for." Lexa interrupted in a calm voice.

Gustus was confused by her reaction but knew better than to question her. It felt like he was on thin ice already.

"You know me, I can always eat." Gustus replied while grabbing a few items and setting them on his plate.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile as Gustus continue to eat and Lexa busying herself with her iPad, deep in thought.

She didn't really have a plan of retaliation against Finn. Honestly she was just hoping the boy would leave her alone but he still carries hate for her because of what happened years ago. They had a few run ins before that and they always seemed to be natural rivals. Of course there was a part of her that just wanted to go to London and find that prick and return the favor of what he had done to her but she felt like she was above that. But she also didn't want to appear weak and allow him to get away with his actions.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Gustus?" Lexa asked.

"Your mother has requested to have dinner with you, tonight."

Lexa furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember the last time that just her and her mother had dinner together without any other business associate accompanying them.

"For what reason?"

"She didn't say."

"Will there be any others in attendance?"

Gustus nodded his head finishing the food in his mouth making sure he swallowed before he answered her.

"Clarke."

* * *

Lexa silently sipped her very expensive red wine, trying not to grimace at the taste. She much preferred white wine but she knew she would hear a earful from her mother who would comment on her lack of knowledge on wine etiquettes, considering the dish tonight was steak and it is known that red wine complements the dish well. She held her tongue as she wish not to get into an argument with her mother in front of Clarke tonight.

She had barely said anything through out dinner and she sat back quietly watching the interaction between her mother and Clarke with curious eyes.

Clarke and herself mutually agreed not to let their relationship be known to anyone right now. Clarke understood the media attention Lexa would received if anything were to slip out. Clarke was aware that Lexa wasn't ashamed of their relationship, it had to do with the privacy she wanted during this time of healing.

Lexa observed her mother's light expression around the younger blonde. She spoke freely, her body was relaxed, and her body would occasion erupts in small laughter while conversing with Clarke. It made her mother look younger. It was a side of her mother that she had not seen since she was a child. She wonder if this was the effect that Clarke had on people and not just herself. If she didn't know better, she would almost think that her mother was flirting with Clarke.

As quickly as the thought went in her head it quickly found itself out. That would be just be ridiculous.

Lexa was so lost in her thoughts the she didn't realize that Clarke had excuse herself from their table to use the restroom leaving her alone with her mother.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself tonight, mother." Lexa stated taking another sip of her wine.

"It is a rare occasion that I am able to sit down and have a meal with my daughter. She's usually busy causing trouble for me while she's off on an adventure somewhere thinking she's unstoppable force against nature." Anya stared at her.

Lexa tried not to roll her her eyes at her mother's exaggerated description of herself.

"So Lexa," Anya twirled her wine glass with her delicate hands. "It's been almost a week since you storm into my office, any change of thoughts of the merger?"

She didn't want to give her mother the satisfaction of telling her that she was right.

"Like you said mother, it has only been a week. It would be premature to form any type of opinion. Though it's not like I can do anything about it now but just try to make the merger successful." Lexa replied.

Anya nodded.

"And Clarke?" Anya asked watching her daughter carefully.

"What about Clarke?" Lexa feigned disinterest not wanting her mother to know that just hearing the other girls name makes her heart skip a beat.

"Is a week enough time for you to form a opinion on her?" Anya quirked her eyebrows. "Because to be honest Lexa, in the small time frame she sure has made an impression on me."

"Is she the daughter you always wanted?" Lexa asked petulantly.

Lexa narrows her eyes as her mother let out of what Lexa thought was an intimation of a laugh. It was not like the one she had earlier with Clarke.

"If I was younger, she is someone that I would see as a good wife."

Lexa was perplexed at the choice of her mother's words and the real content of those words.

"What does that mean?" Lexa asked studying her mother with curious eyes.

"What are we talking about?"

Before Anya could respond Clarke had returned to the table smiling at both women while reclaiming her seat.

"Nothing important. Did you want any dessert Clarke? I would recommend their chocolate mousse. It is divine. We can share if you like?" Anya told her sweetly touching her hand.

Clarke smiled politely not wanting to decline the women and simple nodded her head. She didn't noticed Lexa glaring at hand placed upon hers from across the table.

Anya held her hand up to grab the waitress' eye that was met with immediate attention.

"We would like to order dessert." Anya said before the waitress could speak.

"Do you need a menu?" She asked before handing the first one to Lexa.

Lexa shook her head.

"I'm won't be needing one. I'm going to pass on dessert tonight." Lexa politely declining the menu.

"Are you sure? Chef Bryon's vanilla tarte is a masterpiece." The waitress told her while setting the menu in front of her.

Lexa looked up to glare at the woman for her persistency. Lexa hated repeating herself. She opened her mouth to voice her irritation but the intense stare stopped her. Lexa could tell that she was trying to tell her something but was trying to be subtle about it.

The waitress pointed her eyes to the menu she had laid in front of the brunette.

Lexa sighed heavily and look down at her menu and scrunched her face as she was met with a small note.

Lexa had to fight to keep her face a still mask of indifference when she gathered that the note was from her ex-girlfriend and that she was here in the restaurant wanting her to meet her.

"Well have the chocolate mousse as well as the vanilla tarte." Anya ordered when Lexa didn't respond.

"I'll have it right out." The waitress smile at the older while retrieving the menu in front of Lexa.

Lexa sat silently conflicted on what to do.

"Lexa are you all right?" Clarke asked when she saw the brunette.

Hearing her name snapped Lexa out of her thoughts and looked up staring in those beautiful blue eyes that were full of concern.

"I'm fine." Lexa throw her a smile hoping to ease the blonde's worries before standing up from her chair. "I just need to use the ladies room, excuse me."

Clarke nodded as Anya just stared at her daughter amusingly.

* * *

Lexa quickly found the waitress and asked her where Costia was hiding. It has been months since the last time she saw her and though she had no interest seeing her ex ever again, she was going take this opportunity to confront her about the lies she's been spreading about her.

She scans the room that the waitress pointed her towards and immediately spots Costia nervously fidgeting and pacing in front of a desk. Lexa stood straighter taking a deep breath before letting her presence be known.

"Costia." Lexa said softly getting her attention, the name feeling foreign from her lips.

Costia turned around at the sound of her name. She had always found Lexa so undeniably breathtaking and couldn't stop her heart from fluttering from the sight of her.

"Lexa." Cosita whispered. She couldn't believe that Lexa actually came, she didn't know if the note would work. She knew she was taking a big risk, especially with Anya being there.

The two girl stood still for a moment taking in each others presences for not seeing each other in a couple of months face to face.

Before Lexa could utter another word, Costia threw her arms around her shoulders pulling her into a crushing hug.

Caught off guard by Costia's action, Lexa stood still not returning the embrace.

"I was so worry about you since that day of the race. Are you okay? How's your leg? When I saw your car flip over, I fell like my world stop." Costia told her frantically as she scans Lexa as if her body was still injured.

Lexa didn't know how to react as she was still baffled by Costia's concern. Like she was still her girlfriend. Like nothing had change. Like she didn't just leave her without a word and went to work for her family's rival company.

"Did not act like you are concern about my well being after everything you have done Costia." Lexa pulled away from her putting on a cold mask and made sure there was enough distance between.

"Of course I'm concern." Costia argued. "I went to see you at the hospital but Gustus wouldn't allow me."

"For good reason. You've been helping Mount Weather's attack my family's business by making personal shots at me. With the most ridiculous lies I've ever heard. That you know that I would never do." Lexa snarled.

"I haven't done any of those things. I would never hurt you like that." Costia retorted with a hint of desperation in her voice hoping Lexa would believe her.

Lexa huffed. "Another lie. You left me remember. Without a word. Do you not think that hurt me?"

"You don't understand Lexa. I didn't have a choice."

"If you were unhappy, all you had to do with tell me. You just left..."

"Lexa." Costia went to grab the brunette's hand to try to calm her down, only for Lexa to pull back not allowing her to touch her.

"Don't." Lexa glared warning her to stop. "Just explain it to me. Be honest with me, Costia."

"I wanted to tell you but... the thing is..." Costia trailed looking at the ground and avoided Lexa's strong gaze.

"What is it?" Lexa asked sensing her hesitation.

"I don't know how to explain this to you."

"Well try. You at least owe me that." Lexa pushed wanting to know the truth.

"You know that your mother was never fond of our relationship. That she was never fond of me in particular." Costia started.

"My mother is not fond of me either. What does she have to with any of this." Lexa asked confused.

"Think about it. She thought I was a bad influence. That I was a distraction. She was angry that you were not paying enough attention to the business. She wanted me out. Out of your life. I was never good enough for her daughter."

"You could have told me. I know how to deal with my mother. I would have gotten her to back off you." Lexa told her.

Costia shakes her head.

"There's something else." Lexa stated as recognized the look on Costia's face.

"She threaten me that if I didn't leave you, that she would never hand over the company to you because she could never trust me."

"That doesn't explain why you are now working for Mount Weathers." Lexa argued back not completely believing her story. She honestly doesn't know what to believe and she doesn't care. Lexa knew her mother could be manipulative but Costia's explanation wasn't good enough of why she left.

"I...I was very upset. And I made a mistake." Tears begun to form in Costia eyes yet Lexa couldn't find it in herself to feel bad for her.

"What did you do?" Lexa asked staring at her intensely.

"He just happened to be there when I was at the bar. I was very distraught after my confrontation with your mother. I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't want to be the reason that you didn't get everything you work for. Everything that you deserved." Costia said sobbing into her hands.

"You cheated on me?" Lexa whispered.

"I was so stupid." Costia cried.

"It was Cage wasn't it?" Lexa asked as she put the pieces together in her head.

Costia nodded her head softly as tears were still heavily flowing.

"I see." Lexa said not feeling any sympathy for her ex at the moment.

"I promise I haven't said any ill words to Cage about you or TonDC. It was only one night. In my drunken state, I told him about how your mother didn't like me. He is just using me to hurt you guys."

"I saw you sitting with him at the race." Lexa sneered at her.

"I know. That looks bad. But after the first rumor came out I knew your mother would make you think it was me and would never agree to see me and he invited me to the race and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you again. I miss you so much, Lexa. I still love you."

"Enough." Lexa demanded not want to hear anymore of Costia's admission of her love to her.

"No, Lexa. You need to know that I would never to anything to hurt you. That I still have feelings for you." Costia pleaded with her steeping closer to the brunette but made sure she was not too close that Lexa would be uncomfortable. She hated this distance between them.

"Well, I have none for you. I can't be in love with someone who is so weak. You let your fear for my mother break us apart. You could have just told be and trust me to take care of it." Lexa said angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa. I didn't know what to do."

Lexa looked at the girl that she once thought she would marry but she doesn't see that girl anymore. She felt bad for what her mother had put her through because she knows first hand how horrible her mother could be when she despised someone, and she sorry that she didn't see it to save Costia from her mother's wrath.

"If you care about me at all. Stop the rumors." Lexa said softly.

"I don't work with him. Or talk to him that much. Besides I think the are gathering information from someone else."

"Finn." Lexa concluded.

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Costia said tears steaming down her face.

"You've said that already. I need to return to my table they are probably wondering were I am." Lexa told her emotionless.

"So there's no chance for us?" Costia asked timidly.

Lexa looked into her pleading eyes. She wanted so badly to reveal that there was someone else but she couldn't trust Costia to keep that information to herself.

"No." Lexa simply said before walking out the door but before she could leave Cosita stopped her with her words.

"Don't let her control you. Everything she does is to somehow of control over you even if it doesn't seem like she is. Just be careful."

Lexa paused letting her words sink in before continuing her exit.

* * *

Lexa took a deep breathe before she stepped towards the table that her mother and Clarke were still occupying but stopped in her tracks when she looked up and observed the two women.

Her mother never did like Cosita but her mother has taken a strong liken to Clarke. Even though her mother was unaware of the true nature of their relationship she wonders if she did, would she start treating Clarke the same way she treated Costia.

Lexa frowned at how close her mother and Clarke were sitting. She started fuming when she saw her mother tuck in a loose of blonde strand hair behind Clarke's ear. That was all it took for Lexa to storm over to their table.

"I can take Clarke back to the hotel." Lexa said trying not to grit her teeth.

Anya looked up at the abrupt interruption.

"I would like to finish my conversation with her in the car ride, darling. I'm sure you would want to go to your usual parties or something now that you no longer have that cast on your leg." Anya argued.

"You've had all night to talk to her. I thinks she needs a break." Lexa offered her hand to the blonde.

"Um..." Clarke was confused at how hostile Lexa was being with her mother. Clarke looked at Anya who slightly nodded to her signal that it was fine which irritated Lexa.

"You don't need my mother's permission, Clarke. You either want to accompany or not." Lexa barked out at her, clearly pissed off by her hesitation.

Clarke quickly gathered herself. She didn't know why Lexa was angry but she was not going to put up with it.

"Of course I do, but your attitude is throwing me off. Maybe it's better that I ride with your mother and give you a chance to cool down. Something is obviously bothering you. And frankly I don't think I have the energy to deal with it tonight." Clarke glared back at her not appreciating the tone Lexa was using. She thought they were past all this.

"You are leaving with me." Lexa ordered her strongly meeting her gaze.

"Clarke's right, Lexa." Anya said coming to the blonde's aid. Of cousre Anya's action tonight was to rile Lexa up and she was glad that Lexa had show some interest in Clarke but she didn't want her daughter to be this upset.

"She is not leaving with you." Lexa told her, Costia words about her mother was still fresh in her mind.

"I am not your property, Lexa. What is wrong with you?" Clarke asked irritated that the brunette was acting like the person she met the first night she was in the hotel.

"Honestly darling, you making a scene." Anya chimed in.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Lexa snarked at her mother who was always worried about appearances.

"Oh come on, Lexa. She will be safe with me. Do whatever you need to do tonight to calm yourself down. We will talk about it in the morning." Her mother stood up gesturing Clarke to do the same so they can leave.

Lexa was full of rage as she saw how easy Clarke obliged her mother's request.

"We will see you tomorrow." Lexa heard her mother say but her focus was on the blonde.

"Clarke, don't." Lexa stood stubbornly in the blonde's way.

"Move, Lexa." Clarke clenched her jaw.

"No." Lexa said standing a little bit taller not budging at all.

"I am not one of your harlots and I will not allow you to treat me this way. Grow up, Lexa." Clarke spit out before bumping her shoulders on the brunette as she walked pass her.

Lexa was left alone still breathing heavily not knowing how her night ending up with her fighting with Clarke in front of her mother.

She was reminded of why she always avoided having dinner with her mother.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Returning to her suite from a long day of frustration, Lexa threw her purse across the room, probably harder then she intended. She thought she heard the sound of glass break but she didn't care. She made several attempts to talk to Clarke but the blonde only ignore her. This avoidance game that the blonde was playing with her has been going on for two days now, and she hate to admit it but she extremely miss Clarke. She felt terrible of how she reacted that day at the restaurant towards her when none of it was any of her fault.

She thought she had better control of herself. She allow Costia to get inside her head and she ended up potential ruining something great with Clarke.

She had to fix this.

The only thing was that she has never apologize to someone and wasn't aware of the proper protocol it required. In movies there were usually flowers involved. She loved flowers but she never use it for the act of forgiveness.

Lexa growled out loud not knowing how to makes things better. She never ran into these type of problems with the previous women she as courted.

Before she knew what she was doing, she suddenly found herself on Clarke's floor, pacing up and down in front of her door.

Usually it never really bother her if someone was annoyed or angry by her but she didn't know why it was different with Clarke. She can't stand the thought of the other girl being mad at her. She had a hard time sleeping these last two nights. It was like she was uncomfortable in her own skin. Her heart felt constricted somehow. She concluded that the tension between Clarke and herself need to be resolved. She couldn't take feeling like this any longer.

She knew the blonde was in her room, but she was trying to work up the courage to knock on her door and apologize. The word "sorry" felt so foreign on her lips but she keep repeating it over and over while she continue her pacing just so the word wouldn't come out insincere because that was not the case.

"I'm sorry."

That one didn't sound to bad. But she wanted it to be perfect.

"Clarke, I'm sorry." Lexa repeated using a slightly different tone.

Maybe she didn't have to use the word sorry.

"Clarke, I want to apologize..."

"You do know I can hear you, right?"

Lexa looked up at the interruption and was met by Clarke who still wore a stony expression of her face as she was clearly not happy to find the person who was disturbing her was Lexa.

"I'm sorry." Lexa blurted out.

Clarke raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I mean not about the pacing and basically stalking you at your door...well I guess I'm sorry about that as well but I'm sorry about my behavior the other night after dinner with my mother. I was an idiot. I don't know what came over me but I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did."

Clarke stared at her for a moment. She can see in Lexa face's that this was not easy for her and asking for someone forgiveness is something that she rarely does.

"It took you two days to apologize." Clarke said with disappointment laced in her voice as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know. It's just that this is all new to me, Clarke. I don't know what I need to do to make you forgive me. I don't apologized often but I know that my heart aches at the thought of you being angry at me and I'm willing to do anything to make things right between us again. I have missed you terribly these last two days." Lexa said still standing a few feet away from her not wanting to push the blonde.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at Lexa's rambling. She never seen the brunette this flustered and vulnerable before.

"I miss you, too. Even though you can be infuriating sometimes. I still miss you." Clarke admitted.

"You miss me?" Lexa asked with uncertainty and with a bit of hope in her eyes.

Clarke nodded her head slowly.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Lexa's head was tilt slightly down looking at Clarke through her eyelashes

"Yes," Clarke laughed at the brunette who look like she was imitating a small cute puppy.

Lexa let out a relieved sigh feeling all the build up tension vanishing from her body. "You make me feel things like no other Clarke. Feelings I don't know what to do with sometimes."

"The feelings mutual then." Clarke replied easily.

"So what now? I don't know what happens after everything is resolved." Lexa asked still keeping the space between them appropriate. Do they hug? Kiss?

"This is the fun part. Now, I invite you inside my room." Clarke said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she widen the door to allow Lexa entry.

Keeping eye contact with the brunette, Clarke slowly takes off her cardigan as if to plainly state what they will be doing if the sometimes dense heiress was unclear about her intentions.

Lexa smile widen as her eyes grew with hunger. She was completely enamored by the blonde's beauty. Wanting to catch the blonde off guard used her speed and strength to swoop Clarke in her arms, locking their lips in heated kiss and kicked the door close behind her.

Clarke let out a surprise yelp against Lexa's mouth as she finds herself being carried in strong arms walking her back inside her hotel room. After her initial shock, her legs wrapped themselves tightly around the brunette's waist and her arms around her shoulders, feeling herself get lost in the kiss.

"Wait Lexa, your leg." Clarke suddenly remember pulling away from the kiss as her face grew worried. She tried getting down but Lexa made it impossible.

"It's fine." Lexa said as she tried to recapture the blonde's lips but Clarke pull back out of her reach which only cause the brunette to automatically growl at the rejection.

"Lexa, I rather not take the risk..." Clarke making another effort to convince Lexa of the danger it may cause on her leg.

"Clarke, this is my first make-up sex experience. Will you please allow me to enjoy this. You can worry about it later." Lexa interrupted slightly annoyed though her eyes never left the blonde's lips as she leans forward to make her second attempt to kiss those soft subtle lips.

"Mmmm..." Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa's tongue swipe her lips demanding entrance.

She wanted to tease her and deny her but she knew the brunette was very heated at the moment and the action may cause unknown repercussion for her later. Though she might enjoy them she decided against it for now. She was going to make sure Lexa enjoy her first make up sex. She opens her mouth meeting her tongues with hers. Their tongues slide against each other effortlessly.

Clarke tangled her hand in Lexa's brown hair puling her into a deep kiss. She could feel the brunette's neediness and desperation from their passionate kiss. She could feel Lexa's blood pulsing rapidly under hands that was guiding her neck into the kiss. Clarke didn't mind though as their lips crashed wildly and roughly into each other and Lexa's lips began to work frantically against hers while she feels herself moving backwards until Lexa reached her bed and gently tossed her on her bed.

Clarke lifted herself up on her elbows as she looked at Lexa's with hooded eyes. She felt her breathing become heavier as Lexa's became to remove her clothes as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough for Clarke. She needed Lexa now. Clarke sat up and pull the brunette closer helping her get out of her clothes quicker.

Lexa allowed Clarke to push her hands away that was unbuttoning her blouse so she can take over that task for her. Lexa then decided to use her hands to pull Clarke in for another scorching kiss. Without detaching their lips. Lexa managed to take of her blouse leaving her in her bra.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's bruised lips to place soft kisses trailing brunette's insanely hard abs making her way down to the top of her jeans. Clarke kept her eyes focused on Lexa's as she unbutton her pants.

Lexa tangled her hands in Clarke's blonde locks and shut her eyes tightly leaning her head back as Clarke's lips were dangerously close to her most sensitive area.

As she feels lips descend and her underwear being pulled down is when she opened her eyes and gently push Clarke flat on her back on the bed and then began to crawl over her body.

"Lexa..." Clarke whined slightly as Lexa sucked on her neck even though her hand was rubbing up and down her back encouraging her for more. "I wanted to taste you."

"Later." Lexa promised with a kiss on her swollen lips before turning her attention down towards Clarke's breast.

"Take this off." Lexa said yanking on her shirt sitting back on her legs so Clarke had enough room to pull her top off who immediately complied to her request, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"You are so beautiful, Clarke." Lexa said before pulling down her bra capturing one of the blonde's hard pink nipples in her mouth.

Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa softly bites down on her nipple causes her to lightly drag her nails up and down her back.

After taking her time licking and sucking on Clarke's nipple, she blindly tries to undo the blonde's jean. She involuntarily release the nipple in her mouth to pull the blonde's jeans along with her under garments completely off throwing them aimlessly on the floor.

Lexa licks her lips as she can plainly see how wet Clarke is for her and it only turns her own more if that was possible. She meets the eyes of a breathless naked Clarke who gives her a slight nod.

Lexa gets situated in between Clarke's leg so she is hovering over Clarke's glistening pussy. She takes her hand and runs her fingers up and down a few times before pushing one finger inside. She hears a loud moan but she wasn't sure if it was her own or Clarke's.

She slowly pulls her finger back and brings it up to her lips for a taste.

"God Lexa." Clarke said as she watched the brunette lick her finger that had her arousal on it. She couldn't help but find that completely hot as a shot of electricity ran through her as she sees how dark Lexa's gazed had become. She was sure it she wasn't dripping already that sight right there would have done it for her.

"You taste so sweet." Lexa whispered before diving in directly to the source.

The anticipation of Lexa's mouth on her caused her to suck in a breathe, bracing herself and slightly arching her back. Her body felt like it was electrifying from every touch from the brunette. She bit her lip and moved her hand across her mouth from keeping from being loud.

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke lets out an appreciative low groan as she reached down and threads her finger through her hair encouraging her as Lexa made her feel like she was heaven. Her grip became tighter when Lexa slowly dragged her tongue along the length of her slit of her pussy for the first time.

The smell and taste of Clarke's arousal was enough to lose herself. Lexa trace her tongue around the blonde's clit as Clarke tried to move her hips to find more pleasure.

The moans of pleasure coming from Clarke was like music to her ears and she began to use talented skilled tongue to bring Clarke the best orgasm she has ever experience. Lexa applied more pressure with her tongue as she focused on teasing her clit. As she felt the blonde's body tense she plunged her tongue as deep as she could as she built up a steady rhythm. She had to use her strength to hold the blonde hips still that were threaten to suffocate her as Clarke began to lose control and was desperately trying to find some type of release.

"Shit, right there. I'm going to come." Clarke warned her slightly breathless.

Lexa tried to stop the smirk forming on her face as she feels Clarke tighten around her tongue and relax almost violently as she orgasm hard moaning Lexa name cuming all over Lexa's face. Lexa lapped up her juices as much as she could not getting enough of the taste of the blonde.

"Stop." Clarke said though she was barely putting up a fight to push the brunette away from her pussy.

"I don't think I would ever get tired of how good you taste." Lexa smiled as she crawled up the blonde's body to pull her in a passionate kiss letting the blonde taste herself on her lips and tongue.

"Mmmm..." Clarke moaned happily in against her mouth. "I don't think I've ever came that hard before."

Lexa merely smirks pressing a soft kiss on her cheek as she settles besides her laying on her side, gently massaging the blonde's breast as watched Clarke trying to catch her breathe.

"Don't think we are done here, missy. I plan on taking you on the ride of your life." Clarke told her as she pulled Lexa in for kiss full of passion while moving on top straddling her waist determined to explore every inch of her body.

* * *

After taking their time learning every freckle, every mark, and every curve of each other's body and bringing each other to immense pleasure over and over until their bodies became exhausted, they decided on a much needed break and decided to feed their stomach that began to growl loudly because of their strenuous activity.

"I can't believe I was missing out on make-up sex. I can't thank you enough for introducing me to that." Lexa told her as she feed the blonde another piece of her chicken.

"Mmm...that's really good." Clarke moaned accepting Lexa's offer, lightly and playfully biting her finger as well.

Lexa smile enjoying the easiness of being around Clarke. She never thought that after sex she would find herself eating a late dinner on the bed with her and Clarke being practically naked only having the sheets covering them.

"What did you do with your other lovers? Never fight with them? Or did one fight turn you away together?" Clarke asked finishing the food in her mouth then going for another random item on the plate.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "The only real relationship I had was Costia. We never fought about much. Funny I can't really remember how we actually function together. She was just there really. I don't let a lot of people in and I guess I thought I could somewhat trust her and we slowly started dating."

"So you didn't love her?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I thought I did. But after she left without saying anything and I found out she was working for Mount Weathers I know that I was completely wrong about her. And the idea of what I thought was love was wrong. Maybe she was with them before and it was their plan to make me fall in love with her." Lexa told her.

"Mmmm..." Clarke nodded.

She remembers seeing pictures of them on those trashy magazine while she was waiting in line at the grocery store or something. She remembered thinking how Lexa never seemed truly happy. It just seem like she was just content of just having someone there that she feels wasn't with her because of her family's name and wealth.

"I'm sorry that she betrayed you. I understand how hard it is for you to trust anyone." Clarke told her sadly know understanding why Lexa had the reaction she had when they first met in the hotel.

Lexa shrugged at her again. "That relationship ending hurt but what hurt more is what she is doing to my family even though she claims that she has no part in it. I still don't know if I believe her or not."

Clarke furrowed her brow.

"When did you talk to her? I thought she left without a word and no explanation of why?" Clarke asked feeling she might have miss out on something.

Lexa sighed playing with the food on her plate. She really hated talking about Costia especially after having amazing sex and interrupting the food feast they were having.

"She sought me out the day at the restaurant trying to explain or lie to me that she had nothing to do with the attacks that are being made against TonDC." Lexa admitted.

"That's why you were upset and angry." Clarke concluded. She knew something might have caused the brunette to have that little outburst.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Lexa apologized again, feeling ashamed how of she acted.

"What about your mom? Don't you think you owe her an apology as well?"

Lexa bite her lip from saying anything ugly about her mother in front of Clarke. She really didn't want to ruin their night.

"My relationship with my mother is hard to explain. That's just the way we are. Not a lot of people understand." Lexa tried to explain the complication of their relationship. "We don't really do apologies."

"I have a weird relationship with my mother as well. Not as intense as your relationship but it has become distant lately after my dad past." Clarke said trying to relate and not be judgmental.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Lexa said lightly rubbing her leg that was slightly laying on top of hers to provide some small comfort when she heard the smallest crackle in the blonde's voice when she mention her father.

"It's fine. I've dealt and I've mourned. I think about him everyday but the pain has lessen over time." Clarke said pushing her plate away having eaten too much. "What happen to your dad?"

"Never knew him." Lexa never talks about him because there nothing really to say. "He died before I was born. He was climbing Mount Everest when an avalanche killed him."

"That's were you get your adventure streak from." Clarke stated.

"I guess." Lexa answered lazily, going in for another piece of chicken.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Lexa finished her plate before putting it to her side.

"Does that scare you? I mean even after the incident at the race, does that make you rethink of maybe not doing anything that has a high risk that can potentially get you killed." Clarke asked.

"He died doing something that he loved. That made him feel alive." Lexa said as if that explained her reasoning.

"Well, I hope you don't do anything too crazy. I would hate for something to happen to you." Clarke said crawling over and pressing a kiss against the brunette's collar bone. She threw her arms around her shoulder and sat on top of her straddling her waist.

"Yeah?" Lexa murmured, closing her eyes enjoying the sensation of Clarke soft lips hitting that sensitive spot on her neck. She could feel the blonde trying to leave a mark and she couldn't for the life of her tell her to stop.

"Yeah." Clarke whispered pulling her into a searing kiss.

* * *

The next day Lexa was called in to her mother's office as her mother wanted to make sure they were on the same page with everything going on with the merger. Anya always wanted these meetings to be more often then they actually were. She wanted to converse one on one and show Lexa the ins and outs of this company, so when the time came to hand it all over to her daughter, she can be comfortable and rest easy knowing that her company is in good hands.

"Why haven't you've been involved with anyone since dad?" Lexa asked after a moment when they were finished.

"If you haven't notice I've been busy." Anya answered without looking up from her desk.

"You have been busy for 23 years?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at her mother's lame excuse.

"Why are you so interested in my love life all of the sudden?" Anya asked finally looking at her daughter even though she was aware of the reason.

Her daughter was so easy to read. After the night at the restaurant, she's glad that her plan is working and she have decided to lay of the flirting with Clarke now that she knows for sure, because of the jealousy that Lexa was showing, Lexa had some type of interest in the blonde. For now, she was going to let things play out on its own.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to do anymore meddling and the next thing she hope that she will do that involves Lexa love life was to plan their wedding. If Lexa knew what was good for her, she wouldn't let a beautiful intelligent girl like Clarke go.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Lexa asked bluntly ignoring her mother's own question.

"That is a far to intimate question to be asking your mother and it's none of your business." Anya lightly scolded.

"Do you have a preference? You know maybe a brunette or maybe you like the blonde type. Maybe someone that was younger than you?" Lexa asked completely ignoring how uncomfortable she was making her mother even though Anya was showing no signs of discomfort.

"My preference is for us never to have these type of conversations. Those topics are for your friends. What is wrong with you, Lexa?" Anya asked baffled by all of her daughter's questions. "You've been acting strange since the night at the restaurant."

"I could say the same about you." Lexa countered.

"You've honestly have lost me darling." Anya shakes her head.

"Why didn't you like Costia?" Lexa asked all of the sudden.

"Okay." Anya sighed closing the top of her laptop to give Lexa her full attention. She had the feeling that her daughter was looking for answers and she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied with her conclusion, whatever that may be.

"You've done a 180 bringing that girl's name up. What does it matter now if I didn't like her. I was right about her, wasn't I?" Anya challenged.

"Before. What was it about her that got under your skin?" Lexa didn't know why she wanted to know. She didn't want Costia words to haunt her but she knew her mother could be manipulative. She needed to know who was lying to her.

Her mother or Costia.

"Costia is a great actress but I wasn't fooled by her. I've dealt with girls like that many times before. I knew her real intentions of why she decided to pursue a relationship with you. She wanted a part of this empire that our family built. And she was trying to get it through you..."

"But what was it exactly?" Lexa asked cutting her off. "Was there a moment? Something she did? What was it mother?"

"I'm a good judge of character, Lexa. And I haven't been wrong ever. That's why I know this merger will be successful." Anya answered somehow dodging the question.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and tried to read her mother's face of any deception.

"Are we done with the Q&amp;A, because I am extremely busy today, Lexa." Anya asked amusingly as she reopens the lip to her laptop.

"For now." Lexa stood up from her seat across her mother.

"You should forget about her, Lexa." Anya told her before she made it the door.

Lexa turned back to look at her mother whose eyes were stuck to her screen. She assumed she was talking about Costia. Without giving it anymore thought, Lexa left her mother's office and made her way to hers, which was the farthest she could get away from her mother but still had an amazing view of Paris.

She opened the door to her office, and even though her office had a see through window that had a plain view of her office, she didn't noticed the beautiful blonde leaning against her desk patiently waiting for her wearing a flirty smile on her face until she stepped inside.

"Clarke." The bright smile on Lexa's face only seem to be reserved for when she sees Clarke. She can never remember smiling at all, let alone from just the sight of someone. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Shut the blinds." Clarke told her before she could move any farther.

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow at the request but nonetheless complied without questioning her. After the blinds were shut and she locked the door behind her as she had the feeling that Clarke's intention of what she came to her office for was not for the eyes of the employee's walking around outside her office.

"I was thinking about last night..."

"I was that good, eh?" Lexa joked walking closer to the blonde.

"Shut up and let me finish." Clarke playfully glared at her for the rude intention.

Lexa nods her head for Clark to continue.

"I recall you saying that last night was your first experience of make-up sex and it got me wondering..." Clarke trailed as she slowly and seductively began to undress herself starting first with her heels and then her blazer that she had on. She feels Lexa eyes following her every movement.

"Continue." Lexa urged her slowly closing in on the space between them.

"What other first can we check off your list." Clarke finished removing her undershirt.

"And what would this first be?" Lexa asked as Clarke turned around so Lexa could help her unzip her skirt. Lexa slowly trailed the soft silky skin of the blonde's back with the back on her finger as she made her way done to undo her skirt. She softly started placing small kisses on the blonde's bare shoulder.

"Office sex." Clarke answered softly turning her head slightly to meet Lexa's green eyes. "Don't tell me you've already..."

Lexa pressed her lip with the blonde's for a small kiss interrupting her while helping her step out of her skirt.

"Never." Lexa whispered against her ear as she began to trail light feathery kisses on her neck.

Clarke was relieved to hear that Lexa hasn't had sex in this office with anyone. She is also honestly shocked as she knows vaguely of the brunette's sexual past. Clarke shut her eyes and leaned her head back and laid it agains the brunette's should giving her more access to her neck.

"Uh-uh." Clarke turned around denying the brunette when she felt Lexa trying to unhook her bra. Lexa had a small hint of a pout and Clarke couldn't help but find it adorable and leaned forward to capture the bottom lip in a soft kiss playful biting it then soothing it with her tongue. She pulled back when she feels Lexa immediately try to deepen the kiss. "This time I want to bring you to pleasure first."

Lexa feels Clarke turn them around changing their position and finds herself now leaning against her desk as Clarke urges her to sit on top of it. Lexa allows Clarke to take control and quietly watches her remove her bottom along with her underwear. Lexa gasps softly when Clarke head disappears between her leg and she can feel her her soft lips on her heated area. She arches her back with he eyes squeeze tightly as she grips the table trying not to smother the blonde's face. With the first contact of the blonde's tongue, she bites the inside of her cheeks to prevent make any noise that would attract any attention outside this room.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed smoothly with the new relationship between Lexa and Clarke and has also been a smooth process for the merger. Everyday Clarke would update the board of Sky Airline details of the merger and she had also requested to them and her mother that she would like to extend her stay at mother had her suspicion of what caused Clarke to change her mind but she didn't voice it and told her that she and a few other board members will join her in a few weeks time to oversee everything.

Clarke herself could see the improvement and impact that the combining the two company will have and will grow immensely from each other and have to agree with her mother that this was the right choice and the right decision for Sky Airline. Clarke was ultimately happy that they can save her dad's company.

Since she was staying in Paris for longer than she originally planned, she had set out for another shopping trip. Especially for undergarment. She was getting terribly low and she blamed Lexa for that. The girl didn't have any patience and ended up ripping most of her underwear much to her dismay, during their intimate activities. She brought the subject to Lexa's attention asking her to control herself which the brunette only respond with a cocky grin and just offered to buy her more.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't accompany you, I love shopping."

Clarke smiled at the whininess she detected in the brunette's voice over the phone as she was walking to the boutique that Lexa highly suggested to her.

"Because you will only end up being a distraction. Beside you just want me to model underwear for you." Clarke replied.

"Do you not value my opinion?" Lexa retorted.

Clarke let out a small laugh. "Your opinion would be for me to walk around without underwear or preferably with nothing at all."

"You do have an amazing body." Lexa told her with a sultry tone not denying Clarke's accusation.

"Maybe your past lovers were more adventurous when it comes to that but I like to leave something to the imagination."

"Ugh, why most you bring up the past? No one compares to you." Lexa asked acting like she was annoyed.

Clarke couldn't help her smile from widening at Lexa's words. Sometimes the brunette could be really sweet causing her heart to flutter inside her chest.

"Sorry. To apologize I'll see you one photo." Clarke told her as she noticed that she was standing in front of her destination.

"I'm actually really upset about it. Make it four."

Clarke laughed at the brunette but loving the playful side of her that rarely comes out.

"Bye, Lexa."

"Clarke wait..."

Clarke hangs up on her interrupting anything that the brunette was going to say and walks into the Aubade. She was excited to shop their collection.

After strolling around for a few minutes, Clarke had found a couple of piece she would like to try on. She would be lying if she didn't pick a few items that she thought that Lexa would like on her as well. She knows it's too early for such strong feelings but she felt like she could be falling for the brunette. Lexa made her feel so many emotion that she never knew she had. She made her feel happier than she has ever been in her life.

Just as she was closing the door to her dressing room someone yanked it opened and slid quickly inside, closing the door behind the,. Catching Clarke off guard, she didn't even see who the person was and was yelling at them to get out.

"Shh...Clarke. It's me." Finn said holding both her arms that were previously swinging at him trying to calm her down.

Clarke stop and step back taking in the presence of her ex-boyfriend, utterly surprised that he was here.

"What the hell are you doing here Finn? This is completely inappropriate. And didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you again?" Clarke barked at him completely pissed of my his antics.

"Shh..." Finn pressed a finger to her lips not wanting to cause a scene in the store. "Please."

Clarke angrily let out a huge sigh irritated by his abrupt intrusion and took a set a back crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" Clarke gritted through her teeth.

"I need to ask you a favor." Finn said skipping the pleasantries.

"What would make you think that I will do you any favors? Have you lost your mind? You used me for your own stupid vendetta against Lexa, almost killing her. Do you not remember?" Clarke asked him completely outraged.

"Clarke, that's complicated." Finn dismissing her allegations. "I'm planning on suing her."

"Are you..." Clarke took a deep breath on rubbed the bridge of her nose out of frustration. It was hard trying to reason with someone so far gone as Finn. "You are not suing Lexa. On what grounds?"

"I'm claiming that she was responsible for the crash since she was under the influence of drugs while racing." Finn explained.

"That is ridiculous!" Clarke cried out incredulously looking at Finn in disbelief. She can't believe she actually dated him. She knows that Lexa wouldn't do anything as stupid as drugs."You admitted to me in the hospital that you purposely wanted to hurt her."

"I know. That's why I need your word that you won't say anything about that conversation. Clarke, this is my only chance to not let this ruin my career. They are investigating the whole incident and I'm afraid that this might hurt me, badly." Finn said sounding desperate.

"What about what happen to Lexa? Do you even care about what you did to her?" Clarke asked with venom her eyes.

"Lexa got what she deserve, Clarke. Please don't defend her. You have no idea what type of person she is and what she is capable of. She's not a good person." Finn said upset that Clarke was again taking Lexa's side, a girl she hardly knows to someone she had a relationship with, who cares about her.

Clarke fought back her words not wanting to spill to her ex-boyfriend how well she does know the brunette. How wonderful and caring and misunderstood the brunette was. She knows Lexa didn't want anyone to know about their relationship because of the media frenzy she would receive and she agree as she too enjoy their alone type and get to know each other phase without the craziness that being with Lexa included.

"I don't deserve this. My career can't end right now." Finn defended himself. Now that Lexa was out of the game, he had a better chance of winning next year. "This best thing for everyone is that Lexa is off those tracks."

"I can't stand the sight of you." Clarke spat out. "You will get nothing from me. Get. Out. Now."

Finn stared at his ex-girlfriend angry face. He really thought somewhere inside Clarke that she still cared for him after everything that they been through and that she would help him out just this once.

"Why are you here anyways?" Finn asked as the thought suddenly occurred to him. When he asked Octavia where he can find Clarke, he was surprise to hear that she was in Paris.

"You are the one who barged in here while I was changing." Clarke seethed.

"No, I mean in Paris. Why are you in Paris?" He demanded gripping her arm.

"It's none of your business." Clarke told him staring him down trying to remove his hands off her. She was infuriated by him and done with their conversation. "Get. Out."

"Come on, Clarke. Are you here by yourself? On business. What business would Sky Airline have in Paris when your company basically died when your father..." Finn head snapped to his right not expecting the hard slap from his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't talk about him." Clarke threaten with a icy glare.

"Whatever. I'll figure this out without your help." Finn sneered while rubbing his cheek knowing she probably left him with a red mark of her hand print on his face. "After I'm done destroying Lexa, don't think that I won't be coming after you next, Clarke."

"Leave." Clarke said fuming not feeling at all threaten.

Finn snarled at her for a moment before turning around and walking out her dressing room.

Once she heard that door close, Clarke leaned heavily against the wall trying to compose herself and slow her heart rate down. She no longer was in the mood to try anything on as just the sight of Finn had disrupt her happy shopping venture. She sat down and sighed into her hands taking a moment to shake the tension off.

* * *

Gustus sat hidden in a black SUV across the street from the boutique that Finn walked into. He was slightly confused of why Finn was entering Aubade, a store for women lingerie and frankly he didn't really care. As soon as he heard word from his source that Finn was in France and no longer in London, he began to trail him and make sure he came no where near Lexa. Even though he wanted nothing more to walk straight in there after him and break all his limbs, he knew Lexa needed him by her side and not rotting inside a prison cell. So he stay patiently in his car and silently observed.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later did Gustus see Finn walking out of the store. He pulled his phone out and took pictures. Just the sight of that bastard made his blood boil. He had to fight against every muscle in his body not to get out of this car and introduce Finn face to his fist or to the pavement of the ground.

But just as he began to start the engine so he could continue to follow the long hair boy, he catches a familiar blonde out of the corner of his eye. He can feel steam coming out of his nose as he sees flustered looking Clarke exiting the same boutique Finn has just left a few seconds ago. He angrily pulled out his phone once more and took photos of her as well. He knew this girl was trouble. Clarke had gotten close to Lexa and has been manipulating her all along. She was working with Finn this whole time and he blame himself for putting the idea in Lexa head that she wasn't a threat the first time they met her in the hospital that day. He was going to make them both, Clarke and Finn, pay for trying to hurt Lexa.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two hour or so later of shopping and after her encounter with Finn, Clarke arrived back to the hotel but instead of going to her room, she decided to head up to Lexa's suite eager to see the other girl. She was still all tense up from seeing her ex-boyfriend, that she wanted something to change that around and knowing that just the sight of Lexa would manage to put the biggest smile on her face.

When she made it to Lexa's floor, she was a little surprised that she wasn't met with the usual scene of Gustus standing guard in front of the brunette's door. She shrugged and didn't think more about it. He could be inside talking to Lexa or Lexa might have sent him home early like she has been lately. He honestly kind of creeps her out with the way he just stares at her like he wanted to skin her alive. But she always made sure never to show how much he kind of scared her. She knew he was wary of her but she just thought it came with the territory of being Lexa's bodyguard. He was very protective of the brunette, especially since what has happen to Lexa the last few months.

Shaking off those thoughts, Clarke swipes the key card that Lexa had given her earlier to her surprise, which Lexa just shrugged and commented on how she spends more time in her suite then her own hotel room. She knew Lexa liked her privacy and it warms her heart knowing that Lexa had that much trust in her and was comfortable with allowing her access to her most sanctuary place at anytime.

When she opened the door, she was immediately spots the brunette in the kitchen walking around lazily while talking on her phone. Whoever the brunette was talking on the phone with, Clarke can tell by her body language that Lexa was displaying, the brunette felt relax and carefree with this person making her look younger.

Clarke made sure she didn't say anything to interrupt her conversation and shut the door softly behind her.

Her effort was lost as Lexa instantly looks up and smiles as her face brighten at the sight of her. Clarke's heart flutters immediately as she returns her smile adding a small wave while settling her bags on one of Lexa's chairs in the living quarters before excitingly making her way over to the gorgeous brunette placing a small kiss on her cheek to say hello. She took a deep breath and inhaled the brunette's familiar scent finding any small comfort that she can and she quickly feels the tension leaving her body and her mood was instantaneously lifted as she felt calm and at ease. It is insane the effect the brunette has on her in the short amount of time that they have been together and she knows it's the same for the brunette. Or she hopes.

"I love you too." Lexa said over the phone which made Clarke quirk her eyebrow and is now curious on who the brunette was talking to. "I can't wait either. Bye."

"I love you, too? I know there's not a lot of people you say that the little term of endearment to. Should I be jealous?" Clarke questioned playful but slightly serious while wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder after Lexa hung up the phone and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Over a 80 year old lady? Of course." Lexa answered playfully turning around in the blonde's arms placing a proper kiss hello on her lips. "That was my grandmother. No other woman has compare to the love I have for her."

"I think that's sweet." Clarke told her placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Despite Lexa best effort to get out of the hotel, she surprising finds herself spending a lot of time at the hotel and the sole reason being was that she was happily enjoying every moment she can with the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

But this weekend she wanted a change of scenery and decided that she wanted to take Clarke on a impromptu trip to visit her grandmother at one of their homes in the country side of France.

"She's an amazing women. One of few I look up to. And I would like you to meet her." Lexa said running her fingers softly and lovingly through the blonde's hair.

"What?" Clarke asked confused and slightly shocked.

"This weekend. Just you and me. My family has an estate in the south of France. My grandmother lives there, I want you to meet her. I know it's kind of short notice and you can say no, if you are not comfortable. You won't hurt my feelings." Lexa told her gently.

Clarke could see in the brunette's eyes that this meant a lot to Lexa. She could use a weekend away after being so busy lately and she always wanted to see more of France. More importantly, she knew it was a big step for Lexa and for their relationship if the brunette wanted to introduce her to her grandmother. She had a feeling Lexa didn't invite just anyone to meet the woman that she seems to hold close to her heart.

"I would love to." Clarke said accepting her invitation and instantly sees Lexa face light up and for that reason alone, the blonde knew it was worth it.

Lexa grinned at her response and slowly wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist pulling her closer to her body.

"It's settle then. By the way, I was highly disappointed see that I didn't receive any message from you containing a scandalous photo as I was promised." Lexa chide playfully as she brushed the hair out of the blonde's beautiful face.

Clarke tried not to show any signs of distress on her face as her mind involuntary flashes back to her unwelcome encounter with Finn. She knew if she told Lexa about what happen today at the boutique, Lexa would just get angry and probably try to do something stupid and she was better sure Lexa also wouldn't like to hear the fact that Finn was in Paris.

Clarke didn't want to ruin what Lexa had plan this weekend. She can see the excitement and glee in the brunette's eyes when she told her that she would accompany her and Clarke just didn't have it in her to spoil that. She decided that it's best if she just holds on to this information until they return from the trip.

"I know. I'm sorry." Clarke kissed the brunette's lips before trailing across her face to her ear. "I just thought it would be better if I surprised you and give you your own private show of your's truly modeling them for you.

Clarke playfully nipped on the brunette's ear before she felt Lexa bring their lips together in a slow and sensual passionate kiss, leaving the blonde breathless as usual.

"You are forgiven, but I still expect a photo of one I deemed the best."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette's persistency for a photo of her.

"And what are you going to do with a picture of me in lingerie? I better not see it all over the internet?" Clarke warned.

Lexa scoffed though she wasn't trying not to get angry at just the thought of someone else looking at Clarke.

"They are for my eyes only. And what I do with them, well... I don't think you want to know." Lexa winked at her.

"My mind is just going to the weirdest place right, now." Clarke said scrunching up her face.

Lexa laughed placing a small kiss on her forehead to ease her worries. She went to grab the blonde's bags from her chair.

"I was just joking." Lexa told her before walking back towards her seeing the blonde's shoulders dropped from relief.

"You better be joking." Clarke retorted.

"Come on, you've delay this longer than I liked. I want to see what you've bought." Lexa told her dragging her by the hand towards her bedroom.

* * *

It always amazes the blonde how content Lexa was when she was behind the wheel. The brunette had decided to take her Aston Martin for the almost five hour drive. Clarke suggested they fly but Lexa insisted on the drive, telling her that she missed being on the road.

The long drive was actually really nice and the scenery was beautiful. Clarke looks to her left admiring the driver. This was by far her favorite look of the brunette. Her long slightly curly brown hair was blowing in the wind since they had the windows slightly cracked. A hint of a smile on her face, bobbing her head to the song on the radio and softly singing along. She looked so carefree like she had no worries in the world.

As the song ended and the next one began, Lexa went to shut it off immediately only to have Clarke lightly smacking her hand, making the brunette groan loudly in disappointment.

"Don't tell me you like this song?" Lexa asked scrunching up her face in distaste.

Clarke grinned at her. "What? It's catchy. Don't tell me you don't know the words?"

"No, I don't." Lexa said strongly shaking her head.

"What do you have against Taylor Swift?" Clarke asked playfully.

"Nothing. It's just overplayed." Lexa shrugged.

"Then you should know it." Clarke teased. "Come on Lexa, sing. Please sing with me."

"No." Lexa tried to act annoyed as she was fighting off the smile that threaten to slip on her face at how adorable the blonde was being.

"Oh, stop trying to be serious. I know you want to." Clarke said poking her side lightly. "Don't fight it."

"No."

"Please..." Clarke drawled out.

"Clarke, I said quit it." Lexa said using her best stern voice.

"Fine." Clarke threw her hands up in the air in defeat, throwing on a pout on her face for good measure, letting Lexa know how let down she was.

Clarke dropped it and the car was filled with silence. After a few seconds, Lexa glances over to the blonde who was tapping her fingers to the music on her leg, staring out the window with a disappointed look on her face. She sighed dramatically before she took a deep breath and waited for the chorus to start.

_"You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye,_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like" _

Lexa sang loudly with as much as enthusiasm she could muster as she watch a big grin slowly forming on the blonde's face.

_"And when we go crashing down, _

_we come back every time, _

_'Cause we never go out of style, _

_We never go out of style"_

Clarke laughed as Lexa hilariously whipped her hair and sang expressively and theatrically for the blonde, moving her shoulders and hands and dancing in her seat but made sure she still was paying attention to the road. Clarke couldn't help but joined in with her on the next verse.

_"You got that long hair,__slicked back, white t-shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)"_

Clarke, who happened to be wearing a sundress, flirtatiously lifted up the bottom of her dress at the words, reveal a little bit of her thigh to the brunette. Lexa smiled and raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde's playfulness.

"I knew you knew the words. You are a closeted Taylor Swift fan." Clarke told her with a smirk when the song finished.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"No, I'm not." Lexa continued to deny.

Deciding not to push her any further, the blonde just interlock their fingers. Clarke loved that she can bring the silliness out of the usually impassive heiress.

Lexa smiled at the gesture squeezing her hand before bringing them to her lips for a soft kiss.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they pulled up to a huge metal gate as Lexa easily punched in a code allowing them access then they began to follow a long cobblestone road that lead to the most gigantic beautiful house...well mansion that Clarke has ever seen.

"It's so beautiful Lexa." Clarke exclaimed looking around with wide eyes in astonishment.

Lexa smiled at the the complete awe on the blonde's face.

"You wonder why my grandmother like to spend all of her time here away from everyone." Lexa joked as she pulled up to the house and a few of their staff who were already awaiting for their arrival.

As they stepped out of the car, Lexa's grandmother stepped out of the house at the same time eager to see her grand daughter that she hasn't seen in a couple of month.

"Alexandria." The old lady called out to Lexa, who immediately sped up her pace to greet her grandmother in a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't you not to call me that in front of others, grandmother." Lexa lightly scolded pulling away.

"I'll do as I please. Now introduce me to this gorgeous woman whom you brought with you to my home." She said wasting no time as she turns her attention to the blonde who was grabbing her bag while allowing the Lexa a little moment as she reunited with her grandmother. "You don't have to do that dear. The staff will take care of that. I pay them generously."

"Umm...okay..." Clarke said still in a daze of how enormous this estate was as she felt someone immediately at her side grabbing her bags from her hands.

Lexa smiled and walked over to stand beside the blonde.

"Grandmother, this is Clarke. Her father's company, Sky airline is the company we are in the process of merging with and..."

"And... she is your girlfriend." Lexa grandmother stated as she interrupted her grand daughter.

"Grandmother!" Lexa chided shaking her head. She forgot that her grandmother absolutely had no filter.

"Oh hush." She shush Lexa dismissively.

Clarke just smile at their playful interaction. She can see that Lexa had an amazing relationship with her grandmother which was completely different then her relationship with her mother.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her before properly introducing the two. "Clarke, this is my grandmother, Evelyn Rose."

"It's nice to meet you." Clarke smiled politely and reached out her hand for her to shake.

"And you as well. I was excited to meet the woman who has my grand daughter smiling again." Evelyn said as she gave her a welcoming smile accepting her hand.

"She has a wonderful smile. I wish she would do it more often." Clarke told her lightly pinching the brunette's side as Lexa told her to stop while fighting off a smile.

Evelyn just looked on with a smile on her face as Clarke wouldn't stop and Lexa was trying to dodge her advances. She immediately liked the blonde and she looked like a perfect match for her stubborn but wonderful granddaughter. The two girls looked like they were lost in their own world not aware of anyone else around them. Lexa has never been this playful with anyone before.

"Come on inside. I'm willing to bet the long drive has got you girls hungry." Evelyn said interrupting the girls light hearted interaction.

* * *

While Clarke was upstair unpacking and freshening up for dinner, Lexa was helping her grandmother cook which surprise Clarke that Lexa knew her way around the kitchen. She thought the girl was use to room service and fancy restaurants. But Evelyn had inform her that she taught Lexa everything she knows in the kitchen.

"Are you going to marry this one? She would be a wise choice." Evelyn asked her granddaughter as she threw various spices in the pot.

"It's too early for that type of conversation." Lexa told her across the middle island where she was cutting up vegetables.

"It's only five o'clock." She replied swiftly.

Lexa rolled her eyes. Her grandmother can be a smart ass sometime.

"I meant in the relationship." Lexa clarified even though she knew she didn't have to.

"But two months is not too early to meet your grandmother?" She retorted.

"Point taken. So I take it you approve." Lexa said throwing a recently sliced carrot in her mouth.

"When have you ever seek out anyone's approval?" She rebutted.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders even though her words were true, she did care what her grandmother thought about Clarke. "She is something though, isn't she? She's beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted and she's not afraid to fight me on anything. We butted heads when we first met, until I realized how paranoid I was being."

"Sounds like a keeper. And what does your mother think about Clarke?"

"She doesn't know about us. I prefer it that way after her obvious dislike for Costia."

Her grandmother sighed when she hears the usual bitterness tone from the young brunette. She shakes her head as she wonders when those two will ever see eye to eye.

"Your mother loves you, Lexa. I'm not condoning her action but nothing is more truer then the love she has for you. Just know that, okay." She said wishing that those two would just get along.

"Her love is a strange love." Lexa commented eating another piece of carrot.

"Love is strange in itself, isn't it? We all do crazy things in the name of love."

"Well she should love me less and stop trying to manipulate my life. And can we please stop talking about your daughter, I feel a headache coming on." Lexa complained. "I came to visit you to get away from her."

"Come and taste this then." Evelyn beckon her granddaughter to the stove, holding up a spoon for her taste of approval.

"Mmm..." Lexa felt her mouth igniting with so much amazing favor.

Evelyn smile on the look on Lexa's face.

"Perfect as always." Lexa praised realizing how much she has missed her grandmother's cooking.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa was enjoying a morning swim in their lavish pool waiting for Clarke to join her after she finish a game of chess with her grandmother.

The were seated not to far away from the pool and Clarke was surprised that her eyes didn't stray away from the game knowing how amazing Lexa looked in the black two piece she was wearing. But the old lady was really giving her a run for her money, and she couldn't help but let her competitiveness come out.

"I haven't played a worthy competitor other than Lexa in a while." Evelyn told her as she amusingly watch Clarke concentrate heavily on her next move, even though she already predicts what the blonde will do.

"I use to play with my father." Clarke responded without looking up.

"I recall meeting him in one of those business parties that Anya held. He was very honorable. I'm sorry about what happen to him." Evelyn told her offering a sympathetically smile.

"Thank you." Clarke smile genuinely making her move just as the old lady predicted.

"I commend you for wanting his business to stay alive and wish you all the success with this merger. Anya is stubborn but she has great business sense. Same goes for Lexa, they can butt heads most of the time but if they can just see that they are fighting on the same side then I know they wouldn't have as much trouble as they are having with Mount Weathers. They are a power force if they can just realized how stronger they are together." Evelyn said sweeping the blonde's rook with ease.

Clarke lightly frowned at the action as she wasn't expected losing her rook.

"Does it bother you that your daughter and grand daughter fight has often as they do?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I worry that it will be the cause of their own demise. Not because of that boy who crashed into Lexa on her race or Dante Wallace. They will need to work together if they want to defeat their enemies. But I fear that they are only fighting each other." She told the blonde.

"I agree. I don't know why there is so much tension between them." Clarke said while making her next move.

"Because they are too much alike even though they will never admit it." Evelyn looked up when she sees Lexa coming towards. "Seems like my granddaughter is too impatient, just as her mother."

Clarke furrows her brow and look ups from their game at the same direction she was looking at.

"Grandmother, do I need to fight for Clarke's time?" Lexa joked when she walked up to them in her bathing suit, water dripping from her body.

"There's no need to be rude, Lexa. We haven't finish our game." Clarke lightly berated.

Lexa looks down at the game board as she smirks in amusement. She leans down and easily moves her grandmother's piece in one move. "Check mate. She was playing with you, Clarke. She could have beaten you earlier."

Clarke opens her mouth in shock at the unexpected move while Evelyn just smiled cheekily.

"How...?" Clarke blinked at the board a couple times baffled at what just happened. "I didn't even see that."

"She likes to distract you with her words. Never play poker with her if you want to keep your money." Lexa warned as she pulls the blonde up from her seat.

"You just ruined all the fun, Lexa. You know I don't get people who are willing to play with me anymore."

"Sorry, grandmother." Lexa apologized over her shoulder as she was dragging Clarke to the pool.

"Please refrain from having sex in pool." She shouted out to the retreating girls.

"God, she has no filter." Lexa groaned slightly embarrassed.

Clarke let out a small chuckle and rubbed the brunette's arm soothingly.

"I think she's nice. She's not like any other typical grandmother."

"Hmm...she's something." Lexa murmured in agreement as she helps the blonde take her shirt that was hiding her bathing suit underneath before leading her into the pool.

* * *

After lounging in the pool for a couple hours, Lexa set out a blanket out on the grass and prepared various fruits and snacks for a small lunch. Evelyn had joined them for a little while before returning back inside the house leaving the two girls to themselves.

"I don't think I've ever felt this relax. I definitely needed this after all the intense meetings we've been having lately." Clarke said as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

Lexa was casually laying on her side with her elbow prompt up so she can rest her head in her hand as she watched the blonde with soft eyes. It was so easy to be around Clarke and she has never felt this comfortable and more herself around someone like this before. She knew that the blonde was special when she decided to invite her here without any hesitation. She has open herself up to Clarke before she even realized what she was doing.

"This place suits you." Lexa told her still admiring the blonde as the sun was hitting her just right making her blue eyes twinkle and her blonde hair shine beautifully.

"This place is ridiculous. You know your grandmother lives in a mansion right?"

Lexa nodded her head in agreement. "It is a bit too much for one old tiny lady, but the calmness and serenity of this place is enticing."

"Do you ever see your wild self settling here?"

Lexa let out a small chuckle before shaking her head. "I love the city. Even though I do like coming here to get away once in awhile, I think if I was here for a long period of time, I would die from boredom and in result felt like I had to make up for it and do something stupid and extreme."

"Is there anything extreme you thinking about doing now that your cast is removed and you slowly coming out of hiding?" Clarke asked feeding the brunette a piece of grape who immediately opens her mouth accepting the offer fruit.

Lexa furrowed her brow while chewing and thought about the blonde's question for a moment. She usually have some plans on what her next adventure would be but lately she was completely content on being stuck in the hotel and spending time with Clarke which was highly unusual for her.

Lexa shrugged. "I always wanted to sky dive in Dubai, which is not really that extreme."

"That sounds terrifying." Clarke shivered.

Lexa smiled. "You've never been sky diving?"

"No." Clarke shakes her head.

"With your family being in the airline business, you never once thought about sky diving out of an airplane? You can't be afraid of the heights."

"No, it's not the heights that I fear it's falling down to my death that I'm afraid of."

"You have to come with me." Lexa insisted already making plans in her head. "It's exhilarating, you'll love it Clarke."

"There is nothing you can do that will ever get me to jump out of an airplane."

"Your coming." Lexa told her with finality in her voice.

"Are you going to make me?" Clarke challenged locking eyes with Lexa's green ones, staring intently.

"I can be very convincing." Lexa stated not turning away from her stare.

"Oh, and how are you going to convince me?" Clarke asked as she unconsciously leaned towards Lexa. She feels no control over her body and how her body always gravitate towards the brunette.

"Well I promise you will have the time of your life. You will feel an unbelievable rush. Your heart will be pumping faster than ever..."

"I feel that when I look at you." Clarke interrupted softly.

Lexa body stilled suddenly and swallowed hard feeling chills down her spine as she felt touched from the blonde's simple but honest words. She softly cupped the blonde's face in her hands, staring deeply into her eyes that was matching the intensity of her own.

"I know we only been together for a short amount of time but I think I'm falling for you, Lexa." Clarke admits shyly not knowing how the heiress was going to react. It was the closest thing from saying I love you. But she didn't want to scare her off. Clarke had no doubt that Lexa gets girls falling for her all the time but Clarke couldn't help the way she feels and she wanted to be honest with her feelings. She tried to stop herself from being one of those girls that fall so easy for the brunette but it was like it was out of her control. She can only hope that she was different from the others and like feels the same about her.

When Lexa didn't say anything for the longest time, Clarke felt her heart drop and tried to fight any tears that were threatening to fall. She shook her head at her stupidity. Of course the heiress didn't feel the same. Lexa could have anyone she wanted. She was probably a mere distraction while the brunette was stuck in the hotel.

For the first time, she felt awkward in the brunette's presence. She looked down at her fidgeting fingers in dejection. She silently cursed herself for opening her damn mouth. What was it with her having the tendency to say stupid things when she was alone with Lexa having a sweet moment.

"Clarke." She heard her name fall from Lexa's lips softly but she didn't want to look up to see Lexa reject her.

"Please look at me, Clarke." Lexa commanded gently.

Clarke finally looked up and was embarrassed that she couldn't stop the tears. Lexa had moved from her comfortable position to mirror the blonde and held her face close to hers.

Lexa's felt a sickness to her stomach when she looked into those heartbreaking eyes, that once were full of life look so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry for not responding quickly. I was shock by your declaration. I needed a moment to process that the girl that I have been so enamored with, that my life has been center around her for the last two months, shares the same deep feelings that I have for her." Lexa told her wiping her tears.

She wasn't used to consoling someone when they were upset but with Clarke she was willing to do whatever it took to make her smile again and take away her worries.

"I told you once there were only a few people that I trust in my life. Gustus and my grandmother. And I can honestly tell you today that in the small time frame that I've known you, I can proudly add you to that list. I know how kind and selfless you are. My heart has never pounded so hard against my chest at just the sight of anyone as it does when I first see you. I know that you are with me not because of my family, or my wealth, or for any type of fame, but you are with me because of me." Lexa told her sincerely, taking the chance herself to pour her heart out to the blonde, even though she was scare of how strong her feelings were for Clarke.

Clarke was shocked by Lexa's words that she was rendered speechless. She didn't expect the usually stoic brunette to respond in such a heart felt way. To be so open and honest with her making her feel like she was on the moon.

Lexa waited to Clarke's blue eyes met hers and she knew that this was right and it didn't matter how long they knew each other. She had a deep connection with the blonde.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa said with the most sweetness, gentle and sincere tone that made the blonde heart flutter and became overwhelm with emotion. She said the words that the blonde was too timid to say before though she wanted to.

Clarke lean forward and capture the brunette's lips in relief and overwhelming joy. The moment was the happiest she's ever been.

"I love you too, Lexa." Clarke whispered against her lips when they pulled apart.

"I don't give my heart away often, Clarke, so please don't make a fool of me and break it." Lexa asked of her.

Clarke heart clenched knowing how hard it was for Lexa to fully trust someone and here she was trusting her with her heart. The part of her that Lexa thought was the most vulnerable.

"I promise." Clarke told her before sealing the promise with a kiss which slowly became full of passion as both girls were trying to convey how much they love each other with their lips. A promise that they will always be there for one another.

* * *

The weekend had ended far too quickly for Clarke's liking. It was all too soon saying goodbye to Lexa's grandmother, she wanted to spend more time with the older woman and hopes that Lexa brings them back again for another visit, maybe longer than a day and half.

She felt on such a high after the brunette's declaration of love that she has finally decided and felt completely comfortable enough to show Lexa her drawings today. She was on edge all day, anxious to open herself as much as the brunette has done with her. Though she had been reluctant to share her art to the brunette before because of how insecure she had been, but after their weekend, Clarke could only feel excitement in her bones.

Her art for years as only been for her eyes only and she was actually glad the first person who was going to see what she was passionate about with Lexa. She knows it seems silly but it was important to her.

She had a skip in her step like a giddy teenager as the elevator open to Lexa's floor. Her worn out sketchpad was held tightly in her hands and close to her chest when she found herself in front of Lexa's door. Her hand reached out to knock when she remembers that she had a copy of Lexa's key card and dug in her pocket for it before easily swiping and walked inside.

When she walked in further into the living room she felt the tension in the air. Lexa stood in front of her tall windows staring blankly at the streets below her. Clarke could see how stiff her shoulders were from where she was standing. She looked to her left and found Gustus silently seated on one of the chairs with an iPad in his hand, staring coldly at her when she walked in, making her feel very uncomfortable.

If Clarke had paid enough attention today and wasn't distracted by her excitement she would have pay attention on why she only had seen Lexa once this morning and hadn't heard from her all day, which was unusual.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked when the brunette didn't acknowledge her presence with her usual bright smile.

The brunette didn't respond to her at all or even show that she even heard her and continue to look at the window with her back towards the blonde for the longest time until she turn her head slightly to her side dipping her head down that was hardly noticeable giving Gustus a faint nod, who immediately nodded his head and stood up from his seat setting the iPad down on the side table.

He made his way slowly in front of her and Clarke took a step back unconsciously as she was slightly frighten by the hardness of his eyes. She was just to him looking at her like this but this time it was more intense. More terrifying. Before she could tell him to back off, he walked away from her and towards the door.

Clarke released the breathe she didn't realized she was holding when she heard the door shut, knowing that she was alone with Lexa.

"Lexa." Clarke called out softly again and walked up to the brunette. "What's wrong?"

Lexa still didn't respond, her eyes still fixated out the window. She didn't know how to face the blonde. She didn't even want to look at Clarke, to see the face that she loves only to find out that she was being played the whole time.

"Lexa, please talk to me." Clarke pleaded not able to take the silence any longer.

Lexa finally walked away from the window and picked up the iPad that Gustus left and wordlessly handed in to the blonde.

Clarke furrowed her brow at the action but looked at the screen that had photos on the screen. She tapped on the first one and scrolled through the rest as she felt her heart drop in realization of what these were. They were from a few days ago when she was shopping at Aubade. There were pictures of her and Finn leaving separate times but she can admit that it looks suspicious. Then there was a video of what seems to be a security footage of Finn sneaking into her dressing room and leaving.

She looked up at Lexa's who was clenching her jaw with looks of anger and confusion. But her eyes is what bothered her.

Those eyes weren't not the same eyes that looked at her with complete adoration.

Those eyes weren't the same eyes that told her they love her.

Those eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

_A/N: Next chapter is full of angst._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**: Oh God! I struggled with this chapter. I wanted you guys to feel the angst and hopefully I succeeded. I'm sorry for the wait, I just wanted to do it right and not disappoint. I love all the feedbacks and review. I truly thank you guys. I'm glad people are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Oh and I specifically love the guest who wrote in their review, "Seriously F U." I love that. I don't know if that meant you like the story or not but either way it made me laugh. Though I don't know how your going to respond after this chapter. Things get rough._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Clarke felt her body stiffen feeling an overwhelming sense of horror when she saw the angry expression and the look of betrayal on Lexa's face once she was finished looking at the screen in her hands. Her happiness of seeing Lexa earlier drains away and her skins pales.

The brunette wordlessly retrieve the device back from the shock blonde and walk a couple steps back to keep a good amount of distance between them. Lexa couldn't believe what she just saw.

The blonde stood completely still like a deer caught in head lights not knowing what to do or say. She had forgotten all about Finn. And this is the worst possible way for the brunette to find out. She was meaning to tell Lexa about their encounter immediately after they had gotten back from their trip but it honestly slipped from her mind because she was too distracted by her wonderful time with the brunette that Finn was literally the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Lexa, I can explain." Clarke started desperately hoping the brunette would at least be reasonable and listen to her before jumping to any conclusions. She could only guess by the look on her face that the thoughts that were already running in the brunette's head weren't good.

Lexa was so dumbfounded that she couldn't even look at the girl that she thought she was in love with. Who she had fallen so quickly and so deeply for. She felt stupid and naive that she was easily played by this woman.

History was repeating itself because she didn't know any better. This felt like Costia all over again but somehow this felt a thousand times worst because she felt like Clarke was really the one for her.

It was almost if she was finally realizing why Mount Weathers always targets her to sabotage her family business. She was seen as the weak one and it angered her that they could possibly be right.

Falling for a girl that she has only known for two months was definitely weak.

Being fooled again by another romantic relationship was definitely weak.

That's why her own mother saw her as weak and treated her like a child.

So no.

She couldn't look at the blonde fearing that she might just break because Clarke was clearly an amazing actress and has really done a superb job of making her fall for her that this betrayal hurt her like a million blades cutting her skin deeply. So deep that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't want to look in the eyes that use to capture her soul only to see now that they were deceiving her the entire time.

"Lexa please let me explain. It's not what it looks like." Clarke said waiting for the brunette, who was still refusing to look at her, to say something.

"Sure. Explain." Lexa said in a monotone voice trying to contain her anger as her hand tighten around the iPad.

She willed herself into being strong and forced all her emotions into anger not wanting to seem fragile anymore. She has already opened herself too much to the blonde and she feels Clarke knows her well enough to manipulate her with just her words.

She didn't want to be fooled again.

"I was shopping at Aubade and as I was getting into the dressing room, Finn shockingly barged into my dressing room. I swear to you, Lexa I didn't even know he was here in Paris and I have absolutely no desire to even see him ever. I haven't seen or talked to him since that day at the hospital." Clarke tried to explain desperately.

Lexa wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe that Clarke was honest and innocent and was that selfless, generous, most beautiful person that she fell for and could never be that cold hearted to hurt her like this. Even if she was still with Finn, she couldn't be this ruthless.

But as she looked at the iPad in her hand, all she could see was the footage replaying of Finn leaving the blonde's dressing room. She couldn't stop her mind from the horrible images of them together, doing god knows what. Just the thought of him walking in on her while she was in the middle changing where parts of her body were probably expose or let alone the thought of him touching the blonde. The thought alone made her clench her teeth as her blood began to boil and suddenly she was full of rage.

She was picturing in her head that they were probably laughing at her together behind her back of how easy it was to deceive her. They were probably having sex while discussing how to break her heart into million pieces in the most evilest sadistic way possible.

She couldn't wipe away the images in her head of them laying naked together having sex and suddenly her jaw tighten and her breathing became heavier.

"Oh my god, Lexa!"

The blonde's cried of surprise and worry snapped her out of her thoughts and suddenly she felt a slight pain in her hand. She looked down surprised to see her hand cover in blood and the iPad was bent in half. She didn't even realized what she was doing. She immediately drop the device to the floor in shock causing a huge crack sound echoing in the room. She felt small chards of glass sharply pinching the flesh of her palm.

Clarke rushed over to inspect her injured hand only for the brunette to flinched back as if her touch would burn her.

"Don't touch me." Lexa growled stepping back from her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lexa. We need to clean that up to stop the bleeding and before it gets infected." Clarke told her while attempting to help once again her face full of worry.

"I don't need anything from you." Lexa spat out pulling back her hand so it was out of reach for the blonde as blood was dripping heavily on her hardwood floors.

"Lexa, you believe me don't you?" Clarke gaped slightly offended.

The thought of Lexa thinking that she was doing whatever it is she was thinking with Finn other than what she told her churns a cold feeling traveling down her spine.

"I don't know what to believe." Lexa coldly stares right at her for the first time, masking her emotions. She couldn't hold the stare for long though. The blonde's blue eyes were filled with pain and anguish. And she needed to be strong and overcome the unbearing need to comfort her then ridicule herself for feeling this way for a woman who has been deceiving her the entire time.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to know that." Clarke said trying to convince the brunette failing to hide the pain she felt that Lexa didn't believe her.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got back from your shopping trip that day?" Lexa argued.

"You were so excited about taking me to meet your grandmother that I didn't want to ruin it. I knew that it would only upset you and I was afraid of how you were going to react." Clarke replied desperately trying to convince the brunette that she was being truthful.

"I told you to never be afraid to tell me something. I only wanted you to be honest with me no matter how I would react. You waited all weekend and Gustus has had all that time to gather damaging evidence against you. You can understand now how hard it is to believe anything you are telling me." Lexa responds in retaliation.

"Trust me." Clarke pleaded with her. "Look into my eyes and you can tell that I'm telling the truth."

"I can't do that." Lexa shakes her head.

She didn't want to fall into her trap. She needed to be level headed and strong. Looking into the blonde's eyes would be like being entranced by a spell.

"Lexa?" The blonde's voice was low and shaky. She was shocked that she couldn't get through to the brunette. She felt her eyes start to burn as tears began to build up.

"Gustus had a bad feeling about you. He had warn me about you. And I didn't listen." Lexa began to pace around the room. She felt as if her head was about to explode.

"Gustus is wrong. He doesn't understand what he saw." Clarke said exasperatingly trying to get through the stubborn brunette's thick skull.

"Gustus wouldn't bring this up to me if it was nothing. And you had the opportunity to tell me. If what you say is true, you shouldn't have anything to fear. You should have told me the moment you saw me, if you didn't have anything to hide. " Lexa retorted angrily.

"I didn't want you to do something stupid and ruin the amazing weekend you had plan for us." Clarke spat out starting to get angry.

"Do something stupid? Do you not know me at all?" Lexa asked her voice laced with hurt, slightly cracking.

Clarke shakes her head in defeat as tears were now running freely on her face. "There's nothing I can say to defend myself. To convince you..."

"Because it's true. You have been playing me from the start wanting to humiliate me." Lexa said almost snapping at the blonde trying to get her emotions under control.

"You really think that low of me?" Clarke tearfully quivered as she felt Lexa building up a protective wall around her making it impossible for her to get through to her.

Lexa was resisting violently the urge to wrap her arms around the blonde as she hears the shakiness in the blonde's voice. But she convinced herself it was just another act from the blonde.

"Tell me you aren't fucking him, Clarke. Tell you didn't come here to seduce me. What was your plan? Were you planning to seduce my mother as well if I didn't fall for you? What are you getting from Finn where he can easily convince you to spread you legs like a cheap whor..."

The hard palm of the blonde's hand against her left cheek interrupted her harsh words and cause her head to snap violently to the right. She didn't even realized what was going out of her mouth. She was just angry and hurt. She felt used and betrayed and most of all heart broken.

"Fuck you, Lexa." Clarke spat out angrily tears running dow her face. "How dare you? How can you say that? It is you who doesn't know me. Because you would know that after our time together that I would never hurt you."

"It is because of our time together that I was easily manipulated." Lexa voice was cold and even, trying to ignore the pain in her chest of the sight of the blonde crying.

"So everything that you told me this weekend, what was that? You said you loved me and you said you trusted me. Well trust me now. You know..."

"And I told you not to make a fool of me and not to break my heart. But you did anyways." Lexa interrupted with venom laced in her tone.

Clarke shakes her head no longer in control of her sobs. She can not believing what is happening. She felt like her world was falling apart.

"I feel like we are going around in circles. You trying to make excuses in your head of why not to trust me because you fear it makes you weak. I see right through you Lexa."

Lexa kept her gaze on the floor, her heart clenches tightly as the blonde knows her well. Too well. Well enough to break her. And she just can't let that happen. She can't let Finn win. She allowed herself to become vulnerable making herself an easy target for her enemies.

"You either trust me or you don't Lexa. If you don't then I'll make sure you never have to see me again." Clarke told her though she didn't want it to come to this but Lexa wasn't letting her in. The brunette had shut her out. She was so hurt that Lexa was so quick to believe Gustus that nothing she could say would make any difference.

Lexa felt like the air immediately left her body filling her with dread at the thought of never seeing the blonde again. But if Clarke was giving her an ultimatum then maybe this was really a trick.

It was clever.

Putting her on the spot and forcing her to make a decision.

"I..."

"No. Look at me." Clarke stopped her.

Another trick Lexa thought. She hasn't truly looked into those piercing blue eyes since the blonde walked in. She knew that it would be a losing battle if she did. Not trusting herself to have the strength, Lexa bit down hard on her lip and shakes her head not able to look into Clarke's eyes.

"Leave. Just leave Clarke." Lexa whispered sadly before retreating to her bedroom leaving the blonde alone in tears. It was better if she just ends this before it gets worst.

Clarke stares shocked at the retreating form of the brunette, an abundance of warring emotions were growing rapidly inside her. She stood there numb. She was flabbergasted that Lexa just completely shut down on her. She knew the brunette had a hard time trusting people but it still hurt that she didn't even try to listen to her. It felt like just Lexa gave up on her and was done with her for good.

Clarke tried to fight back the uncontrollable sobs but failed when she clenched her heart as she felt it shatter. She walked out of Lexa's suite on shaky legs in a complete dazed with eyes full of tears and a broken heart.

This was not how she picture how her day was coming to be.

* * *

Anya was furious at Lexa when Clarke came into her office the next day looking like an horrendous crying mess announcing that she was leaving that morning and Sky Airlines would send someone else to take her place immediately. The blonde try to convince Anya, with a lame excuse, that more of the employees should come over and work together with TonDc Internationals. Anya reluctantly agree, not wanting the blonde to leave, but knew not to fight her fearing that blonde would break down in front of her. She would give the blonde time to calm down before convincing her to come back.

She needed to talk to Lexa and found out what happened.

It was obvious the reason for the blonde's sudden departure was because of something her daughter did and she intend to slap her on the head and demand her to fix it. She was not going to let Lexa ruin this. She had seen such positive growth in Lexa with the small amount of time that Clarke was around and she was afraid now that Clarke is gone, Lexa might slip back into her old ways. And that is something that she simply won't allow to happen. She almost lost her daughter the last time Lexa decided to be reckless and stupid.

She sent Gustus to retrieve her daughter immediately after Clarke left the building. To her surprise, Lexa opened the door to her office ten minutes later while she was pacing around behind her desk waiting for her. Anya watched silently as Lexa calmly took a seat in front of her desk, blatantly ignoring the infuriating look on her mother's face.

Her daughter almost looked worst than Clarke and if she looked closely she could almost see the tears stains on her face. But Lexa put on a good mask that she has perfected for years not giving out any signs of emotions or distress.

"You wanted to see me." Lexa stared at her as she greeted her with a voice devoid of any emotions.

"Clarke came by earlier and I was surprise to hear that she

will be leaving us in such an abrupt manner. Which leaves me to question if you had any part of her unexpected exit." Anya said scowling fiercely at the younger brunette.

Anya watched Lexa's face for any type of emotion flickering across her face but was shock when she was just met with a stony expression unfazed by her stern ferocious demeanor.

Like she just didn't care.

This wasn't like Lexa.

Her daughter would at least show some type of anger just from her accusation alone. She could feel something wasn't right here. Like she was missing out on some important details. She might have to question Gustus later on anything he might know.

She had also noticed the bandages on the younger girl's hand but didn't comment on it.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" Lexa inquired sardonically.

"Well darling, you have to admit, you were always against this merger. I always suspect you would come up with a plan to somehow discourage me away from continuing on with Sky Airlines." Anya pointed out.

"I don't know what to tell you." Lexa told her in an unconcerned manner.

"Bullshit! What happen between you and Clarke, Lexa? I thought you guys were at least getting along." Anya hissed getting tired on Lexa's nonchalant attitude pretty quickly.

"What makes you think you didn't cause Clarke to leave, Maybe you scared her off with your blatantly gross flirting." Lexa retorted bitterly.

"Is that what this is all about?" Anya questioned furrowing her brow trying to connect the pieces together, ignoring the jab her daughter was trying to make at her.

Lexa didn't respond still wearing an impassive expression on her face but Anya spotted a slight tightening of her jaw. She decides to take a different route with Lexa and just be honest with her.

Anything to get Clarke back.

"Okay Lexa," Anya threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I will admit it. I purposely flirted with Clarke that night and again when you were around only to get a reaction from you. I wanted you to know if you were at all attracted to her. I didn't know that your reaction was going to result in Clarke leaving. Now go chase after her and apologized."

"What?" Lexa asked slightly baffled by her mother's revelation.

"Clarke is a perfect match for you." Anya elaborated further. "And I was just trying to give you push in the right direction."

"You were scheming my love life once again." Lexa accused bitterly as her conversation with Costia replays in her mind.

Anya scoffed. "Scheming is a bit dramatic don't you think? I don't see any wrong doing. I'm just a mother who wants best for her daughter. No matter how difficult she may be at times."

"Was that the main reason for the merger? Did you and Abby orchestrated this arrangement?" Lexa questioned her becoming angry at the thought of being played by her mother like she was some game piece.

"Of course not..."

"What would it solved if Clarke and I were together? Why would you think it would be okay for you to have a hand in my love life?" Lexa stood up to stand angrily face to face with her mother.

"You happiness, of course." Anya retorted easily as if there were to be any other reason.

"Don't act like you care about me. I'm not entirely obedient to your will so you want to some how control me in your conniving ways and without treating me like an actually human being." Lexa shouted at her.

"Lexa, you are being ridiculous." Anya barked out.

"All you ever wanted was to control me. I know what you did to Costia..."

"Oh god not this girl again." Anya groaned loudly. "Get over her already Lexa."

"I cared about her..."

"No you didn't..." Anya scoffed.

"...and you chased her away. You were horrible to her." Lexa finished with a snarl.

"I did you a favor. That girl was using you. Costia was only with you because your wealth and your name. She wanted control of the company and I could not let that happen."

"You didn't even give her a chance." Lexa roared at her.

"Did you give Clarke a chance?" Anya retorted.

Lexa felt her heart stop. She took a moment to control her breathing before responding.

"I hate to ruin your perfect image of Clarke but she has lead me to suspect that she is working with Finn.."

"Oh stop it with that nonsense." Anya threw her hands up in frustration. "You are being paranoid. And it's all because of that girl Costia. She has gotten into your head."

"Gustus showed me evidence..."

Anya interrupted her again. "I don't care what you think you might have saw. I know everything about the Griffin's. Do you not think that I may have looked into it? Especially when I decided to merge my company with theirs. I promise you my resources are better there yours."

"But I saw Finn..." Lexa's argument became weak as it finally sinks in that she may have made a big mistake.

"That boy is not a threat." Anya interrupted her again. As much as you may hate him and as much as I hate him. Finn is a worthless imbecile minuet creature. Stop allowing him to ruin the good things in your life. And stop with the silly rivalry you have with him, the last encounter you had with him almost got you killed. Finn will get what he deserves. The bigger issue is Costia and Mount Weathers."

"I've talked to Cosita and she told me that she isn't working with them."

"And you believe her?" Anya raised a question brow. She was irritated how Lexa always came to that awful girl's defense after everything she has done.

Not knowing how to answer her Lexa turned away and walked towards the door with a stubborn lift of her chin. She never liked talking about Costia with her mother. And if she was honest with herself, it was because she feared that her mother was right.

As she reached the door, she turned around wanting to leave her mother's office with these parting words. "Just stay the hell out of my life, mother."

At Lexa's exit, Anya sighed heavily massaging her temples. She had hope that she got through to her daughter if only a little bit.

Next she had to figure out how to get Clarke back and prayed that Lexa didn't ruin her chances with the blonde.

* * *

The next few days were cold, dark, and gloomy for the young heiress as she let everything digest. It was as if Clarke took all the light in her life with her when she left. She felt like she was living in a nightmare and didn't know how to get out of it. There was a conflict of emotions within her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

There was mostly anger but also sadness.

Anger towards her mother who somehow always has to manipulate her life, molding it into something that she wants for her even if she doesn't agree and then tries to convince her that she had her best interest at heart when her mother was just a conniving heartless witch.

Also angry with herself. She couldn't figure out who to believe. Maybe she _was_ paranoid and that infuriates her more that Finn might have cause her to be this way.

And worst she was angry at Clarke. For making her feel miserable and heartbroken during her absence. She hates herself for missing the beautiful blonde but also because there's a part of her that knows that it was her fault for her departure and for the blonde's pain that she's not willing to admit and take full responsibility for.

She angrily wipes the treacherous tear that dare to fall from her eyes.

She sighs and picks up her phone staring longingly at the Clarke's name.

She wouldn't know what to say.

She doesn't know what she believes anymore.

But she longs just to hear the blonde's voice again. Even if it was Clarke angrily telling her off.

Lexa growled at how fucked up the situation she somehow got herself in. If Clarke was telling the truth then she royally screwed up the best thing that could happen in her life. She was going back in forth in her head of what was right and was afraid that she had let her imagination run out of control.

She rubbed her face in frustration conflicted and confused on what to do.

Maybe a night out of this hotel will help her relax and clear her mind.

A distraction.

She scrolled down on her phone pass Clarke's name down to Quint's and waited patiently for him to answer, which is whenever she is calling he knows not to make her wait long.

"Quint. We are going out tonight. Bring Ryder." Lexa simply said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Gustus is glad he nipped the whole thing with Clarke getting too close to Lexa in the butt before Lexa became into deep with the blonde making it easy for Clarke to hurt her worse then she's already has.

He has seen it before with Costia and didn't want it to happen again. And with Clarke and Finn maybe working together, who knew the damage that they would cause.

Though he may have exaggerated some details about the encounter between Clarke and Finn to convince Lexa not to trust the blonde but he truly believed that it was for the best of Lexa interest in the long run.

It pained Gustus to see Lexa in a somber and despondent mood since he showed her the video and pictures of Clarke and Finn. But he is confident that the young brunette will get over the blonde eventually. They only knew each other a little over two months and they way Clarke was able to get Lexa to smile she knew the blonde could easily tear her heart out as well.

With Clarke out of the way, he began to focus on getting his revenge on Finn. Now that Finn was in the same city, there has been plenty of opportunity to strike but every time he brought it up to Lexa, the brunette was such in a depress like state that she didn't have the energy to act on anything and ordered him not to do anything yet.

Tired of seeing Lexa so broken down, Gustus finds himself walking into a one of the most exclusive club in Paris where he was sure to find Finn and introduce him to the hard pavement face first or scare him enough to guarantee that he will never mess with Lexa again.

Gustus knows he is going against Lexa's orders but Finn has done enough damage to Lexa for him to stop standing back and allowing it to happen. He needed to do his job and protect the brunette and hopefully get himself back in Lexa's good graces hopefully turning her mood and luck around.

The girl deserves better than this.

* * *

Quint and Ryder were not bad company after she tried to make them a little more at ease and comfortable around her. She was looking to relax and just enjoy herself tonight and forget her problems.

They easily helped her get through fans and paparazzi as they were entering the club and also created a shield around her as they walked straight to the VIP section.

She invited them to sit down and to have a couple of drinks with her and stop standing as if they were her bodyguard.

Through out the night, few girls had come up to her spitting out the same spew with their fake concern how of sorry they were to hear about the crash and how happy they were to finally see her out again, flirting with her shamelessly. She can't believe she use to enjoy their attention but now all she could think about was how no one holds a candle to Clarke. None of them are intelligent, strong, and beautiful as Clarke. They didn't make her heart pound against her chest or make the world stop around her.

They were actually quite annoying.

Lexa was completely ignoring the current woman sitting next to her, who was talking a mile a minute trying to desperately impress her. She was about to stop the woman from her incessant chatter as she felt a headache forming quickly from just the sound of her voice until she spots something or more specifically someone at the bar.

She furrowed her brow in confusion on why Gustus was here and quickly chastised herself for ever sending him out to follow Clarke immediately understanding how foolish that was given Gustus obvious size and the lack of stealth that comes with.

She sips her drink, probably her fourth one that night, and continues to study her bodyguard through her slightly blurry eyes. He might have just come in because he should be aware by now of her presence knowing everyone here was probably talking about it or just the sight of paparazzis outside was a dead give away.

Gustus finally walks away from the bar after he finishes his drink and by the determination in his walk, Lexa could sense he was up to something fishy.

As she stood up from her seat, ignoring the upset look from the woman next to her and the questioning look from Quint and Ryder, she sees exactly where Gustus is headed and a scowl immediately paints on her face. She furiously and quickly makes her way to intercept him, with Ryder and Quint quickly by her side, before he does anything stupid.

Once she successfully reached him, she fiercely grabs his arm stopping him and forcing him to face her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Gustus?" Lexa snarled at him.

Gustus almost punched the idiot that dares to think touching him would be a good idea but stop cold and fearfully when he sees a pissed off Lexa in front of him with Quint and Ryder standing protectively behind her.

"Lexa?" He stood there shocked.

"I asked you a question." She looked up at him intimidatingly despite their size differences.

Gustus puffed out his chest and stood tall. "I'm tired of Finn hurting you and I decided that enough is enough."

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders." Lexa vehemently stated staring him down.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. This was the perfect opportunity..."

"Opportunity for what? What did you plan on doing? And much less in a very public area?" She asked him hastily.

Gustus faltered a little. "What I do best."

Before Lexa could continue, a voice behind Gustus' large body and over the very loud music interrupted them.

"Well, look who it is after four months of hiding like a scared little girl." Finn stood smugly with a few of his own friends behind him.

Lexa paused for a moment trying to control her murderous instinct on seeing the man who caused her so much grief. Who was the reason for all the pain she has suffered. Physically and mentally.

"We will discuss this later. Now move aside Gustus." Lexa hissed at him as she prepares herself to face Finn for the first time in months.

"You know the wheelchair accessory was a good look for you Lexa. Did you ever get those LED lights for the wheels I sent you?" Finn asked her mockingly.

She closed the distance slowly trying to be as imposing as possible to the long hair cocky man child locking eyes with him.

"You got what you wanted okay? You got your revenge on me for sleeping with Raven. You and your girl..." She spat out angrily. "fooled me."

Finn frown in confusion. He wasn't dating anyone currently. "My girl? I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you loose a few screws in your head as well after the accident?"

"You god damn know it wasn't an accident!" Lexa shouted at him getting angry. Her shouting cause a few people around them to stop dancing and subtle watching their confrontation.

"You really shouldn't do drugs, Lexa. They can be deadly." Finn knows how short-temper Lexa is and knew the right buttons to push to get her to explode.

"I don't know what you think you plan to succeed with your bullshit lawsuit on me. You know that we all get tested before the race and mine will come back clean like always. Everyone saw what you did, you piece of shit." Lexa told in a harsh tone. "Just face it Finn. You will never be better than me. At anything ever. Yeah, I will never be able race again but you will still never beat me. You had to resort to ruthlessly crashing my car to get me out of the running because you were tired of being in the shadow of this _little girl_. You are pathetic. No wonder Raven left you."

Finn's pupil's dilated as his face became flushed with anger. He balled up his fist as Lexa's words were getting to him especially when she mentions his ex-girlfriend.

"Let's go." Lexa said to her men who were behind her as she walks to the right of Finn done with their conversation.

"We are not finish, don't walk away from me you bitch." Finn shouted as he strongly grabbed her shoulder when she walked past him but as soon as Lexa felt his hands on him she instantly reacted with punching square in his jaw busting his lip wide open.

After the first punch, everything went to chaos. The surrounding crowd moved away from the fight, though some pulled out their phone's to record everything. Gustus immediately jumped in when he spied one of Finn's friend rushing towards Lexa. Soon Quint and Ryder were also caught in the cross fire, each pummeling on the other guys that were with Finn, trying to protect Lexa as best as they could.

Lexa watched as Finn wipe the blood off his lip and glared at her dangerously. Her blood was boiling now, she could feel it rush to her face. She was ready for Finn to make the next move. He growled at her before striking back at her throwing a messy punch that she easily avoid. Even with a couple of drinks in her, she was still faster and more focus then he was, thanks to her martial arts training.

Finn felt a black surge through him as his body tensed with fury. He wildly began to attack her with multiple swings of his arm, frustratingly missing ever time. Lexa side stepped another one of his strikes then took the her leg behind his to throw him hard onto the ground.

Lexa sees out of the corner of her eyes the bouncers and security from the club coming near them and she could guess that someone from the club already called the cops, so Lexa decides to gather her guys and head out hopefully without going to jail.

Pissed off that Lexa keeps getting the best of him, Finn decides to play dirty and took the opportunity with her back to her and stood up quickly from his spot on the ground and grabbed a hand full her long brown hair yanking it as hard as he could. He pushed on the ground and went for the weakest part of her body, which was her injured leg, putting all his strength into his kick.

Gustus could hear Lexa's cried and strongly head butted the guy he was fighting knocking him down and making his way towards Lexa. But just before he could crash into Finn to stop his attacks on Lexa, he feels the weight of about five guys on him pushing him face first to the ground. He recognized them as security from the club and they weren't any of Finn's friend so he didn't struggle against them. He looks at Lexa and sighs in relief when he sees another security guard with a strong hold on Finn backing him away from the brunette.

Lexa feels the striking pain in her leg as someone was helping her to her feet. She fought back another cry of anguish as she slightly put some weight on it.

Suddenly she hears sirens loudly from outside and groans as she realized that they were all going to jail.

Her mother would definitely be piss when she hears about this.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading!**_

_**A/N:** Some might be disappointed about this chapter at the lack of Clarke and of any reconciliation but it's obviously that Lexa has trust issues and I wanted to focus on that._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** I'm predicting maybe five or even ten more chapters until this story is complete. I have thought about possibly continue on with a sequel to this story. I don't know. Maybe. Let me know what you think._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Abby juggles multiple items of various fruits and vegetables in her hands as she kicks the door of her fridge shut behind her and successfully manages to carry them all towards her kitchen counter without dropping any items. She was planning on making her daughter a healthy green juice along with some of her favorite breakfast food.

Ever since Clarke returned to their beach house in sunny Santa Barbara, California, Abby notices a drastic change in her daughter. She was a wreck, an absolute wreak. Seeing Clarke look so miserable made Abby regretted that she allowed Anya to easily convince her to leave Clarke behind in Paris. She tried to tell herself it was for the best interest of their company but seeing Clarke look so broken down just made her angry with herself.

Clarke refuse to talk about what happened but Abby had a strong suspicion that Lexa was somehow involved. She pretend to played along with Anya's idea of getting their daughters together because she knew in the end that her daughter was smart enough on her own to know not to fall for Lexa's charm.

Clarke was better than that.

Clarke can do better than a woman who thrives on sleeping with multiple women and who has a notorious reputation for getting in trouble.

Speaking of the devil, Abby looks up when she hears the young heiress's name from the television screen in her kitchen which was currently on the morning news channel. She wasn't surprise at all to see Lexa involved in a what looks like to be a fight in a night club. She shakes her head and prays Anya does something about this and not let this have a negative impact their business.

"Hey."

Clarke's groggily voice interrupts her thoughts and she quickly grabs the remote and pushes the off button, not wanting her daughter to get in a somber mood by hearing anything to do with Lexa. Especially not before all the effort she had put in making her a delicious breakfast, she would hate for it to go to waste.

"Good morning, Clarke. I made all of your favorites." Abby greeted the younger girl as she watch her rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"You didn't have to do all this mom." Clarke tells her as she eyes many different arrays of dishes on the table. This was a clear sign that her mother was trying to cheer her up and it makes her smile a little that she tries. She appreciates the effort.

"It's nothing. I was hoping we could do something together today. Maybe go shopping." Abby suggests with a bright smile.

Clarke's shoulder tense, which thankfully her mother didn't notice, when even the smallest thing like the word "shopping" makes her think about the brunette that was five thousand miles away. Her last shopping venture didn't end well.

"I'll past on the shopping." She declined before she took a sip of her juice.

"Okay...a movie then." Abby tried again.

"I'd rather enjoy this lovely beach in our backyard." Clarke told her diving into to the pancakes in front of her. She wasn't really hungry but her mom made such an effort she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You have been doing that for the last couple of days now." Abby stated.

Clarke shrugs her shoulder easily. "I miss the weather."

Abby sighed heavily and continued her task on the juicer.

"Fine." Clarke begrudgingly relented when she saw the disappointed look on her mother's face. "I pick the movie though. Nothing romantic."

"Deal." Abby brightens while handing Clarke her healthy beverage and taking the seat next to her. "So... Octavia seemed super excited about her trip to Paris, I hope Anya will welcome her as warm as she did for you."

"Octavia will be fine. I filled her in on everything and as longs as she follows through on everything I've told her, Anya will be content for the time being." Clarke responds confidently. "She'll love Paris."

Abby hears the fondness of the city in the blonde's voice. She fights the urge to ask Clarke again about what happen with Lexa but she didn't want to upset her.

"So what was on that you quickly had to turn off the television as soon as I walked in?" Clarke raised her eyebrow questioningly in her attempt to change the subject. "It wasn't something like Maury was it?"

"God no." Abby shakes her head. "You know I don't watch any of those trashy shows."

"Uh huh..." Clarke said playfully before swiftly reaching over and grabbing the remote to catch her mother watching something weird just to embarrass her.

"Clarke no!" Abby was too late and the first thing on the screen was video footage from somebody's phone of the fight as the anchor woman explained what happened. Hiding this from Clarke might have been unavoidable since anything that happens with Lexa always get so much media attention.

Clarke's heart stops cold when she finally realized what she was hearing.

Lexa got in a fight with Finn?

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed and press the volume higher.

"I know." Abby shakes her head. "It's probably best that you left when you did. Lexa doesn't know how to stay out of trouble."

Clarke ignored her mother and sat frozen in shock listening intently to the woman on the screen. Unfortunately she only caught the tail end of the segment and then it was on to report about the sharks in the ocean.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Abby asked when the blonde shut the television off and stood up from her seat all of the sudden.

"I need to know more." Clarke grab her mother's iPad from the counter and quickly typed in Lexa's name in the search bar to find all the news links on her.

"Clarke, it's not like this is a surprise. Lexa always seems to gets herself into trouble." Abby said perplexed on why Clarke was acting as if she was worried about the brunette.

"Not now Mom." Clarke said brushing her off.

"Clarke. Lexa doesn't care about anyone else but herself. She is just a spoiled, selfish..."

"Just stop!" Clarke yelled looking angry at her mother as she reluctantly took her eyes of the device. She didn't have the patience to deal with all of her mother, not when Lexa could be hurt. "Stop talking horrible about Lexa. You don't know her."

The blonde doesn't know what she's doing but she was tired of her mom's negative view and constant attacks on Lexa and she couldn't help but defend the heiress despite everything that has happen between them.

"You're defending her?" Abby asked surprised and confused.

"Just give me a moment. And let me read this." Clarke demands turning her attention back on the screen in her hands. After she was finished with the article, she tapped on the video player attached to see the footage in full.

There was a painful lump on her throat as she watches the video and sees Lexa being thrown on the ground roughly by her hair and Finn repeatedly attacks her leg that once was in a cast. God she hated him. Oh can Lexa think she could be with someone so cruel. She almost sighs in relief when someone stops Finn's violent kicks.

Even though she was mad at the brunette, she still cared about her well-being and seeing Lexa's face in pain just killed her.

She bit her lip as she was now filled was worry. She couldn't help that her chest ached so badly that she could hardly breathe. There's nothing really that she can do.

Clarke wants to dial Octavia so she can find out if Lexa was okay but stops herself knowing that the heiress would probably be angry or be suspicion if she had someone Lexa didn't know report back to her about her even if it was just to know about her well-being.

"Clarke, what is going on? What really happen between you and Lexa?" Abby questions. "You didn't fall for her, did you? Clarke, she's bad news..."

Clarke looked up and sees her mother standing in front of her.

"She's not a bad person, mom. She's just misunderstood and she's...she's..." Clarke trailed not knowing what to say without giving away what kind of relationship they had.

"She's what?" Her mother inquired.

"A huge idiot." Clarke finishes. "I need to be alone, right now. We'll do the movie thing another time."

Clarke didn't wait to her her mother response as she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

As she predicted, it seems like the dark cloud of misfortune that was hanging over Lexa's head has returned now that Clarke was gone. Though she didn't predict it would land her daughter in jail.

"Finally." Lexa stood up from the uncomfortable bench in her cell when she saw her mother.

"Not so fast. I told them not to let you out." Anya told her as she motions for one of the police officer to let her into the cell holding her daughter.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Lexa snarled at her.

"We have things to discuss and this prevents that little habit you have of walking away from me when you don't want to discuss certain topics." Anya said standing in front of her with her designer clothes and fashionable heels, looking completely out of place.

"Another one of your games?"

Anya shrugs her shoulder.

"Let's just be honest with each other for once and then we can get out of the dreadful place."

"Honestly, I slept in a cell and I feel like shit. I'm a little hungover and I am in desperate need of a shower." Lexa told her. "Let's go."

"Did you hit him hard?"

Startled a little bit by the unexpected question, Lexa narrows her eyes in confusion. She studies her mother for a moment and the older woman didn't look as pissed off as she thought she would be.

"Of course."

"Good." Anya nodded her head.

She was trying to find a different way to talk to her daughter wanting all this chaos to stop. She knows Lexa is better than this and she saw that when Clarke was here, so there is hope.

"Well I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry that I interfered with your love life and sabotaged your relationship with Costia. I don't regret what I have done but I am sorry that I hurt you."

Lexa was baffled at what she was hearing. Was she still drunk and hallucinating all this. Her mother was apologizing to her? Did the word "sorry" actually came out of her mouth?

"And I'm sorry for..."

"Stop." Lexa held up her hand backing away from her. She wanted to somehow squeeze herself between the bars to escape this weird heart felt conversation. It was making her feel squeamish. "You are making me uncomfortable."

"I just want us to stop bickering all the time and I'm learning to accept that maybe my way of handling things..."

"That's what we do." Lexa cut her off not liking this soft side of her mother. Nothing needed to change except her mother backing off.

"But if it's causing you to act out..."

"Mother, please. You are making me more wary and paranoid of your action now more than ever when you acts like this. All I ask is just stop trying to manipulate things in my life."

"And I will try. I promise. As long as you start coming back to the meetings and maybe think about trying to convince Clarke to come back. Just think about it. She is a good asset. She's smart and has great business sense. She's more valuable here with us then with the Sky Airline crew."

"Deal." Lexa agreed even though she had no idea how to convince Clarke to come back. She hasn't even sort out in her head of what she thinks of the blonde anymore. She knows she misses her but it feels more complicated than that.

"Great. Our first civil conversation. I think it went well." Anya smiled as she signal the police officer to let them out.

"Whatever. Did you get Quint and Ryder out as well?" Lexa asked slightly feeling guilty about getting them into trouble. She realized that she may have underestimated their loyalty and their friendship. She really appreciate them having her back last night.

Anya nodded her head in confirmation. "Gustus as well."

Lexa's face harden and pursed her lips at the mention of her bodyguard. "I need to have a chat with Gustus.

* * *

"Octavia? Octavia?" Clarke huffed in annoyance as her friend was ignoring her and seemed distracted but she couldn't help but smile by the excitement in her voice.

"Oh my god, Clarke. Why would you ever want to leave this place? It's so gorgeous. This hotel is insannne." Octavia raved over the phone as she toured her room and was in awe with everything including her amazing view.

"Did you get the email I sent you?" Clarke asked ignoring her excitement and tried to get down to the important business stuff.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll go over it tonight." Octavia said while running around and jumping on her bed like a child.

"Seriously, O. Anya has some high expectations and I need her to be happy about my replacement. She's very particular on...everything." Clarke told her.

"Chill, Clarke. I got this. I'm already prettier than you." She joked.

"O, be serious about this please." Clarke scolded lightly.

"Come on, Clarke. Do you really think I'll ruin my chances on this big opportunity in Paris? This is a dream come true."

Clarke sighed. "Just be prepare tomorrow for the meeting. Anya expect nothing less."

"Aye, captain."

Clarke shakes her head at the brunette's breezy calm attitude but she knows in her heart Octavia will be fine. She wouldn't suggest her to Anya if she didn't believe Octavia could handle it.

"Great. Thank you for doing this for me, O. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Octavia replied easily. "So tell me about this Lexa. Is she has bad at the media says? Do I need to watch out for her?"

Clarke didn't tell Octavia about the close relationship she had with the heiress. She didn't tell anyone as she still wanted to respect the brunette's private life even after their last encounter, which wasn't pleasant. It wasn't like she didn't trust Octavia, it's just she knows how Lexa is about stuff being said about her.

"She's not that bad." Clarke whispered feeling the gaping hole in her heart as she thinks about Lexa. She should be angry. She should be furious at the brunette. But right now at this moment she was worried and she misses her. As much as she hates to admit it, she misses the infuriating heiress.

"Really?" Octavia asked surprised. "Is she intimating? She's not a huge bitch, is she? I kind of sense that with her. Like she never smiles. Or she hates everyone. Even puppies."

Clarke laughs.

"She's only intimating when she feels threaten. And she smiles. Flowers make her smile." Clarke mind flashes to all the times she made the brunette show her her beautiful smile. "I don't know about the puppy thing, but I imagine she would own a Siberian husky." Clarke joked.

"Wow. You seem to know a bit about her? Did you guys hang out a lot?" Octavia asked sensing there was more between the two than the blonde was letting on just based on the way Clarke was talking fondly of Lexa. Octavia has heard that Lexa had a talent on charming the ladies though she never thought Clarke would be one of those.

"We just worked together." Clarke answered trying to play it off and shakes her head to rid of all thoughts of Lexa.

"I heard that she was in jail and Anya is currently there bailing her out." Octavia whispered as though someone else was listening. It was Lexa's family hotel. They can wire all the rooms for all she knows.

"I don't know what to say. She has bad luck." Clarke vaguely explained not wanting to get into details about Lexa's and Finn's rivalry.

"Maybe she was looking for payback, you know with Finn crashing into her at the race a few months back and basically ending her career." Octavia said curiously.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She would like to think that Lexa was smarter than looking for revenge but she has proven that she could be a complete idiot, so who knows.

"Another advice if you want to get on Lexa good side, do not to talk gossip around her and don't look at her with any sympathy. She hates that." Clarke told her. "And don't listen to anything from the media, they exaggerate everything."

"Okay. Thanks for the lesson on Lexa 101. Now no more talking about Lexa." Octavia said understanding that maybe Lexa was always put under a bad light. "So what's the best place to shop around here or eat? I'm pretty hungry."

* * *

Lexa felt so exhausted as she finally was able to walk into her suite for the first time today. Her mother wouldn't allow her a proper shower until they ran over to Nyko's so he can take a look at her leg for any further possible damaged Finn might have caused with his multiple kicks as he focused on that particular weak spot of hers.

Lexa dangerously glared at Nyko behind her mother's back, as he inspected her leg, daring him to tell her something horrible. He gulped in fear. He examined the x-ray and sighed in relief when he concludes nothing was too serious. He was confident that if she was careful that she would be fine.

When she closed the door to her room, her first thought was to jump in the shower but noticed that her living area has been cleaned and there wasn't a hint of shattered glass on her hardwood floor or any blood stains.

After Clarke left, she dismissed all the house keeping not wanting anyone to bother her but it seemed in her absence her mother took the opportunity to order them to do their jobs before she returned.

Not having the energy to deal with it at the moment or at all, Lexa steps into her bedroom but falters to a complete halt when she immediately spots something lying on her bed.

She stood frozen as suddenly the memory of Clarke holding her sketchbooks closely to her chest the last time she was here come flashing back to her. Clarke must have left them behind.

She wonders why she hasn't thought about them before.

A horrible flood of dread fill her body as she slowly puts together in her head what Clarke was intending to show her that day.

Lexa feels the guilt crashes into her as she softly touches the hard cover of one blonde's sketchbook. There was two of them. One was worn out, older, and there clear wrinkles and fades. The other was brand new and had a brown leather cover. She recognizes the latter being the one she bought for the blonde herself.

She somehow drops down on the bed as her feet gave up from under her as she felt her heart stopped, time was standing still.

Clarke was going to show her her art.

Something that the blonde as always kept sacred to herself.

Clarke was finally ready to open herself to her to share a part of her that she has never shown anyone else.

Lexa contemplates for a moment before opening them mostly because she doesn't know if she has the right to anymore but also because she was scared of what she might see.

She doesn't know what she's afraid she might see.

But she had this tightness in her chest, this gut feeling in her stomach and maybe she has known deep down inside of her that Clarke was telling the truth.

She thinks about everything her mother has told her about looking into everything about the Griffins.

She even had Gustus looked into the blonde and they found nothing.

And then last night when she subtle mentions Clarke to Finn, he had no idea what she was talking about it.

Guilt settles in quickly in her stomach.

It feels awful. She's never experience something this horrible make her nauseous.

Did she just ruin things with Clarke because she thought she couldn't trust her when there hasn't been any palpable reason not to?

She swallows hard anxiously as she slowly and tentatively opens Clarke's sketchbook as if the had all the answers to her life.

Lexa almost gasp as her eyes widen of how beautiful the first page was. It was of a beach, it looks like the ones on the west coast. Lexa has seen plenty of art by amazingly famous artist but she hasn't seen anyone sketch as well as this before. Clarke was really talented and she was shocked that she hasn't shared this with anyone before.

Page after page she was stunned by the exquisite detailed of landscapes from mountains to lakes of famous places to random simple places until one sketch causes her to paused for a moment. Putting the pieces together of what little she knows about the man she was staring at, she concluded that this was Clarke's father. It was as if she could feel the emotions Clarke had when she drew this.

This is the way Clarke likes to remember her father.

His eyes were so full of life sitting in the pilot seat of one of his smaller planes with the biggest smile on his face which seems to be reserved for his daughter.

There were more sketches of Clarke's father and more landscapes. It seemed like he was the only person Clarke drew until she reaches the end of book and sees a drawing of herself.

It was of the day of her race in Monte Carlo.

Clarke managed to capture a moment were she seemed full of joy. It was before the race and she was standing next to her race car with a soft smile on her face. She doesn't even remember smiling that day, as her mind was busy thinking about Costia and also Finn who had just came up to her with his cocky attitude.

Everything was beautiful about this drawing.

The background behind her had a gorgeous scene of the port of Monte Carlo that made her realized that she didn't take the time to appreciate it's beauty despite her multiple visits there. The many people surrounding bringing the essence of excitement in the air. That was the last time she would ever race and instead of feeling bitter and angry about it, the moment of her that Clarke drew made her feel at peace about it. An overwhelming sense of accomplishment. It's not the way she would like to go out but the only thing to do now was to remember the good times she had.

It amazes her that after the first drawing of her there were even more. All of them making her see herself in a way she has never seen before. Like she was seeing herself through Clarke's eyes.

This is how the blonde saw her.

She finally gets to the one where she took the blonde the see the Eiffel Tower. While she was sitting comfortable on the bed of pillows laid on the back of the truck, her eyes closed and head was leaning back enjoying her first night out of the hotel after the crash, she thought Clarke was drawing the lit up Eiffel Tower, but instead the drawing focused on her with the tower as her back drop.

She feels overwhelmed with emotions. She has seen herself plastered all over magazines and on television. Always something negative or superficial said with the photo. And after seeing them all the time, she had seen herself like everyone else had. She had lived up to everyone's view of her.

A selfish spoiled rich girl who like to lived dangerously.

But Clarke didn't see her like that.

A wave of nausea hits her as she realized her mistake. She knows that Clarke wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She didn't notice she was crying until her eyes started to become blurry.

She was a fucking idiot.

She ruin everything.

Over something stupid.

Over nothing.

* * *

The next day, Lexa knew what she needed to do but first she had to deal with Gustus. He was the only person other than her grandmother that she trusted. She doesn't know what has gotten into him lately but totally disregarding her orders is not something she can easily let go.

This is the right thing to do even if she didn't like it.

She waited in her office for her bodyguard preparing herself for what she was about to do. It wasn't easy. Gustus has been by her side since she was eighteen years old. He has been loyal to her. He has protected her. He was more than just her bodyguard. He was almost like family to her.

She turns around when she hears the soft tap on her glass towards and signals to grant him access.

"Lexa, I want to apologize for going against you orders. I wasn't thinking and..."

Lexa raised her hand to stop his apology. She needs to have strength to do this.

"Gustus. Have a seat."

Lexa motions to the chair in front of her desk and waited for him to do so. She stood for a moment taking a deep breathe before taking her own seat.

"I never blamed you for not being able to protect me that day at the race. I know that you are feeling some guilt about that. Also I know you have the overwhelming sense to protect me and not just because it's your job. I know you care for me. As I do for you. You are like family to me and the one of the few people I know I can trust."

"I feel the same way, Lexa. It pains me that Finn hurt you and I was not capable of preventing that." Gustus almost sighs in relief. He thought Lexa would be furious with his actions.

"But..." Lexa raised her eyebrow at him drawling at the word.

Gustus squints his eyes in confusion feeling like the conversation was turning around on him.

"You can not protect me from my romantic relationship. Yes. Clarke and I were in a relationship. Tell me, did you fabricate any of what you said to me when you showed me that footage of Finn and Clarke leaving Aubade?" Lexa asked staring him deadly in the eyes.

Gustus froze in his seat. He was not expected that.

"Lexa, I didn't fabricate anything but it obvious..."

"It was not obvious." She sharply interrupts him. "But when you are spewing words into my head, it was easy to convince me as I was watching the video the worst of what might of happen and I am also to blame for that."

"Then what is the real reason he was there, Lexa?" He challenged.

"I didn't let Clarke fully explain but I know now that she was telling the truth and I know she would never hurt me."

"Neither would I. You would trust her, someone you have know for over two month, over someone who has been with you for five years and someone who has also known you since you were little?" Gustus question willing to fight to continue to be by her side.

"Yes. I trust her." Lexa said with strong confidence for the first time.

Gustus leans back surprised at her revelation.

"And I also trust you. But I know you were not happy when I have been sending you home early and know you were feeling like I was pushing you away or even punishing you. Like I was angry at you. Like I was blaming you. The guilt you carry with you after the crash was growing inside you. And it caused you to do something rash, stupid, and irresponsible."

Gustus nods his head of her assessment of what he was going through.

"I exaggerated a little about Finn and Clarke. I was afraid that she was getting to close to you and then when you were not expecting it, she would hurt you. Similar to what you went through with Costia. I couldn't prevent Costia in the past but I thought I would redeem myself and prevent Clarke from doing the same." Gustus finally admits.

"How much did you exaggerate?" Lexa asked calmly but coldly.

Gustus visibly gulps. "A lot."

"I see."

"Lexa, I had your best interest at heart. You know I only did what I did because..."

"Gustus you're fired." Lexa interrupts him feeling the pain in her chest at the look of shock and hurt on his face.

"Lexa..."

"I know why you did what you did. But yesterday was the last straw. You completely disobey my orders. I have to let you go." Lexa swallows hard trying not to show how much it hurts to lose him.

Gustus feels like he was just punched in the stomach as the air was sucked out of him.

"If that's...if you thinks that's what's best for you." Gustus regaining some composure as he stood up from his seat trying to be professional.

Lexa stood up with him, heartbroken of not ever seeing him again.

"It was pleasure working with you. I only wanted the best for you Lexa." Gustus tells her honestly looking straight into her greens eyes.

Lexa nodded respectfully at him and watches sadly as he turns around and walks out of her office.

* * *

Lexa spent the next few days catching up on work much to her mother's approval and she was also in the process of hiring an replacement bodyguard.

Which is not easy.

Not when they had someone like Gustus to live up to.

After going through many prospect she had finally found one who was recommended by Quint and Ryder. She has been satisfied with his work for the last couple of days and liked that he was quiet and loyal.

He would do for now but he has much to learn.

Like be there when she needs him.

She sighed as she tries to figure out where he is.

"Have you seen Lincoln?" she asked one of the ladies behind the reception counter if she saw him leave already but she shook her head. She growled in frustration wanting to tear his head from his neck.

"Although..." The receptions added.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"He might be at on the floor that the new Sky Airline employee is staying ."

Lexa narrows her eyes.

"And what floor what that be?" She gritted through her teeth losing her patience.

The woman quickly writes down the information for the heiress and Lexa quickly makes her way into the elevator. She forgot all about the girl they sent to replace Clarke. She has seen her passing through but never spoken to her.

Lexa furrows her brow as an idea suddenly popped in her head that may be the answer to her problem of trying to connect back with Clarke.

Just as the elevator doors open she clearly sees Lincoln with the Sky woman in the hallway talking closely to each other in front of her door.

"Lincoln!" Lexa called out as she walked the small distance to stand in front of them.

Hearing his name Lincoln immediately backed away from Octavia and stood straighter giving Lexa his full attention.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I thought I had a few minutes of break time before you needed me." Lincoln apologized not wanting to lose his job. He heard what happen to Gustus.

"This job comes without breaks." Lexa told him sternly.

"Understood." Lincoln replied immediately.

Lexa nodded before turning her attention to the bubbly brunette beside him who was smiling at her, creeping her out sightly.

"Hi. I'm Octavia. We haven't officially met yet but every time I tired to talk to you were always busy. And you walk fast. Like really fast. How do you do that? Anyways Clarke has told me great things about you and I'm looking forward working together. " Octavia rambled slightly star struck by Lexa.

It's one thing to see her in the news and on magazine but to see her in person was mind blowing. She still couldn't believe the Abby was able to merge Sky Airline with TonDC internationals.

Lexa stood perplexed trying to understand anything the small person just said to her. She talks so fast. She surprised that someone like Lincoln, who doesn't say much at all, is interest in someone who was the complete opposite of him. She looked at Lincoln who stared adoringly at the brunette with a amused smile on his face.

She cleared her throat and he quickly wiped it off.

"It's nice to meet you. How is Clarke?" Lexa asked in a professional manner.

It was cleared that the blonde didn't mention to Octavia the true nature of their relationship. It makes her heart flutter that even if the blonde was mad at her, Clarke still respected her and not showcase her personal life to anyone.

It gave her a glimmer of hope.

"I haven't actually seen her. They sent me here right away after she left but she seems fine on the phone. I talk to her everyday." Octavia explained.

"And how close are you with Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"She's like my best friend. She's the one that requested that I come take her spot. She trusts me." Octavia smiled.

Lexa nodded taking a moment to make the correct judgement of the brunette, wondering if she could help her with her situation.

"Octavia, I need to ask a favor." Lexa said.

"Of course anything." Octavia replied quickly eager to impress.

"Clarke left something behind and I want to return it to her."

"Oh yeah. Of course. I'll take it to her, though I still don't know how long I'm staying. But I can mail it to her for you if you would like."

"No." Lexa shakes her head. "It's a very personal possession that I only trust myself to handle."

"Then I don't know what you want me to do?" Octavia asked confused.

"I need to know where she is."

"Can't you call her?" Octavia asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. This girl asked too many questions like a child. They were valid questions but still annoying.

"I want it to be a surprise without her getting suspicious. Can I have your word that you won't mention this to her?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Octavia confirms. "She'll appreciate the gesture Lexa."

"Well see." Lexa simply said not as confidently as the other brunette.

"Okay, I can text you the address if you want."

Lexa narrows her eyes wary of someone she hardly knows having her personal number.

"...Or...I can text it to Lincoln." Octavia offers.

Lexa nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Lexa turns to Lincoln who still seem love struck by Octavia. She wonders if that how she was with Clarke.

"Come on Lincoln. We are flying to California."

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Everyone was positive about a sequel. Thank you guys for your support._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was almost an eighteen and half hour flight from Paris to Santa Barbara. During the flight on Lexa's private plane, she was talking to her new bodyguard, Lincoln, strategizing the best way to go unnoticed once they hit their destination. She didn't want Clarke to find out from the media that she was in California ruining her chance to win her back, fearing the blonde would hide away from her once she was aware as her presence would probably not be the most welcome based on their last encounter.

It was weird working with Lincoln at first as she was use to Gustus being by her side for years but for this particular situation, she might be able to stay under the radar since no one currently knew who Lincoln was. Compared to Gustus, who was very recognizable as her longtime bodyguard. His oversized intimating form was easy to spot from a far and paparazzis immediately storm over to them snapping her picture.

It shouldn't be a problem though as she was more recognizable in Europe then the states. But she was still cautious because it only took one person to recognize her and the rest would follow like a flock of ducks even if they didn't know who she was.

A couple hours in and feeling confident that they can pull this off, Lexa reclined back in her seat for the rest of the flight trying to relax, going through in her head the next step which was how to actually get Clarke to forgive her and give their relationship another chance. She knows she had royally screwed up but she was willing to fight for the blonde no matter how difficult it made be.

But this was something that she has never ran into before in her life. She had no experience of how even approach someone that she has hurt and asked them for forgiveness. She has never even admitted that she was wrong to anyone before. She has never cared about someone as much as she cares for the blonde.

Clarke was someone she was afraid to lose.

Anxiety washes over her, palms became sweaty at the thought of Clarke not wanting anything to do with her.

What if what she has done was too much for the blonde to get over?

What if there was nothing that she can do to fix this?

Lexa sighed softly and closed her eyes trying to control her doubts and tried not to think about failing. She can't not lose Clarke.

Needing some support and confidence Lexa dials her grandmother. The older woman always knew the right things to say to help her calm her nerves and give her the motivation she needs.

* * *

Exhaling a breath, Abby stares sadly at her daughter from the top deck, who was walking alone on the beach. After hearing about the fight between Lexa and Finn, Clarke was even more reserved. Day after day moving like a robot. Not even trying to engage in a conversation with her. The light was missing from her eyes similar to the way she looked when she lost her father.

Lexa has really done a number on her daughter and she couldn't help cursed the girl even if they were merging their companies.

Clarke happiness came first.

Just as she was about to join her daughter for a walk on the beach, the door bell chimes loudly from inside. She furrows her brow wondering who it could be.

Giving one last glance below towards Clarke, Abby turns towards the house to answer the door for whoever was on the other side.

As she's walking the distance to the entrance of the house, she tries to think if she was expecting anyone today. Things have been hectic at work since the merger and she has been more busy then she's ever been in her life so it wouldn't be unlikely that maybe this slipped her mind.

"Just a second." She hollers as she hears another chime from the door bell and quickens her pace.

When she opens the door, she finds herself momentarily in shock which quickly turns into anger as she sees Lexa on the other side with an unfamiliar man standing a few feet behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Griffin. It's nice to see you again." Lexa greeted formally.

"I don't think I can say the same." Abby said curtly crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa nods her head briefly at her response. She wasn't expected Clarke's mother to be hostile to her but she can understand it.

"Fair enough. Is Clarke home? I need to speak with her." Lexa said calmly.

"I think you've done enough to Clarke. So if there isn't any actual business we have to discuss, I suggest you leave my property." Abby told her robustly.

Lexa slightly tilted her head studying the older woman. She had never encounter a significant other's mother and she didn't know if she was meant to be intimated by Abby because she wasn't at all.

Just impatient.

"With all do respect, it is imperative that I speak to Clarke." Lexa straighten her shoulders meeting her gaze unflinchingly unwilling to let Abby be a road block to deter her away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. Clarke is really not home at the moment." Abby told her though it look like she wanted to give Lexa a mouth full. She wanted to tell her off and how dare she hurt her daughter but for the sake of their business, she kept her mouth shut.

Lexa gives her a strange look as if she was watching for Abby's nose to grow like Pinocchio. Whether she was lying or not, Abby was obviously not going be any help and feeling like she was wasting her time with Clarke's mother, Lexa retreats and set on to find the blonde another way.

"Well then, thank you for your time. I do hope to see you back in Paris sometime soon." Lexa said coolly continuing to be polite despite the other woman's brash attitude towards her.

"Markus Kane and I are schedule for a trip in about a week's time." Abby replied with false kindness.

Lexa narrow her eyes as she purposely omitted Clarke's name.

"Have a good day." Lexa nodded walking away with Lincoln following her.

* * *

Slightly upset that her first attempt was unsuccessful, Lexa tries to think of where the blonde would be, which was very difficult never being here before and being unfamiliar with the place. They returned to the car in silence as Lincoln drove patiently waiting for further instruction.

In the back seat, Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose hoping for something to guide her to the blonde. Begging her brain to throw her some sort of sign. She sighed in frustration when nothing was coming to her head and brought her hand down heavily to her side hitting the top of Clarke's sketchbook.

Lexa frowned when a thought sudden pops in her mind. She quickly grabs Clarke's sketchbook and flips to the first page furrowing her brow as she studies the blonde's artwork. She then looks out of the car window and sees a similar view from Clarke's drawing.

"Pull over, Lincoln." Lexa suddenly commands.

Once the car was at a full stop, Lexa quickly gets out of the car with Clarke's sketchbooks in her hand and runs to the beach. It was a long shot but something inside her was telling her that Clarke was somewhere nearby. She didn't wait for Lincoln to catch up with her, she was running as if she was being pulled to the blonde by a strong magnetic force.

Stopping when she reached the sand and feeling the warm breeze of the ocean air hit her, Lexa took a moment to catch her breathe ignoring the slight pain in her leg. She turned her head to her left and then to her right wondering what direction to take until she sees a hint of blonde hair to her right.

Lexa's heart pounded strongly against her chest as she walked towards the blonde who was sitting alone on the sand staring at the ocean hoping it was Clarke.

"Lincoln, keep your distance." She told him not letting the blonde out of her sights.

Her breathe got caught in her throat when the blonde turn her head slightly, the wind softly blowing across her face giving Lexa a clear view of her face. She had that profile memorized and permanently etched in her brain.

That was definitely Clarke.

She slowed down and took the opportunity to admire the blonde's beauty from a far without Clarke noticing her yet. Just seeing Clarke again filled the empty void inside her. The butterflies filling up her stomach was reappearing that only happens when she's around the blonde. The way that the blonde made her feel was astoundingly beyond anything that she has ever experience. Even to her wildest adventure nothing made her heart jump the way Clarke does. She wanted nothing more to run over there and wrap her arms tightly around her and never let go.

Lexa took a deep breath before walking closer to the blonde finally making her presence known.

* * *

Clarke sat on the beach and gazed at the fairly empty ocean enjoying the calmness and serenity of it all. The sound of the ocean waves crashing set her at ease. After reports of sharks sightings, not many dare to swim or surf the water. She had to admit that she kind of liked that the sharks are scaring away the tourist and the surfers. It was like she was on her private beach and was able to be alone with her thoughts.

This was her escape.

"Hi." A familiar raspy soft voice caught her attention.

Or so she thought.

Clarke closed her eyes shut as she feels her heart hammered hard against chest. She hates how her body reacts when she hears Lexa's sweet voice behind her. How weak her knees became whenever she was near.

Fighting the urge to jump to her feet and hug the brunette in relief that she was okay was difficult. But another side of her also wanted to slap Lexa for being so foolish.

"See? I can say hi like a normal person." Lexa joked recalling the blonde's comment when she presented her with a folder with all her personal information, unimpressed with her greeting etiquettes.

"What are you doing here, Lexa?" Clarke asked dryly not bothering to turn around and face the brunette. She didn't want to easily forgive Lexa. She has been so worried about the heiress that she fears in her state, she would be falling in her arms just by looking into those soft green eyes.

"I should have trusted you, Clarke." Lexa started.

Clarke scoffed at hearing this. "It's a little late don't you think?"

"Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I allowed Finn to get into my head -"

Clarke abruptly stands up interrupting the brunette's apology. "I can't listen to this."

"Clarke!" Lexa calls out miserably when the blonde starts walking away from her in fast pace.

"Lexa, I'm still hurt. You broke my heart." Clarke voice crackled still walking as Lexa tries to catch up with her step. "You wouldn't even listen to me. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"I made a mistake. I saw the errors in my ways but I'm willing to do what ever it take for us to be together again. I miss you so much, Clarke. I love -"

"No, don't you dare say that to me." Clarke said angrily whipping around getting in Lexa's face forcing her to stop walking.

"It's the truth." Lexa said staring into the blonde's blue eyes not backing down.

"You don't get to come over here and say those words to me." Clarke fiercely told her. "You didn't trust me. I understand that you have trust issue Lexa but you didn't even give me a chance. You immediately thought the worst of me. You made me feel like shit."

Lexa could see the tension in the blonde's eyes, her anger boiling up inside her, her neck getting hot as her fury grew inside her. She gulped slightly at the sight fearing the blonde.

"I agree. The way I reacted was wrong and stupid. I feel horrible that I hurt you Clarke. When I saw you with him, my mind just went crazy. Something inside me snap. I got angry with just the thought of him seeing you in nothing but your underwear. It clouded my judgement." Lexa explained desperately.

"I was fully dressed." Clarke retorted, her blue eyes filled with fury.

"I believe you." Lexa replied sincerely. "I know that you would never hurt me."

Clarke snorted and shook her head in disbelief. "Singing a different tune from the last time we saw each other, aren't you? How can you even think that I was capable of doing something like that? Those things that you said to me were awful."

"I know." Lexa shake her head in regret.

"You thought I was trying to sleep with your mother? That Finn was pimping me out so he can get his revenge on you and destroying TonDc in the process. It doesn't even make sense. Your feud with Finn is becoming ridiculous." Clarke barked out angrily at her.

"You're right. I let it effect our relationship." Lexa agreed and can only put her head down in shame. "I can't apologize enough for what I did."

Everything Clarke was saying was true and the blonde at the right to be furious with her.

"I don't know what you are expected out of this, Lexa. I'm just so...I don't know if I can..." Clarke trailed off her mind is spinning in circles. She didn't know how to think clearly with Lexa standing in front of her. There was so much emotion going through her right now.

"I'm here because I wanted to fix things between us and..." Lexa trails bringing the sketchbooks in her hands up to the blonde's eye level.

This whole time Clarke had not even noticed her missing sketchbooks because she was so angry at Lexa.

"You left these." Lexa finished.

Clarke mouth gaped open in shocked. She completely forgot about her drawings. After a few moments, her eyes wide in realization that Lexa might have seen them and looked into Lexa's green eyes for confirmation.

"They're beautiful, Clarke. You have an amazing talent."

Clarke was completely stunned. Lexa had seen something so personal to her. So sacred and reserved. Before she was so ecstatic and couldn't want to share this with the brunette. She nervous to show Lexa her art and it took her a lot of courage to get there and now she doesn't know how she feels about it.

She suddenly feels vulnerable.

"You had no right to..." Clarke hissed furiously feeling exposed snatching her sketchbooks from Lexa's hands.

"I know, I'm sorry. But Clarke you can't deny what we have is something special. The way you drew me...that...I never felt like anyone has seen the real me like you do. I never knew who the real me was until I saw myself through your eyes." Lexa said with earnestness in her eyes. "You made be see the beauty within myself as corny as that sounds."

Clarke was fighting the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes feeling the raw emotion in Lexa voice.

"I can't do this." Clarke whispered. Everything just felt too much. Why did it have to be so hard?

Lexa was taken back. "Are you saying you don't want me anymore? That's there's no chance of reconciliation?"

Hearing the the vulnerability in Lexa voice almost shattered her into pieces.

Lexa came with so much baggage. Her rivalry with Finn, Gustus, the tension between her mom, not to mention the fame and attention that came with being with Lexa. She doesn't know how to handle it. What if something worse comes up? She doesn't know if she can go through what she went through again and again. She doesn't know if she has the strength to be with someone so complicated.

"Yes." Clarke whispered as much as it hurt for her to say that. It might be the best thing to do and not complicated things further since there companies are merging.

The brunette heart drops at the blonde's rejection. Clarke wasn't willing to forgive her. She knew Clarke was angry, rightfully so, but she really thought they would be able to get through this. She has never felt so strongly for someone. When she was with Clarke, it felt right.

Like she was complete.

Remembering the advice her grandmother gave her earlier, she digs for strength deep down inside of her, she was not giving up. She was going to do whatever it takes.

"No." The stubborn brunette retorts back not willing to accept that this was the end.

"What?" Clarke looked at her in shock.

"You care about me. I'm not going let you go without fighting for you." Lexa told her lifting her chin up with determination in her eyes.

Clarke couldn't help how her chest tighten and her heart fluttered that Lexa was not letting her go but she was also annoyed by the stubborn brunette.

"Lexa..." Clarke sighed tiredly.

"You are not calling this off." Lexa told her not backing down.

"God, why are you so infuriating?" Clarke said exasperated.

"You like that about me." Lexa said with a cheeky grin noticing how hard the blonde was trying not to smile.

"I like you in spite of that." Clarke retorted indifferent but losing her resolve a little bit.

"So you still like me, right?" Lexa asked with hope in her eyes.

"Just stop Lexa, go back to Paris and just accept that I'm done and you'll never have to worry about me stabbing you in the back." She said bitterly.

"Come on, what can I do to make things up to you?" Lexa asked her desperately.

"I don't care what you do. Jump in the the shark infested ocean for all I care." She spat out stalking off.

Clarke didn't want to immediately regret her decision if she gave into the brunette. Her mind felt like it was having a tennis match going back and forth of wanting to forgive Lexa and run into her arms from wanting to save herself another heartache already knowing how painful it was. But right now she felt like she needed to get away.

Walking only a few steps away from Lexa, she was shocked that the heiress wasn't as resilient as she thought. She kind of expected her to keep following her.

Looking behind her to see if the brunette was still standing where she had left her but all she saw was a pile of clothes that look like what Lexa was earlier. She frowned as she looked towards the ocean and spots her walking into the water.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked befuddled at the scene in front of her while her feet was moving her closer towards the ocean.

She couldn't help but let her eyes gaze at the brunette's perfectly tone body that was only covered with matching black undergarments.

"Fulfilling your request." Lexa yelled back walking deeper into the warm salty water.

"It wasn't a request and there has been shark sightings from only knee deep of water." Clarke warned not believing what Lexa was doing. She knew the girl was a dare devil but this was insane.

"Are you saying you care about me?" Lexa looked back with a smile on her face.

"No, I really do hope you get bitten." Clarke said trying to keep a disinterest look on her face masking her worry for the brunette.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly in response.

"Inspiration one of your drawings, I suppose. Though I don't know how beautiful it will be compare to your other ones but I hope if I were to lose a limb, it would be the one that's already damaged and not my good leg." Lexa joked.

Clarke shakes her head at the brunette's insanity. "What are you trying to prove, Lexa?"

"That you care about me. That we are something worth fighting for." Lexa replied.

"This is ridiculous."

"The water is quite nice actually." Lexa stated moving her arms gently in the water.

Clarke stood frozen there for a moment just watching Lexa go in deeper until the water was up to her shoulders. She couldn't help feel uneasy and squeamish but didn't want to give the brunette that satisfaction that she was right. She shifted nervously and swallowed hard as fight the urge to dragged Lexa out of the water herself before something horrible happen.

"Just admit that you care about me."

Clarke huffed in annoyance. "I think you're an idiot. And I just want to witness this. I feel like it might be satisfying."

"Are you sure because I think I just felt something swim past me." Lexa teased.

The blonde's heart was beating fast but she wasn't going to fall for Lexa stupid game. But as she actually saw something swimming in the water a few feet behind the brunette panic began to flare up inside her.

"Lexa. Get. Out." Clarke shouted in fear.

"Not until that you admit that you care." Lexa was enjoying the waves of the ocean completely relaxed as if she was on vacation.

"You are acting like a child. Forcing me to..." Clarke tried still not willing to give in.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can walk away." Lexa told her still swimming calmly.

"Lexa, please just get out of the water." The blonde pleaded her eyes darting around the brunette fearfully and she wore a panicked expression that the shark could attack Lexa in any minute.

Lexa didn't respond and just dunked her head under water as she felt another wave approaching.

Clarke sees it swimming dangerously closer to the brunette. "I care! I care about you okay! Now get out of the water." The blonde cried frantically standing in ankle deep of water.

Clarke sighs in relief, her breath starts evening out as heart calms when Lexa smiled brightly at her as she started making her way back to shore.

"That wasn't so hard, was..."

The brunette's word were cut off as she was suddenly roughly pulled down disappearing into the water.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed out walking further into the water desperately searching for any signs of the heiress.

A few seconds pass by which felt like minutes and there was still no sign of Lexa.

"Lexa! Lexa!" Clarke shouted again swimming towards the last spot she saw the brunette. "Lex..."

Similar to how Lexa disappear into the water, Clarke felt something pull on her making her sink her head under the water. As she came out back to the surface she sees Lexa in front of her wearing a cocky grin.

"You do care." Lexa stated with a twinkle in her eyes to Clarke's annoyance.

"I can't believe you! I saw something in the water behind you. I was afraid that you were being attack." Clarke spluttered furious at the brunette.

"Shh...there's no shark, Clarke. I'm sorry I scared you. It's okay." Lexa said trying to calm the blonde down soothing running her hands up and down Clarke's arm. "It was just a joke."

"You are such a jerk."

"Okay, it was a bad joke." Lexa admitted seeing how angry the blonde was at her.

Clarke scowled.

"Let's get out of this water." Without thinking Clarke interlocked their fingers dragging her out of the ocean.

Making their way towards Clarke's beach house, the two girls walked together fingers interlocked in silence. Lexa couldn't help but think how perfect their hands fit together. She finally felt a glimmering light of hope that things between them were going to be okay.

"Wait Clarke. I don't think your mom likes me." Lexa told her stopping her when she notice the blonde was leading her to the deck of the beach house.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about her mother's opinion of Lexa. "She'll be fine."

Lexa stopped her again when she felt the blonde pull on her hand. "If it's okay with you, I prefer just waiting out here for you."

Clarke's blue eyes study at her for a moment. She understand that Lexa doesn't want to unnecessary confrontation with her mother.

"Okay I'll be right back." Clarke told her.

"You will return?" Lexa asked. "This isn't payback for my stunt earlier is it."

"Trust me." Clarke simply replied.

Lexa nodded her head giving her a sweet smile.

"I trust you."

* * *

"Who is that guy with the muscles?" Clarke asked nodding her head to Lincoln who was standing a few feet from them.

The sun was setting and Clarke brought out towels, a change of clothes and some blankets so they can sit on the sand comfortably, so they can talk.

"That is Lincoln. He's my new bodyguard. Your friend Octavia seems to have a strong liking to him." Lexa answered with amusement.

Clarke laughed softly making Lexa admire how beautiful she is.

"I'm not surprised. He seems like her type." Clarke nodded as she glanced over at him again,

Lexa furrows her brow at the blonde's assessment. "He's quiet and your friend doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Opposite's attract." Clarke explained shrugging her shoulders. "But I think it had to do more of how his body is built. I can literally see his abs through his shirt from here."

Lexa narrow her eyes at the blonde's comment.

"Stop staring at Lincoln. I have abs too, you know." Lexa pouted playfully feigning jealousy.

Clarke smile warmly and couldn't stop her hand as it reached over and patted the brunette's stomach comfortingly. Lexa visibly shivered at the touch. The blonde's finger was moving slowly on their own accord feeling her strong dent in her stomach making the brunette's eyes flutter.

Their attraction towards each other was always strong.

"Sorry." Clarke cleared her throat as she pulled her hand away finally realizing that she was feeling her up. She looked away slightly embarrassed feeling her cheek aflame.

Lexa wanted to tell her it was okay not wanting her to stop. She resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her but she didn't want to cross the line. The blonde was actually sitting with her and talking, she didn't want to push her too much.

She wanted to be respectful.

"So, um..what happened to Gustus?" Clarke asked casually trying to get pass the moment.

Lexa heaved a sighed and look out into the ocean.

"I fired him." Lexa simply answered.

"What?" Clarke looked at her wide-eye with disbelief.

"Yeah."

Clarke gives her a confused look. Gustus was one of the few people Lexa trusted. She can't believed that she actually fired him. That had to been so tough for her to do.

"He was trying to break us up on purpose and then he was planning to attack Finn when I specifically ordered him not to. Gustus was carry this guilt with him since my race and it lead him to make poor decisions. And I can't have him making mistakes." Lexa explained.

She hasn't really dealt with the lost of Gustus. It still hurt but she was a master at masking her feelings. Clarke was the only one she was comfortable opening up to.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I know how close he was to you. I can't imagine how hard that it for you." Clarke gave her a sad sympathetic look.

"It was the right decision. Lincoln will fill in his spot just fine. As long as he doesn't get distracted by your friend that is." Lexa told her.

"Octavia knows how to have fun but when it's business she is as focus as anyone else." Clarke said defending her friend.

"Good." Lexa nodded her head hoping the blonde was right. "Even though Octavia has been doing well in Paris. I still miss you. I think the whole board misses you."

"I do miss Paris." Clarke admitted.

The city felt magically to her and she has fallen in love with it, just as she had fallen in love with Lexa.

"Then come back." Lexa retorted automatically. "We can work on strengthening our relationship."

"I can't be with you only for another incident to happen and you fly off the handle. You need to work on being able to trust me." Clarke told her.

"What are you saying?" Lexa asked not quite understanding.

"Maybe we talk things slow." Clarke suggested.

"Slow? Like friends?" Lexa asked furrowing her brow.

"Maybe more then friends but definitely no sex. Let's work on trusting each other."

Lexa reluctantly nods her head. She wanted to pick up where they left off but if Clarke needed time then that's what she will give her.

"You will return to Paris though, right?" Lexa asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'll join my mother and Kane's trip but that doesn't mean I'm staying." Clarke replied and she can see a small smile forming on the brunette's face.

"Okay." Lexa agreed though she honestly wanted Clarke to come back with her instead of waiting a week but she want to respect the blonde's wishes.

"You don't have to fly back soon do you?" Clarke asked enjoying the brunette's company.

Lexa looked at the blonde. "I can stay as long as you want."

Clarke smiled and grabbed the brunette's arm wrapping it around her shoulders and snuggling closer to the her resting her head on her shoulder enjoying the familiar warmth that she has missed so badly enjoying their moment and was glad they are slowly mending their relationship. She love being close to the brunette like this.

Lexa inhales the amazing aroma of the blonde's shampoo that was so significantly Clarke that always seems to sooth her. She finally felt at peace again. It use to scare her of how much Clarke effected her but now it scares her at the thought of never seeing the blonde. She holds the blonde tighter at the horrible thought and promises herself to never to let her go.

* * *

Reluctantly flying back to Paris, Lexa already miss the blonde once she step on the plane. Clarke promise to keep in touch and reassure her that she was flying out in a week with her mother and Kane. A week seem so long to Lexa, but she was glad that things were positive between them again.

She felt on such a high can't not believe how lucky she was to have Clarke in her life again.

Even the meeting with her lawyers concerning Finn didn't bring her down. They were positive that Finn had nothing against her and is actually a fool to go through with the lawsuit, which doesn't surprise her. It will bring more attention towards what he has done instead of the false claim of what Lexa is accused of. She didn't have anything to worry about and for the first time since their rivalry, she wasn't worried.

She wasn't angry.

Clarke makes her feel like a different person.

Making her way to her mother office to discuss some business matters, she noticeably walked with a bit more pep in her step.

"Good morning, Indra." Lexa greeted her with a smile as she stood in front of her mother's assistant.

"Lexa?" Indra eyes shot up catching her off guard by the smile thrown her way.

"I need to talk to my mother for a second." Lexa told her already making her way to the office door behind them.

"Wait..."

"It'll only be just a minute." Lexa interrupted opening there doors and closing them behind her silencing the woman.

Without looking up, Lexa walked closer to her mother's desk with a folder in her hand ready to discuss business. She had over prepared wanting to show her mother how serious she was about their company. She wanted to prove her wrong and that she was capable of taking over whenever her mother decides to step down.

She confidently started her speech.

"Mother, when I was in California, I stopped by one of our hotels there before I left and it needs a serious upgrade. I know with the merger it might be difficult but we shouldn't neglect other things that need our attention as well. I would like to lead this pro-" Lexa finally looked up and noticed her mother was staring at the window.

"Mother? Are you not listening?" Lexa asked when Anya didn't even acknowledge her.

Lexa still received no response. She frowned in confusion feeling like something with off, she walked closer to her mother and gently grabbed her arm.

"Mother?" Lexa tried again.

"Lexa." Anya whispered finally turning towards her daughter and Lexa could finally see there were tears running down her face.

She had never seen her mother cry and can't help the dread that she felt. Her heart suddenly felt heavy in her chest. Lexa was afraid to ask what happened knowing the only possible thing that would make her mother cry. She felt numb and was in disbelief.

Anya swallowed hard trying to pull herself together.

"Grandmother-"

"No! Stop!" Lexa raised her hands not wanting to hear the rest. It can't be true. "I just spoke to her yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Lexa. It happen this morning-"

"I said shut up!" Lexa pulled away angrily tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably, blurring her vision. This wasn't happening. She couldn't lose her.

"Lexa." Anya moved to wrap her arms around her daughter desperately trying to comfort her, something she hasn't done since she was younger. She wanted to take her pain away.

Lexa wanted to fight her but she suddenly had no strength to pull away and crumbled into her mother's arm losing the battle as the lost of her grandmother became unbearable.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

_A/N: Sorry for any mistake._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Responding back to the anon who in their review voice their concern that Clarke forgave Lexa too quickly and thought the shark incident was manipulative and just didn't buy the whole thing. Okay...I can somewhat understand where you are coming from but to me, Lexa is not a crawling on the floor, begging, pleading type of person. I wanted to be truthful to her character and to me I feel like she would do something crazy and kind of out there, kind of stupid and ridiculous. I mean if there something remotely dangerous, she'll do it but I didn't think she was being manipulative. I mean I know everyone takes things differently but that's not how I meant it to be as I wrote it. And for Clarke, she is still hurt more then angry. But she misses Lexa and she can understand the hardship that Lexa goes through. So she hasn't exactly forgiven Lexa but she understands and she believes in second chances. That is why she wants to take things slow because she knows they have a lot to work on. She knows being with Lexa will have a lot of bumps in the road but she loves her and knows Lexa is a good person and she believe she's worth it. But thanks for your review and I hope this doesn't deter you from continuing to read this story. I do enjoy reading the positives review but I also enjoy constructive criticism comments as well. I know I have a lot that I need to work on and uploading to FFNET allows me to see areas I need to improve to become a better story teller and I can only hope that I keep progressing in the right direction._

_Sorry that was a long response, guys. Thank you all for showing love for this story. I still can't believe anyone is reading this and enjoying it._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was extremely difficult for Lexa to fully acknowledge that her grandmother was really gone from this earth just like that. It was almost like she poof in thin air or was just a figment of her imagination. It felt like she was just taken from her. She doesn't understand how someone could just disappear so quickly. Someone that meant so much to her.

The last time she talked to her she was full of life and energy and pushing her to make things right again with Clarke and imbedding her wonderful wisdom upon her. She was the healthiest eighty year old ever, she had no idea how this could happen. There was absolutely no warning signs that she saw that foresee this horrible fate from happening.

Or was there?

For the umpteenth time, Lexa tries to rack her brain if there was something she should have done to prevent this. She should have visited her more often then maybe she would have notice something wrong with her.

They said it was a heart attack and after that Lexa didn't listen to any other details, their words slowly fading away in the background as she feels herself being sucked into a black hole. She just knows that her grandmother was really gone.

There wasn't going anymore trips to see her.

There wasn't going to be anymore cooking lessons.

There would be no more losing at a game of Chess.

She wouldn't be able to see the most kind hearted person in the world who has keep her grounded through out all the stupid schemes in her life.

Her grandmother died alone.

The thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

Lexa felt completely numb and disconnected with herself. Days were passing by in a cloudy daze. Everything was black. The air was black. It felt like she was walking around in darkness and couldn't find her way out. Nor did she have the energy to find her way out.

All too soon, the day came for the funeral, she stood blankly as if she was a ghost, ignoring everyone around her. She vaguely remember being seated next to her mother staring with emptiness in her eyes at the casket in front of her that carried her beloved grandmother.

When they buried her Lexa felt like a piece of her with buried as well.

A big piece that left her feeling empty.

* * *

Clarke flew out with her mother and Kane without any hesitation as soon as they heard the devastating news about Evelyn Rose. Clarke couldn't believe it, she only had the privilege of meeting the wonderful woman once but she felt like she knew her since she was a huge part of Lexa's life. She hates that she is not going to be able to spend more time with her and get to know how truly amazing she was and how she largely impacted the brunette.

She was devastated for Lexa knowing how much her grandmother meant to her. It happen so unexpectedly and she doesn't know if Lexa knows how to deal with losing someone so close to her and she wanted to be there for her for support. She can't imagine the state Lexa is in right now.

After the funeral they all gather to Lexa's family estate that her grandmother lived in for the post-funeral reception. For what it was, everything was still so glamorous but with more black and more coldness in the air.

It was like anyone who was anyone important flew out for the funeral and there wasn't a square inch in the house that wasn't filled. Many people, including Octavia and Clarke, scattered around the beautiful backyard which was massive and it still was pretty crowded.

Clarke recognize a few of the famous and well known faces but there was only one she was anxious to see. Clarke hasn't seen or spoken to Lexa since she arrived as everything was so hectic. She tried ringing her but Lexa hasn't responded. It was hard to navigate through everyone to even begin her search for her.

"Have you seen Lexa, yet?" Clarke asked Octavia as they stood together in the backyard slightly away from the crowd.

Octavia shakes her head. "Lincoln told me that she kind of checked out ever since she heard the news. She hasn't talked to anybody."

"I'm really worried about her." Clarke told her as if it wasn't obviously painted on her face. She took a sip of her drink trying to calm herself.

"It seems like she's having a bad year. It's like her bad luck never ends." Octavia observed feeling genuinely sorry for the heiress. Her opinion of Lexa has completely flip based on her few run ins with Lexa and she was relieved to find out that she wasn't has bad as the media tries to portray her.

"I want to go find her but I think she needs space, right? She needs to mourn. I don't want to push her. She must be annoyed of everyone trying to talk to her." Clarke confided to her friend not knowing the best way approach the grief-stricken heiress.

Octavia cocked her eyebrows questioningly at her blonde friend who was acting more like a concern girlfriend then a close co-worker or a friend.

"Okay I know it's not like the best time to bring this up, but are you dating the daughter of the one of the most wealthiest mogul of our time?" Octavia asked incredulously.

She has been wanting to ask this of her friend for the longest time. She had a feeling Clarke, like many other men and woman, was attracted to Lexa but to actually be dating her was mind blowing to her.

"Shhh...keep your voice down." Clarke hissed not wanting to attract any attention and kept their personal lives private.

Today would be the worst of all days, for people to find out about her's and Lexa's relationship.

Luckily they were far enough from everyone that it didn't look like anyone had heard her. Clarke pulled on the brunette's arm and directed her somewhere more secluded if they were going to have this conversation away from any possible prying ears. And knowing Octavia, she won't stop questioning her until she was fully satisfied.

"You so are!" Octavia smiled triumphantly when they where far enough from everyone to avoid any unwanted ease dropping.

"This really is the most inappropriate time to have this conversation." Clarke shakes her head.

There was no denying her relationship with Lexa, Octavia would only push to a point of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asked trying to contain her excitement.

"It's so complicated right now and Lexa is really private. We are still in the beginning stages and she didn't want the media to find out. Making thing even more complicated." Clarke explained.

"She loves you right? I mean no offense but you're not like another notch in her bed right?" Octavia asked tentatively knowing Lexa's history with women and fearing that Clarke was only going to end up brokenhearted.

"Yes, she loves me ." Clarke answered confidently, her heart flutters at just the thought that the brunette was in love with her.

"Then this is awesome. You guys are like a power couple." Octavia exclaimed gleefully. "I bet you guys look really good together. Better than the last girl she was with."

"Stop. Calm down. You can't tell anyone Octavia. No one knows. Not even my mother." Clarke told her with a serious tone. "And you can't tell Lincoln, even though I'm pretty sure he as figured it out."

"I swear, Clarke. I won't tell anyone." Octavia promised giving her a smile for reassurance.

"Thank you." Clarke nods her head in appreciation. She knows she can trust Octavia and it felt good to finally tell her.

"Wait." Octavia dramatically said with her eyes wide eyed in realization as something suddenly occurs to her. "You use to date Finn."

"Yes?" Clarke answered slowly not knowing where the brunette was going with this..

Octavia gasps finally putting the pieces together. "Are you the reason for the fight between Lexa and Finn at the club? Oh my god this all make sense."

Octavia didn't know why she didn't register this sooner. It explains a lot.

"I don't...no...I don't think so. Finn doesn't even know about me and Lexa. Finn and Lexa had bad blood between them before I even came into the picture. She was the reason he even pursued me in the first place. He wanted to hurt Lexa because he thought we knew each other." Clarke told her.

"Why did he think that?" Octavia tilts her head to the side.

"My father did a lot of business with TonDC." Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "He thought I knew Lexa but I didn't meet her until the day of the race at the hospital."

"Finn was an ass and treated you horribly. Lexa is definitely a thousand steps up from the douche." Octavia told her giving Clarke her approval of her new relationship.

"Thanks, O." Clarke rolled her eyes sarcastically though she appreciated her support.

Octavia pursed her lips as another thought comes to her mind.

"You know when Finn finds out that you are now dating his nemesis, all hell is going to break loose right? Their feud is going to be ten times worst then it already is." Octavia said hoping Clarke knows what she's getting into.

Clarke sighed heavily and rubbed her the creases that began to form on her forehead. She didn't want to think of what Finn will do to Lexa when he hears about them, she just hope Lexa would be smart enough to not involve herself in anything Finn tries to throw at her. He was already a pain in their relationship as is.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Wow. What have you gotten yourself into Griffin?" Octavia shakes her head as she thinks of the complications that already exist for Clarke being with Lexa.

They both stood quiet for a moment looking away from the reception and towards the backyard view of all the beautiful flowers and landscape, sipping on their wine.

"So are the rumors true?" Octavia said breaking the silence.

Clarke furrowed her brow. "What rumor?"

"You know, that she's really good at-"

"Clarke." A voice interrupted the brunette from a far.

Clarke eyed her best friend with curiously who had a mischievous glint in eyes. Maybe it was best that they were interrupted, she knows how dirty Octavia mind can be.

They both turned around to face the woman who called out the blonde's name and was slowly making their way towards them.

"Anya." Clarke immediately moved forward meeting her half way when she caught sight of Lexa's mother and greeted her with a small kiss on both sides of her cheek and held her hand gently. "I'm sorry for your lost." She said offering her condolences.

Anya nodded her thanks. "I'm glad you could make it."

Clarke nodded. "I know what it's like to lose a parent and I want to be here for anything you might need."

"Your offer is very gracious." Anya replied kind-heartedly.

"I'm going to leave you both so you can get reacquainted." Octavia said excusing herself as both women gave her appreciated smile.

"Walk with me." Anya offers her arm chivalrously to the blonde.

"Of course." Clarke accepts looping her arm around the taller woman's elbow as the Anya leads them even further away from the reception and towards her mother's garden.

"I want to apologize to you, Clarke." Anya started off when they could no longer hear the murmurs of all her guests.

A perplexed look over came Clarke face, confused on why Anya was apologizing to her on the day of her mother's funeral.

"Why would you-"

"I might have had a hand in whatever Lexa did that caused you to abruptly leave Paris." Anya elaborated cutting her off.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Anya." Clarke said with a blank look on her face

Anya took a deep breath.

"I had this silly idea that you would be a good influence in my daughter's life romantically. She was at a time in her life where she was making some wrong decisions and behaving recklessly that I was desperate to figure out someway where I can get her to focus on our company rather then jumping off a cliff somewhere or fighting with that silly boy. And then her crash happened at that was the last straw for me. Though I might have pushed her too much and cause her to react badly. She might have misguided her anger at me towards you. I'm sorry for whatever she said that made you so upset you needed to leave. I also apologized to Lexa as well and I agree to not to meddle in her life as long as she continues to focus on business with TonDC. Though I'm kind of sad that things didn't work out between you and Lexa. You would have been the perfect daughter-in-law." Anya said giving her a sad smile.

Clarke was slightly flabbergasted at Anya revelation. It was a lot to take in. Her mind flashes back to her conversation with Evelyn about the unique mother daughter relation between Lexa and Anya. She laughs internally of how accurate the older woman was concerning her daughter and her grand daughter.

Anya was pushing Lexa too much on something that was happening naturally. If Anya only knew the relationship she and Lexa really had, she probably be jumping for joy and start pushing them towards marriage. She can now understand why Lexa keeps things from her mother.

"So sharing dessert was a ploy to make your daughter jealous?" Clarke asked with an amused smile.

"I guess it's wasn't my finest hour." Anya admits playfully.

Clarke smiles at her response and was happy to see Anya be lighthearted considering the circumstances. She wishes she could tell Anya the true nature of the relationship that she has with her daughter but it felt like something Lexa should tell her.

"It's flattering that you would choose me as the perfect wife for you daughter. Anyone would be lucky enough to catch your daughter's eye. You should trust Lexa." Clarke advised her.

"I'm beginning to see that." Anya replied.

"Just so you know, you are not at fault for my early departure."

"That's kind of you to say but I know the negative effect that I have on my daughter. I have seen the damaged that I have done and I just want her to be happy. Which seems like a hard feat."

"Maybe it's not as hard as you think." Clarke told her.

"Do you have an insight inside Lexa you are willing to share because I can really use it." Anya asked intrigued.

"I can only speak from experience with my own mother. The more she pushes and forces something upon me, I tend to push back twice as hard. You can only guide us in life and it's up to us to do the right thing for ourselves. And if we make the wrong choice, which as you know happens often, you pick us up and tell us it's okay and tell us to try again." Clarke replied.

"Wise words. I will do my best to implement that idea in the future. With my mother gone, I'm sure Lexa will be going through hard times and I want to be there for her." Clarke could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"It would bold well for both of you if you are there for each other. You just lost your mother, Anya. Let Lexa be there for you as well."

"You sound like my mother. She would have liked you as well. It's a shame you didn't have the chance to meet her." Anya tells her regretfully.

Biting the inside of her cheek before pursing her lips together, Clarke fought back her words. She wanted to tell Anya that she did meet Evelyn when Lexa brought her one weekend but she know it would only spur more questions. Questions she knew she couldn't answer.

"She sounds lovely." Clarke told her instead.

"Have you talked to Lexa, yet?" Anya asked looking at the blonde.

Clarke shakes her head negatively. "I can't seem to find her. With all these people here, it's like I'm playing a live version of Where's Waldo."

Passing by her mother's garden, Anya pick out a flower and hands it to the blonde.

"Flowers always make Lexa smile. If I know my daughter, she mostly likely retreated upstairs to her room." Anya told her giving her some courage which the blonde smiles graciously accepting the flower.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

Clarke walked the steps of the stairs leading to rooms upstairs and easily navigated herself to the one she remembers that belonged to Lexa from her last visit.

She gently knocking on the door respectfully and waited calmly for a response. After a couple of minutes when she didn't hear anything on the other side, Clarke cautiously opened the door and walked into an surprisingly empty room.

"Lexa?" Clarke calls out and walks in further eyes darting around the room in it's entirety for the brunette.

Once she concluded that the heiress wasn't there, she started to trudged dejectedly back towards the door to find Lincoln and question him on the whereabouts of Lexa until she heard light gush of wind from the slight jar of the tall white framed window.

Knitting her eyebrows, Clarke walks slowly towards the window sill pushing it out wider and stretch her neck as long as she could to scan the exterior of this massive house not knowing what she would find.

Looking to the right of her, she sees a familiar body tentatively walking on the ridge of the second level roof. Without thinking she calls out to Lexa with shock laced in her voice.

"Lexa!"

Clarke watched in slow motion as Lexa shoulder's jumped at the unexpected sound of her name catching her off guard. Clarke gasped as she immediately realizing what she had done. The brunette completely lost her footing as she started to feel herself slipping, falling on her hard side and then sliding on the steep of second level roof until she reached edge of the house. Luckily the brunette had amazing reflexes and Lexa quickly reacted by grabbing on tightly to the corner of the gutters near the eave of the house holding on for dear life.

"Christ, Lexa!" Clarke cried out watching in sheer horror as Lexa barely holding on to the roof, her body dangling, trying not to fall almost twenty feet to the hard concrete below her.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked tightening her grip as she tried to get a glimpse of the blonde above her.

"Hang on." Clarke told her as she moves to step onto the roof to assist her.

"Clarke, wait!" Lexa said halting the blonde's movement fearing Clarke will suffer the same fate, the roof was pretty steep. "I think I can swing myself to the other side of the roof, it's more leveled out then this one."

Clarke looked down to the spot that Lexa was talking about. It was far but not impossible. She can probably make it but Clarke was worried about Lexa landing on her leg.

"Lexa, I don't think you're..."

Clarke's apprehension of Lexa's plan was interrupted when she heard a loud thud hit the roof as Lexa didn't wait for the blonde's approval.

"Are you insane?" Clarke asked angrily when Lexa didn't even hesitate to toss her body carelessly against the other side of the house landing on her front though she was slightly relieved that the brunette didn't land her leg.

"I made it." Lexa shrugged her shoulder's at the blonde as she stood up steadily dusting herself off.

"What were you doing on the roof in the first place?" Clarke questioned scoldingly.

"I was contemplating jumping off." Lexa replied dryly.

"What?" Clarke asked shocked.

"Kidding." Lexa said. "I couldn't take anymore of everyone's sympathetic looks and their empty sorry's . I was just trying to escape the house without anyone noticing me. I've climbed these roofs before."

Clarke sighed in frustration.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one..." Clarke stopped herself once she realized what she was saying. She can see Lexa tense beneath her. "Lexa...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..."

"It's fine." Lexa said with a dull voice cutting her off.

There was an painful silence as she paused for a moment not knowing what to say.

"You're bleeding." Clarke points as she spots the blood trail on the brunette's arm.

Lexa grimaced a little as she finally felt a small pain on her arm and noticed she was bleeding from a cut she managed to get while sliding on the roof.

"Stay there." Clarke demands once again when she noticed the wound the brunette was sporting looked really bad and retreats back into the brunette's room.

Clarke stops and pokes her head out the window again when she hears movement below her and watched as Lexa once again ignoring her words and climbed impressively down the side of the house until she was safely on the ground.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." She mutters to herself as she shake her head in disappointment of how reckless Lexa was being though she doesn't know why it still surprises her.

"You came." Lexa stated with a hint of a smile on her face as she looks up adoringly at the blonde.

"Of course." Clarke face soften. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm glad." Lexa nodded.

"I'm coming down. Seriously, don't go anywhere." Clarke warned throwing her a threatening gaze for good measure.

"I promise." Lexa replied held her hand up in submission.

* * *

Clarke walked into Lexa's bathroom searching for a first kit or something she can use to cleans the brunette's wound before running downstairs.

Just as she hits the last step her mother walks up to intercept her.

"Clarke, where have you been?" Abby asked blocking her daughter's way, who seemed to be in a rush. "And why do you have bandaids and gauzes in your hands? Is someone hurt?"

"It's minor. Don't worry about it. I have to go." Clarke told her quickly walking around her.

"Wait, I want you to meet someone." Abby pointed at the man behind her.

Clarke looked at the handsome man she had not noticed standing next to her mother the whole time with utter disbelief. She quickly understood what her mother was trying to do. Ever since Lexa came to see her in California, she has been acting strangely. She can't believe how tactless her mother was being in a time so sensitive like this.

"Really?" Clarke gaped at her mother looking at her incredulously.

"What? He is in the creative and design department and I was telling him how much you like to draw." Abby replied innocently.

"This is so wildly inappropriate." Clarke tells her furiously with a harsh whisper not wanting to cause a scene.

"Okay, you're right. I'll get his number for you."

Clarke harden her stare at her mother before turning her attention to man who was standing awkwardly next to her mother.

"I'm not interested. And I'm sorry about my mother." Clarke told him bluntly.

"Clarke!" Abby chastised her daughter for her rudeness and smile apologetically to him for Clarke's behavior.

"I really have to go." Clarke told her making her way towards the exit to find Lexa, not having the patience for this.

With determination on her face, Clarke managed an escape before her mother could stop her and navigate through everyone to the front entrance.

When she feels a bit of relief pass through her body as the fresh air hit her face. Her eyes immediately searches for the Lexa hoping the brunette heed her warning and waited for her.

"Clarke."

The blonde whirled to her right at the sound of her name and sees Lexa step out of the shadow that kept her hidden. She didn't hesitate to close the space between them.

"Give me your arm." Clarke softly commands her.

Lexa silently obliges bloody arm to the blonde who immediately begins to cleans her wound as she stood silently. It never disappoints her how her body suddenly feels calm just being around the blonde. Before she was terrified how much Clarke effects her but now she's terrified that of losing that. More so now then ever.

She lost Gustus.

Now her grandmother.

She almost lost Clarke.

"All done." Clarke whispered when she finished looking up into Lexa's despairing green eyes. They looked so empty and lost. They were slight bags under her eyes and she looked tired. Like she hasn't been able to sleep. She wanted nothing more to make all the brunette's sadness disappear. She felt a painful sting in her heart to see Lexa so hopeless.

"Lexa...I'm sorry about your grandmother. I know how much she meant to you." Clarke told her looking at her with caring eyes.

"I can't believe she's gone." Lexa replied with dullness in her voice.

The overwhelming sense to comfort the brunette hits her as Clarke impulsively leans and wraps her arms around the brunette and feels the tension in Lexa's body instantly relax in her embrace. She sighs contently when she feels Lexa's arm on her waist pull her in tighter flushing their bodies together as if they were one.

"I feel like a living a bad dream." Lexa's words were faint the she barely heard her.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Clarke told her softly.

Lexa reluctantly pulls away so she can look at those beautiful blue eyes that she always seems to lose herself in.

"Will you come with me?" Lexa asked cupping her cheek gently.

"Where?" Clarke asks in return. She was shock but thankful that Lexa was actually inviting her instead of closing up and pushing her away.

"Anywhere but here." Lexa responds grimly.

Clarke nods her head before Lexa intertwines their hands leading her to the Aston Martin she had Lincoln pull out for her earlier.

"Wait. I'll drive." Clarke stops Lexa's hand as she reached to open the passenger door for her.

"Clarke..." Lexa said with hesitation.

No one has ever drove this car besides her. She has never allowed anyone to drive any of her cars.

"Please, Lexa. You are in no state to drive. Please." Clarke pleaded with her placing a calm hand on her cheek.

Lexa stares into her eyes seeing the blonde's worries and gives her a small nod handing over her keys.

"Thank you." Clarke smiles that it took less convincing then she thought. She can see that Lexa was taking small steps in trying to trust her.

Lexa calmly takes her seat in the foreign passenger side waiting for the blonde get in on the other side.

"Okay." Clarke sighs as she settles in her own seat and starts the engine only to fail. "What is going on?"

Clarke scrunches up her face in confusion as she tries again and getting the same disappointing results.

Lexa looked at her slightly amused as the blonde huffed in frustration. "Do you know how to drive a stick, Clarke?"

"Um..." Clarke bits her lip in embarrassment.

Lexa couldn't help but look adoringly at the blonde who had a slight blush on her face.

"I'll take us safety down the road and I'll teach you." Lexa said unbuckling her seat belt.

* * *

"Clutch first." Lexa told her watching as Clarke carefully listens to her instructions.

"Clutch is down." Clarke declared.

"Okay turn the ignition on."

Clarke did as she was told sighing in relief as she hears the soft roar of the engine.

Luckily for Lexa that Clarke was a fast learner and pretty much got the hang of it on her first try. She was a little anxious seating sideline in her own car but she wasn't going to deny that she found the blonde extremely attractive driving her car. The blonde eyes were pensive and focused on the road.

"I'm glad that you had a chance to meet her." Lexa broke the silence once she was completely comfortable with the blonde's driving finally able to relax in her seat a little.

"Me too." Clarke simply replied stealing a glance at the brunette for the first time since the drive. "When my dad died I sneaked out too."

"Where did you go?" Lexa inquired.

"Just like you, I didn't care. I drove to nowhere. I just needed time to myself." Clarke replied.

"I'm not by myself." Lexa pointed out.

"No, you are surprisingly more welcoming of other people's help then I was." Clarke commented.

"Not anyone's. Only yours." Lexa counters.

Clarke heart flutters at the brunette's sweet sentiment.

"It was hard. I was an emotional wreak and pushed a lot of people away. Good friends away. I became angry. I actually blamed my mom for allowing him to fly that day." Clarke regretfully reminisces.

"How you get through it?"

"There wasn't like a big moment or anything. It just slowly gets less painful as the each day passes by. Time. It takes time. You'll never stop missing them but you start remembering the good times you shared with them instead of being angry that they're gone." It was the first time Clarke spoke so freely about the hardest time in her life. It was the first time her voice didn't crack when talking about her dad.

"I'm not angry. I'm not anything. I feel like a big part of me is gone. There's just this emptiness inside me now."

"That...that doesn't change. That feeling is alway going to be there. It's how to cope with it." Clarke told her thinking about her dad.

Lexa hummed in understanding before looking out the window watching the beautiful scenery passing by.

Moments passed before Clarke looked over and saw Lexa looking deep in thought.

"When I was little my dad use to take me camping. Just the two of us. We went to Big Bear mountain in the summer. It was one of the fondness memories of have of him. I remember him teaching me how to fish which was not easy. I somehow got the line wrapped on my neck and the worm on the hook had somehow manage to crawl down my chest."

Lexa lets out a small laugh.

Clarke smiles at the memory. "I freaked out. Not a good idea and my dad had to calm me down. He was more worried about the fishing line choking me then the slimy worm crawling underneath my clothes."

"My grandmother bought me my first bra." Lexa started.

Hours of driving fading into the night without any real destination, Clarke and Lexa exchange good hearted stories of their lost ones. It was as the car was their protective bubble and nothing could hurt them. Both girls were as honestly raw with each other, baring their souls to one another, not afraid to be their true self. They both listen to each other without judgment or false sympathy or pity. Secrets they kept from everyone flow so easily to each other. It was nice to be able to share untold stories with each other. When they ran out of words to say, they sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the warmth that they both provided to each other. Just the simplicity of driving together with overwhelming intimate in itself.

For the first time since her grandmother died, Lexa felt like she was finally able to breathe.

For the first time since her father died, Clarke felt that emptiness that was once there was finally began to disappear. Like her wound was beginning to heal.

The were healing each other.

Clarke looks to her right when she hears soft snoring and lip tug into a smile when she sees exhaustion ultimately overcome the brunette's body as she fell into a relax slumber. Clarke was content of letting Lexa sleep knowing that the brunette was depriving herself from some much needed rest. A peaceful expression overcame the brunette's elegant face.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa mumbled in her sleep.

Clarke heart races as a surge of emotion ripples through her body of how raw and honest it sounded when the brunette said those words unconsciously.

"I love you, too." Clarke replies through a breathy whisper.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A couple days after her grandmother's funeral, everyone immersed themselves into work back in Paris. There were several meetings pertaining to the merger with Abby, Kane and a few other colleagues from Sky Airlines joining them including Clarke and Octavia. The progress of the merger was all positive. Everyone seemed very pleased and they were predicting they can soon announce the merger of the two companies publicly, hoping it would be the start of their business prospering together while Mount Weather began to deteriorating.

Even though the business side of things were looking great, Lexa was very conscious of Abby's harden stare every meeting they've been to. It was making her more irritated then uncomfortable or threaten then Abby probably intended her to be. There were multiple times she had to hold herself back, for Clarke's sake, from snapping at the woman in front of everyone.

"Hey."

Breaking her deep concentration, Lexa looks up when Clarke walks straight into her office without knocking, the tension evaporating from her body instantly at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

Her grandmother's death shook her deeply and Clarke has been a big part of helping her getting through the past few days and she was ever so grateful to have the blonde back in her life. Clarke knew what to do and say to make going through this hard time in her life a little easier. Lexa knows without Clarke by her side that she would have easily withdrawn from everything and everyone.

"Hi." Lexa replied plastering a smile on her face.

Clarke narrows her eyes detecting one of many tones of the brunette that she had so far encrypted. This one suggested that there was something bothering her despite the happy expression on her face that she was trying to disguise it with.

"Is something wrong?" Clarke questions automatically.

It always amuses Lexa of how well the blonde knows her and how perceptive she was of her even if she tried to reigned in her emotions from her. She couldn't deceive the other girl even if she wanted to. It warmed her heart the Clarke cared that much about her to learn her quirks. It gave her hope that not only would they mend their relationship but it would be stronger.

"Your mother looks at me as if she wants to skin me alive." Lexa responds dryly leaning back in her chair.

Clarke rolls her eyes in annoyance before simply saying, "Ignore her."

"If she was anyone else, I wouldn't let her get away from looking at me like that." Lexa told her as she follows Clarke with her eyes when the blonde makes her way to stand next to her chair that she was seated in before leaning casually on her desk. "Are you sure she doesn't know about us?"

"She's suspicious and she's not being subtle about it all. She calls me all the time, shows up to my room unannounced and I've caught her multiple of times as she discretely tries to check underneath my bed as if you would be hiding there. One night, she wanted to have a sleepover." Clarke shakes her head annoyed at her mother's ridiculous behavior.

She was treating her like a teenager.

She intentionally left out the part of Abby introducing her to a few men around the office that she thinks would be a good fit for her. Though Clarke was pretty sure that she was just trying to distract her away from spending time with Lexa. She doesn't think Lexa would react happily about that little detail so she omitted it from their conversation.

"Does it upset you that she would not approve of our relationship when she finds out about us?" Lexa asks carefully studying the blonde's features. She didn't care for Abby's opinion but she does care if Clarke worries about it.

"No. What's going on between us should only be between us. My mother has absolutely no say." Clarke replies reassuringly as she softly caresses the brunette's face.

Lexa nods accepting her answer as she felt herself relaxing a little bit more in her chair knowing that Clarke won't be afflicted by Abby's obvious disapproval of their relationship.

"I have something to ask you." Clarke said changing the subject as she hops on top of Lexa's desk.

"You can ask me anything." Lexa quickly replies smiling encouragingly at her.

"So...Lincoln and Octavia are going on a date tonight..." Clarke drawls out.

"Great." Lexa replies sardonically as she was clearly uninterested about any personal matter concerning those two.

"..and she asked me if we can join her." Clarke finished squinting her eyes with a little uncertainty not knowing how Lexa would react.

"We? As in you and me?" Lexa asked her eyebrows shot up confused as she was trying to grasp what Clarke was requesting. She has never really fathom the idea of ever hanging out with Lincoln or Octavia.

"Yeah. Like a double date." Clarke confirms by nodding her head.

Lexa could see the excited glimmer in the blonde's eyes and it made her feel uneasy.

"I thought we were taking things slow?" Lexa retorted with a perplexed expression on her face.

"A date is slow. It signifies us getting to know each other. You know what we should have done before sleeping with each other." Clarke joked.

"You know you could never resist me." Lexa flirted playfully.

"Shut up." Clarke's foot darts forward kicking her chair softly.

Lexa paused for a minute biting her lip, not knowing what she was getting herself into. She hated walking into situations blindly. She doesn't remember ever had a real conversation with Lincoln that didn't involve work and she purposely stays clear away from Octavia who can talk on and on about nothing. It also frightens her how much that girl smiles.

"Do they know about us?" Lexa asked her as the thought suddenly comes to her.

Clarke gives her a sheepish grin. "Octavia figured it out when I was acting overly concern about you. And I think Lincoln pretty much figured it out when you flew all the way to California for me. I mean give the guy some credit."

"I suppose." Lexa shrugs indifferently as the blonde had a good point.

"Don't worry, I trust Octavia. She won't say a word to anyone." Clarke said giving her a reassuring smile.

"What about I take you out, tonight. Where ever you want?" Lexa counters rubbing the blonde's bare leg comfortingly.

"You don't like Octavia?" She said as it came out more as a accusation then a question.

"Clarke..." Lexa sighed.

"She's my best friend." Clarke said before Lexa could defend herself as she was clearly upset about Lexa's reluctance. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited about Lexa getting to know one of her closest friend.

"I didn't say that." Lexa shakes her head. "Do you want our first date to be shared with others? I haven't taken you out on a proper date yet." Lexa argued.

"And how are you going to that if you don't want to media to find out about us." Clarke retorts raising her eyebrow.

"I thought we agree that it was for the best not to create any unwanted attention until we are ready." Lexa studied the blonde's face to see if keeping their relationship on the down low was bothering her. "We still have have to figure things out between us."

"I know but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy...I mean...I want to just have fun with you outside of the hotel and...I feel like we only hang out in your room or my room...or..."

Lexa inhaled deeply as she studies the disappointed expression on Clarke's beautiful face. She didn't want to upset or disappoint the blonde. It's seemed important to Clarke that she get to know her friend and wants her to make an effort for them to get along.

"We can go." Lexa relented.

"I don't want to force you." Clarke told her now feeling like she was being too pushy.

"You're not. Maybe it will seem like the four of us are just having dinner as acquaintances or colleagues and not on a double date. We will still have our cover and we can enjoy a night out together." Lexa told her. "People speculate what they want anyways."

"Really?" Clarke asked her face instantly brightens as she beams with joy.

"Really." Lexa confirms watching her face split into a full smile making her heart flutter.

"When you get to know Octavia, she's not that bad. You just make her nervous." Clarke told her explaining her best friend's strange behavior around Lexa.

"How so?" Lexa asked with a hint of amusement.

"I heard you can be intimating though I don't see it." Clarke tells her playfully.

Lexa smiles as she remembers their first meeting at the hotel and how the blonde was able to hold her own against her. Never backing down. Her quick wit and lively spirit was what she found most endearing about her along with her beauty and intelligence. And she had a skillful way of making her feel alive. No one has ever affected her this way before.

"You do realized that you're the heiress to TonDC International hotels, you have won a couple of those Formula One races, and didn't you use to model? I can't remember." Clarke pointed out.

"But you don't see me that way." Lexa stated.

"Because I got to know you. I see you as Lexa. Not anything else." Clarke told her. "Though what you accomplished already in your life is impressive, I didn't fall for that. I fell for you."

"I've already agreed to go, you don't have to butter me up." Lexa smirked.

"Tell me about it, that ego of yours is massive as it is." Clarke rolled her eyes playfully standing up preparing to make her exit. "Meet me in my room at around six."

"I'll see you then." Lexa comfirms watching the blonde walk out of her office.

* * *

Dinner with Lincoln and Octavia wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She initially thought it was kind of weird to be socializing with her bodyguard and even though she did have a close relationship with Gustus, they never went out together and just hung out for fun. The awkwardness that Lexa anticipated quickly evaporated as Clarke took reigns of the conversations between them all night and made sure everyone was having a good time. Clarke also made sure to stay on general topics and nothing that evolves work or Lexa's history or her grandmother, which of course the brunette appreciated.

Lexa never went out to dinner with _friends_ like this before. It was refreshing and nice. It was simple casual evening between four people who were getting to know each other. Once Octavia calm down around her presence, Lexa found her actually quite fun and humorous though she would never tell her this to her face.

"They cute, aren't they? Octavia really likes him." Clarke whispers closely into her ear pointing her head lightly towards the said couple.

Lexa looks at the couple across from them and observes the clear happiness on both of their faces as they exchange soft words making each other laugh, immersing themselves in their own private moment. She doesn't believe she's ever seen Lincoln laugh before in the short time she has known him and wonders for a moment if he mirrors what she looks like when she's alone with Clarke. The scene before her reminds her of one of those cliche romantic comedy movies but she did have to agree with Clarke, they complemented each other well.

"You're cute." Lexa responds softly and sincerely as she turns away from the scene in front of her before staring into those gorgeous blue eyes that she always seems to easily lose herself in. Everything else just fades in the background.

The blush from the simple compliment on the blonde's face was evident that Clarke didn't even try to fight it. Lexa's green eyes sparkled finding the blonde even more adorable. Clarke licks her lips realizing how close their faces where to each other. She can feel Lexa's cool breath hitting her face as her long-lashed eye bored into hers.

There always seemed to be an undeniable attraction between them that throughout dinner, there was some innocent light discrete touches here and there, mainly from the blonde. Clarke would softly touch Lexa's hand and slowly graze her leg underneath the table, smiling gently when she was rewarded when the brunette slightly shiver against her finger tips. And ever so often Clarke would lean over and whisper something in her ear, like to ask what Lexa would suggest on the menu, unconsciously scooting her chair closer and closer to Lexa's. She wasn't trying to tease the brunette because she is totally serious about taking things slow but it was like she couldn't control herself around Lexa.

The woman was stunningly gorgeous and her lips were very tempting.

Every inch of her body was fighting to close the small remaining gap between them and kiss those soft lips that she has miss terribly. Their lips haven't been reacquainted since they reconciled. She can see in Lexa's face that she was fighting the same battle and she utterly admires that the brunette was waiting for her to make the first move. Making her feel comfortable about whatever pace she chooses for the progress of mending their relationship. Trusting her to lead them. Lexa has been patient, understanding, and respectful towards her wishes to take their relationship slow.

"Clarke!"

Neither girl heard Octavia calling the blonde's name as they were lost in each other's eyes. Neither one wanting to be the first to break away. Clarke watched as Lexa's left eyebrow raised slightly as if to challenge her to a staring contest.

"Clarke." Octavia tossed a roll in the blonde's direction snapping her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry what?" Clarke blinked a couple times finally tearing her eyes away from the Lexa's enticing green ones reluctantly giving Octavia her full attention.

"I thought you guys were trying to be subtle and keep your relationship under the radar." Octavia smirked raising her eyebrows humorously at how horribly covert they were being. How they have kept this hidden from everyone she'll never know.

"We weren't doing anything." Clarke defended innocently.

"You can clearly see hearts in Lexa's eyes and you looked like you wanted to rip her clothes off." Octavia teased.

Clarke coughs awkwardly as her face flamed with embarrassment and Lexa was actually amused by Octavia boldness.

"Like seriously how can people not figure it out, you guys are so obvious." Octavia continued enjoying the redness creeping upon the blonde's face.

"Shut up, O." Clarke admonished as she reluctantly shuffling her seat back to it's original spot to create a bit of space between them immediately missing the warmth that the brunette provided. She didn't realized how close she had scooted to the brunette. It always felt like there was an invisible rope pulling her closer to Lexa.

"Clarke, your flirting is not as sly as you may think it is?" Octavia told her never wanting to miss an opportunity to tease her friend.

"I have to agree." Lexa chimed in.

Clarke groans loudly looking at Lexa. "Please don't gang up on me."

"How awful was it when she flirted with you? Did you feel bad for her?" Octavia asked Lexa intrigued wanting to hear the story about the two while ignoring the blonde's murderous glare that she probably learned from the heiress herself.

"Oh, not with me." Lexa shakes her head. "As a lame attempt to make me jealous, she flirted with..." Lexa paused for a moment looking at her right to the blonde as she searched her brain trying to remember the poor boy's name. "What was that boy's name?"

"Jonathan." Clarke mumbled grudging supplying the boy's name while regretting her idea of Octavia and Lexa becoming friends. She didn't enjoy being picked on and last thing she wanted was Lexa to encourage Octavia or vice versa.

"Right...Jonathan." Lexa nodding her head.

"He is too scared to talk to me now. You have him trembling anytime he passes by you. And he completely ignores me." Clarke lightly scolded.

"I will say it again. You have horrible taste in men."

"He wasn't my taste, I was just trying..."

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow at the blonde waiting her her to finally admit the whole thing was a ploy to make her jealous.

"Make you jealous." Clarke admitted with a pout on her face as she was caught in her scheme.

"Did she touch his chest?" Octavia asked with a knowing smile enjoying the interaction between Lexa and Clarke. She can see there was clearly something special between those two.

Lexa nodded.

"Did she also throw her head back with laughter?"

Lexa nodded her head again.

"God, you're game is awful Griffin. What's up with the obvious touches? Thank god you're pretty." Octavia shakes her head criticizing the blonde while leaning casual into Lincoln who just smiled at the girl's antics, wisely staying out of their conversation.

"That's what I said." Lexa smiled at the other brunette probably for the first slightly throwing Octavia off for half a second.

"So you're only like me because I'm pretty." Clarke playfully pouted looking at the heiress.

"What did you figure it was?" Lexa snarked playfully earning herself a smack on the arm.

"Jerk." Clarke commented before rubbing the brunette's arm soothing the spot she just hit.

"Are you enjoying Paris so far Octavia?" Lexa asked changing the subject taking pity on the blonde not wanting to embarrass her any further.

"What's not to like?" Octavia replied rhetorically with an apparent glee on her face. "Paris is beautiful. Though you have to take me shopping one day or if you don't..." Octavia suddenly remember who she was talking to. "I just...you have great style...and I'm sure you know all the best places...I'm sorry..."

"I would love too." Lexa interrupted the other brunette's stuttering without thinking but surprisingly she actually didn't mind it.

Octavia visibly release a relief sighed that Lexa wasn't annoyed by her. They were having such a great time that she forgot about Lexa's status but at the same time realized that she was just like them and she really did like Lexa better than any of Clarke past relationships and thought they complemented each other well.

Clarke interlocked their fingers and gave her a thankful smile ecstatic that Lexa and Octavia are getting along famously. Better than she thought they would actually.

"Am I invited?" Clarke asked playfully.

"Maybe." Lexa shrugged her shoulders jokingly.

Clarke bumped her shoulders lightly before turning her attention to Lincoln, not wanting him to feel left out being the only male in the group.

Lexa sat back and observed how her night turned out surprisingly enjoyable. She still wanted to court the blonde accordingly. Clarke deserves the best and she plans on making it very special.

* * *

After spending a few hours finalizing things with her lawyers before their upcoming case, which thankfully was going to be settle behind doors and not in public, Lexa returned to the hotel and felt her legs automatically leading her to Clarke's room, which happened to be the same one she had before. With only a short amount of time being apart, Lexa missed the blonde and couldn't wait to see her.

She wasn't really worried about Finn's ridiculous lawsuit as she was confident that nothing would really amount to it. At this point it was just annoying her that he was wasting her time and money. She briefly wonders if Finn, at any point during this whole investigation, realized that instead of ruining her life, he was in actuality making things worse for himself.

"Hi." Clarke opens her door after a few knocks with a smile on her face that always seems to brighten Lexa's day and was reserved just for her.

"It should be a crime that the first time I've seen you today is so late in the day."

Clarke laughed at the petulant expression on the brunette's face before saying, "It's only one in the afternoon."

"That's like half the day." Lexa argued as she walked passed the blonde and into her room.

"I don't have another meeting til at least another hour so we can do whatever you want." Clarke told her while shutting her door.

"Honestly, I just want to sit and relax." Lexa replied falling on the blonde's couch. Meetings are exhausting to her. It felt like she has been to at least a hundred meetings in the last few days. She doesn't know how her mother does it.

"I'm glad you said that. Things have been a little hectic around here lately." Clarke said joining the brunette on the couch.

"Mmm..." Lexa murmured in agreement as she lays down and rest her head comfortably on the blonde's lap. She sighs in content as she feels Clarke running her hand soothingly through her hair. Lexa loves that they can just sit together in silence and just enjoy each other company leaving all their stress and worries behind that door and just be Lexa and Clarke.

After a few moments, Lexa tilted her head slightly when her eyes focus on the flowers sitting in front of her.

"My grandmother grew Lavenders in her garden." Lexa stated.

"Oh..." Clarke forgot all about the flowers on her table. "As a way to encourage me to find you at the funeral reception, your mother gave them to me to give to you. She said flowers always make you smile. But when I found you jumping off the roof and everything..."

"I didn't jump off the roof." Lexa interrupts to correct her only to be brushed off by the blonde.

"...I didn't have the chance to give them to you. Before I left, I gathered some more to give them to you later but I liked them some much I kept them. They're beautiful. I hope you don't mind." Clarke explained.

"I don't mind at all. I will give you the whole garden if you want." Lexa told her with all seriousness.

Clarke's heart melted.

Lexa had a way of saying sweet things as if they were fact and not cheesy romantic gesture. It always sends shockwaves through her body.

"Even though I appreciate the sentiment, I know that garden was special to you and your grandmother. It was something you both shared and cherish."

"As you wish but just so you know, I think you deserve the world. Even that is not enough."

Clarke groaned at the warm feeling in her stomach that Lexa was causing. It was hard enough resisting the brunette based on her beauty alone. "You can't keep saying sweet things to me like that."

"Why?" Lexa asked worriedly looking at the blonde hoping she hasn't offend her. The last thing she wanted was the blonde to feel uncomfortable and cross any boundaries. She was confused on what slow meant so she was treading lightly around the blonde waiting for her to take them to the next step.

Clarke looked down at her with soft eyes gently rubbing away the lines on the brunette's forehead. "Because it's getting harder and harder not to kiss you."

Lexa couldn't help her lips curling into a small smile, she was happy to know that she wasn't the only having a difficult time.

"I only speak the truth." Lexa linked their fingers bringing them to her lips for a soft kiss.

Clarke gave her a loving smile before changing the subject so she doesn't something totally against her own request of taking things gradually.

"How was the meeting with your lawyers?"

Lexa sighed heavily.

"With the investigation going my way, Finn doesn't have any real evidence against me. The whole thing is quite ridiculous actually." Lexa answered.

"He has never been too sharp. He seemed really desperate when he asked me if I would help him against you." Clarke commented.

"When was this?" Lexa asked scrunching up her face.

Clarke was hesitant to talk about Finn around Lexa afraid it was going to cause her to react unpleasantly.

"When you were at Aubade." Lexa answered for her remorse laced in her voice. "You were trying to tell me about it but I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Clarke..."

"It's okay. We're trying to get past that remember." Clarke interrupted her.

"I just feel awful. I was an idiot." Lexa told her shaking her head as she recounts her horrible reaction that day.

Clarke hadn't meant for them to talk about Finn but since it was brought up and Lexa seemed to be alright with the topic, they might as well clear things up and handle the situation like mature adults.

"You were." Clarke simply agreed though she didn't want to relive that day.

Lexa went to sit up but was immediately held back down by the blonde who continued to run her hands through the brunette's hair.

"I'm comfy." Clarke said when she was met with Lexa's question eyes.

"I can't apologize enough for my actions Clarke."

"You are not forgiven but I think we are moving in a positive direction. And we need to talk about what happen."

"Okay. So what happen?" Lexa asked encouraging the blonde to tell her side. She had only known what Gustus told her.

"Well after I had a few items picked out, I stepped into the dressing room and before I could closed the door Finn slides inside to my complete surprise and dismay. I was angry at the sight of him. I couldn't get over what he did to you and that he used me to hurt you. When I broke up with him, I told him I never wanted to see him again. So seeing him again, just made me furious. I think he was realizing the mistake he made with that lawsuit against you and he was frantic and desperate that he sought me out and begged me to help him against you. He was afraid that his career will end. I was infuriated that he would even think that I would help him and told him to get out." Clarke explained while Lexa laid her head still listening intently to the blonde story.

"What else happened?" Lexa asked. She had a strange feeling that there was more.

"He questioned what my business here was in Paris and when I didn't tell him he got angry and made some comment about my father and I slapped him across his face." Clarke continued.

She felt Lexa body slightly tense.

"Did he harm you?" Lexa asked with a control voice after a few moments passed.

Sensing the blonde's hesitation, Lexa's breathing became heavier having a hard time containing her anger towards Finn.

"Clarke, did he touch you?" Lexa'a voice was stern waiting for confirmation.

"I think he grabbed my arm, but it wasn't..."

"I'm going to kill him." Lexa pulled her head up from the blonde lap, successfully this time, and sat up facing the blonde with a scowl etched on her face.

"Calm down." Clarke grabbed the brunette's hand soothingly. "It was more of a..."

"Don't make excuses for him." Lexa struggled to control her anger. She tried to shake it off not didn't want it to take over and upset the blonde.

"I'm not. But I don't think violence is the answer here." Clarke said softly trying to keep the brunette calm.

"I can't stand that the fact that he put his hands on you. He needs to be taught a lesson." Lexa argued not willing to allow Finn to get away lightly with this.

"I agree but we can think of another way. I just want this to stop. Your feud with him has to end. And I know you are going to hate this but you're have to be the bigger person. I know you're better than that. You're better than him." Clarke said.

"I don't know if I can do that." Lexa replied honestly.

"Do you not think I was angry when I saw him hurt you that night at the club. When he had you on the ground and began attacking your leg, I was furious. How was he getting away with this? And I was also..." Clarke paused biting her lip not wanting to cry. "God Lexa I was..."

"Clarke...?" Lexa asked gaping at her at the unexpected reaction.

"I was so scared, Lexa." Clarke said in shaky voice.

Something had change in her voice that cause Lexa to swallow sharply and sober up, forgetting about her own anger. She can hear the pain in her voice. It went from being calm and reasonable to upset that something could happen to her. The blonde was more concern about her well being while she was plotting revenge.

"I was scared that you were hurt. I'm alway worried about your leg. I thought the worst and the video ended so quickly, I didn't know what kind of state you were in..."

Out of no where, a tear ran down the blonde's cheek. These feelings were kept bottle up inside her ever since she saw the video and with so much going on in the last few days, she was never able to release these emotions she felt about seeing Lexa being hurt.

"Hey, I fine." Lexa said gently trying to console the blonde.

Pain filled her chest knowing she caused Clarke to feel so distress.

"I can't stand it if anything happen to you, Lexa. Even when I didn't know you at the time of your crash, I felt something inside me break. He almost kill you. Who know else he's capable of."

Lexa wanted to tell her that she was not afraid of Finn and there was nothing to be concern about but she didn't want to upset the her more then she already was.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Lexa told her wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Lexa, please promise me you won't do anything." Clarke pleads in desperation gripping her shirt tightly.

She has never seen her action effect someone like this before. Someone she cares deeply for. There was a tightness in her chest that she couldn't describe. She was use to doing risky and wild things without a second thought. Now there was Clarke to think about and she can't just go and do something stupid. Not if it was going to effect the blonde negatively.

"I promise." Lexa said sealing it with a kiss the top of the blonde's head holding her tighter in her arms.

It wouldn't be easy to keep her promise to Clarke and not pummel Finn's face the next time she sees him but Clarke was right. This needs to end. She didn't want to lose Clarke again and definitely didn't want the reason being Finn.

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Shopping with you is like a whole new experience." Octavia raved as Lexa and herself walked out of the store, each with a bag of their own in their hands. "To bad Clarke couldn't make it."

As she predicted, Lexa knew all the best places to shop and everyone was eagerly waiting to assist them. They even suggested closing the store for so they can shop privately but Lexa assured them there was no need and they were perfectly fine then thanked them for their kind offer.

Octavia enjoys hanging out with Lexa without Clarke. She secretly wanted to getto know the other brunette to see if she was good for best friend. Though her opinion shouldn't matter as long as Clarke was happy. She knew they didn't need her approval but Lexa was passing in spades. If she wasn't straight and wasn't so gaga over Lincoln, she could see herself easily falling for the heiress.

"I think it has to do with her mother. Abby has been intentional keeping her busy to avoid hanging out with me." Lexa replied as they got into her car.

Lincoln wasn't accompany them on their outing because Lexa didn't think she needed a bodyguard when all they were doing was shopping and also with the probability of Octavia and Lincoln pay attention to each other, she didn't want to end up being the third wheel. Plus she was enjoying getting to know Clarke's best friend with just the two of them.

There were a few paparazzis around but not enough to really annoy her.

Yet.

"Abby is just protective. Clarke is all she has left after her husband died. Don't take it too personally." Octavia told her.

"Funny, she allowed Clarke to date that imbecile Finn." Lexa grumbled more to herself placing her arm on the edge of her window resting her head in her hand while she drove with one hand.

Octavia raised an amused eyebrow at the heiress.

"Have you ever tried to tell Clarke not to do something?" Octavia asked rhetorically.

Lexa lips curled into a smile of how stubborn the blonde could be.

"I wouldn't worry about Abby." Octavia said.

"I'm not worried. I'm annoyed that she tries to interfere in almost all our interaction. Like right now, Clarke could have join us." Lexa told her.

Lexa was aware how ridiculous it sounds that she can't go a couple hours away from the blonde before missing her. She has never been so captivated by someone that she wanted to spend almost all her free time with them.

Octavia smiled as she found it amusing and she dare say adorable that through out the few hours they been on their shopping trip, Clarke's name unconsciously pops out of Lexa's mouth every now and then. She doesn't think Lexa was aware of how often she talks about the blonde. If she wasn't convince already of how in love Lexa was with Clarke then she was now. She was genuinely happy for them.

"Hey, you don't know any cool places to get some motorcycle gear, do you? I'm looking for a new riding jacket." Octavia asked.

Lexa took her eyes off the road and turn her head to Octavia in shock.

"You ride?"

"Yeah. I've got a Yamaha YZF-R1M." Octavia told her proudly.

Lexa was impressed and kind of excited with this new information. Octavia and her seemed to have similar interest which makes hanging out with her more enjoyable. She was almost like the little sister she never wanted.

"What? Are you shocked that a girl like me can get messy? You are not the only one that likes adventure."

Lexa omits a small chuckle.

"Have you ever been downhill mountain biking?" Lexa asked as the thought popped into her head.

"No but I always wanted to." Octavia replied with excitement in her eyes.

"I was actually planning a trip to Canada in a week or so for the weekend. There's a place called Whistler with an amazing trail. You should come with me." Lexa told her.

"I. Would. Love. To." Octavia said excitingly enunciating every word. She tried to refrain herself from jumping in her seat and not embarrass herself in front Lexa.

"Good. I'll take care of all the arrangement."

* * *

While Lexa was out shopping with Octavia, Clarke took over Lexa's office as she wanted to separate herself from the other employees and work in silence for the rest of the day. There were a few extra offices that Anya made available for the Sky Airline employees but not enough at the moment. The majority had to share one of the conference rooms. Usually Clarke didn't mind it but her mother was grating her nerves today.

Luckily she had a few paper work to finish up before she could leave and maybe catch up with Lexa and Octavia.

"Hey."

Clarke looked up at the door and saw her mother, who knock a few times before letting herself inside.

"Hey mom." Clarke returned the greeting before looking back down continuing what she was working on.

"I came by just to grab those reports and run them by Kane." Abby said standing across from her.

She smiles inwardly at the sight of the serious expression on Clarke's face. She was pleased and very proud that her daughter had a natural aptitude for business.

Just like her father.

She thought Clarke was going to follow in her footsteps in medicine. Though she was very skilled in that field, she could tell that Clarke didn't share the same passion she had for the profession.

"Yeah. I have them. Give me one second." Clarke searched through the desk quickly to find those particular papers.

"So this is Lexa's office." Abby said looking around the room.

The overall style was very elegant with a couple of trophies and picture of her racing or sky diving. A few family photos . Mostly of her grandmother that just past. Her gaze falls to her daughter and noticed how comfortable Clarke was sitting in the brunette's chair. Also the fact that the very private brunette has that much trust in Clarke to allow in her office for most of the day. There was a familiarity that the two have with each other and she has been noticing little things, like this, here and there. They were very subtle but she noticed.

"Yeah." Clarke answered shortly.

Whenever her mother brought up Lexa, she always wanted to dive in deeper and point out the heiress' negative traits and spill her unfair opinions to her. So she knew to cut the conversation short to avoid any lectures about how horrible Lexa is.

Abby nodded not commenting on anything particular in the office. Clarke felt slightly uncomfortable having her mom in Lexa's office without the brunette herself there. Hopefully she can find these papers soon and send her on her way.

"So I was wondering as soon as we finish up here, if you want to get something to eat with me." Abby said.

"Can't. Sorry, I'm meeting Octavia and..."

"Lexa?" Abby finished sharply.

Clarke could hear the obviously displeasure in her voice.

"Don't start Mom." Clarke warned rolling her eyes.

"You been spending an awful amount of time with her, Clarke." Her mom points out ignoring her daughter's glare.

"What do you want me to say? I like hanging out with her." Clarke replied shrugging her shoulders. "You should be happy that we are getting along. It's good for our business."

"That's sound really similar to what Anya would say. Has she been putting ideas in your head?" Abby asked knowing Anya was very good with her words that she could convince anyone to do anything.

"And what ideas what that be?" Clarke retorted finally giving her mother her undivided attention.

"Look, Clarke I'm going to be honest with you. The reason we brought the idea of the merger to Anya is because your dad always had a good relationship with TonDC and he highly respected them. We had been in talks about this years before your father died but things didn't work out on TonDC end. It just wasn't the right time. I believe that this is the right time and this is going to be successful."

"I know all of this. Where is this going exactly?" Clarke patience was wearing thin.

"During our first meeting Anya was only interested in the merger when your name was mention. She was trying to set you up with Lexa in an attempt to, or in a faithful leap, that you would somehow tame her wild and unpredictable daughter."

"And you agreed?" Clarke raised her eyebrows at her mother. She already knew all of this since Anya has already apologies for her action but she didn't tell her mother this.

"No!" Abby shakes her head adamantly. "Of course not. I only played along because I knew that you were smarter than all those girls that fawn over Lexa. That you knew better than to be use like one of her playthings."

Clarke shakes her head at the absurdity that was coming out of her mother's mouth.

"You don't know Lexa. So please stop before you embarrass yourself." Clarke told her with a stern voice.

"Clarke. You don't know Lexa..." Abby argued. "I mean it's just disgusting the way she lives her life... I don't want you to get hurt..."

Tuning her mother out, Clarke turned to her laptop and quickly typed her keys before waiting a moment to find what she was searching for. When she was satisfied, she turned the screen towards her mother and cuts off her rant.

"This is Octavia and Lexa out today. You and I both know that there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of them. They're just hanging out together and knowing that Lexa prefers the company of women, every media outlet are making up bullshit so they can sell their magazine. Look..." Clarke pointed to the headline. "Staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Is there a new romance in Lexa Wood's life?"

"They do look close... I wouldn't put it pass Lexa to try her charm on..." Abby commented looking at the screen.

"Oh my god!" Clarke groan loudly interrupted her looking at her with disbelief in her eyes wanting to slam her head on Lexa's desk.

She slammed her Macbook shut with obvious frustration that she was still not able to get through her mother. There was no convincing her. "Octavia is seeing Lincoln. Even is you think that low of Lexa, you surely can't think that way of Octavia."

"Well..." Abby cocks her head to the side ready to make her argument.

"No, mom. Octavia is not even into women. And it doesn't matter if she was, my point that I was trying to make is that you can't believe everything you hear." Clarke roared with agitation.

Abby was a little taken back by the blonde's fury.

"Clarke, why are you getting so upset over this. I'm going to ask you again, is there anything going on between you and Lexa." Abby asked fearing her answer.

Clarke inhaled deeply trying to calm herself for a moment before speaking to her mother.

"This is Lexa's office and I don't think she appreciated if you were in here with all the glares you been sending her way. So please leave." Clarke gritted through her teeth ignoring her mother's question once more. She lifted the papers her mother asked for and thrusted them towards her.

Clarke was sure that Lexa would be fine if she told her mother about their relationship but her mother was being such an annoyance that she was withholding this information until they were absolutely ready. Whatever was between them was between them and only them.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I really didn't meant to upset you. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby told her gently before leaving the office.

The feeling of warm anticipation that was building up inside Clarke of catching up with Lexa dissipated after her talk with her mother who left her staring at her screen that she reopened while unwanted and disturbing thoughts were running through her head.

Was there something going on between Octavia and Lexa?

She blinked and looked at the photo on the screen once more.

They hadn't had sex or even kiss since they reconcile and knowing Lexa's history it didn't seem like the brunette went this long without intimacy. It was likely that she was getting frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

They did look like they were getting along way better than she ever imagined. Lexa had that charming smile on her face that Clarke thought she was the only one capable of bringing out of the brunette.

Don't be silly, Clarke told herself. This is stupid. Lexa would never do that to her nor Octavia would do that to her.

Clarke groaned and detested her mother for ruining her day.

* * *

"So you don't have the slightest clue what your going to do?" Octavia asked as they sat down at their table for some late lunch.

"I'm not sure if Clarke likes big grand gestures or just wants something simple and intimate for our first date." Lexa shrugged as if she wasn't stress out it but inside she was freaking the fuck out. She wanted it to be special but she was worrying doing too much or not enough or messing it up completely.

"You're over thinking this." Octavia told her opening up her menu. "Clarke is not high maintenance at all. Whatever you plan, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic about it."

"Well I was leaning more into the small simple idea but she has complain that since were are trying to keep our relationship away from the media, that we don't go out that much." Lexa said.

"Are you asking me for some relationship advice on how to woo Clarke Griffin?" Octavia lightly teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I know how to woo Clarke. But this is our first official date. I want it to be special."

Octavia study the heiress subtly over her menu and could see a hint of distress on her face. She couldn't keep the grin off her face of how Clarke manage to get Lexa to worry over something like this.

"Let's hear what you got so far. I'll tell you whether or not Clarke would be wooed."

Earlier Octavia texted Clarke the restaurant that she and Lexa were currently dining at. She was running a little later than she would like but the girls assured her to take her time and that they didn't mind waiting for her. Clarke slips into the restaurant telling the hostess who she was meeting and was immediately directed to the table where Lexa and Octavia were waiting at.

Before she lets her presence known Clarke watches the two women from a distance with a frown and pure curiosity. Deep down she didn't believe that there was anything going on between the two but couldn't deny that what her mother said got to her. And they do seem to be get along fairly well in the short amount of time that they known each other.

She tries to shake these thoughts out of her before slowing making her way towards the two.

"When need to keep this hidden from Clarke." Lexa whispered hastily when Octavia quickly mention that the blonde was behind her.

Clarke was just in earshot when she heard what Lexa said to Octavia and frown when she saw her best friend vigorously nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey guys." Clarke greeted coming out more chipper than she wanted.

Lexa smiled turning in her seat waiting nothing more to greet the blonde with a kiss on the cheek or even a hug but realized that they were in public so she stayed seated.

"Hi, I miss you." Lexa replied smiling widely when Clarke was closer so only the blonde would hear her but quickly frowned in confusion when Clarke walked straight pass her without showing her any acknowledgment and sat across from her and next to Octavia.

"Hey Clarke." Octavia said. She also noticed this unusual action mirroring Lexa's confusion but did not comment on it.

"Sorry I was running late. What did I miss?" Clarke said settling in her seat.

Lexa cocked her head to the side to study the blonde for a moment feeling like something was off despite the facade that she was putting on. She pursed her lips from saying anything though.

"You have to see this new riding jacket I bought." Octavia said exciting.

While Octavia search through her bag, Lexa was still staring at Clarke trying to decipher her strange behavior as silence gave over them waiting for the other brunette. Clarke feels Lexa stare and couldn't help but meet her eyes. She swallowed when she knows that Lexa could easily read her like a book and it was making her uneasy. She quickly broke the stare.

"Look. Amazing right?" Octavia interrupted throwing her jacket on for Clarke.

"Totally." Clarke agreed putting on a smile to match Octavia.

"I so miss my bike." Octavia said removing her jacket and placing it back in the bag.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Clarke turns her attention to the menu.

"We were waiting for you." Octavia informed her.

"Hmm..." Clarke murmured. "So what were you guys talking about earlier." Clarke asked nonchalantly.

"Ummm...Lexa is planning a trip to Canada in a few weeks to go downhill mountain biking. She asked me to join her." Octavia said was a steady voice trying not to reveal that they were talking about what Lexa should do for their first date.

Clarke narrowed her eyes which Lexa caught causing her to raise her eyebrows as she concluded two things by the blonde's look. One Octavia is a horrible liar and two there was something definitely bothering the blonde who still hasn't talk to her directly.

"Wow you guys are planning a trip together. Already." Clarke remarks flippantly. She sheer thought of them spending more time together makes her stomach flip in jealousy.

There it was, Lexa thought. She could see as clear as day. Jealousy. A hint of a smile appears on her face how of ridiculous this sounds in her head but it was the only logically thing she could think of that would cause Clarke to act like this. She spied those paparazzi's early and it didn't take long for them to post something about her online. Anytime she was hanging out with a woman the headline were very predictable and Lexa was almost certain she knows what was said. She has a feeling Clarke saw this but she thought that she had warned her a head of time about this.

For Clarke to act this way without talking to her and lose hope and trust in her hurt a little. But it was so preposterous that she couldn't take it seriously. In fact she thought it was hilarious.

She was going to play this out and show Clarke how ludicrous this was.

"Yes. I thought Octavia would love to join me on my small trip. We found out that we have similar interest. I think it would be a great bonding experience for us. Aside from the amazing bike trail there's a private villa. The spa treatment is to die for. Doesn't that sound nice, Octavia? Just the two of us?" Lexa laid down the charm playing the role to get a rise out of Clarke.

"Um...yes. The bike trail sound more fun then the spa thing. But I'm sure it will be most welcome after our bodies become sore from the ride." Octavia stumbles slightly but manages to answer as her eyes darting between the two sensing some tension.

"I don't see the need to even bring Lincoln." Lexa added for good measure.

"I hope you guys enjoy yourselves." Clarke said as calmly as she could trying not to clench her jaw. Her appetite quickly disappear as there was suddenly a gaping whole in her stomach at the thought of those two on a romantic trip.

An uncomfortable silence settles around the table again. Octavia looks completely uncomfortable.

"You know what, no! This is not okay." Clarke suddenly snaps throwing her menu down on the table.

"Octavia is my friend. My best friend." Clarke glared at Lexa before turning to Octavia. "And you..."

"Whoa...Whoa...What are you talking about Clarke?" Octavia jumped in trying to calm her down while Lexa sat back in her chair with an amuse smile on her face.

"Talked to your mother lately?" Lexa quipped crossing her arms across her chest. "Take a few moments to listen to what you are insinuating."

That's all it took for the blonde to snap out of her jealousy hazed that her mother cast on her. She feels her face rapidly starting to burn from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I allowed my mother to get inside my head. It's been a long day." Clarke apologized throwing her head down in shame.

"I would never Clarke." Lexa said with all seriousness.

"I know." Clarke replied nodding her head remorsefully.

"I would." Octavia chimed in.

Clarke head snapped up to glare at her friend who had a playful smile on her face.

"What? Lexa's hot." Octavia shrugged.

Lexa smiled knowing Octavia was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Now can you come and sit next to me? I've really missed you today." Lexa said looking softly into her eyes.

Clarke heart melt by the sincerity in her voice and stood up from her seat to oblige the brunette who was now sporting a happy face by their close proximity.

"We will talk about this bike trail later. I still think it's too soon for any strenuous activity on your leg." Clarke tells her as she brings the menu back to her attention.

"As you wish doctor. We can argue later. But right now I'm starving and we have yet to put our orders in." Lexa wave her hand to get the waitress attention.

Under the table Clarke gently squeezes the brunette's leg. Lexa catches her eye and lets her know with a look that she was forgiven. Clarke wanted nothing more to show Lexa how sorry she was but that would have to wait.

* * *

A couple days later, Lexa felt a fresh wave of excitement buzzing through her body as if this was her first date ever. She ultimately decide to go the simple route but they would be exploring the true beauty of the City of Light. Lexa arranged a boat ride in the evening in the Seine river where they can admire Paris in a more private and intimate way that would provide a wonderful experience for the blonde.

"You look beautiful." Lexa commented when she help the blonde get out of the car.

Clarke was wearing semi-casual outfit fitting for the occasion. She had on black tight long-legged bottoms with a white simple blouse covered by a black jacket. There were moments like this were the blonde completely took her breathe away.

Since it was an evening date, Lincoln had to accompany them for safety reason, much to Lexa's dismay. But she told him to keep a respectable distance from them. This was their first outing together and Lexa didn't want anything to ruin it. She has organized the date where it would be very hard for any unwanted peepers to get close to them and take any picture.

Once they got out of the car, they made their way straight towards the boat.

"Thank you. Where are we going exactly?" Clarke questioned as her eyes light up when she takes in her surroundings. There were walking towards the river. "Are we going on a boat ride?"

Lexa nodded intertwining their fingers leading the way.

"I know it's not that extravagant for our first date but at least we're not in the hotel. And you always said that you never had time to explore Paris. This was the only thing I could think of to explore the city without being bothered by anyone." Lexa explained looking at her with uncertainty in her eyes. She has been worried and stressed wanting everything to be perfect.

Clarke was silent for a moment, completely heart warmed and in awe by Lexa's sweet and thought-out planned for their first date. No one has ever courted her like this before.

"I love it." Clarke told her squeezing her hand. "This is really romantic."

Lexa inwardly sighed in relief when the look of genuine excitement really shining in the blonde's eyes.

Clarke felt like possibly the luckiest girl in the world right now. The leisurely boat ride was so perfect. After an hour or so strolling slowly in the water, Clarke was enjoying a glass of wine while taking in the beauty of the banks in the Seine river. The city was so exquisitely lively at night. They passed by the many well-known landmarks of Paris. Like Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower.

What topped it all off was Lexa had hired a violinist to follow them on another boat playing soothingly romantic tune and he was far enough that it was softly playing in the background. It was a picturesque setting.

It felt like everything was perfectly set up for them to have an enjoyable night together. The soft lights from the streets, the music, the soft sound of the water, the beautiful flowers that were waiting for her on the boat, everything was so enchanting that she felt like she was in a fairy-tale.

Even the pizza they had which seemed simple was so delicious and perfect fitting for the night.

Their conversation was light but deep at the same getting to know each other in another level. Talking about whatever came to mind. From anything interesting that happen that week or fond memories from their childhood. They also talked about what the hope for the future or dreams that they had.

"Lexa, you have top any date that I have in the past. I don't even have words describe how amazing tonight is." Clarke told her.

"You can't give me too much credit. I mean I do have Paris on my side." Lexa retorted playfully.

Clarke smiled and bumped their shoulder's before laying her head on it causing Lexa to wrap her arm around her shoulder, embracing the warmth and comfort. This was one of her favorite positions to be in with Lexa.

Despite Lexa down playing the evening, Clarke was still completely charmed and in awe knowing that deep down inside Lexa lies a reverence of chivalry and profound romantic gestures.

As she was thinking of how Lexa planned all this without her knowledge a sudden thought appears in her head.

"Oooohhh..." Clarke eyes widen feeling completely guilty about the other day with Octavia.

"What?" Lexa asked tilting her head questioningly.

"This is what you and Octavia were being so secretive about." Clarke said piecing it all together.

Lexa laughed as the blonde finally caught on. "Yeah."

"I was such an idiot." Clarke says still feeling bad for her mistake.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "I got to admit the jealousy thing is hot. I would never make you jealous intentionally but you look so sexy when you're mad."

"Shut up." Clarke mutters playfully before getting serious. "I trust you Lexa. I do. I was just having a bad day but once you called me on it, it was like my vision automatically cleared up."

"I know Clarke. You just had a moment. We're not perfect. What worries me is that you're mom was able to convince you, even for a slight second, that I was trying to sleep with Octavia." Lexa confessed.

"She just wouldn't stop. I don't know what she has against you but she needs to trust my judgement."

"I don't think it's necessary against me. I think it more has to do with her being overly protective of you. You are kind of special."

"So are you. I wish she can see how amazing you are with me instead reading what people who don't know you perceive you as."

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly as she was use to this.

"But you deserve happiness, Lexa." Clarke said.

Lexa pulls back slightly form their embrace to cup the blonde's face in her hand and stare longingly into her beautiful blue eyes. "I have it. Right here."

Clarke's eyes grew heavy as she unconsciously licks her lips and leans forward giving in to what she has wanted to do for long now. Just as Clarke was about to close the remaining gap between a loud snap and flash shattering their moment causing them to pull away from each other.

Clarke heard Lexa growled loudly.

"It's okay." Clarke rubbed her arms trying to soothe her so she wouldn't get upset.

Lexa shakes her head and wordlessly grabs her phone upset that the perfect night she plan was ruin. Okay not completely ruin but the one thing she didn't want to happen did and she was not happy at the moment.

"Hello?"

Clarke heard Lincoln answered on the other end. She was aware that Lincoln was walking around on the street somewhere keeping an on them. He did of good job of keeping himself hidden as she forgot all about him.

"Lincoln, there's at least one photographer to our right near the art gallery. Dispose of him before more start arriving." Lexa commanded in a control voice before hanging up the phone not wanting for a reply.

"It's fine, Lexa." Clarke tries to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I thought I plan this perfectly so nothing like this would occur." Lexa apologized running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Lexa, it was perfect." Clarke told her interlocking her

"Do you want to leave?" Lexa asked concerned.

One of the reason why Lexa didn't want their relationship public yet was because of this. It's hard to suddenly have cameras around you and she didn't want Clarke to be dissuaded by them or cause her any distress. When they are ready, she wanted to slowly ease Clarke into the craziness making it as seamless as possible. Though she wanted to avoid putting Clarke in that situation, she knew it wasn't possible. It was just the unfortunate side of being with her. She just hoped that it didn't scare the blonde away.

"Of course not. I'm enjoying our date. Don't let them bother you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now can I have another glass of wine please?" Clarke smiled brightly at her.

* * *

When Lincoln picked them up from their boat ride to drive them back to the hotel, he reported backed to her about the photographer.

"Are you positive?" Lexa asked him looking with wary eyes.

Clarke was waiting patiently in the car while Lexa talked to Lincoln about this issue.

"Yes. He was just a normal photographer who was just taking a picture of an enchanting couple he saw in the river. He didn't know who you were." He said with certainty. "I had him sign an agreement that he won't be allowed to use any picture and post them publicly and he readily agreed not wanting to cause any problems."

"Just like that? It was that simple?" Lexa asked with a frown of uncertainty.

Lincoln nodded his head in confirmation. "I'm sure. That's why there was any others. He was just a tourist."

"Do you get a name or any contact information from him?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"Call him. Set up a meeting with him. I want to talk to him."

Lincoln frown thinking maybe Lexa didn't believe him or failed to do his job.

"Lexa, I assure you..."

"Make it happen, Lincoln." Lexa cut him off ending their conversation before joining Clarke inside the car.

* * *

"I love how courteous you have been all night but you don't have to walk me to my room." Clarke told her as they walked together inside the elevator.

"I want to make sure you got to your room safe."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the lame excuse. "Right. One of the most luxurious hotels in the world can be dangerous."

"Have you seen those action movies? Mission Impossible? Where they were in Dubai?"

"Wow. You went there." Clarke laughed in amusement leaning against the wall.

"I grew up in a hotel all my life. When I was a kid I use to run around and make believe that I was in all sorts of secret intelligence agency type situations."

"That's adorable. Did you imagine any of the guest where some type of evil drug lord or destroyer of the world?"

"You're mocking me."

Clarke laughed out loud of the adorable pout painted on the brunette's face.

"Come here." Clarke's hand reached out to grip Lexa's shirt pulling her closer trapping herself between the wall and the brunette.

"There was an Ice Queen that wanted to control over the world. She kidnapped and tortured..."

"Shut up and kiss already." Clarke whispered her heart hammering against her chest in anticipation, her hand gripping and pulling on Lexa's shirt. She couldn't wait any longer.

Lexa stopped and looked at her with adoring eyes, lifting her hand to gently brush away the bit of blonde locks in her face. She didn't know if the date was going to end with a kiss or not. She was only trying her best to be respectful of Clarke wishes and wait patiently for the blonde to move them to the next step. They couldn't just be friends as their hearts were already heavily invested in one another if they like it or not.

"You are so beautiful, Clarke." Lexa said before leaning in to reintroduce their lips again.

"Clarke!"

Clarke turn her head sharply at the sound of her mother's voice. Lexa and Clarke were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the elevator's door chime open revealing Abby looking at them with a shock expression on her face.

"Mom!"

They all stood awkward as silence descends them for what felt like forever. She should be embarrassed by being caught by her mother but all she could think of was how frustrated that another potential kiss from Lexa was interrupted for the second time tonight.

"Clarke, can you remove your hand from Lexa's butt and come to your room with me. I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm sending you back home." Abby told her as soon as they were alone in Clarke's suite.

"What?" Clarke asked incredulously at the extremity of her reaction.

"Are you drunk? Did she take advantage of you?" Abby asked concerned as she concluded that the flush look on her daughter's face was a sign that she was intoxicated.

"No!" Clarke cried out angrily completely outraged by her mother's horrible assumption.

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. She took a moment to calm herself and gather her thoughts before she said something she'd regret. Dealing with her mother was the last thing she pictured how her night would end.

After experience the most amazing date she has ever been on, she wanted to show Lexa how much she appreciate the romantic night she planned for her instead of being here with her mother. To say she was frustrated with a huge understatement.

She needed to set her mother straight once and for all.

"These relentless verbal attacks on Lexa has to stop, mom. Please." She pleaded.

"You lied to me. You said nothing was going on between to two of you and judging by the closeness you two shared in that elevator, there is obviously something going on." Abby pointed out. "Look at what kind of influence she has on you already if you have to lie to me about the true nature of your relationship."

Clarke groaned out loud. Her mother is infuriating. She wasn't like this when her dad was alive.

"I'm not going to let them control..." Abby said sternly.

"I love her." Clarke blurts suddenly interrupting her mother. It spilled from her lips before she could stop it. This was not how she imagine telling her mom about Lexa and herself.

But this needed to stop.

Abby looked at her in shocked not expected her daughter to fall that hard for Lexa already. As the unfortunate realization hits her, she felt like the worst had happen and she had failed to prevent it.

"Oh no, Clarke" Abby fell onto the couch dramatically.

Clarke rolled her eyes at how ridiculous her mother was acting and took a seat next to her.

"Mom it's okay." Clarke tried console her.

Abby looked like someone knocked the wind out of her.

Abby shook her head feeling like she failed her daughter. Lexa and Anya were good at manipulating people and she was hoping she could save her daughter from being a piece in one of their vindictive games. She decided to merge with them because it was the best option for them business wise but she never wanted to compromise her daughter to save her deceased husband's company.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't want you to get in the middle of this. " Abby hoped that Clarke didn't feel like this was a way to save her father's company.

"Mom," Clarke sighed. "They're not manipulating me. Lexa treats me right. She's amazing. Trust me that I know what I'm getting myself into."

Abby looks at her daughter studying her face for a moment.

"Love? Like actually love her, love her?" Abby asked still in disbelief.

Clarke laughed.

"Yes. I love her, love her. You haven't seen Lexa the way that I get to see her. Her walls come down when it's just me and her. She's not how you think she is. She makes me feel alive. She can be warm, caring, charming and selfless. I'm in awe how amazing of a person she truly is."

"Sorry but that's hard for me to imagine." Abby told her honestly.

Lexa just didn't seem like how Clarke was describing her. It was hard to grasp that her sweet but strong daughter and fallen for someone like Lexa. But there was a warmth she recognized in her daughter's voice when she spoke about Lexa that she felt like maybe there was something she was missing.

Maybe she judge Lexa to quickly.

"I thought the same thing until I got to know her." Clarke said.

Clarke watched as her mother became silent with a defeated look on her face.

"Mom," Clarke reached out to grabbed her hands. "I know our relationship has been strain since dad died and we have been dealing with it in our own way, but you don't have be so extreme to protect me."

"I don't know what I'm doing sometimes anymore. It's been so hard without your dad. I question if I'm doing the right thing all the time. With the business, with you, even with myself. " Abby revealed.

Clarke's heart tighten at the rawness of her mother's voice. She feels a slight guilt in her stomach of not realizing how hard it was for her mother to lose the love of her life. They never talked about him to each other. It was too painful.

If Lexa and herself ever get to be as happy as she witness her parents were, she didn't know if she could be strong enough if anything ever happen to Lexa. Even now, it hurts thinking about losing Lexa.

"Dad would be proud of you mom. I know I am."

Abby smiled as tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

"You too, baby." Abby wrapped her arms around Clarke pulling her into a tight embrace. The tension dissipates from her body and breathing becomes more relax.

"Trust me, okay?" Clarke whispered against her mother's hair.

Abby prolonged the hug just a few seconds more, knowing opportunity like this comes so rare now a days.

"Okay. I won't try to get involve in your relationship with Lexa. If she makes you happy then I'm happy for you." Abby said pulling away from her.

"She does, mom. She really does make me happy." Clarke smiled. "You don't have to worry so much."

Abby gently caressed her face. "I'll always worry about you, Clarke. I'm sorry for trying getting involved with your relationship with Lexa."

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

Sleep did not come easy for Lexa the night after leaving Clarke to deal with her mother. She can't deny that taking things slow with Clarke had sometimes left her feeling somewhat flustered. She would go without sex for as long as Clarke needed and she would never push the blonde so she decided to find alternative ways to burn off the energy stirring inside her.

After getting to know Octavia and finding similar interest, she woke the other brunette up before sun came up and asked if she would like to join her for a workout at the gym.

Octavia laughed immediately guessing by the look on Lexa's face the reason for this early wake up call knowing about her date with Clarke last night. She wasn't surprised that her blonde friend _would_ leave Lexa all hot and bother and she found it hilarious.

Lexa growled at being openly mocked at to her face.

"Oh calm down," Octavia told her no longer finding Lexa threatening. "We're friends. And friends make fun of each other's misfortunes."

"Get dress." Lexa commanded.

"Fine." Octavia rolled her eyes that Lexa still can't take jokes. She had a lot work to do to loosen the heiress up a bit if they were going to be friends.

* * *

Couple hours later, Lexa was feeling fresh and calm. After the gym session with Octavia, they decided to grab breakfast at a nearby cafe and Lexa brought some back for Clarke knowing that the blonde was most likely still sleeping. She learned early on that Clarke was not a morning person.

A few seconds followed after she knocked on the blonde's door until it finally revealed a slight disarray and dazed looking blonde who was still in her night attire letting out a small yawn as she answered the door.

Lexa couldn't help but smile at the adorably sight.

"You are so cute." Lexa greeted ignoring the scowled that immediately appeared on the blonde's face which she found even more adorable.

"I hate that you're a morning person."

Clarke took in the other woman's appearance who was perfectly put together from her head down to her heels, not a hair out of place. As much as the woman in front of her takes her breath away, she's always been jealous at how flawless Lexa always presented herself. She unconsciously ran her finger's through her messy hair slightly feeling self-conscious of her own appearance.

"But I brought you breakfast." Lexa lifted the bag as evidence.

"Coffee too?" Clarke asked with hopeful eyes.

Lexa laughed raising her other hand that was holding the styrofoam cup of the hot beverage. "Yes."

"I guess you can come in then." Clarke widen the door allowing Lexa entrance to her room.

"You're so easy." Lexa said with a smug look on her face as she passed the blonde who took the opportunity to smack the brunette on the ass as retribution for her comment.

"Hey!"

"No jokes at my expense before my coffee intake."

"Wow sounds like I should avoid Clarke the shark in the mornings."

"First, that was horrible." Clarke said making a disgust face at the nickname. "And second, don't act like you're afraid of sharks. If I recall, you did jump into an ocean infested with them."

"Just proving my love for you." Lexa shrugged placing the bag on the table before dispensing all the items neatly.

"More like your insanity." Clarke mumbled following Lexa into the dining area.

Just as Lexa was setting the last item she felt a gentle hand on her wrist. She looked at Clarke with a questioning look on her face. The blonde only responded by placing a small lingering kiss on her cheek. Lexa closed her eyes reeling at the familiar softness of the blonde's lips against her skin.

"What was that for?" Lexa whispered staring at the bluest eyes she's ever seen that was shining with love and appreciation.

"For breakfast. And I didn't get the chance to thank you for the most incredible night last night. And I'm sorry about how it ended."

Lexa responded with a simple smile. She was ecstatic that the blonde enjoyed the date last night. She, herself, was still glowing from it.

"Come on. Eat." She said pulling out a chair for the blonde.

"Are you going to join me?" Clarke asked sitting down.

"I already eaten with Octavia." Lexa replied.

Clarke shakes her head playfully at the unusual bond those two have formed. She forgot that Octavia was a morning person just as much as Lexa was. "You know you have replaced me as her best friend right?"

"I can't imagine that's possible. My time spent with Octavia is purely to get embarrassing information on you."

"God no." Clarke groaned knowing how much Octavia could talked. She probably didn't realize how much unwanted information she was spilling to Lexa.

"You're a little spit fire." Lexa said as her eyes glisten with amusement.

"I don't know what she told you but I'm going to kill her."

"It's nothing bad." Lexa reassured.

Clarke shouldn't be surprise that Octavia and Lexa were getting on so well. They both share the spirit of adventure. And she was glad that Lexa had a more of a positive influence in her life.

"Did you settle matters with your mom?" Lexa asked settling in the seat next to her.

"We have come to an understanding. It might take her some time to get use to the idea of us but she's okay." Clarke replied before taking a bite of a strawberry.

"So, no more glaring?"

"No more glaring." Clarke confirmed. "It was actually a good talk. We cleared the air about stuff we were holding in."

"Good. I'm glad it went well and things were resolved."

"Now that my mom knows maybe we should tell your mom." Clarke suggested.

Lexa was silent for a moment, her expression gave nothing away to what she was thinking. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? It'll be easy. We already know she likes me." Clarke smiled trying to be positive.

"Trust me, that's worst then if she hated you."

Clarke scrunched up her face. "How is this worst?"

"She'll be unbearable. Next, she would be pushing us to marriage and soon after a child. I know she wants a grandchild badly."

"What?" Clarke asked eyes widen in shock. Any talks of marriage seems so soon much less having children.

"Yeah." Lexa nodded.

Clarke's eyes blinked rapidly knowing how persistent Anya can be.

"Well, we can handle it. I can handle Anya. Nobody sets the pace for this relationship except for us." Clarke told her with confidence lace in her voice.

Seeing Lexa's hesitation, Clarke put her croissant down, wiping her hands quickly before cupping the brunette's face in her hands.

"Lexa, I love you. I don't want to hide anymore."

"Clarke," Lexa gently grasped her hands. "I don't want to hide anymore either but I can understand how hard it can be to be with someone like me. I don't want to put you through that."

Lexa closed her eyes remember all the fights she had with Costia about all the media attention they always received. Things have been quiet lately but as soon as the media catches wind that she's dating someone, it will stir up the media frenzy again.

"We could only keep it hidden for so long, you can't protect me from them forever." Clarke knows the craziness that will ensue but she was ready for it.

Clarke could see Lexa overthinking their situation. It was sweet but she just wanted to be together and not worry about who will see them every second.

"I want all of you Lexa. The good and the bad. I know what I'm getting into. I know it's not going to be easy but I'm willing to power through it because you're worth it."

It seemed like Clarke would never cease to amaze her and Lexa wonders how she got so lucky.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do know this actually." Clarke replies cockily popping another strawberry in her mouth.

"And modest as well." Lexa said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, you should talk to your mom. I don't think it will be as bad as you think."

* * *

The next day Lexa finds herself in the car with her mother. The car ride home from the court house was silent for ten minutes now and tension were high. Her mother showed up surprising at her court date and it made her furious. This had nothing to do with her and Lexa was capable of taking care of this on her own and without the help of her mother.

She hated the knowing look on Finn's face when he saw her mom enter the room as if she had to bail her daughter out, saving her once again.

Lexa wanted the win on her own but her mother took that away from her.

Not trusting her to get this done.

"I thought we agree that you would stay out of my business." Lexa said trying to contain her anger.

"I said I would stay out of your _personal_ business, this is different. I was making sure everything went smoothly and Finn gets what he deserves after what he did to you." Her mother replied flippantly her eyes never straying away from her phone as if she couldn't feel the heat waves coming off her daughter. "Did you really think I would sit back and risk him hurting you again?"

Lexa's jaw tighten, eyes hardening as she looks away and out the car window and sighed, "I had it taken care of."

Anya glance at her daughter who look stiff and her fist was clenched tightly.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Lexa, we both got what we wanted in the end. Finn was kicked off his racing team and is banned from any type of racing track. For ending your career, his is gone as well. Tit for tat. He won't bother you again. "

"That's not true." Lexa whispered to herself. She knows Finn. He's relentless and he'll try something to get his revenge.

"You should celebrate." Anya suggested.

Lexa sighed heavily. She wasn't in a celebratory mood.

"There's nothing to celebrate."

Anya sighed.

"I was just trying to support you. I don't see what the big deal is." Anya told her not knowing why Lexa was acting like she lost.

"It wasn't support. You came in last minute without notifying me and you brought your lawyers to talk to my lawyer who was already handling everything. You don't get it, you made me look like I was incompetent and that I needed my mother to save the day. How am I going to ever take over this business, if you can't even trust me?"

"Trust needs to be earned, Lexa. And you clearly still have much to learn."

"I'm your daughter!" Lexa shouted. "And apparently earning your trust is impossible. Being good enough for you is impossible. Maybe you should look for someone else to take over the business if I disappoint you so much."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lexa. You don't disappoint me...I had to come today...just to ensure that..."

"Lincoln, stop the car." Lexa demanded meeting his eyes through the rear view mirror. She needed to get away form her mother.

Lincoln quickly pulled over at her request and parked the car even though they were at least another ten minutes away from the hotel.

"What are doing, Lexa?" Anya asked as she watched her daughter unbuckle her seat.

"Getting away from you."

"You can't even have a civil conversation with me. I'm sure you can see where I'm coming from. We really need to work on your temper, darling." Anya said in a calm voice.

"I don't have a temper. I have a controlling psycho mother." Lexa replied coldly opening her door and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Walk away. Like you always do Lexa." Anya said when Lexa's back was turn to her.

Lexa paused for a second before slamming the door shut.

Anya sighed. Why was it hard for her and Lexa to get along?

"Dammit." Anya cursed out loud as her head fell back against the seat.

She honestly didn't want to fight with her daughter today. She thought she was helping. There was just no way she was going to allow Finn to find any loop holes and get away with what he has done. He's gotten away with so much already. He should be in jail in her opinion but at least he wasn't racing where he can endanger someone else's life.

"Ma'am? Should I continue to drive you to the hotel?" Lincoln asked from the driver seat.

"Yes. Then go to the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont by the waterfall. Lexa will be there. It's unsafe for her to be out alone. But be discreet. I don't want to anger her more then I already have." Anya told him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Anya hated when they fought and every time they did, she can hear her mother's voice in her head. With her mother gone, she didn't want her relationship with Lexa to deteriorate knowing that the only reason they worked things out before was because of her mother. Now, she was just lost of what to do. It was hard raising Lexa without her husband but at least she had her mother but now her mother was also gone leaving her to figure this out on her own.

"Lincoln." Anya waited until their eyes met before continuing. "Forget what I said about finding Lexa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She can take care of herself. She'll be okay." Anya answered giving her daughter the space she needed.

Lexa was right, she needed to trust her more. She didn't want another horrible incident to happen because they were butting heads.

* * *

Lexa closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing as she listen to the soothing sound of the waterfall which always succeeds in calming her down. She wasn't really angry at her mother, well she was, but that will never change. Even though she was upset with her mother, she knew that the outcome would have been the same if she wasn't there.

She was just an easy target to lash at.

Besides the anger she felt, there was another uncomfortable feeling settling inside her that she couldn't get rid of or place. She should be happy about today's outcome but she still felt unsatisfied and conflicted.

Something didn't feel right to her.

After a few minutes standing by the waterfall, Lexa's legs, particularly her right one, were aching so she found a nearby bench to rest at. She wasn't ready to go back to the hotel yet. It was a gorgeous day in Paris and it was rare that she got to enjoy it like this. Almost as she was a tourist herself.

"There you are."

Lexa turned to the familiar voice that always seems to make her heart skip a beat.

"Clarke."

"Hey, you didn't answer your phone." Clarke sat next to her on the bench.

"Sorry. I just needed a few seconds to myself." Lexa apologized.

"What's wrong? Did you tell your mom about us? I thought she would be happy."

"How did you find me?" Lexa asked ignoring her question for a moment.

"Lincoln said you ran out of the car after an argument with your mother."

"I should fire him." Lexa said.

He wasn't suppose to give out information of private matters like that, even if it was Clarke.

"No. You won't. He saw that I was worried when he returned to the hotel without you and I pretty much didn't give him an option of letting me know what happen. You're not the only one that mastered a chilling glare capable of intimating just about anyone." Clarke lightly joked.

"I know. I've been on the receiving end of them a few times." Lexa said unable to stop the grin appearing on her face.

Clarke smiled before she reached down and interlocked their fingers. Lexa stared at their hands intertwined with each other loving the weight and softness of the blonde's hands.

This felt right.

The weird feeling she had early was slowly disappearing just by the touch of Clarke's hands.

"So what happen today? Was it your mom?" Clarke asked again.

"Yes. No." Lexa asked unsure.

"Well that clears it up." Clarke laughed.

"My mom always makes me angry, so I don't know if I'm upset about that."

"Okay." Clarke drawled out. "You won the case though, right?"

Lexa sighed but answered,"Yes."

"Why aren't you happy then?"

"I should be. I just felt like... I don't know maybe I'm being..."

"What?" Clarke asked encouragingly. She's never seen Lexa stumbling for the right words. Lexa was usually very articulate and knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

"It's stupid." Lexa shakes her head.

"Let's hear it anyway." Clarke replied.

Lexa took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm pissed that my mom just had to swoop in on something I worked on and spent so many meetings with my lawyers going over every single detail and I knew I had this in the bag. I wanted to see the look of defeat on his face. But that was taken away from me because she didn't have faith in me that I was capable of taken care of this matter on my own."

Clarke rubbed her fingers softly against Lexa's trying to soothe her while listening patiently as Lexa continue on.

"And then there's this indescribable mess in my head that doesn't really make sense of why I feel this way but it didn't make me happy that Finn's career is done. I thought it would. I mean, yes, I'm glad he's off the circuit so he doesn't hurt anyone else but it doesn't allow me back into the race again. I thought I was okay with it and I've tried to move on and not think about it. But racing was a big part of my life that I can never get back because of that bastard. It ended too soon."

"You can't look at it that way." Clarke told her gently.

"Then how should I look at it?" Lexa retorted with her eyebrows raised.

"Lexa, it could have ended up way worst. You could have died that day. Let's be thankful for that at least."

Lexa sighed knowing Clarke was right. But her mind always went back to, what if Finn wasn't an idiot she would still have her career. She would still be racing.

"Going through all the what if's in life, is only going to make you miserable." Clarke continued. "I agree with you, your career did end quickly but look at this as positive. We can find something else that you love just as much or maybe more. Who knows what adventures lays out for you in the future but isn't that also exciting? The unknown?"

Lexa took a moment to let Clarke's word set in. Finding something new does sound enticing.

"You're right. Sorry that I'm a little messed up." Lexa said giving Clarke's hand a quick squeeze.

"We're all a little messed up." Clarke said bumping their shoulder's playfully.

"Seriously Clarke." Lexa turned her whole body to face the blonde, their faces only inches apart. "You're too good to me."

Clarke felt her heart racing when she noticed Lexa staring longingly at her lips. She unconsciously felt her head forward letting their nose softly brush against each others. Clarke wanted so badly to kiss those supple soft lips and once again Lexa was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Maybe you should keep me around, huh." Clarke whispered softly against her lips.

"Maybe." Lexa mocked, a lop-sided grin on her face.

Licking her lips in preparation, Clarke could no longer deny herself the taste of sweetness amongst the brunette's lips and closed the remaining gap. Her lips slid over Lexa's was ease and familiarity. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but neither of them seem to have the will power to pull away. Soon after, Lexa hands founds it's way to her waist while hers found themselves tangled in the brunette's long hair pulling her closer.

Clarke moaned, gripping tightly on Lexa hair when she felt a tongue slip expertly inside her mouth swiping her own languidly. After a few seconds in allowing Lexa to explore her thoroughly, she found the strength to pulled away remembering that they were currently at a public park.

Taking a moment to control her breathing, she watched as Lexa's eyes fluttered open and suddenly she found herself staring at the darkest green that she has ever seen causing her breathing to become very heavy.

"Let's continue this somewhere more private." Clarke managed to say before quickly grabbing Lexa's hand, who was still in a slight daze, pulling her out off of the bench.

* * *

Never breaking her daily routine, the morning of the next day found Indra walking the streets of Paris towards her office but not before stepping into a quaint convenience store a block away from TonDC International Headquarters.

Since the beginning of her position of being Anya's assistant, her boss has requested her to scan the magazine shelf for any prints of Lexa on the cover. Anya was always worried about her daughter and wanted to know what kind of trouble she happened to get herself into.

Indra always liked Lexa, even though she never showed it. She never understood why Anya was so hard on her. Lexa was an intelligent strong young woman. Talking to Lexa would be the better option then wasting her money on this glossy magazine but she never questioned her boss.

She did what she was told.

Lately, to her surprise, she hasn't had the need to buy any magazine of Lexa in a few weeks. To her delight, Lexa has been spending more time working with TonDC Internationals then going on one of her wild crazy adventures that usual ends up with her doing something stupid. There was a shift in Lexa and Indra was finally glad to see her finally stepping up in her position with this business.

She wonders briefly what would be the cause of this positive outcome.

When she makes it to the aisle holding the magazines, her eyes immediately widens with her mouth gaped open, completely in shock of what she sees.

She quickly grabs a few different ones before paying and hastily making her way to the hotel.

It took approximately ten minutes to get to her desk, she dropped her things by the side of her desk, before knocking on Anya's office door.

"Come in." She heard Anya called out on the other side expecting her.

"Good Morning, ma'am." Indra greeted when she was met with the familiar sight of Anya sitting calming behind her desk, working diligently on her laptop."

"Indra, here's a list of things I need you to do today." Anya stopped typing to hand her assistant a slip of paper that she had printed out.

"Of course." Indra accepted the sheet.

"That should be all for now." Anya dismissed her before going back to what she was working on.

"Ma'am, there's something you probably want to see." Indra told her.

"What is it?" Anya looked at her, giving Indra her full attention.

Indra brought forth the magazine the were in her hands, laying them on Anya's desk directly in front of her. She watched patiently for any type of expression on her boss's face wondering if this was a good thing or a bad thing but Anya wasn't showing any reaction as she looked over the magazine.

Standing quietly for a few minutes, she waited for further instruction.

"Send Lexa to my office as soon as she gets here."

"Yes, of course." Indra replied before seeing herself out of Anya's office, missing the rare smile that was on Anya's face.

* * *

This wasn't the reason she came into Lexa's office but ever since their kiss at the park they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like they were making up for lost time.

"Mmmm...wait...Lexa...I've got to go. I have a meeting in..." Clarke pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Lexa's wrist to looked at the time on her watch. "...in two minutes."

She was going to be late but it was so hard to care when she felt Lexa place soft, feathered like kisses on her neck while her hand was gently caressing underneath her shirt getting closer and closer to her breast.

"Okay." Clarke pushed the brunette back ignoring the adorable pout on her lips. "I have to go."

"I know." Lexa kissed her lips placing her hands safely on the blonde's hip. "I'm sorry. I just miss this. I can't get enough of your lips."

Clarke groaned before surging forward crashing their lips together. Her tongue darted out begging for entrance from Lexa, who immediately let her through meeting her with her own. As their tongues dance around each other, Clarke felt hands on her thighs lifting her onto the brunette's desk and Lexa stepping in between her legs pulling her closer to her.

Just as Lexa was unbuttoning her blouse, they heard a small knock before someone walking into Lexa's office.

"Hey Lexa...whoa..."

Clarke turned around when she recognized her best friend's voice and slid off the desk before quickly fixing her self.

"I caught the live show." Octavia teased enjoying the blush rising on both, Lexa and Clarke's face.

"You're suppose to wait for our permission before you just walk in, O." Clarke glared at her friend irritated that they kept getting interrupted.

All they did was cuddle last night and shared a few kisses but if they kept this up, Clarke knows she's going to spontaneously bust of sexual frustration at any moment.

"Sorry. I had something to show you guys. I didn't know you were getting it on during work hours." Octavia apologized.

"We're not getting it on. It was just a few innocent kisses. That's all." Clarke replied.

"Right." Octavia scoffed.

"What was it that you wanted to show us Octavia?" Lexa asked.

Octavia smiled showed the cover of a magazine with Lexa and Clarke on a bench making out.

"How did they get this?" Lexa snatched the magazine out of her hands.

"You guys suck at keeping things subtle." Octavia informed them, shaking her head.

Clarke looked at the picture of them over Lexa's shoulder.

"Well, that's one way for your mom to find out."

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

_A/N: The only time I have to write is late at night, so sorry about the mistakes._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: OMG. Seriously you guys, over 700 followers?! I'm not worthy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"At least you guys look hot, right?" Octavia said trying to be positive, her eyes darting back and forth anxiously between Lexa and Clarke, who were still looking at the magazine in silence.

They hadn't seemed to recover from the shock yet.

"I didn't think this would happen so fast." Clarke finally said after a few moments, baffled to see herself on the cover of one of these magazines.

Even when she dated Finn, who was also a Formula One driver, there was never really any attention on them.

Nobody really cared.

So this was a little overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Lexa shakes out of her reverie and looks at the blonde with concerned eyes while berating herself internally for being so careless and getting lost in the moment last night.

"Yeah, it's just weird seeing your face on one these and to think about the fact that strangers our taking our picture without us knowing. That's a little creepy." Clarke replied honestly.

Lexa studied her for a minute trying to read Clarke's facial expression. The last thing she wanted was for Clarke to feel uncomfortable or worst, scare her off. There was a little fear inside her that at any moment the blonde could be having second thoughts.

And she couldn't have that.

Lexa would be lost without her.

"Hey." Clarke place her hand on Lexa's back when she recognized the worrisome look on her face. "I'm fine."

Before Lexa could reply there's another knock echoing the room, making all their heads snap up towards the door.

"Come in." Lexa called out giving whoever was on the other side permission to enter her office.

Lexa wasn't surprise to see Indra, already knowing the purpose of her visit.

"My mother has seen this, I presume." Lexa said flipping back to the cover of the magazine, lifting it towards Indra.

Indra looked at the magazine for a moment before giving Clarke a brief subtle glance. The blonde still had her hand on Lexa's back. Indra could spy Clarke's hand moving in a circular motion in attempt to comfort the brunette. It was a small innocent touch but at the same time seemed so intimate like she was intruding on them.

To see the evidence of the two together with her own eyes made it more real.

There was no question that they were together.

"Yes. She has." Indra affirmed her turning her attention back to Lexa..

Indra hadn't formulated a opinion of the blonde yet because she didn't think Lexa was interested initially. She remembers when the blonde first arrived, Lexa was hell bent on breaking the merger and sending the blonde back to America. But apparently, she should have taken closer notice of how much time the two were spending with each other.

This was going to be the talk of the day.

Indra was already irritated by the thought and she felt a headache already forming.

"What was her reaction?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Unreadable." Indra simply replied.

Lexa rolled her eyes, shaking her head laughing to herself.

Why did she expected anything more?

"She would like to see you in her office." Indra informed.

Lexa nodded as Indra confirmed her suspicion of her visit. "Thank you, Indra."

Indra nodded her head in return before leaving the room. The three remaining women waited until the door was shut before speaking again.

"She scares me." Octavia admits out loud.

"You're easily scared." Lexa countered with a smirk on her face. She is well aware of the effect Indra has on people, that was the part of the reason her mother hired her.

"Shut up, no I'm not." Octavia narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest like a petulant child.

"You were scared of me when first met." Lexa raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"That's because how everyone talks about you around here. Everyone is scared of you. The call you the commander behind your back." Octavia defends herself.

"No, they don't." Lexa frowned never recalling hearing the nickname before.

"Yeah they do." Octavia retorted with a smile on her face. "Something about you being badass but I know it's all a facade."

"I can't wait to beat your ass at the bike path in Canada. I'll show you how badass I can be." Lexa said wanting to put Octavia in her place and shut her up. She's become more annoying now she was not nervous around her anymore.

"Bring it, Commander." Octavia mocked not backing down. She was as competitive as Lexa was.

Clarke watched her best friend and her girlfriend banter in silence with her eyebrows raised as the two argue like an old married couple and how easily they both got off track.

"Seriously, are you guys dating? It seems like Octavia should have been on the cover with you instead of me." Clarke chimed in jokingly.

"Been there, done that. And I was much hotter then you." Octavia replied smugly, referring to being photographed with the heiress during their first shopping trip.

"Okay, you need to leave." Clarke glared at her best friend not finding any humor about Octavia being with her girlfriend funny at all.

Lexa immediately lacing her fingers with the blonde's hand that was on her back, giving them a firm squeeze in an attempt to comfort and calm the blonde. Though she was smiling internally, she always found Clarke's jealousy side to be such a turn on.

"Chill, Clarke. You know my eyes are reserved for Lincoln only." Octavia held her hands up in mock surrender knowing that jealous Clarke could be deadly.

Clarke knew Octavia only made these comments to rile her up because she found it hilarious how she reacted. She knew it was all in innocent fun but she couldn't help let it get to her sometimes. She wasn't usually a jealous person but the thought of Lexa with someone else didn't sit well with her at all.

"Whatever." Clarke said letting it go, knowing that she might be over-reacting just a little.

"Okay, I need to get this over with my mother. I'll see you later?" Lexa asked facing the blonde completely ignoring Octavia presence.

"Yeah." Clarke answered smiling sweetly at her.

Lexa moves in to give the blonde a quick goodbye kiss on the lips but as she went to pull away, the blonde surprised her when she felt a strong hold around her neck prolonging the kiss. She moaned when she felt Clarke's tongue demanding entrance inside her mouth sliding against her own. Her arms automatically went around the blonde's back bringing their bodies closer together as their ears went deaf to the awkward cough coming from Octavia. Lexa's knees almost gave out when Clarke bites her bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin before soothing it with her tongue. After a couple more seconds of losing themselves in this mind-blowing kiss, they finally separated when they found themselves in the need for oxygen.

"What was that?" Lexa was able to choke out in a whisper with her eyes closed.

The kiss had literally taken her breath away. She had a feeling that Clarke was feeling as sexually charged as she was.

"Just some encouragement before you deal with Anya." Clarke replied innocently.

"I'm still here." Octavia announced annoyed of being ignored and being forced to witness her friends swapping spit with each other.

"Yeah? Why?" Lexa retorted but not moving away from the blonde.

"Seriously, try to control yourselves." Octavia advised.

Lexa turned around to face Octavia while intertwining her hand with Clarke's with an amused look on her face.

"Wipe that smile on your face. You guys need to have sex already to wind down all that frustration before you end up giving everyone a show making people uncomfortable." Octavia told them. "Like me."

Clarke and Lexa can't seemed to keep their hands off each other or giving each other love sickening looks. It was cute for a second, now it was just gross.

Lexa rolled her eyes before giving the blonde the chaste kiss she meant to before, only succeeding the second time around. "Bye Clarke."

"Bye." Clark replied prolonging the touch of their fingers as long as she could until Lexa was completely out of reach.

"See you later, Octavia." Lexa added as she walked past her towards the door.

"Have fun." Octavia replied back.

The two best friends watched Lexa leave the room, well Clarke was checking her out while Octavia was shaking her head at Clarke's blatant ogling.

"Do you need to change your underwear before we go to this meeting?" Octavia raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Shut up." Clarke gave her a small shoved before exiting the office to head to her own meeting that she was already late to.

* * *

"Mother." Lexa said announcing her presence when she walked into her mother's office. "You wanted to see me."

"One second." Anya didn't lift her head up from the papers in front of her to visible acknowledge her daughter.

Lexa took her usual seat in front of her mother's desk and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. A routine that she was all too familiar with. Anya never stops if she's in the middle of something, fear of losing her train of thought. She always made people wait until she was finished with whatever she was doing before she gave them her full attention and Lexa was no exception.

Lexa crossed her legs and patiently watched her mother, who had her reading glasses on, studying the words in front of her for a few more minutes before taking her pen and signing her name effortlessly on the bottom before finally addressing her.

"I looked over your proposal concerning our hotel in California and I just approved it today." Anya handed her daughter the folder of said documents before taking her glasses off and setting them gently on her desk.

"Really?" Lexa asked warily glancing over a few of the pages before looking at her mom with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes. I was impressed. You made strong and valid arguments. I agree with you whole heartedly on all the points and suggestions you made in your proposal and admire the initiative that you've shown. I have confidence that you can lead this project." Anya said professionally.

Before the excitement could overcome her, Lexa pushed it back and contained it. She couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of this sudden change. It was just yesterday that her mother showed up at her court hearing, not having any faith in her but now suddenly she was putting her in charge of one of there most profitable hotels. Or was one of their most profitable hotels. She wanted to change that.

This was a big job.

And the most responsibility that her mother probably ever gave her within this company.

"I don't understand." Lexa said with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What is the confusion? I thought you would be ecstatic. This is what you wanted, right? Trust? I trust that you can handle this, Lexa." Anya said with earnestly in her voice.

Still not buying it, Lexa had to ask, "Is this because of Clarke?"

Lexa knows her mother is happy about her relationship with Clarke, but her mother was never the one to outwardly show her approval to her about anything in her life.

There was always a hidden agenda.

Lexa wasn't quite sure what exactly that was right now but her mother basically handing her this project wasn't coming without a price and she needed to keep that in the back of her mind.

Anya raised her eyebrows amusingly. "Why would this be about Clarke?"

"I don't want to question your motives here mother but we were just arguing yesterday about how little you trust me and now, not even 24 hours later, you are giving me this huge opportunity that I can potentially screw up." Lexa told her. "You're putting more trust in me then you have my entire life."

"You won't screw up. I thought about what you said yesterday and I think you were right. I need to trust you more."

"I was right?" Lexa asked in disbelief wondering if she heard her mother clearly.

Anya sighed. "I'm trying here, Lexa. I don't want to fight anymore. There's no ulterior motives, I promise. I'm confident that you can handle this."

"So this has nothing to do with Clarke and I making it on the cover of the daily gossip magazine today?" Lexa asked apprehensive of her mother true intent.

"I'm staying out of your personal life remember?" Anya points out innocently with a hint a smile on her face.

"By sending me to California where Clarke currently resides?" Lexa questions her with uncertainty.

"You came to me about California." Anya pointed out.

"Yes." Lexa drawled out. "But you wanted until today to approve it."

Anya smiled internally. Lexa was always challenging her. She was proud even though it often annoys her how stubborn Lexa can be. She sees a lot of herself in Lexa, so she knows a little of what she's dealing with.

"Lexa, can't you be happy that I'm giving you what you want whatever my motives might be?"

"No. I want you to make this decision based on my skill set and if I'm qualified for this job, not for any other reason."

"And I told you I have. I wouldn't send you out there otherwise. Come on, Lexa. Give me a break." Anya pleaded.

Lexa stared at her for second not fully trusting her mother but she knows that her mother doesn't make business moves lightly. So she relented. For now. "Fine."

"Good. Now that that's settle. You're trip to California won't be for about another two months or so. That would give you enough time to prepare. You'll stay as long as you need, which I don't imagine it to be longer than a year and I'll still need you to fly back and forth to Paris some odd weeks. We'll work out the actual dates later." Anya informed her jumping back into business. "This will put a big load on you."

Lexa nodded ingesting the information while looking over her folder. Her schedule is going to be busier then ever.

"Also, our announcement for the merger is coming soon so I thought it was a good idea for all of us to attend some of these events coming up. I know you haven't been at one for awhile now but we need good publicity for our company." Anya continued. "If you're comfortable that is."

"Yeah, I'll go." Lexa said understanding the importance of publicity and appearances.

"Good. Forbes is having one in a few days. I'm pretty sure Cage and Dante Wallace will be there. Don't let them anger you. I don't want another incident where I have to bail you out of..."

"I can handle it." Lexa interrupted sharply.

Anya stares at her daughter pensively for a moment who had a look of certainty on her face. Clarke had made a significant change in her daughter and she will be forever grateful.

"Lexa. Seriously, now wouldn't be a good time to jeopardize..."

"Mom." Lexa stared at her with the upmost confidence. "I got this."

"Okay." Anya conceded.

Lexa was surprised her mother didn't push further on the subject but decided not to comment on it.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Clarke smiled walking into Lexa's office for the second time that day.

Lexa was standing in front of her desk with a studious expression on her face, going over her notes. Her natural long chestnut hair, that was cascaded over her shoulders early today, was now pinned up in a bun with a few loose strands on her face and her blouse half tucked in her pants, sleeves rolled up to her elbow suggesting the brunette was winding down from a busy day. This was one of Clarke's favorite looks of Lexa's. It was a look that most people don't get to see of the heiress.

Lexa looks up, an instant smile spreads on her face as always at the sight of the blonde.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since this morning."

An annoyed expression crossed the blonde's face as she closes the distance between them. "Not by choice, believe me. I've had meetings all day."

Today has been a long day. It was around eight in the evening and almost everyone had already left, leaving the place almost emptied when she finally got to Lexa's office.

Lexa nodded in understanding. "Give me a few minutes and we can grab a late dinner. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No. That's the exact reason I came by. For you to feed me." Clarke smiled brightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh really?" Lexa asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively placing her hands to on the blonde's hips.

Clarke laughed and slapped her arm playfully. "Not that, you perv."

Lexa smiled in return before removing her hands from the blonde's waist and turning her attention back to the contract she was reading through while Clarke took her usually seat on Lexa's desk.

Clarke finally takes a look around at the usually pristine and neat office, and sees it all in a slight disarray. She also notices a dry erase board on wheels to her left right with every inch of it covered.

"What is all this?" Clarke asked waving her hands gesturing to the craze mess around her office.

"My mom told me she approved my proposal for our hotel in Los Angeles." Lexa answered fighting the excitement off her face, peeking at the blonde under her eyelashes waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my god!" Clarke's eyes widen as her brain just caught up on what Lexa just told her. Not long after a huge smile break onto her face, she jumps off the desk pulling Lexa into a tight embrace.

"You're coming to California?" Clarke asked not even hiding the excitement in her voice or the glee in her eyes.

"Yes." Lexa couldn't help but finally share the blonde's enthusiasm.

"This is awesome. I'm so excited. Is that why she wanted to see you this morning? Did she say anything about the magazine? I mean it's pretty obvious that we're together, right?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. She told me she signed off on my proposal." Lexa answered laughing at all the questions Clarke was shooting at her all at once. "And she fine with us being together, as predicted. And she promise that she wouldn't interfere in our relationship." Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded. "Both of our moms knows now. Everyone knows. So, I guess that means we are kind of official then, right?"

Lexa reached out and cupped Clarke's cheek gently, smiling softly when Clarke leans into the touch. "Yeah, we are."

Clarke sighed happily resting her forehead agains't Lexa. Everything was finally out in the open. There's no why to predict how this would played out but this felt right. And she has faith that Lexa's and her relationship is strong enough to fight any obstacles along the way.

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a long, slow kiss taking her time exploring every inch of her mouth.

"I have something to ask you." Lexa said when they pulled apart.

"What is it?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I would like you to accompany me to the Forbes event this weekend. Only if you're comfortable." She added swiftly. "I understand if it's too soon or if you don't want to. There's going to be a lot of questions about us. And a lot of attention on us."

"Are you asking me if I want us to go as a couple?" Clarke asked wanting clarfication.

This was a big step to be seen out publicly together as an official item.

"I like us to go as whatever you want us to be. We don't have to answer anything. " Lexa reassures.

Lexa hasn't been at a big event in a long time and it was never really enjoyable but she understand it helps the company, so she endures it. And Clarke beside her would totally make it more enjoyable. But she didn't want to pressure the blonde.

"Let's do it." Clarke smiled making up her mind.

"Really?" Lexa asked wanting to make sure that Clarke was really okay with this. She was afraid the blonde was going to turn her down.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist. "I would be proud to be by your side."

"I love you." Lexa said affectionately brushing the blonde hair out of her face, wondering how she got so lucky.

It always warmed her heart whenever Lexa would utter those three little words to her.

"I love you too." Clarke whispered looking lovingly into those beautiful green eyes.

* * *

No words could explain how incredible Clarke was tonight at the Forbes event. She was killin' it. Any doubt that plague her mind that the media or any heavy attention on them may have an negative effect on Clarke just washes away after seeing how charming and how effortless the blonde was working the room full of influential people. Speaking with intellect and with charisma in a way that gain interest from very important people. Having Clarke by her side, made events like this, that was usually painfully nauseating for her, more tolerable and kind of fun for her.

Any questions of their relationship was easily side tracked by the blonde.

She was a natural.

She has never seen anything like it. Clarke has continued to blow her mind and she wonders for a moment is the blonde was actually real or just a figment of her imagination.

Currently, she was admiring the blonde across the room from her spot at the bar needing a small break from the mingling. All the big successful entrepreneurs were in attendance and Clarke was making good potential connections.

"You know how to keep things interesting, I'll give you that."

Lexa didn't steer her eyes away from Clarke when she hears the familiar annoying voice of one of Finn's close friend and lackey, who always ended up doing Finn's dirty work. Knowing that Murphy was here, she is a hundred percent positive that Finn was also here. She could feel her blood already to began to boil.

She knew the possibility of Finn being here was more then likely because of his connection with Mount Weathers but she tried to have hope that she never had to see his face ever again.

As far as she's concerned, she won and she was completely over their rivalry but clearly Finn won't stop, therefore she won't stop fighting back.

"I mean, I knew that you were this badass manipulator but sleeping with his ex again. Not only once but twice? You've shocked us all. And adding insult to injury by rubbing it in his face with being on the cover of every magazine with his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't go anywhere without seeing you and the Princess kissing on that bench. You really want to tear him down and hit him where it hurts. I can't help but admire your game." Murphy laughed as if he was simply entertained by the two enemies. He leans casually on the bar next to her drinking a beer leaving just a few spaces between them.

Before her temper could surface, powerful blue eyes caught her green ones giving her strength to control herself and not let Murphy's words effect her.

She hasn't spot Finn yet, so maybe Murphy was his plan to get underneath her skin. She thought her face was void of any emotion but somehow Clarke could always tell something was bothering her. She takes a deep breath and waits for her body to relax before addressing Murphy, who she never really felt threaten by and only looked at him as a nuisance.

"Princess?" Lexa asked curiously staying cool and collected, casually sipping her drink her gaze never breaking away from Clarke, who has now politely excusing herself to whomever she was talking to.

Murphy let out a laugh that was painful towards her ears though it doesn't show on her face.

"A nickname given by Finn. Initially she seemed annoyed by the endearing term but I think she was really charmed by it." Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "She did date him."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the thought that Clarke was ever charmed by Finn. She can't fathom how Clarke fell for him. The only thing she could come up with was that Clarke always saw the best in people.

"He really loved her, you know. I mean he loved Raven but Clarke..." Murphy paused remembering how Finn was so infatuated by her. The way he talked about her had Murphy, himself, believe it even though he always thought Clarke was too good for him. "He told me that she was the one. So whatever game your playing, really has pushed him to the extreme. I hope you're ready."

Lexa doesn't know if Murphy is speaking the truth or not, she doesn't really care. She's confident on where Clarke stands, which is all that matters to her. But she can't deny that Murphy was definitely succeeding in getting under her skin, which could very well be his and Finn's plan all along.

Lexa wanted to defend her relationship with Clarke and inform Murphy that Clarke was not a game, but she doubt he'll believe her so she didn't waste her breath.

"If you're here to scare me, Murphy..."

"No...not at all." Murphy interrupted throwing up his hand up in surrender. "I'm just want to tell you I'm totally pulling for you. What Finn did and has done has opened my eyes that something is seriously wrong with him. He might be my friend but what he did to you was horrible. Even I wouldn't stoop that low in physically hurting a woman. I can't get on board with that, whatever his reason may be. Honestly, I'm justing coming to you to give you a heads up that Finn is pissed."

"Finn is always pissed at me. This is nothing new." Lexa told him unfazed by this information.

Her mind briefly went back to the night at the club and she vaguely remembers that Murphy was the only one of Finn's friend that stayed out of the fight.

Murphy laughed at her response. "Of course."

"I assume he is hiding somewhere around here, waiting to make his move."

Murphy shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know where Finn was at the moment. He has been acting insane and he thought he would give Lexa a fair warning. He had no doubt in his mind that he would come after her any opportunity he got. "He's a lone wolf now that Mount Weather cut all ties from him after the verdict of your hearing. They don't want the bad publicity and Finn can't seem to get himself out of trouble. But he might show up on his on accord knowing how idiotic he is."

Before Lexa could question why Murphy was telling her all this information, she felt a soft hand on her back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clarke asked placing herself purposely between the two.

"The shocker you pulled off with this one over here. I didn't think you had it in you, Princess. " Murphy answered her with a smirk on his face.

Clarke rolled her eyes before stealing Lexa's alcoholic drink feeling that she needed something strong before she could engage herself in a conversation with Murphy. She always thought he was an asshole but oddly enough he was the only one out of all Finn's friend that she could tolerate, he just liked to run his mouth which still could be dangerous and should be treated with some caution. So when she saw who Lexa was talking to and the subtle murderous look on her face, she decided to interfere and prevent any drama from unfolding.

This was not the place for any blow ups.

"I would say it was good to see you again but that would make me a liar." Clarke told him.

Murphy smirked expected as much from the blonde."You always did have that spunk in you, I knew you wouldn't take Finn's shit laying down. But I got to say, teaming up with worst enemy has really did a number on him blondie. Bravo."

"Finn is the last thing on my mind and nothing I do is because of that bastard. This is not a scheme to get back at Finn." Clarke replied sternly.

"So am I so suppose to believe that you guys just feel in love with each other and happen to have a common enemy?" He asked.

"I don't care what you believe." Lexa said taking a step forward, her gaze grew intense.

"Hey. I told you I'm with you. I think he deserves worst." Murphy replied taking a step back even though Clarke had a strong hold on the brunette's arm, holding her back.

"It's over." Lexa said with a threatening tone, locking her eyes with his. "You can tell him that. And tell him it would be in his best interest if he didn't try anything tonight or ever."

"Will do." Murphy smiled before finishing his drink knowing he should make his exit. "You girls have fun tonight."

Lexa and Clarke watched silently as he walks away both wondering what his true intent was.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked facing the brunette.

"Yeah. Finn has to do a lot more then sending Murphy out to scare me." Lexa replied.

"Did you call Lincoln?" Clarke's eyes scan the room for Lexa's bodyguard, who was on duty tonight.

"No, I've already sent him home. It stupid for them to pull anything tonight. I don't think we should worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Clarke was surprised at how calm Lexa was and she was proud that Lexa was able to not let Murphy's words to effect her. She was able to keep composure, it was kind of turning her on. In all honesty, lately anything Lexa does has been turning on.

"Yeah. I don't want them to ruin our night."

"Okay."

Lexa looks at the blonde, softening her gaze. "Have I've told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Clarke slightly blushes from the intense stare Lexa was giving her.

"I couldn't keep my eyes of you all night. You've charmed the whole room tonight and I was just thinking the whole time how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Clarke bites her lip feeling the desire building up inside her becoming harder and harder to resist, especially when Lexa speaks from her heart like this. Suddenly she was becoming confused on why she was waiting this long to be touched intimately by Lexa.

She couldn't wait any longer.

"Let's get out of here." Clarke's voice came out huskier then she intended, failing to hide her eagerness.

Lexa closed her eyes for a second as she felt a shiver down her back from Clarke's low tone. She opens her eyes to see Clarke's dilated pupils and the slight flush on her face.

* * *

They barely made it to the elevator of the building before things got heated up. Hands and lips were going everywhere, legs intertwined, and hips were flushed.

Somehow Lexa found the strength inside her to slow things down before they ended up having sex in this elevator. This was not how she imagine it. She wanted them to make love properly in her bed and take their time re-exploring each other's body.

"Clarke, wait." Lexa pulls back slightly. "Not here."

"I know. But I just can't keep my hands off you." Clarke said kissing the brunette's neck. "Or my lips."

Lexa groaned loudly moving her neck giving the blonde better access. She felt Clarke's hand move from her waist to the underneath her dress and towards the inside of her thigh. If Clarke's hand made it to her most sensitive area, she doesn't know if you has the power to stop her.

Just as Clarke's fingers grazed the top of her underwear the elevator ding opened and she felt herself immediately being dragged out by the blonde and into the underground car garage.

"Come on." Clarke clearly needed release soon.

Lexa was glad she decided not to ride with Lincoln and brought her own car tonight. Clicking the unlock button to her Aston Martin, she beats the blonde to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Such a gentle woman."

"For you. Always." Lexa replied cheekily before quickly making her way to the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Clarke laughed. "So smooth."

Before she could hit the gas petal, she felt the blonde interlock their fingers and she turns to see the blonde smiling brightly at her.

"I can wait to show you how much I love you." Clarke said bringing her hand to tenderly brush her lips across the brunette's knuckles.

"I already know." Lexa smiled before finally pulling out of the parking spot.

Just as she made the first turn to exit the underground garage, a white Ferrari appeared out of nowhere and was taking up most of the pathway making it impossible for Lexa to pass.

"What the fuck is this guy doing?" Lexa cursed at loud.

"Why did he stop?" Clarke asked with the same confused expression Lexa was wearing except Lexa's was a little more angry.

Instead of answering her, Lexa pressed hard on her horn to express her frustration.

"Move out of the way!" Lexa turn her wheel to the right trying to squeeze through but the Ferrari drove forward at the same time to purposely block her way. "Seriously?"

"Back up Lexa, maybe he turned too wide." Clarke told her, hoping the other driver just made a mistake.

Lexa didn't move and instead tried to make out the face of the driver but with the combination of the horrible lighting in the underground garage and dark tint on the windshield she couldn't see the driver clearly.

She squinted her eyes a little more and suddenly, Lexa had a bad feeling that she couldn't explain.

"Please, Lexa." Clarke pleaded.

It felt like she was at a stand-off with the Ferrari and it wasn't in her nature to back down. It was clear to her that the Ferrari in front of her with playing with her. Taunting her. Her grip on her stick grew tighter not wanting to give in to this asshole.

"Lexa, come on. It's not worth it." Clarke tried again to get through to her.

Lexa knows she could get him to back down and she was tempted to try a swift move to the other direction but her priority was to keep Clarke safe and she just couldn't risk it. So reluctantly she put the car in reverse and backed up trying to give the Ferrari plenty of room to pass her.

Going back near the parking spot she had earlier, the Ferrari followed her stopping right in front of her.

"I have a feeling I know who's behind that wheel." Lexa said.

She can't believe she didn't figure it out as soon as she saw the overly flashy vehicle but it was the recklessness of the driver that reminded her of someone.

"What? Who?" Clarke asked looking at Lexa who had tightening her hands around the steering wheel and her jaw clenched.

Lexa didn't need to answer her because the driver door to the Ferrari opened to reveal the idiot she predicted was behind the wheel.

"Finn?" Clarke asked with shocked laced in her voice when she sees his signature long dark locks. He stood in front of his car waiting for Lexa.

The sound of the door opening snaps her out of her shock and grabs the brunette's arm before she was able to step out of the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clarke asked with an incredulously look on her face.

"I'm going to talk to him." Lexa simply replied.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Clarke was worried that it didn't even take Lexa a second to think about confronting Finn who has hurt her in the past.

"What are my choices? He's blocking our way. It's a one way." Lexa argued.

"Something doesn't feel right. What if he tries something?" Clarke said not having a good feeling about this at all.

"I can handle Finn." Lexa told her with all the confident in all the world.

Clarke shakes her head, her voice became shaky, "He's unpredictable. What if he hurts you?"

"Hey." Lexa cups her face gently trying to reassure her. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I'll go." Clarke offered hoping that she was a better option to convince him to move.

"No." Lexa shakes her head. "Based on the last encounter you had with him, I don't trust him not to put his hand on you. And if that happens I won't be able to stop myself from doing something I know will take me to jail."

"Let's call the police." Clarke really didn't want things to escalate to something they couldn't handle.

"No." Lexa told her. "I'm just going to tell him to move. Trust me. It's fine."

"Lexa..."

"Do you trust me?" Lexa interrupted her.

"Of course I do." Clarke answered without hesitation.

"Okay. Stay here." Lexa said. "I promised that I will do the best I can to make this a non-violent interaction between us. He knows he's on thin ice."

"Be safe please." Clarke couldn't believe that Lexa was really going to try to reason with someone that crazy and that she was going along with this.

"I'll be fine." Lexa gave her a reassuring smile before exiting her car.

Clarke watched her walk towards Finn with a fearless and confident stride. She almost felt sick to her stomach with nerves as she watched words being exchange but not being able to hear anything. It was killing her that there was nothing she could do.

She felt very helpless.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks For Reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. Also there's a little smut._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

This was killing her.

Clarke felt her stomach churning unpleasantly as she watched the exchange between her ex-boyfriend and her current girlfriend, who are also famously known to be arch enemies.

It was difficult to see how their conversation was going. Lexa was standing with her back towards her, directly in front of Finn, blocking her view of both their faces. Preventing her from detecting any warning signs if the situation was going to escalate into something disastrous.

Glancing at the time on the dashboard, only five minutes has passed and it was the longest five minutes of her life just sitting in Lexa's car.

Waiting.

Her frustration level was high and she hated the feeling of nervousness as the blood pumping through her veins increases.

All she wanted was to go back to the hotel and be with Lexa but something or someone always came in the way.

* * *

"Let's call it a truce. Both of our careers are over. I think it's wise for us to move on with our lives." Lexa sticks her hand out attempting to make peace with him once and for all.

A sudden confusion washes over his face as Finn was taken aback not expecting Lexa looking to end their rivalry by a simple handshake. He was expected her to gloat in his face.

He looks warily of the sincerity of her offer before slapping her hand away, not wanting to be a fool in one of her evil games. He knew she would stop at nothing just to humiliate him.

"That''s all you have to say? You've ruined my career." He spat out venomously.

A hard expression came over her face and Lexa had to bite her lip from immediately reacting with her fist. She counted down from ten in her head to force her anger down.

"And you're manipulating Clarke." He added firmly.

"Clarke is none of your business anymore." Lexa almost growled out, hated him even mentioning her name.

"I still care for her. What you're doing is wrong. Clarke is innocent and I'm not going to stand by and allow you to play with her emotions just so you can have your revenge on me." His nostril flare, sounding livid and indignant that Lexa had the audacity to hurt him by going after someone he loved again. He was completely blind-sided when he saw pictures of them together. He knew at that moment that Lexa wouldn't hesitate to stoop so low for her own amusement.

"Move your car." Lexa demanded in a low and threatening voice.

It would be a waste of time to defend her relationship with the blonde. Finn would never believe her.

"No." Finn said getting right in her face not willing to surrender. "Tell me where she is."

Lexa stared at him the urge to punch him almost overcame her when he stepped in her personal space in a threatening stance.

"Just leave Finn. I'm warning you." Lexa crossed her arms across her chest mostly to keep them from strangling his neck.

"I love Clarke and you're just using her. Tell me where she is and I'll leave." Finn replied.

He refused to believed that it was over between him and Clarke. He was still trying to win her back. They belong together. She was the one for him.

"Clarke doesn't love you. And I believe she's already told you that she wanted nothing to do with you before she gave you a hard slap in face." Lexa counters strongly.

It immediately clicked in his head that Lexa knows about his encounter with Clarke in the dressing room. He peeks past her shoulder to her car and faintly sees someone sitting in the passenger seat.

"Clarke! Clarke!" He walked past her to stand in front of her car to get a closer look.

Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sounds of his desperate cries for Clarke as if she was holding the blonde against her will. She wanted to push him back but she thought twice about it, thinking that maybe if Clarke told him herself that he would realize he has no chance with her.

"Come on Clarke. I know you're in there. I just want to talk." Finn calls out.

A few seconds passed before the passenger door opened and Clarke stepped out.

The instant smile that Lexa sees on Finn's face when he sees Clarke makes her eyes turn dark with vehemence.

"Finn, move your car." Clarke sighed tiredly wanting nothing more then to get back to the hotel with Lexa.

"Clarke, you're okay." He said with relief.

"Of course I'm okay." She answered rolling her eyes at the insinuation that Lexa would ever hurt her.

"Look I know what happen to us was kind of my fault..." He started taking steps closer to her.

Clarke's eyebrow rose high when Finn couldn't admit that their failed relationship was entirely his fault.

"...but I still love you. I can understand you wanting to hurt me by being seen with my worst enemy. And I forgive you for that. Let's start with a clean slate. I want us to be together again." Finn said with hope in his eyes trying to grasp her blue ones.

Only Clarke's eyes were focused on the frigid silent rage she saw on Lexa's face and did not hesitate making her way over to stand next to her hoping her close proximity would calm Lexa down.

"Finn..." She sighed trying to find it within her not to lash out in anger. "I honestly can't find any redeeming qualities in you after everything you've done. You need to move on."

To emphasize her point and because Finn's world revolves around himself making him dense to everything else, she entwines her fingers with Lexa's. "I've moved on."

Finn froze eyeing intensively when Clarke's hands was literally in the hands of his enemy. He looked up at Clarke's face with a betrayed expression on his face.

"Clarke, you've made your point." He gritted through his teeth still believing that this was a ploy against him. There was no way Clarke was in love with someone as evil and conniving as Lexa. "I hurt you and now you hurt me. We're even. Now let's go." Finn extended his hand for her to take eager for her to step away from Lexa.

Clarke looked at him with an incredulous look on her face hearing his demanding voice and decided that she needed to be harsh and blunt with him so she would get through his thick skull. "You are delusional. We broke up almost five months ago. I'm in love with Lexa and our relationship has nothing to do with you."

"Her?" Finn snarled taking a step forward causing Lexa to immediately step in front of Clarke pulling her behind. "You choose her?!"

"Are you surprised?" Lexa mocked.

"Not helping, Lexa." Clarke hissed behind her.

"Listen to me Clarke, she's done this before. She slept with Raven to hurt me. It's just a way for her to play her sick little mind games. It runs in her family. They're very manipulative. They're ruthless and they don't care about anyone except for themselves. They'll toss you aside like garbage when they are done with you. They're horrible people." Finn tried to get through to Clarke thinking that she has fallen for the Wood's family trap. And he cares to much for her to see her be deceived by them.

Lexa's hand that was not holding Clarke's, clenched into fist at her side. Her anger was rising by the attacks against her family's integrity but before she could lash out Clarke was there to ground her, tightening her grip on her hand receding her violent urge.

"Finn, I'm not your concern. Whatever your opinion is on Lexa or her family doesn't matter. I can take care of myself."

"Clarke..."

Lexa losing her patience and clearly having enough of trying to reason with Finn as nothing they were saying was getting through to him.

"She doesn't want you Finn. Mount Weather dumped you and you're out of the racing circuit. Just admit defeat. Now do yourself a favor and save any dignity you still might have and leave." Lexa told him.

Finn sneered at her. "You want to end this, right now? Leave Clarke alone. Break up with her and you will never have to see my face again."

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked, outraged that he thought she could be used as a bargaining tool.

"Clarke is not negotiable." Lexa's voice was low and dangerous. "Now move your car."

"Make me." Finn shot back menacingly before stepping in so he was almost an inch away from her face.

Lexa felt her muscles tense in anger locking eyes with him for a long moment. She was finding it hard to keep her promise to Clarke about keeping things non-violent.

The staring match lasted for a couple more minutes, neither showing any signs of standing down. The only time Lexa takes her eye off Finn was when she caught the slight movement of Finn's hand towards his hip. She felt her heart begin to race in fear and almost pushed Clarke to the ground but suddenly an arm shot out of nowhere creeping over Finn's shoulders causing him to drop his hands to his side.

Lexa refused to let the desperation to get Clarke out of this garage register to her face. It was clear that Finn was unstable, dangerous and possibly armed but she had to try her best to contain herself not wanting to trigger a reaction from Finn.

"Nothing holds you back from showing up to an event uninvited." Murphy told him trying to break the tension between the two.

Clarke sighed in relief and in the first time in her life she was happy to see Murphy.

When Finn didn't replied and was still staring at Lexa, Murphy lightly shook his shoulders to loosen them up. "Come on, Finn. Let's get out of here before the wrong person sees that you're here."

Lexa frown internally, confused of Murphy's intention for the second time tonight.

Why was he helping them?

Finn was still not budging, so Murphy whispered something in his ear. When he was finished, she saw Finn slightly nods his head.

"Yeah. Let's go." He finally agrees stepping back. "This isn't over."

Lexa didn't respond and just stood with Clarke and watched as Murphy leads Finn back to his car before finally driving out of the parking garage.

"What do you think Murphy said to him?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know." Lexa replied also curious of what he said that made Finn back off so easily. But she's sure that it won't be for long.

* * *

A couple days have past and yet that night still laid heavily on her mind. Disturbing thoughts were running nonstop since then. Her main thought was that she need to try her best to keep Clarke safe.

She wasn't a hundred percent certain that Finn had a weapon that night but she knows that she hadn't prepare herself if he did.

A part of her wanted to call Gustus and give him is job back. She wanted to keep Lincoln and assign him to protect Clarke but she knows the blonde would argue with her rejecting the idea of having a bodyguard. And she would also have to explain to Clarke her fears she had yet to mention to her. She didn't want to worry the blonde.

She needed to figure what to do soon before Finn does something horrible but she had to be discrete and without alarming Clarke.

"Lexa? Lexa?"

Lexa was brought out of her private thoughts when Octavia was waving a hand in her face trying to get her attention. They were going over a few detail about their trip to Canada.

"You weren't just daydreaming about Clarke, were you?" Octavia joked trying to lighten the atmosphere when she notice the serious look on Lexa's face.

"I been having trouble sleeping." Lexa has been having nightmare about the worst scenario that could have played out that night. What if Finn had a gun? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something horrible had happen to Clarke.

Clarke had filled Octavia in on their encounter with Finn. The blonde also mentioned that she was worried about Lexa who has seem to be out of it ever since. Hopefully their trip would be good for the heiress. She needed to get away from all the craziness. Lexa seemed to have a lot on her plate lately.

Octavia sympathized with Lexa and planned to play her role as her good friend and help distract her from her troubles.

"So you're leaving a day earlier and I'm leaving a day later than originally planned? I understand that you and Clarke are sexually frustrated but I can always stay in a different villa." Octavia was not happy that their trip to Canada was going have a small delay.

Well the delay was just for her.

"I don't think that I making this clear to you. I don't even want you in the same country." Lexa smirked.

Lexa knew Octavia wouldn't be happy when she told her about the change in their plans but Clarke and herself really needed a small break from everything. Works was began to pile up quickly and this was probably the last opportunity for the both of them to get away for awhile.

"Very funny." Octavia replied sarcastically sitting on the stool in Lexa's kitchen area.

"It's not like you're going to miss any of the activities."

"I guess." Octavia shrugs. "So anything special planned for Clarke?"

"I find it disturbing how deeply interested you are in our relationship." Lexa stated.

"I don't want the detail about the sex part, which by the way won't be hard to do. I've never seen Clarke so ready to jump someone. And I hope you guys finally release all that tension because she's a pain to be around."

"See! That!" Lexa pointed at her emphasizing her point. "You basically told me to have sex with your best friend. That's weird to me."

Octavia waved her off. "Clarke and I share everything. We are very open with each other. Have you never had a best friend before?"

Lexa stopped and pondered for a moment at her question. She never allowed anybody to get close to her in the past, always had a wall of fear that she would get hurt. Clarke was the only person she has willingly open her heart to. Clarke basically teared down her walls not only letting her in but allowing others the chance to get to know her. Before Clarke, there was no way she would even let someone like Octavia in her suite, talking about something that doesn't involve sex or business.

"Best friend? No. Friends? Yes, but not anyone I felt like I can tell my secrets to. That I can be hundred percent open with." Lexa replied honestly.

"I'm glad you found Clarke." Octavia told her sincerely.

She didn't know Lexa before her relationship with Clarke but she could tell her blonde friend had made a positive change in the other brunette. And she knows for certain that Lexa makes Clarke happier than she's ever seen her.

Lexa felt a genuine smile curve her lip. It was nice to hear someone supportive of their relationship when she sometimes felt like she wasn't good enough for Clarke.

* * *

_It was the final lap and she can taste the finish line. Finn was on her tail but there was no way he could pass her despite his many attempts. There were no words to describe the exhilarating feeling of driving over 200 miles per hour. The smell of burning rubber. The vibration of the car buzzing through her entire body. She felt like she was a part of this car and she was unstoppable. _

_Halfway to the end, she glances to her right to find Finn coming up slowly next to her. He had a mischievous look on his face before closing the gap between them bringing his car dangerously close to her. _

_Her car jerks to left but she manages to regain control. She snarled at Finn's dirty antics. She was surprised that he had caught up to her. But lucky for her, she was the better driver and was able to anticipate his next move. She successful dodge his hit causing him to lose control of his vehicle swerving in a full circle and landing on the grass and off the track to a complete stop making it impossible for him to beat her. _

_Lexa smiled as she caught the angry look on his face in her rear view mirror. _

_The cheering grew louder as she near the finish line. This would usually fill her with an immense sense of joy and fulfillment but the only thing she wanted to see was her beautiful girlfriend. _

_After crossing the finish line, Lexa pulled into to her pitstop and quickly climbed out of her car. She was immediately greeted by her crew, all offering their congratulating praises and pats on her back._

_Once she makes her way through the sea of people, she finds Clarke standing away from the crowd looking radiant as ever. Her beauty never fails to take her breath away._

_When Clarke sees her, her face beamed with pride making Lexa pick up her pace which turns into a full out run. She scooped the blonde up in her arms, playfully twirling her around enjoying the sweet sound of laughter in her ears before setting Clarke back down._

_"Congratulations! You were amazing out there, Lexa." Clarke smiled with her eyes gleaming with happiness._

_"Thanks. It was all because of you. I was thinking about you the whole time. I was racing to see that beautiful smile on your face." Lexa runs her hand through Clarke's soft blonde locks, tangling in it as she pulls her in for a fierce and passionate kiss. Clarke was panting in her mouth as she slides her tongue against hers teasingly before capturing her bottom lip. _

_"Lexa!" _

_Finn's voice makes her blood run cold. She lets go of Clarke before turning around to face him. _

_"It's not fair that-"_

_"Oh come on Finn, I won. Again. Better luck next time." Lexa cut him off tried of hearing his lame excuse. It was so like him to ruin her victory. He was a sore loser. He always hated losing to her specifically. _

_Lexa turned away from him and guides Clarke out of the race track area until suddenly she was pushed hard falling down to the ground. A shot was fire and chaos erupted. _

_Panic arises when she darts her eyes around to find Clarke, who somehow got separated from her. There were people running everywhere blocking her view. She manages to pull herself up and frantically starts searching for the blonde._

_"Clarke! Clarke!" _

_With a horrified look on her face, she finally spots blonde hair on the ground as the track area starts to clear up. She rushes to her, drops heavily next to her as she was met with a terrifying sight. Clarke had a gun shot wound to her chest and the blood was seeping out rapidly. _

_"No! Clarke, stay with me." Lexa covers the wound with her hands while tears starts flowing uncontrollably. "Please. No."_

_Clarke's eyes were closed and she wasn't responding at all._

_"Clarke, come on." Lexa cries not knowing what else to do. "Please. I can't live without you."_

_A sadistic evil laugh hits her ear and she snaps her head towards Finn who was standing a few feet away from them with the gun still in his hand._

_"You made me do this, Lexa. You don't deserve her. If I can't have her than neither should you. I hope you suffer." He said before pointing the gun towards her._

"Lexa! Lexa, wake up!"

Lexa's eyes snapped open with sweat dripping down her face. She looked around disoriented for a moment until she realized she was on a private plane taking herself and Clarke to Canada. The blonde was currently hovered over her with a concern expression on her face.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked trying to control her breathing as her heart rate slow down with the realization that it was all a dream and that Clarke was alive in front of her.

"Yeah." Clarke dapped her face with a cloth. "You had a nightmare. Have you been having them often?"

Lexa sighed sitting up in her seat. The last thing she wanted was Clarke to witness her having these awful dreams.

"And don't lie to me." Clarke added setting the towel down.

"I didn't want to worry you Clarke. They're just dreams. It must be from the heavy work schedule. I haven't been sleeping well." Lexa was angry at herself for falling asleep and falling to hide her nightmares from Clarke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lexa looks over at Clarke, taking a moment to reel in the fact that Clarke was okay. That she was here and everything was fine. She intertwined their fingers together wanting to feel the warmth of her skin to erase the coldness she felt in her dream.

"I was thinking about rehiring Gustus." Lexa said in a soft voice.

"Oh?" Clarke wasn't expecting that. "That's sounds...why? And may I remind you that he's not quite fond of me. I don't imagine his opinion has changed since I was part of the reason he was fired."

"He's smart enough to know never to cross me again. I'll make him understand how much you mean to me. If he hurts you, he hurts me." Lexa said with determination in her eyes.

Clarke smiles sadly knowing that Gustus was one of the few people that Lexa trusted. But she was worry Gustus would get in the way of all the progress they made and she had to admit that he kind of scared of her a little.

"I don't know, Lexa."

"Hey." Lexa brings her hands to gently cup the blonde's face. "He's not going to come between us again. I'm on your side. You come first. Always."

Clarke smiled sweetly at her resting her forehead against Lexa's, her heart swooned by the brunette's sweet words and she believed her.

"What are you going to do with Lincoln?" Clarke asked curiously.

"There's plenty of job opportunities within the business I'm sure he'll be happy with. Maybe something where he can spend more time with Octavia or maybe something else." Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

This was the first time Lexa has talked about Gustus since she fired him. Clarke didn't think about how his absence might affected Lexa, she never outwardly shown any doubt in her decision to fire him.

"Lets enjoy our trip okay. No more worrying about anything. No more interruptions. It's just us." Clarke whispers softly against her lips before leaning forward to capture them in a soft tender kiss.

Clarke was the first to pull away only to move herself so she was straddling Lexa's lap.

"On the plane?" Lexa raises her eyebrows playfully placing her hands on the blonde's hips helping her getting situated.

"Are you complaining?" Clarke asked her challengingly.

Lexa ran her hands from the blonde's waist sneaking slowly under her top. She watched as Clarke bits her lip to keep her from moaning as her fingers grazes across her stomach making their way towards her breast.

"No." Lexa answers giving the breast her hands a firm squeeze.

Clarke tangles her hands into Lexa's soft brown lock before leaning down to bring their lips together. The blonde leads them into a slow languid kiss. Their tongues lazy stroking against each others exploring ever inch. She feels Lexa's hand wrapping around her lower back tighten their embrace when she gently suck on her bottom lip.

When they finally pulled apart only for the lack of oxygen in their lungs, Lexa started nipping and sucking on the blonde's exposed neck finding her pulse.

"Mmm...Lexa." Clarke moans lowly, her eyes closed throwing her head back giving the brunette better access while her nails gently scratches the nape of her neck.

Without removing her lips from Clarke's soft skin, Lexa blindly moves her hands to undo the blonde's pants until she feels Clarke's hands stop her.

Pulling back from her neck, Lexa looks up at her with confusion.

"I want to taste you first." Clarke's eyes locked onto a rapidly darken green eyes. She licks her lips before leaning down once again. She passionately kissed the brunette's lips with more fever and hunger.

Releasing her lips, Clarke trailed her lips across the brunette's chin to her throat making her way lower while sliding off Lexa's lap getting on her knees and settling herself between Lexa's leg.

"We have to be quick." Lexa told her out of breath.

"Is that a challenge?" Clarke smirks at her as she works on undoing the heiress pants.

"Are you up to it?" Lexa retorts while lifting herself slightly off the seat allow Clarke to completely remove her pants alongs with her drench underwear.

"Let's find out." Clarke whispers before her head disappears from Lexa's sight. A shot of arousal ran through Lexa as Clarke places small teasing kisses on the inside of her thigh.

"Please Clarke." Lexa begged lifting her hips desperate for some release.

Clarke brushes her finger towards Lexa's throbbing clit as she hears the brunette inhale deeply. She pushed one finger into the wet fold gather some of Lexa's sweet juices on her finger wanting a taste before she dived in.

"You taste so good." Clarke said making eye contact as she licked her fingers seductively.

"Fuck that's hot." Lexa moaned.

Lexa let out a satisfied groan when she felt Clarke finally slide her tongue inside her and licking up her wet folds.

Threading her fingers through blonde's locks, Lexa sighs leaning her head back getting lost of the feeling of Clarke.

Clarke continued forcefully flicking her tongue over Lexa's moist length feeling the grip on her hair tighten and Lexa's breathing increasing. Knowing that they didn't have much time Clarke added her fingers into the mix, thrusting two into Lexa knuckle deep in an attempt to bring the brunette quicker to orgasm.

Lexa gasp at the sudden intrusion though her hips were meeting every thrust. As her walls clenched tightly around Clarke's fingers, the blonde started to pump her fingers harder and faster. Before she knows Clarke curls her fingers while sucking eagerly on her sensitive nub sending her body over the edge.

Lexa bit her fingers to keep her from scream as her orgasm hits her hard, coming all over Clarke's finger. When Lexa's body relaxes, Clarke was still between her leg making sure to lap up all of the brunette's juices.

"Come here." Lexa commanded softly helping her up by her arms. She quickly attaches her mouth on Clarke's, their tongues dancing with each other as she was eagerly wanting to taste herself on Clarke's lips.

"That was amazing." Lexa whispered when she pulled away, staring lovingly into Clarke's eyes.

Despite the many lovers she had in the past, Clarke was the only one that succeeded in bringing her to a satisfying climactic state. Lexa knew it was because the level of love and emotional connection she had for Clarke.

"Lets get your pants make on. Don't want anyone catching the heiress to TonDC International in such a compromising position." Clarke told her playfully while helping Lexa get presentable again.

Just as Clarke finish buttoning up Lexa's pants, the pilot announced over the intercom that they were descending soon and landing in approximately fifteen minutes.

When Clarke returned from the bathroom after cleaning herself up, she reclaimed her seat and grabbing her magazine. She was casually flipping through the pages as if she wasn't just on her knees giving Lexa an amazing orgasm.

It made Lexa smile.

"What?" Clarke asked noticing the grin on Lexa's face out of the corner of her eye.

Lexa shrugged. "I'm happy."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Not because of that." Lexa grabs her hand and place a gentle kiss on the back. "I mean I am but mostly because of you. Being with you is the happiest I've ever been."

Lexa never fails to make Clarke's heart flutters uncontrollable. She knows it's not the brunette's nature to be so open and it always made her feel special that Lexa was so comfortable with her.

She was looking forward to the 24 hours of alone time that had before Octavia and Lincoln showed up.

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Filler chapter.**_

**Chapter 17**

When they got to the villa last night, Clarke was in love. She was amazed by the architecture of the villa. A simple and elegant wood theme was represented throughout the villa. Of course she shouldn't be surprise of Lexa's taste. It was in her family line of business after all. She was shocked that they didn't own some property here. She explored the villa in awe as Lexa was explaining some of the details to her. The highlight areas for her was the hot tub, the swimming pool and the gorgeous lake that was located just behind the villa.

It was such an ideal picture perfect place to relax and escape from everything. And even though she loves Octavia, she was grateful that Lexa came up with the idea of having a day to themselves at this place.

And of course they took full advantage of finally being alone.

* * *

Lexa woke up to face full of blonde hair. A smile creeped on her face when she realized it was the first time in days that she didn't wake up covered in sweat or gasping for air. Sleeping with Clarke in her arms seemed to be the remedy to her nightmares.

She carefully situated herself laying on her side with her hand propping the side of her head up to watch the blonde as she slept peacefully. While brushing away a few blonde locks that were covering Clarke's beautiful face, she let her finger's linger across every loving feature that made up the face of the woman that held her heart.

After studying and memorizing the blonde's face, she began placing soft butterfly kisses on Clarke's exposed shoulder moving up towards her slender neck.

"Mmmm...that feel nice." Clarke smiled slowing waking up from her slumber.

"Morning." Lexa whispered softly against her ear before playfully catching her earlobe between her teeth.

Clarke couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "Good morning to you."

"Best morning ever." Lexa corrected softly tickling her side. "Waking up next to someone as beautiful as you."

"Are you always such a sweet talker this early in the day?" Clarke said laying on her side facing the brunette.

"I guess you just bring it out of me." Lexa kissed her on the lips softly but before she could deepen their kiss Clarke placed a hand on her chest.

"Stop." Clarke groaned knowing that she was easily distracted by the brunette's lips. "My body has yet to recovered from last night."

"You? I think I still bare a mark on my bottom and not to mention all the scratches on my back." Lexa smirked.

Clarke cringed slightly knowing that she might have dig her nail deep into Lexa's skin but she couldn't help it. "I'll admit to the scratches but the mark you claim on your ass was not my fault."

"You were so keen into getting into my pants as we enter the villa, we fell on our luggage and you continue to have your way with me on it. I swear you can see the my name imprinted backward on my ass." Lexa laughed.

"Did you really need a personalized gold name plate on your Louis Vuitton bag?" Clarke argued raising her eyebrows.

"It was a gift." Lexa replied in her own defense.

Clarke grinned mischievously grabbing her phone on the night stand. "I have to have a picture."

"No! Absolute not." Lexa moved to intercept her phone from her, throwing her body across the blonde's.

"Oh come on, I won't show it to anyone. It would be like a nice memento of our first time in Canada together." Clarke said stretch in her arms as far away from Lexa.

"That's not something I would imagine would be an appropriate representation of our time here and also it's weird."

"Stop, Lexa. I want to put in a scrapbook." Clarke joked.

After a few minutes of wrestling around, Lexa managed to straddle the blonde and locking her hands above her head.

"Surrender, Clarke." Lexa told her.

"Never." Clarke gripped the phone tighter in her hand, never being the one to back down.

Lexa stared into Clarke's captivating bright blue eyes and loosen her grip slightly. She could definitely get use to waking up next to Clarke everyday.

"I love you." Lexa said with all seriousness.

Clarke smiled. "I love you too."

Lexa leaned down for a passionate kiss slipping her tongue teasingly against Clarke's. When she felt Clarke began to relax into the kiss, she quickly went for the phone that was now loose in the blonde's hand before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Clarke sat up shocked. She can't believe she fell for that.

"That is cheating. Lexa! Give me back my phone." Clarke said jumping off the bed chasing the brunette through out the villa.

Naked.

Laughter filled the large villa.

* * *

"Seriously I don't want to show up and you guys are having sex, so make sure you guys are fully clothed when we get there. Lincoln and I should be there around noon tomorrow. By the way make sure everywhere you did have sex at is sterilized. I don't want to have breakfast on the counter where you and Lexa did the nasty on."

Clarke rolled her eyes even though Octavia couldn't see her over the phone.

"We haven't had sex on the kitchen counter." Clarke assured her. "Yet."

"Gross."

Clarke laughed.

"It's amazing here, Octavia. I didn't realize how beautiful Canada is." Clarke said. She was currently sunbathing out by the pool wearing a simple black bikini, waiting for Lexa.

"I'm so excited. Make sure you take advantage of your alone time with Lexa because once I'm there I'm expected her to be my partner in crime and pack in as much of fun outdoor activities we can in the next two days."

"I worry about how much time you guys spend together."

"We have a lot in common." Octavia simply replied. "But you're still my best friend."

"I know. I'm glad she has someone that can keep up with her." Clarke despised anything to do with exercise or any strenuous activity, so she should be thankful that Lexa had Octavia to do those things with. "She was going over the list of things she had planned and I don't know if I can keep-"

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa interrupted standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

Clarke looked up at the brunette, who was decked out in all Nike attire . "Sunbathing."

"I thought we were going hiking?" Lexa gesture to the bikini that she was wearing that didn't exactly fit for a day of hiking.

"I've got to go Octavia. We'll see you tomorrow." Clarke said before hanging up the phone. "Were you explaining this to me while you were naked because chances are I didn't hear anything that was said."

Lexa smirked amused at the blonde's attempt to avoid the hiking trip. "Yes. Now get dressed."

Clarke pouted sitting up and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "Maybe we should take this day to actually relax and wear as little as possible." Clarke tried to entice Lexa pulling her shirt up to reveal her tone stomach.

Lexa grabbed her hands stopping them from undressing her. "Hiking is relaxing to me."

Clarke groaned leaning her forehead against Lexa's stomach. She hated doing anything outdoorsy and preferred lounging by the poolside. She was not a very active person but she knows Lexa was itching do get out and explore. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"Come on, it be fun. I promise." Lexa said pulling her up from her seat.

"But your leg-" Clarke tried another attempt to get out of it but was cut off by Lexa.

"We're going."

* * *

She was such in bad shape and she was currently having deep repugnance towards Lexa, who was ahead of her and not showing any signs of slowing down. Lexa was a bouncing ball of energy and was glistening with sweat contrast to herself as she was out of breath and her legs were aching painfully.

"We're almost at the top, Clarke. Come on, you can do this." Lexa encouraged.

"Lexa, I need a water break." Clarke found a huge flat rock to settle on while grabbing her bottle out of her bag.

Lexa jogged the short distance back to the blonde taking a seat next to her.

"You're doing great." Lexa told her. She knew this was out of Clarke's element, but she was touched that the blonde endured it all for her despite her discomfort.

"I'm dying." Clarke said exhausted.

Lexa chuckled at how dramatic Clarke can be.

"I promise you it's worth it when we get to the top. The view is insane."

"It better be, I would hate to go through all this torture for nothing." Clarke said narrowing her eyes.

"I'll give you a massage when we get back." Lexa offered.

"No, you will treat me to a spa treatment." Clarke said not trusting Lexa's massaging skill.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go. It's only about another mile." She said helping her up.

"Stay was me this time."

"Sure." Lexa slowed down her pace staying at the blonde's side until the reached to top of the mountain.

* * *

Even though the view was as stunning as Lexa described, she didn't know if her body could take whatever else Lexa had planned for the rest of the day.

To her relief, Lexa informed her that she saved the rest of the crazy activities that she had plan for when Octavia and Lincoln arrived. After the hike, she had arranged to take her to the art exhibit followed by a tasting tour than they would relax back in the villa. Of course they would be doing all this after the spa treatment Lexa promised her.

It was nice being with Lexa like this. Just the two of them. Lexa hasn't been on any of her wild adventures ever since the crash and she knew that Lexa was getting slightly restless. It was like Lexa needed to do something that cause her heart rate to sky rocket. It wasn't as crazy as the media portray it to be. She was just a thrill seeker. And Clarke loved that Lexa was fearless and always up to try something she's never done before.

Clarke also loved that Lexa was willing wait one more day for all that stuff and took today to do the things that she enjoyed. She has never been with anyone so thoughtful before.

* * *

The next day when Octavia and Lincoln finally showed up at the villa, the foursome gathered in the living area as Lexa went over the itinerary for the day. Octavia was already pumped to go as soon as she landed not wanting to waste another second.

"Okay, I can handle the zip-lining and maybe the bungee jumping but the bike trail looks extreme. It's all down hill. That might be where I draw the line." Clarke said looking overing the schedule that Lexa had mapped out for all of them. "Are you sure your leg can handle that?"

"My leg is fine." Lexa assured her with a small annoyance in her voice.

Clarke nodded accepting her answer not wanting to push the touchy subject. She put aside the schedule and went back to her drawing she was working on earlier. Whistler was beautiful and it was easy to get inspired. She was currently finishing a few details of the view of the mountain and lake from the hike yesterday.

"What are you planning to do instead?" Lexa asked the blonde.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "I think I saw something about horseback riding in there. I might check it out."

"That sounds fun. Maybe Lincoln can join you to keep you company. I think the mountain bike downhill trail only sounds appealing to Octavia and I. You don't mind do you, Lincoln?" Lexa asked her off duty bodyguard with a pointed look on her face.

Lincoln caught on quick and knew Lexa was trying to tell him with her eyes to go along with her idea.

"Of course I would accompany Clarke. I hate bikes. Horses are definitely better." Lincoln answered throwing a small smile towards the blonde's way.

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to Lincoln."

"I want to." Lincoln said putting on a convincing smile.

"Lexa just doesn't want anyone to witness her eating my dust on the trail." Octavia chimed in.

"Eating your dust? What are you ten?" Lexa replied amused by her lame attempt of trash talk.

"How about Lexa doesn't want anyone to witness me kicking her ass? Is that better?" Octavia asked raised her eyebrow.

"You are so full of yourself." Lexa scoffed.

"See? You're saving me from being around all this bickering?" Lincoln said to Clarke motioning his finger towards Octavia and Lexa.

Clarke smiled at him before turning her attention to the two women, who were still going at it. "All right. That's enough. And there will be absolutely no racing. You're going downhill. It's far too dangerous."

"It was just a joke. Of course we won't be racing." Octavia said.

"Good." Clarke replied.

"I'm going to check on the driver. He should be here by now." Lexa gently removed Clarke's legs from her lap before standing up from the couch. "Lincoln come with me, please."

Clarke catches Octavia grinning from her seat across from her in the corner of her eyes after Lexa and Lincoln left the room.

"What?"

"I could never convince you to do any of that stuff of Lexa's list. Hell, I couldn't even get you to watch The Amazing Race with me. I guess it's true when they say you will do crazy things for love." Octavia sang playfully.

"Shut up. I enjoy these adventures with her. And she knows what to do and say to make me feel comfortable. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with her."

"Aww...how incredibly..." Octavia paused momentarily for the right word. "Disgusting."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Clarke we are going to jump from bridge with an 160 feet drop. The only thing keeping you from falling into the Cheakamus River is a flimsy cable. Is the sex that good?" Octavia knew Clarke had to be a little bit scared.

Clarke huffed. The teasing from Octavia was getting tiresome. "I'll be fine."

"But really how was the sex?" Octavia pressed with a grin on her face.

"Why are you so interested? Are you curious about lesbian sex?" Clarke raised a question eyebrow at her.

"You make it sound like I'm a pervert or something. I just never seen that glow you've been sporting and also you've been the happiest I've ever seen you." Octavia said moving to next to the blonde.

Clarke smiled. "Lexa makes me happy."

Octavia stares at her expectingly.

Clarke sighs. "And she is amazing in bed."

Octavia grins at her wildly. "Was that hard?"

Clarke throws a pillow at her.

Octavia laughs out loud as she easily catches the pillow thrown at her.

* * *

After the bungee jump and the zip lining, which to Clarke's own surprised she very much enjoyed and can see why Lexa loves these type of stuff, they all were at the bike shop helping Lexa and Octavia get the appropriate gear before they separate since the horse riding wasn't until later.

"Hey." Octavia came up to Clarke complete suited up in her biking gear when she notice how quiet Clarke was being as they browsed the shop. "What's with that look? I promise you we won't be racing."

Clarke was worried about the talk she had early with Lexa about bringing Gustus back. She told Lexa that they would talk about it later and not to worry about it but she couldn't take her own advise. She had mixed feelings about Gustus. But she couldn't really talk to Octavia about this without her worrying about what would happen to her boyfriend and she wanted Lexa to trust her not to say anything.

"I know. I just worry about her. I can't help it." Clarke shakes her head and puts on a faux smile.

Octavia studies her friend's face for a moment. "Lexa is just making up for lost time. I can feel for her being stuck in the hotel for the longest time. After she gets this out of her system, I'm sure she'll slow down."

"Yeah." Clarke replied absentmindedly as she spots a woman talking to Lexa, who was currently only wearing tight bike pants and a tank top. It looks like she was still looking for a top and the woman was eager to help her or delay her. "Excuse me."

Octavia watched amused as she recognized the look of jealousy on Clarke's face as she walks away. Lexa seems to always get attention from girls anywhere they go.

"Green definitely brings out your eyes but the black is more bad ass. Sexy."

Clarke frowns when she overhears the woman who was shamelessly flirting with Lexa.

Lexa laughs. "We're going mountain biking, I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"I don't imagine that would be hard for you. You're gorgeous."

"She is." Clarke interrupted grabbing both of their attention. "I think you should try this one." Clarke held up a random shirt she grabbed off the rack.

Lexa quirked her eyebrow in amusement. "It's pink."

"And that is a size for children." The woman next to Lexa added taking the shirt from her and setting it on counter behind her.

Clarke's jealousy was always humorous to Lexa.

"Whatever." Clarke mumbled. "I like pink."

"This is my girlfriend Clarke. I'm slowing turning her into a daredevil herself. It was the first time she's been zip lining or bungee jumping." Lexa said. "Clarke. This is Scarlett. She's taking Octavia and I down the trails today."

"Nice to meet you." Scarlett politely replied hiding her disappoint when Lexa introduced her as her girlfriend. "Are you going to be joining us?"

"No." Clarke couldn't help but notice how beautiful Scarlett was. She looked like a model with her high cheek bones and flawless brown locks with small curls at the end.

"Clarke opted to go horseback riding instead." Lexa informed her.

"Oh. How fun."

Clarke could practically hear the joy in Scarlett voice that she wasn't going with them. She mentally reminds herself to tell Octavia to keep an eye on Scarlett for her.

The three of them stood awkwardly waiting for one of them to say anything.

"I'll take the black." Lexa ignored Clarke sharp stare while taking the article of clothing from Scarlett. "Would you help me, Clarke?"

"Yeah sure." Clarke replied following Lexa back into the changing area leaving Scarlett behind.

"Don't they have anyone else that can take you on the trail?" Clarke asked as soon as they were alone.

"Clarke, you can't get jealous every time someone flirts with me. She was highly recommended and you have nothing to worry about." Lexa told her putting the shirt on.

"I know." Clarke sighed. "I've never been the jealous type but I also never been with anyone that has beautiful women throwing themselves at them."

"Women don't throw themselves at me." Lexa argued.

"She's was. And she's gorgeous." Clarke admitted begrudgingly.

"I didn't notice." Lexa replied.

Clarke felt a little relief. It did seem like Lexa was oblivious to the other woman's flirting.

"The black does look good on you." Clarke said leaning against the wall checking out Lexa's outfit.

Lexa detects the melancholy tone in the blonde's voice. She closes the gap between them and cups the Clarke's face in her hands. "You mean the world to me. I would be a fool to ever let you go."

Clarke smiles and immediately feels ridiculous of her behavior.

* * *

"Do you feel like there's something bothering Clarke?" Lexa asked Octavia as they walked their bike to the start of the trail after getting off the lift.

"Do you mean with you and Miss Canada over there?" Octavia asked nodding her head to the woman ahead of them.

"I believe her little jealousy display was a deflection on what's really bothering her." Lexa said.

"She hasn't said anything to me except that she was worried about you getting hurt." Octavia shrugged her shoulders. "That might be why she's acting slightly off. And this is the first time you guys are without the other since arriving in Canada."

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek. Octavia does make a point. "Hmm...maybe."

Octavia said. "I thought you guys weren't keeping secrets from each other."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit."

Maybe Lexa should tell Clarke about her nightmares. She didn't think she should worry the blonde over something so silly and minuet but apparently Clarke noticed that she has been on edge since the encounter with Finn. It always shocked her how well Clarke could read her.

"I was waiting to tell her when we get back to Paris. I didn't want to ruin our little vacation." Lexa replied.

"Well, let's just enjoy our time here then."

"Girls."

Scarlett interrupted them grabbing their attention.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" She said as they reached the top.

Octavia smiled noticing the flirty glances Scarlett keeping throwing at Lexa, who she was proud to say didn't even notice. Clarke didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Lincoln was a quiet guy that keep to himself. She hadn't had a chance to really get to know the guy that has won over her best friend.

"So what did you do before being Lexa's bodyguard?" Clarke asked as they rode their horses next to each other along the trail.

"I went to an art and design school for architecture." He replied.

"Really?" Clarke asked shocked by the revelation.

He nodded.

"I don't know much about architecture but I studied a bit of art myself." Clarke said. "I know it's completely different."

"I know. Octavia told me."

Clarke laughed. "Of course she did."

"I use to draw for fun. My favorite subjects were people."

"I like landscapes." Clarke said. "Do you like being Lexa's bodyguard?"

"It's not what I thought I would be doing but I really do like the job and it pays well. Lexa is a good boss. She's sometimes misunderstood by a lot of people." Lincoln replied.

"But what if there was another-"

Lincoln's message alert on his phone interrupted her.

"It's Octavia."

Clarke's heart tighten by the tone of Lincoln's voice suggesting there was bad news to follow.

"Lexa got hurt, didn't she?" Clarke was angry and worried at the same time.

Lincoln nonresponse gave her her answer.

"Let's go." Clarke said turning her horse around.

* * *

"I can't apologizes enough about our track. And I promise you that I will personally investigate who was responsible for not fixing that damaged wood plank. The shop has argeed to give you a full-"

"Scarlett." Lexa interrupted sitting up on the bed of the nurses station that she was brought to to check her injury. "It's just a scratch."

"It's not a scratch." Octavia chimed in from her seat.

Lexa glared at her. "Can you intercept Clarke when she gets here and make sure she doesn't think the worse and come barging in here angry."

Octavia looked at the two for a moment but before she could replied Clarke and Lincoln walked in.

"Too late." It came out harsher than Clarke intended it to be but she could't help it as she was met with the sight of Scarlett hovering over her girlfriend.

"Clarke, it's a minor injury." Lexa defended herself.

"I told you guys no racing." Clarke stared hard at Octavia and Lexa.

"They weren't racing." Scarlett informed. "It was our fault and we are taking full responsibility of it."

"What do you mean?" Clarke turns sharply to their guide.

"It was nobody's fault." Lexa answered for Scarlett not wanting her to be on the receiving end of Clarke's anger. "It was an accident that couldn't be help. And I'll be fine. There's no reason to cause such a fuss over. It was a small fall and I will be recovering before the night is over." Lexa said trying to calm Clarke down.

Scarlett took that as her cue to leave. "Here's my number." She said ignoring the deathly glare that the blonde was sending her. "If you need anything, the _resort_ will be happy to accommodate you."

"Thank you Scarlett." Lexa said politely accepting her card.

Clarke watched as Scarlett finally left the room before turning her attention to Octavia, raising her eyebrows at her.

"I guess...I should leave?" Octavia said uncertain. Clarke crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah. Okay. We should leave. Let's go Lincoln." Octavia said before hightailing out of the room with Lincoln.

Lexa wait until they were alone before speaking hoping to ease the blonde. "Clarke. Seriously it was nothing-"

Clarke quickly strides up to her crashing her lips against the brunette's, cutting off anything she was about to say. She tangled her hand into brown locks pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Ump...Clarke?" Lexa pulled away slightly breathless. "You're not mad?" She asked confused.

"I'm furious. But I'm also relieved. I know I've been acting a little irrational lately but I'm just worried about you. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me."

Lexa smiled before recapturing her lips.

* * *

The trip was exactly what the needed. Besides Lexa little injury, Clarke had the best time she has had in awhile. She was sad that it was all coming to end. It ended quicker than she would have like and although she missed Paris, she enjoyed having Lexa to herself.

She was still packing her bag when Lexa walked back in the room, who left to answer a phone call. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too. You should just stay with me in my suite when we get back. I'm sure we could use your room for actual customers." Lexa smirked wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I won't be cramping your style?" Clarke joked.

"Of course not." Lexa replied kissing her neck.

"That's kind of a big step. It's like we're moving in together." Clarke teased.

She knew Clarke was joking but Lexa felt she could marry Clarke today. She was so in love with her and confident that they could get through anything. Of course there's no rush but she knew that one day she will make Clarke her wife.

So she needed to be honest with her.

"My nightmares have been about Finn." Lexa revealed in a soft voice.

Clarke turned around with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I have this recurring dream since the Forbes party that he hurts you. You always end up dead in my arms and then I wake up with sweat dripping down my face and my heart beating out of my chest. I've never been afraid of him until I realize that he could hurt something that means so much to me." Lexa told her.

"Thank you for telling me." Clarke said knowing how hard this was for Lexa to admit that she was scared.

"I haven't had them at all since we arrival here in Whistler. Holding you in my arms at night seem to scare them off." Lexa said tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear.

"I have doubts about Gustus." Clarke reveals feeling like she owes Lexa the truth in return. "I know he means a lot to you. But I'm scared that he might come between us again. I am all in with you. And I don't think I can handle if something like that happen again. I'm sorry. I thought about it a lot but-"

"Hey." Lexa said soothingly. "I told you before that you come first. If you are uncomfortable about Gustus returning then it won't happen."

"Are you sure?" Clarke felt horrible about it.

"Yes." Lexa placed a small kiss on her lips.

Clarke smiled in the kiss feeling like hers and Lexa's relationship was stronger than it's ever been. Everything was out of the open and she felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

They would definitely would have to make a trip make to Whistler again.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: There's two more chapters left in this story and I do plan on writing a sequel. I also have plans for another Clexa fic. I have never used a beta before and I have read some of your complaints about my grammar and spelling errors, so for my future fics I would like to know if anyone would like to beta for me. You can PM me or find me on tumblr, which can be found in my profile. I started writing for fun (honestly didn't think anyone would read this story) and I want my readers to enjoy it too and if this helps it be a little bit more enjoyable to read then I'm willing to do that for you. Thank you everyone for reading this silly story and for all the reviews and love._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You really didn't have to do this." Clarke said even though she couldn't fight the smile that began forming on her face.

Once Clarke had settled in Lexa's suite when they returned to Paris from their trip, Lexa had surprised Clarke with a painting easel that she place near the large window in her living area.

It was hard for the blonde not to be touched by her girlfriend's sweet and thoughtful gesture, especially when she knows Lexa could shower her with random expensive gifts everyday. But this had meaning and that meant a lot to her.

"It's a welcoming present." Lexa said as she brings out a few canvases she ordered to set aside the easel. "I want you to be comfortable here. This is as much as your suite as it is mine."

"This is amazing. Thank you, Lexa." Clarke sends her an appreciative smile.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I have a magnificent view of Paris from here, it was only fitting that someone took advantage of it."

"It is gorgeous." Clarke agrees as she looked out the window for a moment before walking over to Lexa. "But lately I found something more beautiful and has been the main subject of my drawings lately. "

"I have noticed this. And I find it creepy hence why I'm trying to help you find new inspiration." Lexa smiled at the blonde who was now standing in front of her.

"I can't help it." Clarke returned her smile. "I've never come across someone with such a delicate but sharp jawline."

Clarke's fingers came up to gently caress the outline of her jawbone.

"And your eyes." Clarke continued meeting her gaze, staring deeply finding herself getting lost in them. "I've never seem to be able to get the right shade of green. I also have trouble getting them to convey the same feeling I get when they look at me as if I'm the only person in the world."

Lexa swallowed hard as Clarke fingers moves ghostly over her lips. She was always in awe in the way Clarke describes her. It was a different kind of beauty from what she's heard most of her life.

"Let's not forget my favorite feature. Though I have perfected your lips on paper, I will never get tired of drawing how full and soft they are. Of course they never come close to the real thing." Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against the slightly taller woman, initiating a heated passionate kiss.

"Mmmm..." Lexa moaned licking her lips as she pulled away. "All this sweet talking gives me a tickle feeling inside that tells me you are up to something."

"I'm offended by your accusation." Clarke said unconvincingly while placing soft longing kisses on Lexa's slender neck.

"You sound completely offended." Lexa grinned at Clarke's attempt to seduce her while unconsciously leaning her head back to give her better access.

It seems as if the blonde hadn't realize that there wasn't a need to seduce her to have her way, Lexa would have done anything Clarke wanted. She simply had to ask and Lexa would move the moon to make it happen.

"I am." Clarke replied weakly.

Lexa gently lifts her chin up and away from her neck before giving the blonde an encouraging smile. "Just tell me."

Clarke groans and hides her face in Lexa's shoulder. "It's my mom."

Lexa furrowed her brow. "I thought you said she was okay-"

"She is." Clarke said quickly as she pulled away to look up at her, not wanting Lexa to get the wrong idea. "I mean you guys never had a real conversation and just nod your head when you pass by each other but she isn't trying to convince me away from you or bad mouthing you, which is a good progression from what it was."

"Then what's the problem?" Lexa asked still not following the blonde.

"She wants to get to know you. On a more personal level. After she found out that I was moving into your suite, she had the sense that things between us are getting serious. And... I would like it if you two would get along." Clarke admits to the last part a bit quieter.

"I don't know Clarke." Lexa sighed pulling away. "I know she's not my biggest fan and I'm horrible at trying to get people to like me. Especially when I'm sleeping with their daughter. What if this is something that just gets worst?"

"Trust me." Clarke grabs Lexa's hands, rubbing her thumb soothingly against hers. "After she spends time with you, she's going to love you. You are very charming when you want to be."

Lexa was afraid to disappoint Clarke if things turned out not what the blonde was expecting. She can see the hope in the blonde's eyes that she would get along with her mother, but Lexa just couldn't see that happening. She doesn't even get along with her own mother but she couldn't tell her girlfriend no. Clarke has become her weakness and she hate to admit it but she didn't mind the strong hold Clarke had over her.

Lexa exhaled heavily in defeat before lightly tapping on the blonde's bottom lip. "Stop pouting. I'll do it."

Clarke's face split into a grin before pressing her lips against Lexa's, rewarding her with a kiss. "You are the best."

Hopefully this doesn't turn out so disastrous that it causes Abby to jump back on the 'I hate Lexa train' because Clarke seems very optimistic about them forming a positive relationship and Lexa would hate to ruin that.

"Now that that's out of the way. I want to thank you for my present." Clarke whispered against her ear before dragging her by her hand towards the bedroom behind them.

* * *

During the board meeting the next day, Lexa's phone has gone off twice along with many texts messages. Apparently Murphy was desperate to tell her something and she couldn't deny that a part of her was a bit curious. She has been confused by his actions lately. It was as if he was trying to help her against Finn. She didn't know what to make of it, but she still didn't trust him. For all she knows, it could all be a part of Finn's next plan of attack.

"Lexa, can you stay behind? I would like to have a word with you." Anya asked her daughter after dismissing the board from their latest meeting.

Lexa sighed in discontent but remained seated while they waited until the room was clear.

"What did you want to speak to me about mother?" Lexa asked impatiently wanting this conversation to be as short as possible.

"I wanted to invite you to speak with me for our formal and official announcement of the merger." Anya said getting right to it.

When there wasn't any negative headlines on any magazines that usually accompanies her daughter while she went on one of her adventurous trips, Anya was proud and it gave her the confidence to give Lexa more trust and responsibility. Costia hasn't been an issue lately and she figure Lexa had something to do with that also. And she personal made sure that Finn was taken care of. With those distraction out of the way, she was very happy with the turn around Lexa was making and her faith in her daughter to take over the business one day was rapidly growing.

"Seriously?" Lexa asked unable to hide her surprise.

"Yes." Anya answered confidently. "You've been working hard during the merger with Sky Airlines and I want you by my side when we make the announcement. We should do it together. You've earned it."

Lexa was baffled. This would make a big statement to everyone about her mother's intention of her involvement in the company in the future. Her mother was finally taking her seriously. Finally seeing what she was capable of and it created an indescribable feeling inside her.

"So, what do you say?" Anya asked.

Lexa stares at her for a moment before nodding her head once not knowing how else to respond.

"It's settle then. I have another meeting to attend. We'll talk about specifics later." Anya said before exiting the room leaving her daughter alone with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

When all she was left with was silence, Lexa took the moment to wrap her head around what just happened. And when realization kicked in, a huge smile appeared on her face.

A feeling of accomplishment washed over her and pride. It was similar to the feeling she gets when she wins one of her races.

Lexa shot up in her seat eager to share the exciting news to the one person that has become her...everything. She felt a tugging sensation in her heart at thought that she has finally found somebody that she can run to and share exciting news with.

In her haste to find Clarke, Lexa opened the door and accidentally bumped into someone causing them to drop the folder that was in their hands.

Lexa immediately kneels down to help gather the fallen sheets of paper that scattered the floor without looking who she bumped into.

"I apologize for my-" Lexa stood up and was shocked when she realized that the person she bumped into was Clarke's mother. "-carelessness."

"That's alright, Lexa." Abby replied.

The awkwardness quickly encompasses them. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Lexa was hits with a sudden clarity over Clarke's concern of them getting along.

"Here." Lexa handed over the stack of papers in her hand over to her.

"Thank you." Abby takes the stack before giving her a gracious smile.

Silence fills the air once again.

Lexa wanted to attempt a conversation with Abby for Clarke's sake but her mind went blank on what to start with.

"Well," Abby paused for a moment also not knowing what to say so she just nodded her head at Lexa before walking away.

Lexa sighed at what just happen was exactly what Clarke explain to her earlier.

"Wait!"

Lexa could just imagine the look of disappointment Clarke would give her if she witness this poor interaction she had with her mother.

She had to make a better effort.

"Clarke had spoken to me about your interest in getting to know me better." Lexa said walking towards her.

Abby nods her head in confirmation. "It's common for a mother to look out for her daughter and getting to know her...girlfriend. I just want to know if she's happy and in good hands."

"I can assure that Clarke's happiness is my main priority." Lexa said strongly while looking straight into her eyes. "I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at _our_ place."

Abby raised her eyebrows in shock. "Are you cooking?"

Lexa answers with a nod of her head. "If after tonight I can't change your mind about me at least you'll have the best pork chops you'll ever have."

Abby smiled at the brunette's confidence.

"I look forward to it."

"Well then, we will see you tonight." Lexa said before walking away but before she could take another step, Abby called out to her.

"For the record, I'm really hoping that I was wrong about you." Abby told her and walked away before Lexa could respond.

Lexa watched as she walked away and thought maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

"I can't believe you offered to cook tonight. I was thinking we just go out to dinner." Clarke said as she push the cart down the aisle of the grocery store while Lexa was gathering the items that she needed for tonight's dinner.

"I figure an intimate setting would be more favorable for us than just taking her to a fancy restaurant. And plus we don't have to worry about those guys over there." Lexa nods her head behind them to the few paparazzi that have managed to find them.

"Yeah. And you want to win Abby over by impressing her with your culinary skills." Octavia chimed in throwing a box of cookies in Lexa's cart that Clarke was pushing.

"Stop throwing junk food in here." Lexa told her grabbing the box out of her cart and back on the shelf. That was like the fifth time Octavia has thrown something in her cart. She doesn't know why Octavia just didn't grab her own cart.

It was ridiculous that it took all four of them for a simple trip to the grocery store but as Lexa predicted the paps spotted her, so for safety Lincoln was needed and of course with Lincoln came Octavia. She should've just sent Lincoln out with a list of what she needed.

"We're not invited to this dinner, we need to eat too." Octavia argued grabbing another box of cookies.

Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke smiled at her friend's childish behavior.

"Well, I'm impressed that your making a real effort tonight." Clarke said sliding up to her girlfriend. "Thank you for doing this, Lexa. Maybe if all goes well, you'll get lucky tonight."

"Oh, god. We're right here." Octavia grimaced as she recognized the look Clarke was giving Lexa. "And who are you kidding Clarke, you'll give it to her anyways. You have no self control."

"Lincoln. Stand to the left of me, please." Lexa instructed Lincoln, who without question complied.

"Why would you-" The words died on Octavia's tongue when she realized why Lexa made that unusual request. She watched as the brunette leaned forward and pulled her best friend into a passionate kiss.

Octavia furrowed her brow at the scene in front of her. "Do you often use my boyfriend as a shield to block the paps from taking pics of you guys making out? Really? You can't wait until you're in the privacy in your own room before swapping spit?"

Lexa reluctantly pulled away from Clarke and continued to do her shopping. "He was my bodyguard before he was your boyfriend."

"And I'm sure Lincoln doesn't mind watching us." Clarke joked and was rewarded when Lincoln's face turned bright red as her best friend's grew furious.

"This is wrongful use of an employee. He could sue." Octavia glared at them.

Lincoln shakes his head and placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend's shoulder in attempt to calm her. "Octavia, I'm not going to-"

"See, he likes it." Clarke said with a cheeky smile. She couldn't help but rile her friend up. It was payback for all the flirting she does with Lexa in her presence trying to make her jealous.

"Do you?" Octavia turns to her boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

Lexa laughed at how dramatic Octavia was being. She felt bad for Lincoln who was having trouble defending himself to his girlfriend.

"Just a word of advice, those guys are always watching." Lexa gestures to the flashing cameras outside. "Maybe you can save the lover's quarrel for when you are in the privacy of your own room. Don't want to give them a bad impression."

Octavia huffed grabbing another random box of cookies as they walked by and dumping them in the cart. "I'm getting these freaking cookies."

* * *

"I thought you said you were going to help me cook dinner?" Lexa asked the blonde who was sitting on the counter and out of Lexa's way, drawing in her sketch book. "And please tell me that's not another drawing of me."

Clarke didn't look up from her sketch book. "It's not. It's the cute check out boy that we saw at the store earlier. He had gorgeous dimples, I couldn't resist adding him to my collection of drawings of beautiful people."

Lexa let out a small humorous laugh at the obvious lie. She had already sneaked a peek of it earlier. "You're a regular Jack Dawson."

Clarke shrugged. "If that's the case, maybe you'll let me draw you naked one day."

"I will if you would help with these carrots." Lexa said before tasting her sauce she made for the pork chops.

"Nope." Clarke shakes her head. "Not after this morning fiasco of how you scolded me on how I was eating my banana incorrectly-"

"I didn't scold, I was informing you-" Lexa corrected.

"-therefore I refused to help you with anything in the kitchen. You'll probably criticized the way I sliced something as simple as carrots." Clarke finished.

"Luckily for you I don't need them sliced. I just need you to wash and peel them." Lexa quipped.

"Nuh-uh. You're on your own. Unless you apologize." Clarke grinned playfully swinging her legs that were dangling off the counter.

Lexa put the pork chops in the oven and wiped her hands clean before making her way over to Clarke.

"One. I hate apologizing. And two. Why should I apologized for something that I was right about?" Lexa asked. "You don't peel a banana starting from the stem-"

Clarke put her sketch book to her side and groaned loudly successfully stopping Lexa's rant. "Does it really matter if the end result is the same?"

"I suppose not. But it's just simpler from the other end-hmph." Lexa grunted when Clarke stopped her again but this time by wrapping her strong legs around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her body flushed against hers.

"You are so cute when you get so serious about the smallest things." Clarke said softly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Lexa's hands found it's way on the blonde's bare thigh, slowly moving upwards.

"Cute, huh?" Lexa whispered resting her forehead against Clarke while staring intensely at her lips.

"Yeah." Clarke brushed her nose softly against Lexa's. "Why don't you tell me more about this amazing technique."

"Well..." Lexa trailed both her hands from the blonde's thigh, slowly passed her stomach until she reached her breast. "...The first thing is to squeeze..." Lexa gave the breast her hands a firm squeeze to emphasize her point. She grinned when she noticed Clarke fighting back her moan. "...the correct end."

"And then you pinch and peel a side..." Lexa easily undid a button on Clarke's blouse. "...and then another." She popped another button and continued on until she undid all of them.

Clarke guided Lexa's chin back up to her but just as she was about to make sweet contact with those gorgeous plump lips, there was a knock on the door.

Clarke whined and dropped her head on Lexa's shoulders in frustration. Lexa sighed softly and sweetly kissed the side on the blonde's head.

"Your mother has impeccable timing." Lexa grabbed her hips, helping Clarke off the counter.

Clarke fixed her blouse before moving towards the door. "I'll answer it."

"And I'll get on those carrots that you've bailed on." Lexa said. She smiled when she received a light smack on her behind as the blonde walked by.

Clarke was feeling really good about tonight, especially with all the extra effort Lexa put into this dinner. It made her fall in love with her even more than she already was. She's confidant her mom will change her opinion of Lexa after spending some time with her and get to know her girlfriend outside of the office.

"Hey mom." Clarke greeted when she opened the door. "Come in."

"Hi sweetie." Abby wraps her arms around her daughter for a small hug. "It smells amazing in here."

"It's all Lexa's doing." Clarke smiled before heading back into the kitchen and motion for her mother to do the same.

Abby followed her daughter while also taking in Lexa's suite and the first thing that caught her eyes with the easel next to the large windows. Clarke has always been very reserved about her artwork and she is shocked to find just how she is comfortable with Lexa to paint out in the open like this. As much as she doesn't like Lexa, she would have to be blind not to see how happy Clarke has been around these last couple of weeks.

"Hello Mrs. Griffin. Dinner will be ready soon. I had a slight delay." Lexa said as Abby stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

Clarke rolled her eyes and begrudgingly took the carrots out of Lexa's hands who was getting ready to wash them herself. "I don't want any complaints if I do this wrong."

"I wouldn't dare." Lexa replied as her mouth curled into a half smile.

"Do you need any help?" Abby offered. "I'm more of a breakfast expertise but I'm sure I can handle something simple."

Lexa felt a small nudge on her elbow from Clarke. She looked at the blonde who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"You can help with the salad." Lexa replied.

"That sounds simple enough."

Lexa quickly went over the rundown of the recipe to Abby but after that the kitchen grew quiet. Each focused on their own task.

After a few minutes, Abby was the one to break the silence. The purpose of their dinner tonight was for her to get to know Lexa, not make her uncomfortable.

"So Lexa, I heard that Anya has asked you to join her in making the announcement about the merger."

"Yes, I was-"

"Wait what?" Clarke's hands stilled under the running water as she turned to look at Lexa with a shocked expression on her face.

Lexa smiled at her. "I meant to tell you earlier-"

Lexa was cut off again when Clarke pulled her into a crushing hug while also getting the back of her neck wet because the blonde didn't think to wipe her hands dry from washing the carrots but it didn't bother Lexa.

"I'm so proud of you." Clarke whispered against her shoulder.

Abby watched Lexa returned the hug with a soft smile on her face. Abby was surprised to witness this type of display from Lexa. The way she wrapped her arms around Clarke was as if she was just melting into the hug but there was also a slight protectiveness with it. It was completely different to the cold and stoic person she was around the office.

Clarke feels Lexa pull away and sees her through her a quick glance in her mother's direction, subtly reminding her that they had an audience.

"I'm sorry mom, I just really happy for Lexa. She's worked really hard."

"I'm sure she has."

Clarke could see Lexa slightly tense next to her letting her know that she took her mother's words the wrong way. Abby must have noticed it too because she quickly spoke up to clarify her statement.

"That came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that Lexa. Sky Airlines really appreciate everything Ton DC has done for us especially Anya and yourself. Our companies really work well together."

Lexa threw her a tight smile and nodded her head not wanting to ruin the night.

"I should check on those pork chops, they should be done."

Clarke squeezed her hand once more before she walked away, subtly thanking her for being the bigger person.

* * *

Abby didn't know what she expected the outcome to be from tonight's dinner. She doubt spending a night with Lexa was going to change her opinion of her just like that but Clarke was adamant about her getting to know Lexa.

The dinner Lexa prepared was delicious but she couldn't let that sway her over. But watching the two act around each other all night might. She has never seen her daughter smile this much in her life. The kind of smile that reaches her eyes and the way she looks at Lexa as if she was the only one in the world. The same could be said about the way Lexa returns that look.

She smiles to herself as it made her think about her late husband and the way he made her feel.

Jake would approve of Lexa even though she hate to admit it. Not that Clarke need their approval. She would always do what she wanted. But he would approve just because Lexa makes Clarke happy.

All he wanted was for Clarke to be happy and feel loved.

Tonight's dinner helped her realize that was most important.

She can only hope that Lexa didn't hurt her daughter.

* * *

"She seemed different tonight. Are you sure that was your mother that we just had dinner with?" Lexa asked, her face twisted in confusion as Clarke came to join Lexa in the living area after saying goodbye to Abby for the night.

Clarke couldn't help but me amused by how adorably perplexed Lexa looked.

"I told you, she just needed to spend some time with you. Get to know the real you."

Dinner went better than expected. Clarke was impressed by both Lexa and her mom trying to engage with each other and really take a genuine interest in getting to know the other. She didn't realized how happy it made her seeing them getting along.

"She invited me to stay at your beach house when I start making my trips to California." Lexa stated still confused.

Clarke laughed and put her arms around Lexa's neck. "I'll have to admit, that shocked me as well, but I know deep down my mom wants what's best for me. Maybe tonight helped her see that what's best for me is you."

A hint of a smile began to form on Lexa's lips as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist pulling her closer.

"I just want to make you happy, Clarke."

"I've never been more happier than when I'm with you." Clarke whispered against her lips.

Lexa kisses her and smiles into it when Clarke's tongue immediately comes to play seeking her own. Moving languidly and passionately. Lexa allows it for a moment but pulls away, despite Clarke's protest, before they get carried away as usual.

"Would you still be happy, if I asked you to help me with the dishes?" Lexa joked ignoring the blonde's pout.

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes and let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "If I must."

Lexa laughed as Clarke grumbled softly as she leads them towards the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lexa was able to find some time and sneak away from the board room with the endless meetings for a few hours.

She walked the streets of Paris alone, slightly undressed from her usual attire to hide her identity from any paps snooping around. A hat, sunglasses, jeans and a hoodie usual does the trick. If she's careful.

It was such a beautiful day that she wished Clarke was with her. Honestly, she always wanted to be with Clarke. It seemed like she couldn't get enough of her gorgeous girlfriend.

But this trip required her to act solo.

She was heading to a small cafe where she was meeting with the photographer that took a picture of her and Clarke on their first date.

She immediately spots him sitting at one of the tables located in front of the Cafe.

"Mr. Brown, thank you from meeting with me." Lexa said as she takes the seat across from him.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Woods."

"Just Lexa, is fine. Do you have what we've talked about?" Lexa asked unable to restrain the excitement in her voice.

"I do." He grabbed the box that was on the ground next to him and placed it on the table. "I must say, this has to be one of my favorite photo I have ever taken."

Lexa slowly opens the box to take a peek as she could no longer fight her curiosity. A small smile graced her face as she sees a beautifully framed picture of herself and Clarke on their romantic boat ride. The moment that was perfectly captured in the photo was when they were looking into each other's eyes as if nothing around them existed. The background was well lit provided by the street lights causing everything from the night sky to calm waters to be beautifully detailed and elicit a warmness to it.

"You and your girlfriend make a lovely couple. Is this a gift for her?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lexa answered absentmindedly still captivated by the photo.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Lexa nodded her head in agreement and looked up at him. "This is amazing. Thank you, it's exactly what I wanted. You are very talented in your craft."

He smiled at the compliment. "I was just at the right place at the right time. But I'm glad that you like it."

"How much do I owe you?"

He immediately shakes his head and gestures for her to stop reaching inside her jacket. "No, no...I couldn't."

"Please." Lexa insisted with her checkbook in her hands. "I must."

"Like your bodyguard said, it wasn't my picture to take. I'm just glad it all work out in the end and you are not angry or upset. I've heard that the paparazzi doesn't really give you any breathing room."

Lexa gave him an appreciated smile for his understanding. She really liked him and glad that he was very respectful towards her wishes.

"So, I really can't let you pay me for any of-"

"I asked you to print it and frame it for me, let me at least pay for your troubles." Lexa interrupted him.

The persistency in her voice won him over. He sighs and nods his head signaling her to go on and write the check, which she probably would have done without his permission anyway. It shouldn't be more than fifty euros, so when she handed him the check and he saw the figure that was written, his eyes almost popped out of his socket..

"This is too much." He said trying to give it back to her. "I can't accept this."

"This picture is worth more to me than you'll know and you'll insult me if you don't deposit that check." Lexa replies with a stern look on her face daring him to argue with her.

He visible gulped under her stare and knew that Lexa Woods was probably someone you don't want to mess with and he definitely didn't want to find out what happens when you get on her bad side.

"It's very generous." He says finally accepting the check. "I hope you and your girlfriend have a happy future together. She seems really special to you."

"Thank you." Lexa said as she stood up from her seat watching him mirror her action and shook his hand. "We will be in touch again."

He smiled to himself and felt honored that she liked his work. "Until next time."

Lexa nodded her head and he took that as a cue to make his leave. When he was out of sight, Lexa returned to her seat and went back to admiring her purchase. She must have been sitting there for awhile because she didn't realize someone had taken a seat that was once occupied across from her.

"Well isn't that cute. Who knew you were so romantic."

Lexa clenched her jaw at the sound of Murphy's voice.

"I ignore your calls so you've decided to stalk me?" Lexa glared at him, finally taking her eyes away from the frame photo in her hands.

Murphy laughed. "Stalked is a stretch. Did you really think you were that unrecognizable under that hat and with this whole low key get up?"

"Did you really think that I didn't notice you following me since I left the hotel?" Lexa retorted raising her eyebrows at him.

"We need to talk." Murphy said.

"No, we don't."

"Finn is-"

"I don't care." Lexa interrupted him. "I'm done with that prick. And if he knew what was good for him, he should learn not to mess with me."

"Look, he's pissed that you've ruin his career and believes that you've taken Clarke from him and has been planning to get his revenge on you. I've managed to convince him to make a deal with you instead which I promise you he won't win."

Lexa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you trying to help me against Finn? Aren't you his best friend?"

Murphy chuckled. "No, he's not my friend. More of an employer. I have a rough history and I needed money when I met him. I've done some shady shit but I can never be okay with what his done and what he wants to do to you."

"Well, you can tell your employer that I have no interest in making any deals with him."

"He's going to go after Clarke. Do you really want her to always have to be looking over her shoulder's everywhere she goes? Are you going to hire a bodyguard for Clarke, you know she wont like that." Murphy told her.

Lexa felt her blood boiling at the thought of Clarke getting threaten or even worse hurt.

"What's the deal?"

"A race." Murphy answered. "You versus him. It always killed him that he could never beat you. And if you win, he'll never bother you and Clarke again."

Lexa stared at him and pursed her lips. "And if he wins?"

"You have to break up with Clarke." Murphy shrugged his shoulders like it was not a big deal.

Lexa scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"It's not like it's going to happen. I mean when has he ever beat you?" Murphy continued.

Lexa looks down at the picture of Clarke and herself and runs her finger softly over Clarke's image. This would never go over well with the blonde.

"I can't." Lexa replied rising from her chair and placed the picture back in the box.

"What?" Murphy asked looking at her with confusion on his face. "It's an easy win. Even with your messed up leg."

"My leg is fine." Lexa gritted through her teeth.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Are you telling me a race is all Finn wants in order for him to disappear from the face of the earth? Are you telling me that you believe that it would happen if I win?" Lexa asked him.

She now sees how ridiculous this whole feud is between them and can't believe she has fallen into his games in the past.

"He will keep his word. I'll make sure of it."

Lexa shakes her head. "Yeah? And what are you going to do?"

"I have my ways. A last resort I don't really want to go through with and it's better if you didn't know. Which I won't have to, if you would just race the bastard." Murphy said trying to convince her. "Lexa, this race can end it all. You and Clarke can live happily ever."

Murphy can see that she was contemplating and believe he was getting through to her.

He stood up from his chair and looked her in the eye. "You know, he hired Scarlett from your trip to Whistler."

Lexa furrowed her brows at this.

"She was suppose to give you a faulty bike and lead you to an isolated track. But she couldn't go through with it because she was captivated by your charm like most girls are." Murphy rolled his eyes at how easily Lexa can get girl's attention. "She only messed with the track, so Finn wouldn't be too pissed off that she failed."

Lexa tighten her jaw. She never even expected Scarlett apart of one of Finn's plan to hurt her and realized that Murphy is right. She needed to end this. "When do we do this?"

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hey Clarke, did your mom tell you that she hired someone for the Aircraft Maintenance Manager position?" Octavia asked as she sped up her pace to walk along side Clarke when she caught the blonde walking out of another meeting.

Clarke lifted her head up from the folder in her hands and furrowed her brow at her friend. "I was suppose handle that as soon as we were back in the states. How did she even find someone that quickly?"

"I don't know, maybe it's someone here in Paris." Octavia presumed shrugging her shoulders.

Clarke paused for a moment, wondering if she should be annoyed that her mother didn't include her in this decision. But she quickly shook her head and decided it was best just to let it go since it was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Maybe Anya recommended someone to her."

"Make sense." Octavia commented. "Hey, where's Lexa? I haven't seen her all day. Lincoln said that she gave him the day off."

"I haven't seen her since this morning, her schedule has been insane lately. I can barely keep up. She's probably in another meeting prepping up for the big announcement tomorrow." Clarke replied heading towards Lexa's office to check if her girlfriend was there in case she was wrong.

"I heard about that. She's got to be beyond psyched that Anya asked her to join her." Octavia retorted at her while following her lead.

"Yeah, that's why she's been so busy these last couple of days. We barely have time for each other." Clarke grumbled.

Octavia looks at Clarke with question eyes when she detects the unhappiness in her voice. "Anya's finally given Lexa the recognition that she's probably been fighting for most of her life."

"I understand, of course I understand. This is important and I'm very excited for Lexa. I just-" Clarke opens the door to Lexa's office and disappointment sets in when she finds it empty. "-miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too." Octavia replies walking in and making herself comfortable on the small couch while Clarke sat behind Lexa's desk. "Relax, Clarke. After tomorrow, you and Lexa can go back to being inseparable."

"Am I being needy? I don't remember wanting to spend so much time with someone in any of my past relationships." Clarke wondered. "Come me to think about it, I'm usually the one craving space."

Octavia laughed. "No, you're just in love. It's sickening to watch sometimes, well most of the time. But you and Lexa make sense. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Can you believe that we both found love in Paris?" Clarke asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Love?" Octavia forms a deep frown on her face. "I don't know if Lincoln and I are quite as far as you and Lexa. I mean maybe we will get to that point someday. Who knows? We're having fun right now and I don't want to rush things."

Clarke nods her head in understanding but before she could say anything, the door to Lexa's office burst open with a strong force that it causes both Clarke and Octavia to snap their heads towards the intrusion quicker than a blink of an eye.

"Alexandria Woods!"

Clarke stands up from her chair and furrows her brow at the agitated look on Anya's face whose eyes were darting all around the room, completely ignoring Clarke's and Octavia's presence for a moment. She snarled angrily when she realize Lexa wasn't in the room with them.

"Anya, what's wrong?" Clarke asked walking closer to the older woman.

"Do you know where she is?" Anya looked at the blonde for the first time trying to soften her voice. Her anger was towards her daughter, not Clarke.

"I thought she had meetings with you all day." Clarke looked at Anya with am perplexed expression.

She turn her attention to Octavia who just shrugged her shoulders as if she was saying she was probably more out of the loop then they were.

"Well she didn't show up. And she didn't show up to the one before and the one before that. Why should I be surprise that she's making me look like a fool in front of our board members after I asked her to make the merger announcement with me." Anya ranted.

"Okay, okay..." Clarke said in a calming voice. "...maybe something happen. Did you try calling her?"

"All my calls are being sent to voicemail." Anya replied with irritation in her voice.

This didn't make sense to Clarke and she began to grow worry about Lexa. She knew how excited her girlfriend had been about this opportunity, it didn't add up on why she was missing all theses important meetings.

"I'll try calling her, there has to be a reasonable explanation." Clarke told her already grabbing her phone.

Anya nodded her appreciation knowing Lexa would have a harder time ignoring Clarke's calls. "When she gets here, let her know that I would like to talk to her."

"Of course." Clarke replied instantly.

"Thank you, Clarke. Now if you will excuse me, I have to attend to another meeting where I have to once again make excuses as why my daughter is not in attendance." Anya turned on her heels and left the room.

"Whoa!" Octavia's eyes widen at witnessing how pissed Anya can get.

"I don't understand how Lexa can be gone all day and not tell me." Clarke said with her phone against her ear waiting anxiously for her girlfriend to pick up her phone.

"Lincoln is not with her." Octavia pointed out. "I mean, if Lexa's out of the office, especially all day, she usually has Lincoln with her."

"This doesn't sound like her. I just hope she's okay." Clarke said pacing around and biting her lip, worried that something horrible might have happen.

Clarke groans out loud when she didn't get through. "She's not answering."

"Okay, don't freak out. Lexa's fine." Octavia stood in front of her best friend putting her hands on both side of her arms. "She'll call back. Let's go grab some lunch, I haven't eaten all day. I'm sure she'll touch back with you soon."

"Yeah, you're right." Clarke said exiting the Lexa's office with Octavia. "I'll send her a text to meet us, if she can."

* * *

Being back inside her Audi R10 was indescribable. Traveling as fast as 200 miles per hour with the roaring sound of the engine in her ear and the view of the endless track in front of her, she felt unstoppable. She had missed this so much and the anger she felt when she thought about how this was all taken away from her, was more motivation to beat Finn at their race in a few days.

"Excellent, Lexa. A minute and thirty seconds. With a few adjustments, I'm positive we can it much lower than that." Titus praised her as she pulled up off the tracks. "Finn can barely make it under two minutes."

Titus, who oversees all of Lexa's race cars and races, was ecstatic that Lexa was back. He knew nothing would stop the girl from returning to the tracks. Not some silly injury on her leg and if he worked hard enough, maybe he can convince the committee to allow her back in the circuit.

Lexa lifted herself out of the car and pulled her helmet off. "It's just for one race, Titus. Don't get your hopes up."

"You proven that your leg is not an issue, I'm sure Nyko can attest to that. The Australian Grand Prix are just around the corner and if we can-"

"No, Titus." Lexa told him sternly. "As much as I want to, I can't. I've accepted that. You should too."

"You shouldn't accept losing something you love. If you truly want to beat Finn then you should fight to get back on the circuit. The way you went out is not the most ideal. Wouldn't you rather retire victo-

"Lexa!" A hollering voice interrupted.

Both Lexa and Titus turn their heads to see Ryder jogging towards them.

"What is it, Ryder?" Lexa asked trying not to smirk at the annoyed expression on Titus' face at being interrupted while she welcomed the interruption.

"Your phone has been going off all day." Ryder said handing her her phone.

"I told you no distractions." Titus told the both of them with irritation laced in his voice.

Lexa was blatantly ignoring him and was instead looking at all the miss calls and messages she's received. The ones from her mother she could care less about. She knew she was going to receive a earful when she goes back to the office but the ones from Clarke, she couldn't simply ignore them.

"I have to go." Lexa said while typing a reply back to Clarke accepting her lunch invitation.

"What?" Titus asked confused. "Lexa, wait. There is still more work and preparation we need to do in the small amount of time we have. If you expect to beat Finn-"

"I trust you can handle it, Titus." Lexa cuts him off while pulling off just the top portion of her racing suit.

"I need you here. We need to string out all the issues that may occur and we need the driver to tells us what we need to fix." Titus said exasperated knowing everything he was saying is going in and then out the other ear. Something that he was all too familiar with when he was dealing with Lexa.

"Tighten the steering wheel a bit more, it's a little loose for my liking. And we'll go again tomorrow." Lexa told him before grabbing a water bottle, taking a quick sip.

"Lexa, you haven't been on the tracks for months now. It's essential that you get all the practice you can get." Titus tried to convince her to stay again.

"I understand Titus. And we will continue again _tomorrow_." She emphasizes the tomorrow before walking into the small changing area and closed the curtain for some privacy.

Even though she agrees with Titus, she couldn't stay. Clarke would just worry or become more suspicious. Her plan was to tell Clarke about the race after the merger announcement. She knows that her girlfriend was going to be unhappy about it but she hopes Clarke can eventually understand why she was doing this.

Why she needed to do this.

"Please Lexa, do not get over confidant that you can beat Finn. We all know he plays dirty. We have to be one step ahead of him." Titus said on the other side of the curtain.

She knows Titus couldn't see her but she couldn't help rolling her eyes in annoyance by his persistency. She quickly threw her clothes on to make a fast getaway before Titus succeeds in making her stay.

"Is this because some girl?" Titus asked when she opened the curtains.

Lexa snarled at him. "Please don't speak as if you know anything about her."

Titus didn't back down. "It is, isn't it? She's the reason for this race. She's the reason why you're leaving now and she's the reason why Gustus was fired."

"_Gustus_, Lexa. " He strongly emphasizes to her. "He was the most loyal to you and only had your best interest at heart. And you just tossed him aside like he was nothing because of her."

Lexa continued walking towards her Aston Martin trying not to let Titus words affect her.

"You didn't even realize Finn had gotten close to you in the last race you were in because you were distracted by Costia's presence. Do not let history repeat itself because of another -"

"Enough Titus!" Lexa snapped turning around and stopping him in his step with her fierce gaze. "I've heard you, now hear me. Do not speak ill of Clarke again."

Titus lowers his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Lexa."

Lexa stares at him one last time before putting her sunglasses on and opened the door to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Titus."

"I'll get Ryder to tighten that steering wheel for you and we can start again bright and early tomorrow."

Lexa waved her hand dismissively at him as she pulled away leaving him feeling disappointment at her early departure.

* * *

"If you look at your phone one more time, I swear Clarke I'm going to drop it in your glass of diet coke." Octavia threaten.

Clarke sighed before setting her phone on the table. "I'm sorry. Lexa said she would be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Chill, she could've ran in to traffic." Octavia said before taking a bite of her burger.

"We have to head back soon, so it just means the more time goes by the less time I have to spend with her. And what was so important that made her miss nearly all her meetings today?"

"Please eat your chicken wrap so at least something is in your mouth and preventing you from talking about Lexa." Octavia quipped stuffing another fry in her mouth.

Clarke pouted adorably. "You knew about my distress when you invited me for lunch."

Octavia playfully rolled her eyes. "And believe me, I'm regretting it."

"Fine, we'll just eat lunch quietly." Clarke grumbled. "I'll try no to disturb you with my chewing."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Clarke's being dramatic? I could never imagine that." Lexa chimed in coming up behind Clarke giving a small kiss on the cheek hello before taking the empty seat on her right.

"Hey Lexa." Octavia greeted happily at Lexa's presence, hoping it would finally end her suffering of hearing Clarke's complaints of the other brunette'e absence.

"So what's the reason behind this unlikely behavior from my wonderful girlfriend?"

"You are." Octavia answered with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "Clarke wants to put a GPS tracking on you."

Clarke's eyes widen at Octavia's statement. "No, that's not what I said."

"It basically was." Octavia shrugged sipping on her water.

Clarke shook her head at her friend and then turn to Lexa. "I was worried about you. Anya said that you missed all of your meetings earlier today.

"And she's pissed. Like I feel bad for you." Octavia chimed in.

"Where were you?" Clarke asked softly looking into Lexa's eyes.

Lexa bit her bottom lip nervously as she diverted her eyes. She was worried about this conversation the whole ride here. She was trying to think of what to say to Clarke about her absence in the office today without lying to her.

"I just had some stuff I had to check on. I'm sorry I'm late. And don't worry about my mother, it's nothing that I haven't dealt with before." Lexa said nonchalantly before looking for their waitress trying to get her attention.

"Did you already order for me? I'm starving." Lexa said casually changing the subject.

Clarke frowned disappointed at the minimal response she received when she has been worried about the brunette for the past hour. "No. I didn't know if you were going to show up or not."

"No worries."

Absentmindedly Lexa went to grab a single chip from the blonde's plate to temporary satisfied her hunger only for her hand to be slapped away by Clarke. Lexa looked up at Clarke and was actually frighten by the look she was receiving from her. She slowly retracted her hand away from the blonde's food.

"You can have some of min-" Octavia stopped mid-sentence when she felt the death glare that Clarke was sending her.

"Or you know-" Octavia looked at Clarke with a uncertainty in her eyes. "-starve? Yeah, you should starve. For being late?... It's so rude, Lexa. Like maybe better time management next time?"

The tension at the table became very thick and Octavia was clearly uncomfortable. Having no clue what she should do, she proceeded to take her own advice she gave Clarke earlier and stuffed her face with her remaining of her lunch despite being full praying the girls would work this out.

Lexa pursed her lips knowing Clarke was getting a little upset with her. "Thanks Octavia. But I'm sure they can fixed me up a quick salad. I know the owner."

Clarke scoffed in disbelief that Lexa was acting like nothing was wrong. She had no patience for this today. "Actually, we have to get going so you're going to have to eat lunch alone. Come on, Octavia."

Lexa sighed heavily when Clarke and a reluctant Octavia stood up from their seats while the latter was ungracefully finishing the food that was in her mouth. Words failed to escape her mouth to convince Clarke to stay, instead there was a sinking feeling of regret and guilt in her stomach.

Octavia mouthed a sorry and throwing Lexa a sympathetic look, who nodded her appreciation in return, before following Clarke out of the restaurant leaving the other brunette by her lonesome.

Lexa rubbed her forehead in distress.

Upsetting Clarke was something she always hated doing and tried to make sure that she was never the cause of it. But she didn't want to tell Clarke about the race until after the announcement which means the blonde was probably going to be upset with her for another whole day.

"Did you want to order anything Miss Woods?" The waitress asked hesitantly coming over after witnessing the scene between the girls.

"I don't think I'm allow to." Lexa mumbled to herself. She was hungry but there was no way she was eating here by herself. "Just their check. I'll pay for their meal."

* * *

"You should go talk to her." Octavia said nodding her head towards the glass wall of one of the meeting rooms they were in, where she spotted Lexa walking with Anya by her side who looks very unpleased by her daughter's absence. "Save her from the wraths she's getting from Anya."

"She deserves it." Clarke said keeping her eyes on the screen of her laptop.

"They just walked into Anya's office and all the blinds are closed. It's not looking good for Lexa." Octavia informed her.

"I don't care, Octavia." Clarke mumbled, hoping she could hear the in-differentness in her tone enough to drop it.

"I don't get you, Clarke. This morning you were complaining about not being able to spend time with her and the time you did have with her was wasted. Who knows when you'll get to spend time with each other again. Especially now that she's going have Anya all over her ass." Octavia shook her head.

Clarke didn't respond but Octavia did have a point. She knew Lexa could get a little overwhelmed by work and most likely decided to take a breather away from the office. Lexa hated being cooped up and confined and surrounded by a lot of people.

She did feel bad for leaving Lexa prematurely at the restaurant and now she regrets it because she just misses her girlfriend even more.

"I can't think about this right now. Come on, we have to go see Kane and my mom." Clarke said knowing that dealing with Lexa was going to have to wait. Too many more important things were going on today.

Octavia stood up to follow the blonde's lead. "Oh, since you brought it up. Is your mom hooking up with Kane?"

Clarke had a disgusted look on her face. "God, please no."

* * *

It was late.

Very late.

Lexa had no idea what time it was but she was struggling to keep her eyes open as she rides the elevator to her suite. Her mother has kept her extremely busy ever since she's stepped foot in the building.

Tomorrow was a big day and her mother was making sure everything was in line.

Including her.

She leans her body heavily against the side of the elevator unconsciously seeking just a small fraction of some type of comfort from being on her feet all day while she waits until she reaches her floor.

Not really remembering the small walk from the elevator to her room, Lexa opened the door and headed straight for her bedroom but even through her blurry eyes, she noticed a figure with blonde hair sprayed messily on her couch.

Without a second thought, she redirected her steps and made her way towards the couch. She slowly kneels down so that she is face to face with her sleeping beauty.

A soft smile grace her features at how peaceful the blonde looked. Clarke moves slightly in her sleep causing a few strands of her hair to fall on her face. Instinctively, Lexa gently reaches out to move it away, not wanting anything to block her view of her love's flawless face. Even through her sleepy state, Lexa could still make out every detail as if she had it memorized.

She could never get tried of looking at Clarke.

Along with the insane amount of drawings the blonde has of her, Clarke would always go on of how beautiful she is and Lexa would often wonder if Clarke knew just how gorgeous _she_ herself is.

"Mmm..." Clarke eyes began to flutter open. "...Lexa."

Lexa continued to caress her face as Clarke begins to wake up from her slumber.

"Hey." She whispered gently. "What are you doing sleeping on this awful couch?"

"I was waiting for you."

Lexa smiled at how hoarse the blonde's voice was.

"Sorry. And I'm also sorry about lunch, Clarke. I-"

"Shhh... it's okay." Clarke stopped her and blindly reached for her hand to interlock their fingers. "I know you'll tell me whatever's going on when you're ready."

Lexa brings Clarke's fingers that are intertwined with her own to her lips for a soft kiss.

"I just want you to know that we'll get through it together. Whatever it is. I'm here for you." Clarke said through a yawned.

Her heart clenched tightly as the guilt gets heavier inside her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lexa whispered to herself as she runs her free hand lovingly through the blonde's hair.

When she didn't get a response she noticed Clarke was starting to fall back asleep.

"Come on, let's get you into a proper bed." Lexa helped the blonde up and basically carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

"You were distracted today."

Lexa sighed heavily taking her helmet off and handing it to Titus.

"Leave me." She said with less energy than usual as she makes no move to get out of her race car.

Titus held his tongue and shook his head before fulfilling her request and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Her laps today have been horrendous. She was exhausted from little to no sleep plus she couldn't stop thinking if she was doing the right thing. This felt like the simplest solution. She could easily beat Finn in her sleep, so why does she have this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why am I doing this?" Lexa asked herself.

"Hey, Lexa. How was this steering wheel?" Ryder asked as he ran up to her car.

"It's perfect, Ryder. Thank you." Lexa said giving him an appreciated smile.

Ryder returns her smile even though he could tell hers was forced. "You know, you've got this right?"

Ignoring his question, Lexa studied him for a moment.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ryder?"

Ryder blinked once at the unexpected question but recovered quickly. "Yes. A fiancé actually."

"Congratulations." She said genuinely happy for him.

"Thank you."

"Do you know the details of this race?"

"Umm...yeah?" He answered not really knowing where she was headed with this.

"Would you have taken the deal? If you were in my situation."

"You are one of the best drivers I know. This is a sure thing. Finn doesn't stand a chance."

"That's not what I asked."

Ryder hesitated for a moment not knowing what exactly she wanted to hear.

"Just to be clear." She said before he could answer.

"I want you to be honest with me. I'm asking you if you would put your relationship on the line even if it was a sure thing that you can't lose." Lexa asked staring him in the eye.

Ryder shifting his feet and looking down at the ground tells Lexa his answer without even hearing what he had to say but she waited for his response anyways.

"I- If there was a slight chance and I'm not saying that there is in your case. But anything can happen and I don't think I would be comfortable-"

"Ryder!" Titus calls him from afar and interrupts him before he can finish and Ryder never felt so relieved in his life.

Ryder looks at Lexa for permission and waits until she nods her head slightly giving him her consent to leave their conversation.

Before Clarke was in her life, Lexa never once second guess her decisions but now she often wonders if she's doing the right thing. She worries that a wrong decision would cause her to lose Clarke. Initially she thought that if she didn't race she wasn't protecting Clarke from Finn and now she thinks that she'll lose Clarke if she does race.

She has never been more confused on what she should do in her life.

* * *

As to be expected, the excitement radiating from the press after the merger announcement was wild. Anya, Lexa, Kane and Abby were bombarded by everyone afterwards all the way up to the celebration party.

Clarke has been trying to steal her girlfriend away from the madness to at least congratulate her but it seemed impossible to even make her way through the heavy crowd surrounding Lexa.

Just has she began to lose hope, she spots a wave of familiar light brown in the corner of her eye walking towards the bar. Clarke knew Lexa would eventually get overwhelmed and somehow find her way out of the mob.

She rushes over not willing to let the opportunity pass to have a moment with her.

"Hey, you're a popular one tonight. I'm surprised you were able to get away." Clarke said coming up behind her.

"Excuse me?"

The strange voice immediately causes Clarke to step back a little and rapidly blinking her eyes in shock when the woman she was speaking to turned around revealing her face, which obviously didn't belong to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. I must been drinking more than I realized, I thought you were someone else." Clarke apologized as she became flushed from embarrassment.

"Lexa?" The unnamed woman guessed, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Someone has made this mistake before?" Clarke asked when the woman didn't seemed fazed at all.

The woman shrugged lazily. "Once or twice."

Clarke nods her head. In the a certain angle from a far away distance, the woman in front of her does resembles Lexa with their similar hair and slim body type.

"I'm Clarke." She introduced herself extending her hand.

"I know. I've seen you everywhere since you became Lexa's new girlfriend." She said shaking Clarke's hand.

Clarke let out a small laugh. "I'm still getting use to that."

"The girlfriend part or the part where everyone knows who you are?"

"Maybe both?" Clarke joked. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I'm Luna. An old friend of Lexa's. We went to school together. Anya found out I was in town and invited me. Lexa doesn't know I'm here yet."

"I'm sure she'll be excited to see you."

"Hey Clarke!"

Clarke turns around to see her mother walking towards her with an unfamiliar woman about her age by her side.

"It was nice to meet you, Clarke. Maybe we'll see each other again one day." Luna said before walking away.

By the time Clarke turned back around to respond, Luna was already gone.

"Clarke, I want you to meet our new Aircraft Maintenance Manager. Raven, this is my daughter Clarke. Clarke, this is Raven." Abby introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Clarke said politely shaking her hand.

"You as well. I've heard a lot about you."

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes. "It seems like everyone has."

"Oh, I didn't mean like that. I don't read that stuff, believe me. I've been there before. I know how out of hand that gets. I meant, you're mom..." Raven looked at Abby, who was smiling at the flustered mechanic. "...has talked about you."

Clarke quirked her eyebrows.

"Nothing personal." Raven quickly informed.

Abby jumped in. "I just told Raven how passionate you are about the company your father started. And how we're all working hard for the two companies to merge successfully together."

"And I'm so excited to be a part of that." Raven chimed in.

Clarke nodded and waited a beat before turning her attention back on Raven. "What did you mean about you been in my position before?"

Raven opened and closed her mouth a few times struggling to reveal to Clarke who she was. "Well not exactly your position. I had a little taste of-"

Clarke frowned.

"Not a taste. I didn't been it like that." Raven quickly said realizing on that sounds. "...I mean there was this little encounter I had with-"

"Lexa!" Abby called out when she saw her walking nearby.

Following her mother's eyes, Clarke sees Lexa making her way towards them. She also noticed her girlfriend trying to hide her shock expression when she looks passed her shoulder at Raven.

Clarke frowned as she tried to make the connection between the two.

"Lexa, this is-"

"Raven." Lexa finished for Abby.

Abby and Clarke eyes went back and forth between the two.

"You two know each other?"Abby asked.

"We have a small history." Raven answered biting her her lip nervously.

She always felt horrible about escalating the whole rivalry between Finn and Lexa even though Lexa never seemed to blame her for it.

"What kind of history?" Clarke asked curiously.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Lexa promised bringing her hand to lightly rub Clarke's lower back.

"Well, I hired Raven here to oversee all the maintenance issue on our aircrafts." Abby smiled giving Raven's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"I'm positive Raven will be a great asset to the company. She's one hell of a mechanic." Lexa told her.

"Yes. Welcome Raven." Clarke added. "We're glad to have you with us."

"Thank you. I'm excited to be a part of Sky Airline's and TonDC Internationals." Raven said.

"If you ladies will excuse us. I want to introduce Raven to a few of our board members." Abby said.

Lexa nodded her head."Of course. It was good see you again Raven. We'll have to catch up one day."

"I would love that." She replied before turning towards Clarke. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Clarke responded before her mother started leading Raven into the crowd.

Finally alone, Clarke and Lexa stood facing each other taking each other in.

"You look gorgeous in that dress." Lexa said biting her lip as she eyes Clarke from head to toe. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get away."

"Thank you." Clarke's could feel her cheeks get warm. Lexa never fails to get her to blush by the way she looks at her as if she's the prettiest girl in the room.

"And It's okay." Clarke said softly intertwining their fingers. "I know that these last few weeks have been rough. On all of us. I'm sure we'll find time for us when things calm down."

Lexa was going to wait until after the party to tell Clarke about the race but she couldn't keep this from her any longer. It's like a weight that she's been carrying and she could no longer hold it.

She tugs on Clarke's hand to bring her closer to her. "Can we go somewhere quieter, more private? I need to tell you something."

Clarke could sense from her tone that this has been something that was bothering Lexa the whole week.

"Yeah. Sure." Clarke tightened her grip on her hands, leading her to the upstairs balcony. "Let's go."

* * *

"The speech you gave was great by the way. I think everyone's very optimistic about the merger." Clarke walked into a private room and towards the balcony overlooking the party below.

"I think you shown everyone and the board how serious you are about moving the company forward. That you're capable of running things. That you are willing to take over when the time comes."

Clarke turned around and faced Lexa who was standing near the door.

Silent.

"I'm really proud of you." Clarke told her catching her stare.

Lexa could feel her throat tightening and her spine became rigid. She didn't how to even start to tell Clarke about he bet and hearing Clarke praising her made it even harder.

"I don't know if you should be."

Lexa swallowed hard as she watched the brightness fading from Clarke's eyes and turned to confusion.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

She slowly took a few steps closer to Clarke. "You mean the absolute world to me, Clarke. I need you to know that."

Clarke could see Lexa was having a difficult time finding the right words. She's never seen Lexa struggle with anything like this before. Right then she knew she wouldn't like what Lexa was about to say.

"Just tell me, Lexa." Clarke urged.

"I don't know how."

"Is it Anya? She'll calm down."

She desperately wanted to help Lexa get pass whatever was bothering her. She hated to see her so stress and so out of it. Maybe stepping into a bigger role in the company was becoming overwhelming for her. She knew Lexa can handle the responsibility, it's just the endless meetings that Lexa hates.

"No...no nothing like that." Lexa said shaking her head.

"What is it then?"

Lexa took a deep breath and just came out with it.

"Murphy came to talk to me the other day."

Clarke frowned. "Murphy? What did he want?"

"He warned me that Finn was deeply upset about us-"

"Who cares what Finn thinks?"

"-Murphy said he's been planning a way to get me back for stealing another one of his girlfriends. He's gone insane." Lexa continued.

Clarke groans loudly. "When is this ridiculous rivalry between you two going to end."

"On Wednesday."

Her head snapped and her eyes sharpened at Lexa suspiciously. "What's happening on Wednesday?"

"Seems like Murphy has convinced Finn to take a different approach on his attack on me and...he propose to Finn to challenge me to a race. He has never beaten me and nothing has irked him more." Lexa answered her.

Clarke stared at her. "You told him no, right Lexa?"

Lexa looked away from Clarke's intense gaze not able to answer her.

Clarke covered her mouth in shocked. "You're actually considering it."

"I'm not considering it. I'm doing it."

"Are you crazy? You're not doing this. It's obviously a trap. Don't you remember the last time you were on the same track with Finn?" Clarke looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.

Lexa gritted her teeth. "He put me in a wheelchair and never really paid for it. You think I forgotten that?"

"Is that why you doing this? For some type of revenge?"

"No." Lexa firmly stated. "I want it to end. This is the only way."

The tightness of Lexa's jaw told Clarke that the brunette was keeping something else from her.

Clarke took a step closer to her. "There's more to it, isn't there? There's no way Finn would just walk away simply after a race."

Lexa sighed. "It's nothing. And it's never going to happen because I'm not going to lose."

Clarke scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess, he wants you to break up with me if you lose?" Clarke glared.

Lexa walked closer to the blonde.

"Clarke, I know it sounds awful that I would put our relationship on the line but I don't know what I'm suppose to do. If I don't race him there's no telling what he's going to do. I agree to race because at least I know what I'm in for. And it's not just me to think about anymore. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt because he has an vendetta against me."

"We can deal with it."Clarke told her desperately. "Lexa, you can't race. He doesn't want to just beat you, he wants to finish what he started."

"I can't back out now." Lexa stated.

Clarke closed her eyes trying to fight the tears as her mind flashes back to that day of the horrifying collision between Lexa and Finn. She barely knew Lexa then and it still crushed her to see Lexa like that. She can't imagine going through that again now that she's fallen deeply in love with brunette.

"Please Lexa. Don't to this." Clarke pleaded.

Lexa's features soften. "I wish I didn't have to, Clarke."

"You don't."

"Clarke, you don't understand." Lexa was slightly frustrated that she wasn't getting through to her.

"Do you remember Scarlett from our trip to Whistler?"

"Miss Canada who couldn't keep her hands off you? What about her?" Clarke asked not even trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"The little accident I had on that bike trail was meant to be bigger than it was because Finn hired Scarlett to sabotage but she couldn't go through with it. Don't you see that if I don't to this I will constantly be watching my back, waiting for his next move. I don't want to live like that."

Clarke shakes her head. She knew something was fishy about Scarlett.

"Don't you see that if I don't do this, it'll never stop. Finn will never stop. You know you have to let me do this." Lexa told her begging for her to understand.

"Like hell I do." Clarke glared at her before striding out of the room without another word.

Lexa stood frozen in her spot with a perplexed expression on her face as she watched Clarke exit the room. What the hell just happened? She was not expecting the conversation to end like that.

Most of all, she was clueless of what Clarke was planning to do.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks For Reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20 (Part 1)

_**A/N:** So this originally was going to be the last chapter for The Merger, but I've been having a hard time trying to wrap the ending of this story in one chapter. Instead I'm breaking the ending into two parts. I'm sorry for the wait. And I hope you guys enjoy._

**Chapter 20 (Part 1)**

Her conversation with Clarke left Lexa very confused that it took a few minutes for her to recover. Unfortunately, it was a few minutes too late because when she came to her senses and went after Clarke, the blonde was already gone. Lexa was completely lost on what the blonde was planning to do. She hated being out of the loop but she was more worried about the trouble Clarke would get herself into. The brunette tried to reach Clarke on her phone but of course, her girlfriend was ignoring her calls.

Seeking a moment of peace to gather her thoughts, Lexa blindly walked through the crowd to get away from the noise of the party. She managed to find her way to the rooftop swimming pool area where it was surprisingly completely empty.

With all the meetings, all the practice runs with Titus, having to deal with her overbearing mother and now having to deal with this, she was finally feeling the weight of it all crushing down on her. The hardest thing out of all of that was having to keep something from Clarke.

Lexa felt exhaustion take over her and lies down on one of the pool recliners just for a moment. Just to clear her mind and try to think of where Clarke might go.

"Well this brings back memories."

Lexa turns her head and sees Raven walking over to her.

"All pleasant of course." Raven added with a playful wink as she takes a seat on the pool recliner next to her.

The heiress got up to mirror Raven's position. She was not use to letting her guard down around anyone even with someone who she use to be intimate with.

"Oh don't get up on my account." Raven waved her hand. "You look like you needed a breather."

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes not really having the energy to fight her on this and laid back down. Raven did the same on her chair.

"How did you get through these parties? My feet are killing me." Raven said kicking off her heels.

"Years of practice." Lexa answered without hesitation.

For as long as she could remember, she has alway done companies parties and events. It was part of playing the role of Anya Wood's daughter.

"Well I pity you then." Raven sad jokingly before lying on her side, prompting her head in her right hand facing the lighter hair brunette. "You know there's a way we can make this night better right. You can start by massaging my feet and we'll take it from there."

A small laugh escape Lexa lips, she has to admit she had miss Raven flirtatious nature.

"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that. I'm in enough trouble with her as it is."

"Ahhh...darn it." Raven snapped her fingers.

"And don't think I haven't seen you trying to use your irresistible charms with Abby either. Not only is she's Clarke's mom but it's also unprofessional." Lexa retorted.

"You are such a mood killer, you know that? I regret coming out here." Raven huffed and laid back down on her back. "You know, one can say the same thing about your relationship with Clarke."

Lexa smiled. "They can."

But no one would dare to. One of the benefits of being the owner and CEO's daughter.

"I always hated your smugness." Raven rolled her eyes. "And fyi I wasn't going to do anything with Abby. It's all innocent. This is a dream job for me. I wouldn't ruin it."

"I know." Lexa replied. She knew deep down she didn't have to worry about anything with Raven.

"So where is Clarke?" Raven asked. "She's cute by the way. You guys look great together. Like you're ready taking over the world together."

"She's...Clarke is special..." Lexa paused and bit her lip trying to think about the perfect word to describe Clarke. "She's the one, Raven."

Raven couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face at how lovestruck Lexa looked. There was a lightness in her eyes and softness in her face that was never there before. It was nice to see Lexa finally find someone. She deserves to find love.

"And I don't know where Clarke went. We kind of had a disagreement which ending with her storming off." Lexa continued.

"It's not because of me, was it?" Raven asked concerned.

The last thing the engineer wanted was for her appearance and her acceptance of this job to cause any problems for Lexa. She's brought on enough misfortune to the heiress.

"No, no." Lexa sat up in her chair.

She never wanted Raven to feel like any of this is her fault. Not with anything that happened in the past and certainly not with anything that's going on now.

"Clarke knows about the turbulent history I have with Finn. I haven't told Clarke about who you are, because I didn't really have time to get into that but I don't think it will upset her or affect your new position." Lexa reassured her.

Raven nodded her head sitting up in her own chair. "Do you want to talk about whatever it is then?"

Lexa hesitated for a moment and looked at the ground. It wouldn't hurt and she knows she can trust Raven.

"Your wonderful ex-boyfriend has challenge me to a race and Clarke's is understandably not happy about it given that he almost killed me the last time we raced." Lexa explained. "She went off and I don't know where she is."

Raven sighed running a hand through her hair. Finn was never like this, she cheated on Finn only because she found out that he was sleeping with other girls. His obsession with Lexa was alway a mystery to her. It's driven him to become mad. She doesn't even recognize him anymore.

"Why is he so fixated on you? I don't get it." Raven shakes her head.

Lexa shrugs her shoulder. "Hell if I know. But I can't seem to stop adding fuel to the burning hate he has for me."

"How's that?" Raven asked.

"Clarke is also his ex-girlfriend." She answered.

"Holy shit." Raven was shocked to say the least.

The brown-eyed girl has avoided the news in the tabloid having gone through hell when she slept with Lexa. She also didn't care to know how many women Finn was cheating on her with.

"Yeah." That was pretty much the reaction Lexa had expected from her. "He thinks I went after her for revenge on what he did to my leg. Truth is I couldn't help falling for her if I've tried. It doesn't matter though. Finn will think what he wants to think and if it's not this, he probably find another reason to be pissed at me."

"God he's the worst. I can't believe I was ever with him." Raven groaned. "You know I regretted never getting the chance to tell him off. To tell him that I knew he was being unfaithful. There's so many things I wish to say. I kind want to go up to him now and—" Raven stopped her rant when she saw the perplexed looked on Lexa's face. "What?"

While listening to Raven's rant something suddenly occurred to her. Surely Clarke wasn't insane enough to do that.

"Damn it." Lexa cursed standing to her feet. She can't believe she didn't figure this out sooner.

Raven's eyes widen, quickly coming to the same conclusion as Lexa. "You don't think Clarke would confront him, do you? Even I know Finn's dangerous."

"She's Clarke. Of course she did. She thinks she can fix everything." Lexa told her as she pulled out her phone.

Before she can even hit Clarke's name on her phone, it was snatched out of her hands.

Lexa's eyes darken looking ready to pounce on Raven, who looked unfazed by her death stare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She's not going to answer you, dumbass. Chances are she's already there. Your best bet is to call Murphy. He'll stop her for you before she can even get to Finn. Trust me, he'll do anything you tell him to do." Raven said searching for Murphy's name instead.

"Why would Murphy help me?" Lexa asked.

Raven laughed, amused at the dubious look on her face. For someone so smart, Lexa's obliviousness to Murphy's infatuation with her was hilarious. Raven guessed it was easy to do when the whole world was in love with you. "You still haven't caught on to that, have you?"

Lexa was still utterly lost. "What are you talking about-"

"Shh... it's ringing." Raven handed her phone back to her. She'd rather Lexa find out on her own.

If she ever does that is.

* * *

As soon as he saw Clarke pull up, he knew he had to intercept her from getting to Finn. Luckily Clarke is not that familiar with this house though he is surprised that she knew where the property was. Just from the look on the blonde's face, Murphy knew the reason behind her visit and knew that she was here without Lexa's knowledge. Lexa would kill him if he didn't do anything to stop her. So he has been stalling her until he could get in contact with Lexa.

"Your girlfriend's calling me," Murphy told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. It didn't take Lexa long to figure out where she was headed. She shouldn't be that surprise, Lexa's smart. One of the many qualities she finds attractive in the other girl.

"Ignore it." She replied determine to settle things herself. There's no way she was going to allow Lexa risk herself getting hurt again.

"I can't just ignore it."

Clarke furrows her brow at him when she sees the hesitation.

"Why not?"

Murphy didn't respond right away and had his lips pursed. She studies his face for a moment before realization kicks in.

"Oh my god, you like Lexa." Clarke stated with awe in her face. It was all making sense now. "How did I not see this before?"

Murphy scoffed. "Yeah, right."

He missed the call and now he has this weird feeling gnawing at him with the need to call her back.

Clarke couldn't help but be amused by this new information. She had come across a lot of women and men who were very captivated with her girlfriend, this wasn't news to her. She even caught Octavia checking out Lexa from time to time. But this was a bit shocking to her. Murphy didn't seem like the type to easily fall under the charms of someone like Lexa.

"Is that why you're helping her against Finn?" Clarke asked ignoring his denial. "Because you have a crush on her."

"I'm not helping her and I don't have a crush on her." Murphy mumbled still looking at his phone, contemplating on sending Lexa a text. "God, we're not in high school."

"Sure." Clarke replied sarcastically. "Then can you explain to me why you've been leading me around circles on Finn's estate delaying the inevitable as you wait for my girlfriend to call you."

Murphy's head snapped up and the expression on his face was similar to a child who was caught red handed.

"If you knew I wasn't taking you to Finn, then why didn't you stop me." Murphy countered.

Clarke stopped walking and turned to face him. She folded her arms across her chest. "I haven't really thought of a plan yet. I just was angry when I heard about the race. I wasn't really thinking."

"Smart." Murphy rolled his eyes. "I can see what Lexa sees in you."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm even if she did act prematurely.

Murphy smirked when she didn't have a rebuttal. "You're free to leave. Finn won't know that you were even here."

"I can't leave. Because this race can't happen. I won't let it."

"There's nothing you can do." Murphy told her thinking that she's just wasting everyone's time. "Trust me this is the best way to deal with Finn and end this once and for all."

Clarke doesn't know why Murphy's lack of confidence in her makes her angry. Come to think of it, the fact that Murphy had orchestrated the idea for this ridiculous race made her angrier.

"If you care about Lexa, why in the hell would you ever suggest to her that some silly race was going to stop Finn from his stupid games. The last time they were in a race together, he purposely crashed into her hoping for the worse. You are putting her in danger." Clarke trying to stress the severity of the situation to him.

"You're not giving her enough credit." He argued. "Maybe if you believed in her as much as I do, you wouldn't be here causing more problems for her." Murphy sneered at her losing his patiences.

"And what? You think you've solved everything when you came up with the idea of this stupid race?" Clarke retorted.

"Look Clarke, you don't understand. This is their world. This means everything to them. It always killed Finn that he was never able to beat Lexa."

"So when he loses you think he's just going to walk away. He intentionally made sure that Lexa would never race again. And he succeeded. Why would he care to beat her now?" Clarke asked.

"Because he didn't foresee that he would be banned from racing. He has nothing to lose and he wants this win over Lexa more than anything. It's the only thing left to save his dignity." Murphy replied.

"That's pathetic."

"Well, you've—"

"Murphy! Where the hell are you!"

They both turned at the sound of Finn's voice. Apparently, he notice Murphy's missing presence sooner than he gave him credit for.

"Okay fun's over now. You need to go." Murphy tried to push her in the opposite direction from where Finn's voice was coming from. Lexa had just texted him to not let anything happen to Clarke or she'll have his head.

Clarke pulled her arm away from him before he can even touch her. "No."

Murphy could hear Finn getting closer. He stared at Clarke who was crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow at him, daring him to fight against her on this. Murphy knew he would be dead if he ever laid a finger on Clarke, or manhandle her so instead he did the only thing that he could think of at the last minute.

He let out a small frustrated growl before calling out to Finn. "You won't believe who I find lurking around!"

Clarke shot him a weird look at how effortlessly he fell into the role that Finn required of him. She was mildly impressed but at the same time disturbed.

"Don't do anything stupid." He harshly whispered to her.

"Oh don't worry, its not like I'm going to challenge him to a race or anything." Clarke whispered back sarcastically.

Murphy glared at her but before he could come up with a comeback, Finn was standing in front of them.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Clarke, you're looking gorgeous as ever." Finn smiled wickedly as he blatantly eyes her up and down with hunger in his eyes.

The compliment coming from Finn made her skin crawl, she much more preferred it when the admiration came from her girlfriend. She had to fight to keep the disgusted look of her face at just the sight of him.

"We need to talk." Clarke told him sternly ignoring the urge to slap him.

* * *

Finn leads the way inside his office heading straight to the small bar pouring him an alcoholic beverage. Clarke stopped and stood in the middle of the room as Murphy closed the door behind her.

"Murphy, you can leave us." Finn said before he could shut the door all the way. "I'm sure whatever Clarke came here for, she would rather discuss it in private."

If Finn wasn't too busy mixing his drink, he would notice the fear that crossed over Murphy's face, his mask slipping for a brief second. He was not comfortable of the idea of leaving Clarke alone with Finn. And he's sure Lexa wouldn't be to happy about that if she finds out.

"That won't be necessary. I'll make it quick." Clarke jumped in and the immediate relief washed over Murphy for a second before wiping it off his face hoping Finn didn't catch his small slip-up.

"I'll make sure to stay out of your way, princess." Murphy said throwing in the nickname he knew Clarke despises.

"Whatever." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I was just about to get a good night's rest for the big race tomorrow unless you have finally come to your senses and leave that low life girlfriend of yours." Finn smirked as Murphy took his usually seat away from them but close enough to interfere if he needed to. Finn has become dangerously unpredictable.

Clarke glared at him. "That's never going to happen."

"Race still on then." Finn shrugs and grabbed another glass from the bar. "Want anything to drink?"

"The race is not happening." Clarke told him ignoring his offered of an alcoholic beverage.

Finn let out a humorous laughed. "Don't tell me Lexa is having second thoughts."

"There is no way I'm going to let my girlfriend be on the same track as you. You intentionally tried to hurt her the last time."

"That was an unfortunate mishap. I'm sure she's over it by now." He replied.

Clarke tightened her jaw, annoyed at his nonchalant attitude.

"What is the whole point of this, Finn? Are we supposed to believe that you're just going to disappear and leave us alone after the Lexa's wins the race? Because we all know that Lexa will win."

A flash of anger appeared in his eyes and the grip on his glass tighten. Murphy slowly sat up straighter in his seat, ready to act if Finn loses it. He prays Clarke doesn't set him off where he would have no choice to step in, risking the chance to blow his cover.

"So I know this isn't about some race. You have something else planned. And there's no way I'm letting you go through with it." Clarke warned.

"Look, I want this to end just as much as you do. I've tried to be reasonable with your precious Lexa."

Clarke frowned. "You tried to use me as a bargaining chip."

"She's brainwashed you!" Finn snaps with exasperation in his voice. "Why can't you see that I'm just trying to save you, Clarke."

"Save me?" Clarke scoffed. "You are the monster here, Finn."

Finn shakes his head in frustration. "Of course you would think that. You're living with the enemy. She's been filling your head with nonsense. She's turning you against me."

Clarke rolled her eyes as he continues.

"It's what she does. And I'm fucking tired of it." Finn spits out.

"You are so delusional, it's beyond help. You've built this crazy notion in your head that Lexa out to ruin you but she could care less about you."

"I've warned you before. I told you she's a cold hearted bitch." Finn wanted to pull his hair out of frustration of not getting through to Clarke.

"Oh you mean after you admitted to me that you had planned it all along to end Lexa's racing career…"

Murphy furrowed his brow slightly when he finally noticed Clarke's phone in her hand. He faintly catches an app open and sees the word "record." He almost wanted to laugh of how lame her attempt was to catch Finn incriminating himself and verbally confess his plan to her again.

Murphy decides to stand up from his seat and subtly get closer to the arguing pair, just in case Finn sees it.

"…and how bout the fact that you were only interested in me because you thought I knew Lexa because of the business relationship my father had with her mother—"

"—I made a mistake. I never went through with my original plan because I fell in love with you!" Finn roughly grabbed her both her arms before she or Murphy could blink. "I love you. I'm doing this all for you!"

Murphy could see Clarke grimace in pain and knew he need to step in. He also need to get to Clarke's phone that fell on the floor behind Finn. It slipped out of her hand when he grabbed her. "Finn, I think you should let her go man."

If Finn heard him, he didn't break his intense stare with Clarke to show it.

Murphy switch his gaze back and forth between Clarke and her phone looking conflicted on what to do. He couldn't risk the chance of Finn finding the phone but he also couldn't have Clarke going back to Lexa with bruises on her arm.

He cursed under his breath and wonder how he ended up in this situation.

"Finn! Finn!" Murphy shouted at the long hair ex-racer, who can't seem to snap out of his rage. He could see Finn's grip getting tighter. But it was when Clarke let out a small whimper is when he decides to take action.

"Hey!" Murphy pushed his shoulders forcing him to loosen his hold on the blonde. "You're hurting her."

Finn punches Murphy in the face.

"Oh my god!" Clarke cried out going over to Murphy to inspect the damage. Blood was pouring down his face. "What is wrong with you? I think you broke his nose."

"He shouldn't have interfere." Finn told her looking at his bruise hand, showing no concern for Murphy's well-being. He looked distant, almost as if he just realized what he had done.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Clarke said.

"No, I'm okay I'm just going to grab some towels behind the bar." Murphy pulled away from her. He was more worried Clarke's phone, that Finn has yet to notice, than himself right now.

"If that's okay with you." Murphy quipped looking at Finn, waiting for permission.

Finn glared at him for a few second. He would have to have a talk with Murphy after Clarke leaves. "Whatever."

Murphy tries to get to the phone quick without being too suspicious. He was only a few steps away before he heard Finn's voice almost causing him to freeze in his place.

"Wait—?"

The sound of device sliding then slamming into the bar filled the room. Kicking the phone out of panic when he saw Finn turn around was the only thing Murphy could think of. Clarke's phone was now shatter into pieces.

"What the fuck, Murphy?" Finn scolded. "I'm sorry about your phone, Clarke. It seems like Murphy here lost a few brain cells today. What is your problem, man?"

"I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. It's not like I have blood on my face or something." Murphy retorted dryly pressing a towel to his nose.

"I don't care about the phone." Clarke said. She knew Murphy was saving her ass. Since her plan failed, Clarke knew it was best to just get out of here. "Just let me take you to the hospital."

Murphy quickly caught on and nods his head and leads the way out.

"Let Lexa know the race is still on, Clarke. And I will prove to you that the Lexa you know, isn't what she seems to be." Finn told her before she walked out. "We belong together. You'll see."

Clarke turned and stared at him. Really looked into his eyes. There was nothing there. No sign of hope. He was truly lost.

Without saying a word, Clarke followed Murphy towards the exit feeling like she failed.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Clarke was lost in her own thoughts. Feeling hopeless that there was nothing she could do to stop the race tomorrow.

"That was your plan?" Murphy asked breaking the silence.

Clarke sighed. "I don't need any shit from you right now, okay?"

Murphy abided and didn't say another word. He could understand why she was upset and wanted respect her wishes.

"Thank you. For what you did back there." Clarke said a few minutes later. "I owe you."

Murphy looked at her slightly surprise not expected the gratitude from the blonde. "It was nothing. Finn's is gone down the deep end."

"Yeah." Clarke replied absentmindedly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Look I know you're worry about Lexa. But she knows what she's doing. If all goes to plan tomorrow, Lexa will beat Finn and you and Lexa will live happily ever after."

His words didn't comfort the blonde at all. Clarke felt drained and defeated. Her only hope now is to convince Lexa to run away together to a place where no one would find them.

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading!**_


	21. Chapter 20 (Part 2)

Chapter 20 (Part 2)

Lexa had made it back to her suite for quite some time now, waiting for Clarke's return. She had manage to control herself from doing something nonsensical. She had to put her trust in Murphy and Clarke. Reassuring herself that they could handle the situation on their own. She also knew it would be complete chaos if she showed up because she's doesn't think she could hold back her anger if she saw Finn right now.

So she waited.

She hated waiting.

She looked at the watch on her wrist. It's been about 4 hours since she seen Clarke.

The pristine hardwood floor in her common area has started to lose it's shine from her pacing back and forth. Her mother will be horrified and have it attended to immediately. It amused her for a moment thinking of how her mother would react when she saw it.

"Lexa."

The soft whisper of her name stops her pacing as she lifts her head towards her door. Clarke walks in with tiredness and sadness in her eyes. Lexa could tell from just one look at the blonde that things didn't turn out the way she wanted them to and her heartaches for her.

She wished Clarke could have fixed everything tonight.

She wished she didn't have to race tomorrow.

It tore her apart to see what this was doing to the blonde.

Before she could say anything, Clarke took long quick strides to eliminate the remaining spaces between them and wrapped her arms tightly around her as if she was afraid she was going to disappear. Lexa didn't hesitate to reciprocate the embrace doing her best to comfort her girlfriend.

"It's okay, Clarke." Lexa whispered against her hair when she heard the blonde sniffle and felt her body shake in her arms.

After a few moments when Clarke seemed to calm down enough to talk, Lexa pulled her head back to look at her.

"What happen—"

"Shh…" Clarke interrupted with a soft whisper. "Can we not talk about anything? Can we just be us for tonight? And when tomorrow comes…" Clarke trails off not knowing what will happen. Almost accepting that she has no power of what happens.

"Clarke." Lexa gently brushed a few strands of golden blonde hair away from her face. "I never meant for this to cause you so much anguished. It pains me to see you like this but—"

Her words were cut off by the blonde's lips pressed against hers.

"It's okay." Clarke told her before capturing her lips again.

All she wanted right now was to feel Lexa. She wanted to believe that nothing was going to happen to her tomorrow and that she'll come back to her safely.

"I need you."

Eager hands starts tugging on anything it finds, desperate to touch Lexa's soft and smooth skin. The sound of the expensive material ripping didn't concern any of the girls, both lost in the moment.

The kiss was rough yet passionate at the same time with Lexa trying to take control with all intentions of giving Clarke what she needs. Lexa manages to carry Clarke and sits her on the kitchen counter without breaking their kiss. As the last article hit the floor, Lexa climbed on top of the blonde lying her on her back.

Clarke hissed causing her to finally pull her lips away from the light hair brunette.

Lexa pulls back slightly with a concern look on her face.

"The counter is cold." Clarke explained.

"Do you want take this to the bedro—?"

"No." Clarke shakes her head before Lexa could get the words out. Her desire was too much. "I need you inside me now."

Clarke pulls Lexa down for another searing kiss while also guiding Lexa's hand between her legs.

Lexa drops her head heavily on Clarke's collar as she groans loudly when she feels how wet the blonde is.

"Please Lexa." Clarke begged impatiently when the brunette had yet to enter her fingers inside her.

"Shh…patience Clarke." Lexa placed a small kiss on her earlobe that was previously caught in-between her teeth.

"Fuck patience, Lexa." Her words were harsh and rushed filled with desperation. Lexa stared down into Clarke's ocean blue eyes that had darken with lust and knew she couldn't deny her any longer.

Without wasting anymore time, Lexa plunged two long fingers easily inside Clarke.

Clarke couldn't hold back her moan if she wanted to.

"Mmm…fuck." Clarke arched her back, feeling Lexa pumping her fingers deeper and deeper inside her, in a perfect steady rhythm. She tosses her head to the side and bite on her lip as she feels her walls clench tightly when Lexa worked her thumb over her clit hard and fast. It didn't take her long to come undone after that.

Lexa softly kisses Clarke's exposed neck as the blonde works on getting breathing back to normal.

"I love you." Clarke breathed out.

Lexa brings her face to hover over hers. She caresses her check lovingly before passionately kissing her lips.

"I love you too. We're going to be okay Clarke." Lexa told her and Clarke believed her. She felt they can handle anything that comes their way.

As long as they did it together.

* * *

A few hours later, Lexa woke up with a face full of blonde hair. She gently brushed them away from her face to look down and sees Clarke snoring softly on her bare chest. A smile grace her face at how peaceful Clarke looked as she slept. She had successfully tired the blonde out and washed away her worries just enough for her to fall in a deep slumber. Lexa sighed before turning her head to look out her window. It was still dark out but the sun was threaten to rise any minute now. Which gave her a few more hour to figure something out before the race.

With a bit struggle and a lot of regret, Lexa was able to maneuver herself out from underneath the blonde without waking her. She miss the warmth instantly but she had to go. She had to deal with Finn on her own. This wasn't Clarke's battle. It was hers. And she had always outsmarted Finn in the past, she can do it again.

And hopefully for the last time.

Quickly throwing on a black tightly fitted jean along with a white basic long tee, Lexa was ready to go. But not before caressing Clarke's cheek and place a whisper of a kiss on her forehead. She made sure not to linger too long knowing if she did, it would just be harder for her to leave then it already was.

Lexa made her way inside the elevator and as soon as the elevator door closed. It took everything inside her to resist turning around and crawl back in bed with Clarke.

But she need to deal with this.

This needed to end today.

Lost in her thoughts, Lexa didn't pay any attention to whoever enter the elevator until she recognize the voice that greeted her.

"You're up early." Abby breaks the silence that was always awkward when the two were alone.

Lexa straighten up, not liking being underneath the older woman's questioning eyes. Usually the brunette is the epitome of poise but today has her on edge.

"I have something I need to take care of." Lexa simply replied.

"This early?" Abby asked with her eyebrows raised into forehead.

"It's long overdue."

Abby takes in Lexa's attire and her stiff posture and the fact that she had not made eye contact with her the whole time. Her maternal instincts told her something was off. Now that her daughter was involved romantically with Lexa, she felt inclined to be inquisitive of the young heiress' affairs otherwise she could care less. If she only had one guess, she would bet money that it had something to do with Finn.

"I want you to know that Clarke cares for you more than I've seen her care for anyone, so whatever you're planning to do I hope you thought long and hard about it. Because it will tear her apart. She was a mess the last time you two quarrel."

"I don't want to hurt Clarke." Lexa told her softly.

"Then don't." Abby advised.

Lexa was not offended by Abby's words. She understands it comes from the voice of a protective mother who just wants to keep her daughter from pain. To give her some normalcy in her life that she has a hard time believing Lexa is capable of based on the lifestyle she had grew accustom to. Always being in the spotlight whether it was good or bad.

Of course it was mostly been bad because that's unfortunately that's what sells to the public.

But she will do everything she can to convince Abby and more importantly Clarke that she understand that her actions affects more than just herself now. And that she would do everything in her power to make Clarke happy and keep has much of the negative side of being in the public eye away from them as she can.

"She means the world to me. I'm not going to mess that up." Lexa told her just as the elevator doors open to main lobby.

Abby stared at her for a moment before nodding her head and stepping out. "Good."

Lexa watches her leave as she waits for the door to close to take her to the garage.

The elevator doors were inches away from meeting in the middle when she got a glimpse of a familiar face that she hasn't seen in years walking around the lobby. At the last second, she stuck her hand out between the doors to stop the elevator and stepped out to greet her childhood friend.

* * *

Clarke was staring blankly through the large windows that display the beautiful city of Paris below her. Rather than enjoying the amazing view, she was worried about Lexa when she woke up this morning alone.

"Hey, I got your message from the front desk. What's going on?" Octavia asked as she walked inside Lexa's and Clarke's suite. "And why are you sending message to the front desk. Where is your phone?"

The distress look on Clarke face's when she turned around causes her to pause in her step.

"Is this about that hot girl around our age hanging all over your mom last night?" Octavia asked.

"What?" Clarke frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think they slept together last night. I mean how weird would that be? Put aside the age difference for a second but the fact that your mom would be having sex with the same girl your girlfriend and your ex-boyfriend had sex with would put anyone in therapy."

Besides the disturbing image now planted in her head, Clarke was replaying last night trying remember the face of the woman Octavia was talking about.

"Who—" And then it suddenly hit her. The woman her mother hired, Raven. "Eww."

"Right?" Octavia nodded in agreement sliding to sit on the island counter. "Even though it was a one time thing with Raven and Lexa, it's still gross."

"Raven and Lexa had a thing?" Clarke asked.

So that's how they knew each other.

"Oh. You didn't know about that?" Octavia winced a bit.

Sometimes she never knows when to shut up.

Clarke crossed her arms. "No, Lexa hasn't told me about her yet."

"I bet she was going to eventually." Octavia tried to be helpful, hoping she didn't just create a huge mess for Lexa.

"Um.. so what happen to your phone?" Octavia asked in attempt to stir the conversation away from Lexa, Raven, and Abby.

And it worked because Clarke proceeded to fill a play by play of everything that happen last night.

"— And then Murphy kicked it against the wall, shattering it into little pieces." Clarke finished explaining.

Octavia nodded her head, half-listening, as she looks through Lexa's fruit bowl. She paused her search for a moment before asking, "Who's Murphy?"

"He's friends with Finn."

Her answer was short, not offering anymore explanation for Octavia to catch up.

"Can I have you're phone?" Clarke asked.

"And now he's not?" Octavia asked slightly confused as she jumps off the counter and hands over her mobile device to the blonde.

"Apparently even he can see the down whirl spiral Finn is in." Clarke replied. "And he has a huge crush on Lexa."

Octavia eyes widen. "Really? I mean I'm not really surprised since the whole world is in love with your girlfriend. But to switch sides like that. He must really got it bad for her."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really concern about Murphy. She knew the crush was harmless.

"He's the last of my worries." She said before listening to Lexa's voicemail, cursing under her breath. "I can't believe she left without me. She told me we were in this together."

"How did she leave without you knowing?" Octavia asked now rummaging through Lexa cabinet looking for something eat. She was on her way to grab some breakfast when the front desk gave her Clarke's message.

Octavia raised her eyebrows when Clarke's cheek turn red. She laughed in realization.

"I can't believe she wore you out enough to sneak out. I knew she was a beast in the sheets." The brunette said with a smirk on her face before moving on to the refrigerator.

"Octavia, I'm being serious right now. This whole race can be just an elaborate plan for Finn to hurt Lexa." Clarke exasperated.

A big smile spread across the brunette's face when she saw what was on the refrigerator. She grabbed the note before continuing her search for food.

"I think you should just have faith in Lexa." Octavia told her with some confident before grabbing some deli meat and cheese to make herself a sandwich.

"I do. I just wish she would tell me what's she's planning."

"Well, it doesn't help that you don't have your phone." Octavia replied coming to Lexa's defense once again.

"Why can't you be on my side for once and stop fan-girling over my girlfriend?" Clarke glared at her.

"But she writes cute notes." Octavia said in a sweet baby voice while holding up the post-it that Lexa left. "She even puts X's and O's by her name. How adorable is that? If the world only knew."

Clarke furrowed her brow as she stares at the note. Her eyes light up before snatching the note from Octavia's fingers when she sees there's an address written on it.

"Let's go." Clarke said as she grabs her bag and heads for the door.

"But my sandwich." Octavia pouted.

She hadn't even taken a bite yet.

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled out with exasperation.

She reluctantly puts down her sandwich and rush to follow the blonde.

* * *

About an hour and half away from the city was a secluded race track only few knew about. Actually only Lexa and her crew knew about it.

Everyone was gathered around to hear Titus explain the rules. The two competitors were suit up in their racing gear ready to go. Finn had that same stupid cocky grin on his face he always wore before they race. Hopefully it's the last time she would ever have to see it.

"…and absolutely no contact." Titus said staring straight at Finn.

Finn was still staring deadly at Lexa and wasn't paying any attention to Titus.

"Hey!" Titus shoved him on the shoulder successfully breaking his stare at Lexa. "Did you hear me?"

Finn went to push him back but before Lexa could step in Murphy held him back.

"Chill, Finn." Murphy told him calmly.

Finn shrugged Murphy off him.

"Don't touch me old man." Finn warned Titus.

Lexa wanted to laugh out loud at the fact that Finn thought he looked intimating enough to scare Titus.

"Is that all Titus?" Lexa asked.

"Yes." He answered her.

"Alright then. Let's race." Lexa said clapping her hands together.

* * *

"This is aaaamazing!" Octavia exclaimed loudly with glee in her eyes as they pulled up the race track. From the excitement on Octavia face, you think that it was Disneyland. "I always wanted to see Lexa race. Clarke look at her race car—"

The sharp hard admonishing look from the blonde shuts her up.

Octavia clears her throat and straightens up. She forgot that she was suppose be a supportive friend and be against all this nonsense.

"I mean, we need to stop this."

The blonde didn't reply, her eyes were searching for Lexa as they got closer.

"We are here to stop this right?" Octavia asked uncertain of what the actual plan was.

"I don't know if I can." She replied.

Octavia gave her a sympathetic look.

"Stop here." Clarke told her before jumping out go the car.

Clarke saw Lexa standing next to her black Maserati Formula One car having a conversation with an bald man she didn't recognize.

"Lexa!" Clarke called out.

The blonde could tell the man Lexa was talking to didn't seem to appreciate the interruption but she could care less.

A small smile grace the brunette's face as she sees her girlfriend.

As Clarke gets closer she can overhear the man angrily whisper to Lexa.

"Lexa, Why is she here? This is not a place for her. A distraction is not what you need. Need I remind you about what happen when you let yourself become distracted by Cos—"

Lexa held her hand up to silence him.

"Enough Titus." She said calmly not taking her eyes off Clarke. "She's not a distraction. Quite the opposite actually."

Titus narrowed his eyes at Clarke as she now stood in front of them.

"Hey." Clarke greeted Lexa unperturbed by the menacing scowl on Titus face.

Lexa smiled at her before addressing Titus. "Titus, Can you do a last minute check on the car?"

When he tried to protest his objection, Lexa silence him with a look.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Clarke commented as Titus walked away, but not before throwing a disgusted look her way.

Lexa smiled. "Titus doesn't like anyone."

"Hmm…" Clarke hummed absentmindedly, quickly forgetting about Titus and running her eyes up and down her girlfriend. Lexa was all decked out in her racing gear with her beautiful light brown hair cascading over her shoulders.

"This is your last try to talk me out of it." Lexa told her.

"Will it work?" Clarke asked.

"No." Lexa answered sadly.

"Well then, Good luck." Clarke told her before leaning forward a placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Lexa furrowed her brow, perplexed that Clarke isn't putting up one last fight. "That's it?"

Clarke smiled. "I trust you know what you're doing, so I'm showing you my support. What I should have done from the beginning."

This was the first time in awhile Lexa felt that type of trust from someone. It was a warm feeling, having that reassurance that someone was by her side. In the past her grandmother was the only person she could count on not to doubt her.

"Thank you." Lexa told her sincerely.

Clarke could tell how much that meant to Lexa.

"Your welcome."

Their moment was ruin when Octavia caught up with them. "Hey Lexa, I can't believe I finally get to see you race. I always wanted to—"

Another menacing glare from Clarke's face stopped her mid-sentence and thought twice about what she was saying.

"-I mean I would have like to seen you race in a completely different situation of course." Octavia rephrased.

"Thank you Octavia. I'm glad you here." Lexa said.

"No problem. Break a leg."

Clarke snapped her head at her.

Octavia grimaced. "Totally wrong thing to say. Considering what happen the last time…you know—"

"Octavia. Leave." Clarke instructed with an angry, biting tone, a trait she probably picked up from being around Lexa.

"Yep. Right. I'm gone." Octavia said quickly before vanishing away.

"She's strange." Lexa commented lightheartedly as she watched the other brunette bouncing excitingly around Ryder who seemed a bit frightened by her over joyous presence.

"You're just figuring this out?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa, it's time!" Titus shouted from the other side of the car.

"I should go before he starts losing his hair." Lexa joked succeeding at putting a smile on Clarke's face.

Lexa turned away to get in her car but was pulled back last minute by Clarke who had a strong grip on her racing suit. Before Lexa can question her, Clarke wraps her arms tightly around her neck.

"Be safe." Clarke whispered in her ear. She felt Lexa respond by pulling her body closer giving her a firm squeeze.

While still embraced with Lexa, Clarke locked eyes over her shoulder with Finn who was standing near his car.

A sardonic smile creeped on his face as he sees his ex-girlfriend in the arms of his enemy.

"It was great seeing you last night, Clarke. Can I expect more late night visits from you? My door is always open. We can get reacquainted." He told her raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Clarke can instantly feel Lexa's body grow tense at the sound of his voice.

"Ignore him." Clarke told her tightening her arms around her.

"I told you she would get tired of you Lexa." Finn continued to taunt. "We can end this now. Save you the humiliation if Clarke just came with me."

Lexa release her hold on her, which Clarke reluctantly allows. The blonde hopes Lexa doesn't allow Finn's words to affect her and get in her head before the race.

"Oh Clarke if you're coming over tonight, wear that dark rose satin lingerie that you had at Aubade. I didn't get a chance to see you try it on."

The muscle in Lexa's jaw reflexively stiffen. She knew exactly how Clarke looked in said attire and wasn't entirely comfortable with the fact that Finn knew that Clarke owned that particular article of clothing.

Clarke shook her head at his lame attempts to get a rise out of Lexa. She didn't know if she should be grateful or worried that Lexa was unresponsive to Finn's obviousness of trying to make her angry.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who found Lexa's behavior unusual.

"Nothing to say, Lexa?" Finn taunted.

Again he was met with silence. She hadn't even turned around to acknowledge that he was even talking to her.

So he tried again.

"So, it's doesn't bother you that your girlfriend was over at my house late last night."

Again nothing.

Finn was boiling. Being ignored by Lexa pissed him off for some reason.

"Look at me when I talk to you, bitch." He spat out angrily.

Lexa inhaled slowly and looked at Clarke whose eyes grew worried. She was getting very tired and bored of Finn. His words didn't make her angry anymore, she was just annoyed.

She finally turned around to face her opponent. The ugly smile immediately graces his face when he finally gain her attention. She stared at him for a moment wondering what he expected her to do. Why was he so obsessed with her?

"Well?" Finn asked waiting for her rebuttal.

"Good luck, Finn. And remember the gas pedal is on the right." Lexa simply replied before sliding into the driver seat and quickly accepting her helmet from Titus to drown out whatever stupidity nonsense that comes out of Finn next.

Without even looking, Lexa knows that Titus had stepped in and taken care of Finn for her. Most possibly by violently shoving the boy in his car so they can start the race.

After getting situated, Lexa takes one more look at Clarke and throws her a reassuring smile. She then takes a deep breath and stares at the track before her, mentally preparing herself.

After successfully getting Finn in his car, Titus was standing in the middle of the track, ready to start them off.

The only thing Lexa can hear is the engine roaring loudly in her ear, so she paid close attention to the white flag in Titus' hand.

Once it pointed down towards the ground, she speeds off with Finn already slightly behind her as always.

* * *

Clarke stood at the same spot she was when the two racers took off, waiting anxiously with Octavia by her side. When both race cars hit the first turn, about 500 meters, she lost sight of them.

"Don't worry. There's cameras all over the track but if that doesn't ease your mind, you can always hang out with that guy up on the tower." Murphy pointed towards Titus who had already made is way to the top, closely observing the race.

Clarke squinted her eyes from the glaring sun to look over at the mention man. As much as she would love to see what was going on, there is no way she can share a tower with that man without wanting to throw him overboard.

"I'll pass." Clarke replied.

Murphy laughed at the disgusted expression on her face.

"Oh, here." Murphy pulled out her broken phone. "That was a great plan by the way."

Clarke rolled her eyes but nonetheless accepted her damaged device.

"I couldn't savage any of your stuff so I hope you save everything on the cloud." He added.

"Thanks."

It still feels weird that Murphy was being nice to her. She knows it's genuine, it was just going to take time to adjust to this new side of him.

Octavia was silently observing him, trying to figure out if he was a threat or not.

"Also thank you for last night. It was a stupid plan." Clarke begrudgingly admits.

"Hey, I get it. You're worried about your girl. I would've done the same thing if she was my—" He stops finally realizing what he almost revealed.

A pregnant pause settled between the three of them with Clarke and Octavia staring intensely at him. He hate to admit it but they were terrifying him.

"What's your deal? Like how far does this infatuation go? Because I'll already call dibs if they break up."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Octavia."

"What? Lincoln would understand." Octavia replied before turning her attention back at Murphy.

"There's no infatuation. I'm just trying to do what's right." Murphy explained.

Octavia squinted her eyes at him. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Murphy scoffed. "I don't care."

"Well, I need to know what your intentions are. Not only am I the next in line as an potential love interest, she's becoming one of my good friends. So if you mess with her than you mess with me."

Clarke shakes her head at Octavia's ridiculousness and turns her attention back to the race.

Seeing Clarke's reaction, Murphy decides not to take the tiny brunette seriously. So instead of responding, he just laughed and walked away.

Octavia frowned. "That was rude."

"He's getting dangerously close to her, isn't he?" Clarke asked, forgetting about Murphy already and focusing on Lexa. She can now see the two racers and it was concerning her how much Finn was gaining on her girlfriend.

"No. Lexa's got a good lead on him." Octavia observed.

Her answer didn't make Clarke feel less on edge than she already was. Even though she was being supportive of Lexa, it was still nerve wracking watching her run through this tracks.

After a few more laps with Lexa in the lead the whole time, it was finally down to the last lap. Finn was barely able to get close enough to try any of his dirty tricks on her.

By this time now, everyone had gathered around by the finish line waiting for them to cross it.

Clarke should've believe in Lexa's skills as a racer because the race went on with no issues. It was almost to good to be true. All she wants now is to grab Lexa and leave all this behind them.

As expected, Lexa was the first to finished. She watched from a distance as Titus was the first one to greet Lexa and help her out of her car. It didn't take long for Lexa's eyes to roam for her's once she pulled her helmet off. A huge smile spread across her face when their eyes connected.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your girl." Octavia gave her a small nudge, who she momentarily forgot was standing next to her.

Without wasting another second, Clarke sprinted towards Lexa, who was doing the same. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. When they were only a few steps away from each other is when all the chaos happened.

* * *

After the race, everyone was so focused on Lexa and didn't pay any attention to Finn, who stop about twenty yards behind her. The only one who went to check on him was Murphy. Finn was obviously angry and Murphy tried to calm him down, admit defeat, and leave.

"This is bullshit. She was blocking me the whole time. I couldn't get around to pass her without hitting her." Finn cursed smashing his helmet on the ground.

Murphy rolled his eyes at his delusion. Finn was nowhere close to pass her. "Let it go, man. A deals a deal. You lost. Move on."

"You've plan this, didn't you." Finn angrily pointed his finger in his face. Murphy slapped it away.

"What are you talking about?" Murphy feigning ignorance.

"You think I didn't know about your secret rendezvous' with that bitch. You've been against me since the beginning." Finn grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands slamming him against his car. "You're going to pay for being a fucking traitor."

"Get the fuck off of me." Murphy struggled to shove Finn's hands off him.

The small battle was lost when Finn recoiled his arm and landed his fist hard across his jaw. He dropped like a sack of potatoes on the concrete ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Before I deal with you, I need to take care of number one on my list."

Murphy watched in horror as he pulled out a 9 millimeter glock out of from inside his race suit. He miscalculated how deranged Finn really is. Where did he get a gun from and how did he miss that when he personally checked everything for him before the race.

He felt helpless as Finn quickly aim his gun towards Lexa, who had her back towards them a few feet away as she was making her way to Clarke, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

* * *

Clarke feels her heart drop straight to her stomach as the loud gun shot rang through the midday warm air. Her body turned numb as she watched Lexa's smile changed into shock and pain. And despite that pain, she continued on to reach Clarke throwing them both on the ground from anymore gunshots.

"Lexa," Clarke cried from underneath her, tears staining her face.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked her eyes frantically looking over her to see if she was hurt.

Clarke nods her head as she stares at Lexa's blood stain sleeve. Lexa's follows her eyes and looks at her arm in a daze. "I was hit." She stated.

"Lexa you were shot." Clarke gave her an incredulous at her casual tone.

Lexa grimace slightly as she moves off of Clarke to get a better look. Her arms was throbbing with pain but she did her best to hide it from Clarke. "It just graze me."

Sirens rang loudly signally the police were here.

"Are you guys okay?" Octavia ran up to them. "That bald guy knocked Finn out after he fired the first shot. He fucking insane."

"He shot Lexa." Clarke told her as she inspected her girlfriends' injury. She tore off the sleeve of her shirt to tie it around Lexa's wound to stop the bleeding.

"It's just a graze. I'll be okay." Lexa corrected as she stood up before helping Clarke do the same when she was done. She waved her crew away her were coming to check on her. They reluctantly obeyed but kept a watchful eye on her.

Lexa's did a head count of everyone and it didn't seem like anyone else was hurt.

"How did the police get here so quickly?" Octavia asked as they all observed the chaotic scene in front of them. Multiple police cars showed up surrounding Finn by the track.

"I had to cash in a favor from a friend. She's the head of la Sûreté. I had her on standby." Lexa told them as she went to greet her said friend.

"Stop." Clarke gentle grabbed her good arm. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I can't leave—"

"Lexa, you need to get your arm looked at immediately." Clarke argued eyes flashing, daring Lexa to fight her on this.

"I'll drive." Octavia told them as Lexa reluctantly follows Clarke's orders.

Lexa made eye contact with Luna who had her men arrested Finn. She gave her an appreciative nod before leaving with Octavia and Clarke.

* * *

"Clarke, you're making Nyko uncomfortable." Lexa told her.

Clarke was hovering close behind Nyko scrutinizing his work as he stitches Lexa's arm. Of course Nyko didn't voice his discomfort but Lexa can see that his body was tense by Clarke's close proximity.

Clarke didn't seem to notice or care. "I just want to make sure he's doing it right."

"I can assure you that Nyko is the best doctor in France. And he's been a close family friend for years. I'm in good hands." Lexa tries to reassure the blonde, who hasn't been able to sit still since the leaving the race track. Lexa found her concern adorable.

Clarke sighed before taking a seat next to Lexa while waiting for Nyko to finish.

"How are you so calm?"

A soft smile spread on Lexa's face looking deep into Clarke's blue eyes. She intertwines their fingers together.

"Because it's over. And I'm not talking about Finn but this chapter of my life is finish. The racing and living this crazy life in Paris. It's finished. I thought I would always be sad about it. But all I can think about is how exciting it's going to be living in California and starting a new adventure with you." Lexa said.

Clarke beamed at her as her hearts flutters uncontrollably. She brings their fingers to her lips. She wanted to do more but she remembers that Nyko is still in the room with them.

"Me too."

Their moments last for a couple more second before Lexa addresses Nyko.

"Nyko, you didn't hear any of this." Lexa playfully warned. She didn't like showing this side of her to anyone besides Clarke.

Nyko smiles slightly. He hasn't seen Lexa this happy in a long time. "Of course, Ma'am."

Clarke can see that Lexa had a lot of trust in Nyko. And now she kind of feels bad for giving him a hard time earlier.

"So, there's this seafood place I really want to take you to when—

Suddenly the door slam open interrupting Clarke. The three occupants in the room turned at the intrusion to see Anya standing tall with a pissed off look on her face.

"You were racing? And Finn shot you and you don't have the decency to call your own mother?"

Clarke rubbed her thumb across Lexa's fingers before giving her a sympathetic look.

Lexa sighed heavily before dealing with her mother.

* * *

A month has past since the race and Lexa and Clarke were ready to leave Paris. Before leaving, Lexa had to button up a few of her affairs.

Even though she was retiring earlier than she originally planned from racing, she didn't want to leave her team hanging. So after convincing a reluctant Titus and a few of her sponsors, Murphy was going to be their new driver. She had also invested her own money on him. She wanted to repay him for everything that he's done for her.

"Are you all packed up?" Clarke asked as she walked into their suite.

Lexa turned her head away from the window where she was taking in the beautiful view of Paris one last time before they leave.

"Yeah." She answered before looking out her window again.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind, resting her chin her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss Paris." Clarke said softly.

Lexa hummed in a agreement. "But I'm sure we can make so good memories in California too. Unless you have any other ex-boyfriend there I have to worry about it."

Clarke playfully bit her shoulder. "Jerk."

"Hey, easy there. Play nice or your not going to get your gift." Lexa teased as she turns to face the blonde.

Clarke eyes brighten up. "You got me a gift?"

Lexa smiled before making her way to the kitchen counter.

"It's nothing. Just something to take with us to remember our time in Paris together." She said before handing her a simple but elegantly wrapped object.

Without wasting another second, Clarke tore open her gift. It was a picture of them on their first date on the Seine river.

"How?"

"He wasn't a paparazzi after all. Just an talented photographer that saw two people in love." Lexa watched as Clarke looked just as awed as she was when she first saw it.

"It's beautiful." Clarke said having a hard time taking her eyes off of it. The scenery behind them captured how romantic the moment was.

Clarke was so enamored by the photo that she didn't realized Lexa went to answered the door when Lincoln knocked letting them know he was ready to take them to the airport.

"Are you ready, Clarke?" Lexa asked standing by the door. Lincoln had already out the door with their luggage.

Finally taking her eyes away from the photo to stare into Lexa's eyes. It suddenly hits hard that this is the woman she truly wants to spend the rest of her life with.

And she was ready.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading. I'm not entirely happy how this story turned out but I always try to convince myself to keep righting even if it's bad cause it's the only way I can get better. I have plans for a few snippets for this story. Cute Clexa moments and possibly a wedding. Because the sequel to this story will continue right after they are married.


End file.
